Kamen Rider Genkaku
by QuasarX
Summary: Etsuko, a man in his late 20s has always had a very creative mindset when it came to be a hero like a Kamen Rider but never had the skill to be one until one fateful day. Now he fights for the dreams of the people known as Kamen Rider Genkaku!
1. Ep1:Awaken from Dreams Part 1

Ninego: "Many years throughout time, Dreams have been apart of society. The Aspirations of achieving a person goals completes the hearts of many.

Spirits of these dreams called Orks also have these aspirations of there own but for selfish gains. D...Drago is the worst case of this worse."

 **A man wakes up smelling the scent of breakfast. Quickly getting dressed, his phone rings with the man looking still tired.**

Man on the phone: "Hey Etsuko! Are you awake yet man? You're almost gonna be late if you don't get up!"

Etsuko: "I'm sorry Yoshiro, some of don't have coffee on standby 24/7!"

 **Silence struck until the two started to laugh with tears in their eyes.**

Etsuko: "I'm on my way down."

 **As he says trying to button up his shirt and trying to hang up the phone**

A young girl: "Ichigo, you better eat fast! Your gonna be late to work."

Etsuko: "Why didn't you wake me earlier? You do this everytime Luna."

Luna: "I know, I just think it's funnier to see you struggle to get ready!"

 **As she gives him his lunch and kisses him on the cheek**

Etsuko: **As he smiles, he puts his hand on her head and rustled it around** "Thanks for the breakfast little sis."

 **He runs out and gets in the car with Yoshiro putting on his seatbelt and riding off and as it goes off, a black cat comes behind a wall and runs toward the car  
The scene changes to an abandoned building with a man in red seen smiling to himself**

Man in Red: "Dreams crashing onto each other, Aspirations of Sucess crumbing into dust, these things fill me with such delight!"

 **A woman walks in, covered in shadow with a straight face**

A woman in Blue: "Boss, Do you want me to send out an Ork out into the city?"

 **The man quickly turns around and before she notices, he's standing right in front of her**  
Man in Red: "Do as you please and by the way Sango, call me Drago."

 **The scenes changes to Etsuko getting out of Yoshiro's car**  
Yoshiro: "Alright have a good day at work!"

Etsuko: "You too bud!"

 **As Yoshiro drives off and Etsuko enters the building, The black cat stares at him  
A man walks toward Etsuko with a calm but angered face**

Man in Construction Suit: "Hey Etsuko, this is your fourth time being late, you're not feeling well or something?"

Etsuko: "No Boss, I just slept through my alarm again."

Boss:" Etsuko, you don't want you're paid to get decreased right?" **he says with a calm voice but stressed position**

Etsuko: "No Boss, I'll make sure to wake up on time!"

Boss: "Alright Etsuko, your one of my most creative and best construction workers, I don't want to lose you. **He turns and yells to the other workers** ALRIGHT BOYS LET'S GET TO WORK!"

 **With Etsuko looking very worried, it cuts to him in a cafe where Yoshiro is taking his order**

Etsuko: "and then he says if I'm late again, he'll dock my pay"

Yoshiro: "Yeah and I agree with him b/c you're making me late to my job as well"

Etsuko: **He looks with a confusing look** "This is your part-time job b/c your detective business isn't going well and being an Archaeologist became a hobby"

Yoshiro: **His eyes widened** "HEY!"

 **A customer yells at Yoshiro for his order and Yoshiro angrily gives Etsuko his milk and goes with Etsuko laughing**

A Man with a Violin: **Get's done playing his music** "Thank you so much for your attention!" **As he walks towards where Yoshiro is, he slowly takes 20 dollars from a man and points to the man Yoshiro just served and the fight goes outside the Cafe, Man is walking out of a building with a depressed look and goes to a bench to bow his head in sorrow as something was watching and coming closer.**

 **As Etsuko leaves the cafe to go back to work, A monster is running towards the man on the bench and Etsuko yells out to warn the man**

Etsuko: "HEY! SOMETHING IS COMING AT YOU!" **Yells with a distressed looked**

 **As the man looks up, the monster charges at the man but Etsuko comes shoulder tackling the monster**

Etsuko: "Hey are you alright?!"

The Man on the Bench: "This day can't get worse!"

 **The monster gets back up and Etsuko covers the man as he walks over**

Etsuko: **Yells concerned and a bit scared** "What the hell are you?"

Monster: "I'm what's known as an Ork and the dream I'm based on is Despair, So call me DesOrk and if you be so kind as to let me take his dream away!"

 **As the monster walks toward Etsuko, The Black cat comes running towards the monster and shines a light that stuns the monster back and runs towards Etsuko with a bright light covering his vision**

 **As Etsuko eyes begin to become more clear, he notices that he's in a void of pitch black where a bright cloud with eyes comes toward Etsuko**

Cloud with Eyes: "Your name is Etsuko Kaido correct?"

Etsuko: **Looking intrigued but frighted** "Y...Yes!"

Cloud with Eyes: "You've been chosen to be what's known as a Kamen Rider!" Genkaku to be exact."

 **Etsuko's eyes widened with shock. He knew of Kamen Riders and seen some in action but never had he though in his entire life he becomes one**

Etsuko: "Me... As a Kamen Rider? I.. I don't think I have what it takes to become one."

Cloud with Eyes: "But Etsuko, you want to protect that man right?"

Etsuko: "Y...Yes, without question"

Cloud with Eyes: "Then allow yourself to become a soldier that will protect the dreams of others! Your mindset is creative and will be the key for Humanity! Become the Masken Rider Genkaku!"

 **Light begins to shine with Etsuko covering his eyes with a belt and a small crystal-like ball materializing around his waist and hand**

 **As the light fades away, the monster gets back and is angered. The man notices Etsuko wearing a strange belt**

The Man from the Bench: "Hey where did you get that from?"

 **Etsuko eyes open to see something on his waist and notices a= crystal glowing in his hand, to reveal a symbol of eyes with smokes**

Cat(Cloud with Eyes): "Etsuko! Insert the crystal into the Driver!"

 **Etsuko nods and puts the crystal into the left slot in the driver, it rolls into the middle. The Driver shouts Illusion Crystal! Get Set! and Violin starts playing for his standby.**

Etsuko: **Puts his right hand towards the crank and starts turning it and pulls it out, then proceeds to put his left in the air and clench it into a fist** "HENSHIN!" **As he shouts, he pushes the crank into the driver. The Driver shouts Ready to Go! Genkaku!**

 **Smokes begin to cover around Etsuko with the armor forming from the smoke with the helmet being pure smoke. He looks to his arms in amazement seeing he's transformed**

Etsuko: **Still in Shock** "Holy Shit! This is actually happening!"

DesOrk: "G..Genkaku!?"

Etsuko: "So that's what my name will be! Genkaku!"

DesOrk: **Shakes his head to calm himself** "This warrior is freshly chosen, I'll take him out like it's nothing."

 **DesOrk runs towards Etsuko with his punch going through him with Etsuko taking the advantage and punching him off. His fist seems to be damaging him but isn't fully taking effect**

Cat(Cloud with Eyes): "Use the other crystal to summon your weapon!"

Etsuko: "O...Okay!" **He pulls another crystal from his holder and inserts it in the right side slot. The Driver then shouts Weapon Crystal! Arm yourself! and turns the crank, pulls it out and closes it. The Driver shouts Ready to Go! Staff!**

 **He then holds his right arm out and a purple staff materializes from the smoke. Etsuko proceeds to run towards the monster with his feet becoming smoke and hitting the monster. He starts flying and continues to keep hitting the monster until DesOrk starts shooting dark beams towards him with Etsuko getting hit out of the sky**

Etsuko: "Why didn't I phase through the attack?"

Cat(Cloud with Eyes): **Shouts** "Genkaku abilities come with trade-offs! When Flying, You lose the ability to phase through things and Vise Versa."

Etsuko: "Well damn."

Cat(Cloud with Eyes): "Use the button on the staff to create smoke to blind your opponent!"

Etsuko: **Nods** "Alright!"

 **As he hits the button, smokes begin to fill the area. DesOrk begins to walk back and continues to turn around shooting his beams until it clears with Etsuko flying back and forth with attacking**

Cat(Cloud with Eyes): "Insert your main crystal into the staff for a finishing attack!"

 **Etsuko pulls the crystal from the driver and inserts it in the staff. It shouts Crystal Set! Ready to Finish! and spins it around to jump with a smoke cyclone. He then proceeds to send the cyclone toward DesOrk which damages him but doesn't destroy him**

DesOrk: **Now on one need, Bleeding cuts from the impact of the cyclone** "Y...You'll pay for this!" **Proceeds to Teleport away**

 **Etsuko detransforms and runs towards the man who is in shock from what's happened**

Etsuko: "Are you ok sir? The Monster wasn't destroyed, so it's best if you stay with me, sir."

The Man from the bench: **Shakes his head from shock and nods his head** "Thank god I'll have a roof on my head tonight. Also, my name is Diten."

Etsuko: **Looks in Confusion** "A roof on your head tonight? what happened?"

Diten: "The building I just walked out of was my apartment and I wasn't able to pay rent since my job cut my pay."

Etsuko: "Oh okay, just come with me and you'll stay at my place until then. **He then crushes the man's shoulder** also I have a little sister and if you do anything to her, you'll be out on the street before you even know it!"

 **Diten looked scared but only because of what just happened then the way he looked and said it. As the two go, the cat follows and question with himself on if this chosen warrior will be the end of this battle**

 _ **But Only Time will tell on that outcome! TBC**_


	2. Ep2:Awaken from Dreams Part 2

Intro:

Etsuko: "Last time on Kamen Rider Genkaku, The Chose Warrior (Myself) was thrust into the task of becoming a Warrior of Dream known as Genkaku having his first victory against the Ork known as DesOrk"

 **Cloud with eyes Coming from the right side with a questioning look**

Cloud with eyes: "You didn't really win pre-say, you just really weakened him considering your own strength and the strength Genkaku gives"

Etsuko: **His eyes widened and quickly turns around "** Hey, I held my own just fine!"

 **Yoshiro then comes in from a bubble**

Yoshiro: "The cat mainly told you what to do."

Luna: **Walks in from the left smirking** "And you would have gotten your butt kicked too!"

 **Etsuko starts blushing and walking away to where Luna entered and starts grumbling to himself as the intro ends**

Episode Begins

 **Etsuko, holding Diten's arm, goes towards the cafe to see Yoshiro but when he enters, he's nowhere to be found but Hido serving customers**

Etsuko: **Diten goes over to sit on the bench** "Hey Owner Hido, Where's Yoshiro? I need him to drive me back home"

Hido: "Uh yeah, I sent him to get more supplies but I haven't seen him for a bit. So your best bet is to try the back." **The Door Opens but due to the loud customers, Etsuko doesn't hear it**

Etsuko: **He turns around and before he knows it, Yoshiro is standing right in front him scaring him half to death** "Jesus Christ! You scared me bud, I was just looking for you. Can you take me back to my place so an old friend of mine, can crash for a while?"

Yoshiro: "Um… yeah sure! But can we talk outside in private for a bit?"

 **Etsuko gave a questioned look but nodded to his request and the two walked out**

Hido: **Looking over to Diten** "So you're a friend of Etsuko huh? Let me just say that any friend of Etsuko and Yoshiro is a friend of mine! Let me get you a drink on the house!"

Diten: **Surprised** "Um… Sure thank you, sir"

 **Cuts to Yoshiro and Etsuko outside of the cafe**

Etsuko: "Alright bud, what did you want to talk with me abou-"

Yoshiro: **Get's close to Etsuko and asking him a bunch of questions rapidly** "How did you become a Kamen Rider? When did you become a Rider? How long have you been doing this? When can I become one? Is there a way for me to become one?"

 **Yoshiro kept shaking Etsuko back and forth, getting him dizzy before shaking himself and trying to calm him down**

Etsuko: Wait how did you know I became a Kamen Rider?

Yoshiro: "Well when Owner told me to get supplies… hold on" **Etsuko looks in confusion as Yoshiro brings in a large square that is showing the events** "So when I was in the back, I saw something that turned out to be the monster you were fighting. What was its name again?

DesArk?"

Etsuko: DesOrk

Yoshiro: "Yeah whatever anyways, I followed going towards the part but went behind the fountain and when I went to peek, you were there and saw you transform and all!" **Yoshiro then grabs the square, crushes it and throws it away** "I also saw you talk to a black cat too, what's the deal with that?"

Etsuko: "I don't know myself other then it saved my life and now I'm a hero."

Yoshiro: **Looks with a bit of jealousy but takes on a smile** "Well we don't want you to be late from your break right?"

Etsuko: "Oh crap, you're right!"

 **As the two walks back in, Diten is crying into his coffee and telling Hido everything that happened in the building he got kicked out of with Hido putting on a smile but is clearly annoyed.**

Etsuko: **Give a concerned and worried look as he thinks to himself** "I hope he isn't that much of an annoyance to Luna. She'll never let me down for this.

 **The scene changes to DesOrk limping in the abandoned building and stops at a wall because of his bruises where Sango comes from the shadows**

Sango: **Looks with great dismay** "Seems this new Genkaku has bested you in battle."

DesOrk: "I need more power! If I get a boost in my abilities, I'll clobber him before he even knows it!"

 **A figure in black comes walking in, giving a worried look at DesOrk and get's down on one knee to heal his wounds**

Man in Black: "Another one of my own needs help as it seems." **He then gives DesOrk a crystal similar to Genkaku's and inserts it into him** "This crystal shall give you the ability to become invisible. Use this to find out your target's dream and to give Genkaku the surprise"

DesOrk: **Now fully healed** "Thank you Rango!" **Walks out**

Sango: "Pretty nice of you to give him a powerful crystal like that."

Rango: **Looks back giving a friendly smile** "It's all for the course to see if this new Genkaku can be a threat. To see if he's gonna be dangerous."

Sango: **Rango leaves with Sango giving a firm expression** "We'll see."

 **The scene changes to Etsuko unlocking the door to his house where Luna is sitting on the couch watching the news**

New Report: "In today's news right now, a mysterious cloud of purple smoke was spotted around the area of the famous cafe "Hido's Relax Pad"

Etsuko: **Looks at the tv giving a surprised look to not of notice the attack he did** "Hey Luna, this is an old pal of mine from college named Diten and he's having financial problems so he'll be crashing here for a few days until he gets his money fixed."

Luna: "Alright! It's nice to meet you Diten! Do you need anything to eat?"

Diten: "Sure, thank you."

 **Etsuko gives a warning look to Diten, who looks with a scared but somewhat chilled face**

Etsuko: "Now if you excuse me, I have to go back to work. You take care of him okay?"

Luna: "Alright!"

 **As Etsuko closes the door, a black cat appears right in front of him**

Cat(Cloud with eyes): "Kaido Etsuko, we need to speak."

Etsuko: **Looks at his watch** "I have some time but can you tell me on why I was chosen and also your name?"

Cat(Cloud with eyes): "My name is Ninego and I will tell you the history of Genkaku" **He proceeds to make the world around them a void with a bright light with figures** "Orks, like the one you just fought and what I am, are beings that are from aspirations of the dreamscape like things such as hope, greed, jealousy, etc..." **The figures then transform into the Orks with one figure staying unchanged** "Only the strongest of Ork can give a chosen warrior a power of dreams. The crystal you hold turns you into the warrior I created known as Genkaku." **The unchanged figure becomes Genkaku with orbs forming into crystals "** And other crystals can give you different abilities. Their boss, known as Drago also is strong enough to give this ability but since being so powerful hasn't seen the use of doing so.

 **The void becomes Etsuko's apartment again with Etsuko checking his watch to make sure time hasn't been lost**

Etsuko: **His eyes widened** "Oh crap, I gotta go! Just meet me outside my job alright!" **He rushes down the stairs**

Ninego: "But I haven't told yo-" **He follows until he's outside where the car drives off and gives an annoyed look** "Why do the most worthy choices have busy lives?"

 **The scene changes to DesOrk going invisible into a bank and stealing almost 500,000 yen in the process and exiting the bank into an alleyway where Rango is waiting for him**

Rango: "Seems the ability I've given you is coming in handy."

DesOrk: "Yes General Rango! Now that I have what I need, My power will increase when I take away his desire and be broken into Despair!"

 **As DesOrk laughs, Rango gives a small smile with a little chuckle**

 **The scene changes into later in the day with Etsuko leaving the building with Ninego, now given a physic form with a brown jacket, black boots, and silver hair signaling him to come over**

Etsuko: "So are you?"

Ninego: Yes it's me Kaido Etsuko, I've taken the form of a human for right now"

Etsuko: **Gives a confused look** "If you transform, why did change into a cat?"

Ninego: "Thought it be more of a friendly approach"

Etsuko: **Looking with a mildly confused look but doesn't think much of it where he gets a phone call from Luna** "Yo sis, what's up?"

Luna: "Um… you might want to go check on Diten's apartment building because he just left with a man giving him 500,000 yen"

Etsuko: "WHAT?!"

Luna: "Yeah and the weird thing is that the news just reported on that same amount of money being taken"

 **Before Luna could question him on Diten's deal with the man, Etsuko hangs up the phone**

Etsuko: "Do you have anything that can get me there faster?"

Ninego: **Goes into his pocket and pulls a crystal that has a bike inside of it** "This should help and also wave your hand around your waist to summon your driver'

Etsuko: "Alright!" **Waves his hand across his waist where the driver materializes around him and inserts the crystal in the right side slot where the driver shouts Bike Crystal! Ready to Ride!, turning the crank, opening it and slamming it back. The bike forms from the smoke with Etsuko hoping on and riding off**

 **The scene changes to Diten going back into his room with the man slowly looking out before closing the door**

Diten: "You don't know how thankful I am with this new found wealth you've given me! I need to know though. How did I-"

 **As he turns around, the man laughs out loud before transforming into DesOrk, scaring Diten into a wall**

DesOrk: "Hahahaha! Diten… you will fall into despair!" **He looks towards the money, throws it in the air, and cuts it into pieces in front of the man's eyes**

 **Diten stares at the pieces falling, tears crawling down his face until Etsuko kicks down the door and tackles DesOrk**

DesOrk: "Would you stop tackling me and how did you know we were here?!"

Etsuko: "A little birdy told me." **Etsuko quickly inserts his rider crystal into the left side and transforms into Genkaku, slamming DesOrk out of a window with Etsuko slowly ascending down creating a tornado of smoke.**

 **Etsuko insert his weapon crystal into the right side slot and twists his staff to attack DesOrk, getting a few hits in**

DesOrk: "Looks like it's time to use the power-up" **DesOrk proceeds to turn invisible and go on a continuous attack on Etsuko with sneak attacks from beams and punches** "You might as well give up and check on your friend now that I've done my job"

Etsuko: **Gives a concerned look at the window and just notices Diten crying but nothing happening** "He looks depressed but nothing too bad"

DesOrk: "WHAT!" **Becomes visible and looks with distress seeing Diten just soaking** "He should have been falling into despair!"

 **Before DesOrk notices, Etsuko takes his chance and inserts his rider crystal into the staff and goes for a finishing attack. DesOrk turns invisible, Dodges the attack but is still hurt barely escaping the hit.**

DesOrk: "I'll have to rethink on how I'll make him fall into despair"

 **Before DesOrk runs away, Etsuko notices the smoke making him clear but decides to check back on Diten and use it for their next encounter**

Etsuko: **Detransforms and gets on one need to console him** "We're gonna need to talk"

 _ **TBC**_


	3. Ep3:Awaken from Dreams Part 3

_Intro_

Ninego: "Last time on Kamen Rider Genkaku, Etsuko Kaido is tasked on protecting Diten from the Ork known as DesOrk who reveals his plan to make him fall to despair where the next duel has Etsuko losing

 **Etsuko comes from a bubble**

Etsuko: "I was doing fine for the most part! You can't fight someone who's invisible to the eye!"

Ninego: **Gives a small chuckle** "You can with senses and when your senses increase, even the most unseeable foes can be defeated."

Etsuko: **Mumbles** "Says the guy that doesn't teach me this"

Ninego: "We're in the third episode and we just met, I'll train you in this episode"

Etsuko: "We do?" **Etsuko flips through the script**

Ninego: "Let's cut to the episode"

 _Episode Begins_

 **Etsuko and Diten sit on a bench near the apartment where he questions Diten on his whole situation**

Etsuko: "Could you please tell me your life story for me?"

Diten: **He nods and clears his throat** "All my life, I've felt like a failure to my friends and family, mostly to my parents. I never had the best feats, I could decently pass school, and my romantic skills were somewhat passable. Throughout my entire life, I've felt like such a waste of space to them and left with no warning and I haven't seen them since. I know it seems so childish to never ask about their thoughts on my life but the guilt of feeling something can overwhelm a person you know?"

Etsuko: **He gives an understanding look** "I would know, I've had it happen to me at one time"

Diten: "Really?"

Etsuko: "Yeah! It was during my last year in college in my third quarter and I was failing. I was sitting outside a food stand really questioning how people would think of me, letting that judgment cloud my mind. That was until a man with underwear on a stick sat next to me and given his clothing, he looked as a hobo and out of kindness, I paid for his meal. We walked and talked with me giving my whole summary on why I was failing and what he said changed me for the better.

The man with Underwear: "As long as we something to hold on to, even the biggest of problems can seem less threating. I've lost someone and it took an adventure to let it go and use it as a message for others such as your self and who knows, You may have an adventure coming!"

 **He gives a strange looking metal to Etsuko as a good luck charm**

Etsuko: "Hey! What's your name?"

The man with Underwear: "Eiji Hino! Let our paths cross again!"

Etsuko: **Pulls out the medal** "That man gave me hope to continue, regardless of my flaws and I passed that year, I finally got a job, a home for my little sister.

 **Diten looks in amazement cutting to Ninego watching from a distance, giving a smile and walking off**

Etsuko: **Get's up and stretches** "It's getting late, we should head back to my house."

Diten: "Alright"

 **As the two walk off, DesOrk is revealed spying on the two**

 **The next day starts with Etsuko waking up and going to the living room to Diten already gone with a note**

Diten(Note): "Thank you so much for everything! I'll be getting a job at Hido's now, he says he has free space for me to sleep as long as I work. Come to the Cafe, You'll have one on the house!"

 **Etsuko smiles to note with an unknown number calling**

Etsuko: "Who is this?"

Man on the Phone: "It's me, Ninego"

Etsuko: "...How did you get my phone number?"

Ninego: "That's not important. Are you free today?"

Etsuko: "Um… yeah! I have two days off"

Ninego: "We're gonna train, meet me at the Yagashiri Forest

Etsuko: "I don't even where tha-" **Before he could finish, Ninego hangs up**

 **A bit of time passes with Etsuko and Yoshiro going into the forest with Ninego giving a questioning look at Yoshiro**

Ninego: "Who is this man with you, Etsuko?"

Etsuko: "This is my friend Yoshiro, He's gonna help me train!"

Yoshiro: **Whispers to Etsuko** "So is this the cat you were talking too?"

Ninego: "I am and I'm guessing you know of Etsuko identity?

Yoshiro: "I do and I want to know if I have the chance of becoming one!"

 **Before Yoshiro and Etsuko notice, Ninego stands in front of Yoshiro and puts his palm on Yoshiro's chest, closing his eyes with visions of mythical creatures in stone. Ninego puts down his palm**

Ninego: "You have the potential but you lack something and until you find this, you'll never become a rider"

Yoshiro: **Gives a surprised and scared look** "Wait really? What did you see?"

Ninego: "I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise!" **Gives a small chuckle** "Alright! Let's Begin!"

 **Training begins with Etsuko transformed and given the task of deflecting logs throw at him by Yoshiro, Getting hit a few times but being able to deflect the logs. The next task is flying and attacking the targets with throwing his weapon and seems to be a good shot with ranged attacks. The final task is fighting Ninego given he has no armor to defend himself with but the fight ends quickly with Etsuko only able to get one punch in before being taken down. The three leave and go to Hido's to be surprised that Diten is doing a fantastic job.**

Etsuko: "Wow! He's doing even better than you Yoshiro!"

Yoshiro: "Your right!"

Ninego: "Seems that speech you gave him helped."

Etsuko: "You were there?"

Ninego: "I'm everywhere."

 **The scene changes to DesOrk in his human form going into a library and looking up Diten's information about his parents and calling to meet him at Hido's Relax Pad to see their son.**

 **Etsuko unlocks his door to find Luna giving a questioned look**

Luna: "Why do you have bruises on your arms?

Etsuko: "Oh um… I decided to go to the gym and me and Yoshiro got in a fight on who gets the last candy bar in the vending machine and...

Luna: "Alright stop, tell me what's really going on now!"

Etsuko: **Gives a worried look and sits down on the couch** "Alright but you won't believe it... I've become a Kamen Rider!"

Luna: "I figured"

Etsuko: **Quickly turns around** "How!"

Luna: "Well with the strange things happening that the news has been reporting with a strange looking figure always appearing and also fact your bike is always there when something goes down.

Etsuko: **Quickly getting up and running down to cover his bike before the neighbor's notice and running back in** "So… what do you think? Your brother is pretty cool right?"

 **Luna bursts into laughter with Etsuko looking annoyed**

 **The scene cuts to the next day with Etsuko and Yoshiro drinking in the cafe with Diten talking with the two with a man in a trench coat, a hat, and glasses walking in and ordering a coffee and when he goes to bring him the coffee, two people walk in with Diten freezing in place, dropping the coffee.**

Diten: **Still in Shock** "Mom… Dad… What are you guys doing here?"

 **The man in the trench coat throws off his jacket to reveal he's DesOrk**

DesOrk: "Go ahead and tell your son why you're here!"

Diten's Mother: **Still in shock** "We came to when someone called and told us you were here. We wanted to see how you were doing since you left.

Diten's Father: "We were worried sick about you! Why didn't you call?"

Diten: **Gets the courage to talk with them** "I just thought you be disappointed with where I ended up. I know you would that if I told you that I got kicked out of my apartment, you wouldn't want to associate with me anymore.

Diten's Mother and Father: **Runs over to Diten with tears in their eyes** "OF COURSE NOT!"

Diten: **Surprised** "What…?"

Diten's Mother: "We would never be disappointed with you! You're our own flesh and blood!"

Diten's Father: "I guess we never really shown it but we do care for you and we're always going to support and be proud of you"

 **Diten's tears roll down his face hugging his parents with Etsuko and Yoshiro smiling. DesOrk is shown to get violently angry and break a table**

Hido: **Who's been hiding behind the counter** "Hey you break it, you buy it!"

DesOrk: **Gives Hido an angered look to scare him back down** "I've had enough of this! My plans keep broken and I'm taking my anger at you!"

 **Before he tries to shoot one of his beams towards Diten's Parents, Etsuko and Yoshiro tackle him out the window. Etsuko signals Yoshiro to get everyone out of the cafe and run towards safety with Etsuko fighting DesOrk, managing to get a few punches and kicks that knocks DesOrk down.**

Etsuko: **Waves his hand across his waist that summons the driver. He proceeds to pull out a crystal and insert it in the left slot where violins play for his standby with the Driver shouting Illusion Crystal! Get Set!. He then turns the crank on the right side, pulls it out with him putting his left fist into the air and slowly puts it down.** "Henshin!" **He pushes the crank back in with him opening his fist when waving it in front of his face. Smokes begin to cover around Etsuko with the armor forming from the smoke with the helmet being pure smoke.** "I love doing that!"

DesOrk: "I'll cut to the chase! Now you see me… **Turns invisible** now you don't!"

 **Etsuko inserts his weapon crystal in the right slot, summoning his staff and presses a button to cover the area in smoke where sees DesOrk closing in on him to counter-attack and continues to attack him, knocking him out of his invisibility.**

Etsuko: "Let's wrap up this nightmare!" **He proceeds to turn the crank, pull it out, and slam it back in making the driver shout Finishing Strike! Illusion Break!. He creates two mini smoke tornados and throws them at DesOrk that sent him upwards with Etsuko flying up with a tornado propelling him towards DesOrk, destroying him and catching a crystal.**

Ninego: **Walks up to Etsuko who detransforms** "Congratulation on your first victory Kaido Etsuko! Seems that I've made the right choice in choosing you."

Etsuko: **Holding the crystal, smiling** "Thanks Ninego!"

 **The scene changes to Etsuko and Diten talking with Diten's Parents**

Diten's Mother: **Gives Diten enough money to buy back his apartment** "Make sure to call us and check in!

Diten's Father: "And after the summer ends, you can come to visit us during Setempber. We're going on vacation. Make sure to try and invite Etsuko for helping you out."

Diten: "I will!" **The parents both get into the car, waving goodbye as they drive off** "I know I've already said this but thank you for everything."

Etsuko: "No Problem Diten!" **Diten leaves and Etsuko gets his phone and calls Luna** "Hey Luna, you feel like going out to eat? I have a friend I want you to meet"

 **The scene changes to Rango giving a memorial to DesOrk**

Rango: "It seems another one of our kind has fallen. May you rest in peace." **He proceeds to hold his hand together**

Drago: **Walks in** "It's always kind of you to give these to our fallen comrades."

Rango: "It's to give respect to them my master but in other news, it does seem that this new Genkaku will prove a challenge."

Drago: **His eyes glow** "This will be fun to see!"

 **The Episode ends**


	4. Ep4:Detective on the Scene

_Intro_

Yoshiro: "Last time on Kamen Rider Genkaku, Etsuko finally defeated DesOrk and has obtained a new crystal and a new ally

Etsuko: **walks in from the right, holding the crystal looking confused** "So if DesOrk became invisible, does that mean I can become invisible when using it?"

Ninego: "Well, of course, Kaido Etsuko."

Etsuko: "I thought I get a crystal on his beam attacks! That's a way cooler ability then just sneaking."

Ninego: **Mumbles to himself** "It's like you're a dream based rider…"

Etsuko: "And I wanted a better teacher but looks like we both don't get everything we want, huh?"

 **Ninego slaps Etsuko and the two begin to fight with Yoshiro drinking his coffee looking in amazement**

Yoshiro: **Chuckles for a bit** "Let's get on with the episode" **Walks off with his coffee**

 _Episode Begins_

 **Etsuko and Yoshiro are cleaning a basement, with Etsuko falling to the floor from the boxes falling on him with Yoshiro laughing at him**

Yoshiro: **Wipes a tear from his eye** "Thank you so much for helping me clean out my basement bud. It really was packed in here."

Etsuko: **Pushes the stuff off him and dusts his shirt off** "No problem man! I'm just surprised you kept most of this stuff from college." **Etsuko looks into one of the boxes and pulls and throws stuff out** "Your college coffee cup, your old keychain good luck charm." **Yoshiro catches the keychain** "and… a strange book? I haven't seen this before

 **Yoshiro walks up and as he picks up the book, a flood of memories flash by with a figure of a young boy in bed with the figure of a lady holding the open book**

Yoshiro: "I never thought I see this treasure ever again! This book was what my mother use to read whenever I was sad or had a bad day at school when I was younger."

Etsuko: "So what's the book about?"

 **Yoshiro makes the book gigantic and slaps it on the wall**

Etsuko: "...Wait, what the fuc-"

Yoshiro: "The book is called "A Journey of a Fantasy King". The story begins with a king who once had it all. A family, good friends, a loving kingdom and servants, it seemed he had it all until one day where a dark witch decided to take it all away!

Etsuko: "Why would she do that for no real reason?"

Yoshiro: "She's just an evil witch. Sometimes stuff just happens for no reason."

Etsuko: "...Alright"

Yoshiro: **Continues the story** "The king was left in distress in what to do in rescuing his kingdom, he had to start from scratch and begin a new life and as time passed, he had success as a well-known farmer and one day during a forest hunt for fruit, a mysterious chimera appeared in front of him and asked if he would like the chance to regain what he's lost and with no hesitation, he agrees and in swiftness, becomes the fantasy knight." **As Yoshiro begins to turn the next page, the other pages were gone** "Oh man! The rest of the book is gone."

Etsuko: **Somewhat in amaze with the story** "I'm surprised with how long you've kept it. It must really be that important to you!"

Yoshiro: "This story really got me through a lot of dark times in my life. Especially with…" **His mind cuts to a man walking out of the house with a suitcase cutting to a woman crying and a small boy looking sad**

Etsuko: **Notices Yoshiro's hand crushing his jacket** "With what?"

Yoshiro: **Ignores the question** "Well let's get back to cleaning!"

 **Etsuko looks with a worried look as the scene changes to Sango walking up to Drago**

Sango: "I have created an Ork from Disbelief as you've asked my Master. What are you planning?"

Drago: **Holds a Crystal that has a Chimera inside and inserts it into the Ork** "I want to see if this new Genkaku can handle some of the harder stuff. I want a challenge! I want to finally put myself into the battlefield where I feel like it's a 50/50 chance of succeeding. DisbelOrk! Go and achieve your purpose!"

DisbelOrk: "Yes my master!" **He proceeds to walk off**

Sango: "I hope my creation comes back successful but I have faith in you, my Master! **She bows**

Drago: "Come on Sango, we're one and the same, call me Drago." **He picks up her face**

 **A few days pass as Etsuko sitting on the chair by the counter with Yoshiro behind it, Diten washing dishes and Hido playing his violin until a woman with high heels, a purple dress wearing a trenchcoat and a sunhat walks in the cafe and walks straight to the counter**

The purple dressed woman: "Are you Maseko Yoshiro?"

Yoshiro: "Um… Yes?"

The purple dressed woman: "I need your detective skills. Come with m-"

 **Before she could finish, Yoshiro grabs her hand and runs out of the building leaving Etsuko, Diten, and Hido looking very confused**

Yoshiro: "It's a warm day here in Yagashiri. I was asked by a young lady to do a task in-"

The purple dressed woman: "Why are you monologuing?"

Yoshiro: **Notices that he's been talking to himself and quickly goes from the window to his chair** "Oh I'm sorry miss…?"

The purple dressed woman: "Kimido, Saika Kimido and I would like you to spy on my boyfriend and see if he's cheating on me."

Yoshiro: "Why would you suspect that he's cheating?"

Kimido: **Proceeds to take the photos from a folder she was holding and spreads them on the table, showing the photo having a man with a woman** "I haven't seen this woman before in my life and I haven't been able to get in contact with him. I did one time but he says it's his friend but it's too suspicious to not introduce me to her. Can you please help me, detective?"

Yoshiro: "No need to worry miss Saika, I'm on the case!"

Kimido: "Thank you so much! I'm sure you're a busy detective."

Yoshiro: "Heh… yeah…totally busy."

 **The scene changes to Yoshiro and Etsuko who's eating a sub sandwich while spying on the man on his own**

Yoshiro: **Peeks from a bush, seeing the man walk into a store** "Thanks for helping me with this case bud."

Etsuko: **Swallows a piece of his sub** "No problem! Now that I'm Genkaku, I might as well try to see if anything supernatural is part of this."

Yoshiro: "Also why do you have a sub?"

Etsuko: "You pulled me away from my lunch, I was eating and I'm not going to get in a potential fight with an empty stomach."

 **Yoshiro shakes his head and goes to take a bite on Etsuko's chips while peeking to see the man walking off with Yoshiro grabbing Etsuko's jacket with Etsuko holding his chips and sub. Some time passes with no such luck with the two sitting on a bench**

Yoshiro: "We have to try again tomorrow! It seems he wasn't with this woman Kimido was talking about. I'll call her about it."

 **As Yoshiro attempts to dial Kimido's phone number, he looks up to see a lady in shadow, wearing a bright yellow dress walking towards and transforms into a monster and attack Yoshiro. Etsuko runs towards Yoshiro with a bruise on his left arm but left unharmed. Etsuko waves his hand around his waist and the illusion driver forms with him quickly transforming into Genkaku to attack the monster. Etsuko summons his weapon and attempts to attack the monster but it keeps dodging the attacks and manages to attack Etsuko. He quickly gets up and presses a button on his staff to fill the area with smoke, giving Etsuko the advantage when attacking. The monster summons a giant chimera to attack Etsuko but he fast enough to dodge his attacks with the monster retreating. Before the Chimera returns to the monster, it stares at Yoshiro before running off. Etsuko detransforms and checks on Yoshiro.**

Etsuko: "Are you alright man? I wouldn't think an Ork would attack without someone to use."

Yoshiro: **Giving a calmer look, he wonders to himself on why an Ork would attack them** "I'll be fine, let's call it night bud."

Etsuko: "We've been at it for a week but alright! See you tomorrow bud!" **Etsuko summons his motorcycle and rides off**

Yoshiro: **He dials Kimido's number** "Hey it's me Yoshiro!"

Kimido: "Oh hey detective! Have you found any evidence on my boyfriend cheating?"

Yoshiro: "No… but don't worry! He wasn't with anyone today but I'll try again tomorrow!"

Kimido: "...Damn it! I thought you would be the one that would fix this but you're like the others!" **She hangs up the phone**

 **Yoshiro slowly puts down his phone from his ear and the cuts to Yoshiro in his office, looking defeated with Etsuko and Ninego walking in**

Etsuko: "I brought Ninego with us this time so we could be better prepared and I also brought your favorite coffee cookies just as an apology for not sharing my sandwich.

Yoshiro: **Lightens up when he hears his favorite cookie** "Oh well thank you but I think we're not going to go out today. The case is off."

Etsuko: "What?!"

Yoshiro: **Heavenly breathing** "She doesn't want me on the case anymore and it got me thinking again on if I really do want to continue being a detective."

Etsuko: "Yoshiro…"

Yoshiro: "My life is an honest mess. I wanted to be an archaeologist but that went nowhere so it became a hobby and after meeting someone who solved my case on my father's whereabouts, I wanted to become a detective and I opened this place 6 years ago and I haven't had a case until this one and I failed it! I failed my one chance to show myself that I could have a goal in life that would be successful but here we are! Fate keeps pulling me around like a ragdoll!" **Yoshiro calms down and sits on his chair, eating his cookies**

Etsuko: **Ninego attempts to talk with Yoshiro but Etsuko stops him** "I'll talk with him" **Etsuko walks toward Yoshiro's desk and sits down** "Look Yoshiro, I've known you since college and I've never seen you manage to fail something with trying as hard as you could. You need to not let fate keep putting you in these places you may not be happy with! You have these jobs b/c you want to be useful to people around you, that's the person you are! Now you're going to get up, take those cookies with you and make her regret not having faith in you!"

 **Yoshiro immediately jumps out of his chair and puts on his detective coat, as he picks it up, a memory from his mother pops into his mind**

Yoshiro Mother: "Let me tell you this son If you want to be something you can't continue to give up on it so easily. Your father left us b/c he couldn't handle the job of taking care of a child and left with someone else. Don't be what your father has become… a coward!'

Yoshiro: "Your right Etsuko… I have to keep pressing on! I made a promise and I intend to keep it, no matter what life throws at me! I'm Yoshiro Maseko and I'm going to be Yagashiri's number one Detective and Archaeologist!"

 **The scene cuts to Etsuko, Yoshiro, and Ninego spying on the man with the woman Kimido was talking about**

Ninego: "Something is not right about that woman, she feels off."

Yoshiro: "Just like I expected!"

Etsuko and Ninego: "What?" **The two both look at each other noticing how in sync they were**

 **Kimido walks toward where Yoshiro and two both walk from behind the bush and confront the man and woman**

Kimido: "What are you doing here detective? I told you were laid off."

Yoshiro: "Once a detective is on a case, they won't stop until it's finished and I think I've cracked the case!"

 **Somewhere in the distant**

A man cleaning a dinosaur belt: **Stops and looks around his base** "...Alfie! Did you hear something?"

Yoshiro: "I've questioned this since the attack, why would an Ork attack me and Etsuko after us sneaking around. I also notice that the woman is wearing the exact same dress from that night. I deduct that this woman… is an Ork!"

Yello Dressed Woman: "Looks like you've found out my little game" **She transforms into an Ork**

"My name is DisbelOrk" **He looks towards the man** "Hey you! Go tell your woman the truth of your lies!"

The man who sat with DisbelOrk: **Scared for his life** "I'm sorry Kimido, I didn't know she was a monster but it's true that I've been cheating on you"

Kimido: **She looks down on the ground, shaking with disbelief with Energy pouring from her** "I had faith in you… I trusted you…"

Yoshiro: **Runs towards Kimido** "Listen Kimido, I know that it may be hard to believe but sometimes people are like this way, you have to move on and not let that doubtfulness take control

 **Kimido looks right into Yoshiro eyes, feeling a warm energy around her and the energy pouring from her slowly coming back to her.**

DisbelOrk: "I've spent too long with being a woman and I'm not going to go down with taking someone out!"

 **DisbelOrk summons his Chimera to attack Kimido with Yoshiro blocking her from it. Etsuko waves his hand around his waist and as soon as he pulls out his crystal, Ninego stops him with the Chimera stopping dead center in front of Yoshiro, giving him a questioned look on the Chimera's goal. The Chimera attacks Yoshiro and jumps into his body, knocking out Yoshiro and the crystal forcing itself out of DisbelOrk and into Yoshiro's hand**

Etsuko: **Looks in amazement** "Ninego, what was that?"

Ninego: "I've never seen a beast crystal act like that! It like it had a mind of its own!"

DisbelOrk: "God Damnit!"

Etsuko: **Proceeds to insert his rider crystal on the left side, turning the crank, pulling it out, and putting his left hand into the air and slowly putting down to his face** "Henshin!" **He pushes the crank back in with him opening his fist when waving it in front of his face. Smoke begins to cover around Etsuko with the armor forming from the smoke with the helmet being pure smoke.** "I'm ending this nightmare!"

 **Etsuko attacks DisbelOrk and covers the area in smoke to get the advantage but DisbelOrk screams the smoke away. DisbelOrk fires a beam towards Etsuko, dodging his attacks and flying into the air, skyrocketing towards DisbelOrk, throwing his staff at him point blank into his eye and blinding the monster. Etsuko proceeds to turn the crank, pull it out, and slam it back in making the driver shout Finishing Strike! Illusion Break! Etsuko runs towards DisbelOrk throwing carrying the two mini tornado's and making them form blades. He slashes at DisbelOrk until he chops off his head, exploding the monster.**

 **The scene changes to Yoshiro waking up to see Etsuko and Ninego chuckling at him and he turns left to see Kimido waking up on his shoulder and as the two's eyes meet, both quickly get up with Yoshiro noticing a crystal with a chimera figure inside it.**

Kimido: "It was pretty brave of you to save me back there. **She writes something on a piece of paper and hands it to Yoshiro** "I like to see if we could hang out sometime outside of business."

Yoshiro: **Blushes but keeps his cool** "I love to."

Kimido: **Hugs Yoshiro and walks off** "Call me!"

 **Yoshiro looks to Etsuko and Ninego, smirking while pulling up his lucky keychain as the scene changes to Drago laughing to himself**

Drago: "Rango! Tell the others I'm going to be out for a while, Something big just happened!"

Rango: "I've seen it too Master Drago, You think that human will serve for a good fight?"

Drago: "More so a good contender for my amusement!"

 **The Episode ends**


	5. Ep5:Schools In, Dreams Out

Kamen Rider Genkaku

Episode 5: Schools In, Dreams Out

 _Intro_

Luna: "Last time on Kamen Rider Genkaku, Etsuko defeated DisbelOrk and Yoshiro finally…" **She quickly gets up from her chair** "Who cares about the last episode? I'm finally getting my time to shine!

Yoshiro: **Walks in from the right** "I thought my achievement was worth talking about. I potentially got a girlfriend."

Luna: "And is that what we're focusing in this episode?"

Yoshiro: **Slowly looks to the ground** "N...No…"

Luna: "Exactly! Let's start the episode!"

Yoshiro: "I hope you step on the meanest Mega Block."

 _Episode Begins_

 **Luna is sleeping peacefully until Etsuko kicks the door open with his phone ringing an alarm, making Luna jump from her bed to the floor**

Etsuko: **Silents his phone** "Wakey Wakey Luna! Do you know what today is?"

Luna: "Please don't tell me that…"

Etsuko: **Gives a gigantic smile** "IT'S SCHOOL TIME!"

Luna: **Looks at the calendar and beings to look at the time** "NOOOO!"

 **It cuts to Etsuko giving Luna breakfast and cleaning the dishes**

Etsuko: "Yoshiro is going to drive you to school and I'll be picking you up. I want you to try and at least make friends. I've heard a lot about Amanogawa High School and it's a pretty friendly place from what I've heard.

Luna: **Looks at her Pancakes while playing her grits** "I guess…"

Etsuko: "Come on Luna! I made my special pancakes today, I know they will at least cheer you up!"

 **Luna takes a bite of the pancakes and before Etsuko could turn around, she finished them all with a big smile on her face. As Yoshiro hunks his car horn, Etsuko hands Luna her backpack and rustles her hair**

Luna: "Jeez! You're just like Dad."

Etsuko: **Gives a small chuckle** "Have a good day alright!"

Luna: "I'll try."

 **As Luna leaves, Ninego appears behind Etsuko**

Ninego: "They grow up so fast don't they?" **He cries into a tissue**

Etsuko: **Gives a questioning look** "You've met her only once though"

 **The scene changes to Rango and Sango in the abandoned building making a monster**

Sango: "Where has Mast- I mean Drago gone to? I haven't seen him for a while."

Rango: "He going to see if he can make this battle more interesting. In his words."

 **Sango summon an Ork made from Fear known as FeOrk with Rango inserting a crystal into FeOrk giving her super speed**

Rango: "Now go and cause your target fear for Master Drago!"

 **FeOrk nods and leaves the area cutting to Luna getting out of Yoshiro's car and the day goes as normal with Luna going into a class to be greeted by a teacher**

Teacher: Hello Miss Kaido! My Name is and I'll be your teacher for this school year, it's nice to meet you!"

Luna: **Looks surprised** "Well it's nice to meet you too ."

: "I hope we could become great friends Miss Kaido!"

 **As he attempts to go for a fist bump, Luna walks over to her desk leaving confused but not worried. The class goes as normal with the bell ringing for lunch with Luna being stopped by a young girl**

The Young Girl: "What's your name?"

Luna: **Looking amazed** "My name is L...Luna."

The Young Girl: "My names Viko and I like to be your friend!"

 **Viko grabs Luna's hand and drags her to lunch with Luna blushing during the way there. The rest of the school day goes with Viko walking off, saying goodbye to Luna with Luna walking out of the door to see Etsuko and Ninego waiting for her.**

Etsuko: "So how was your first day of high school?"

Luna: "It was amazing! I met such a wonderful girl today!"

Ninego: **Questions Etsuko** "Your sister is attracted to women?"

Etsuko: "More so she likes both boys and girls but she favors girls more."

 **As the three continue to talk, Ninego looks around the area to notice something wrong with a Monster running towards the three knocking down Etsuko and Luna. Ninego stops the monster and knocks it back giving Etsuko the chance to transforms**

Etsuko: "Henshin!" **He proceeds to summon his weapon and turn to Luna** "Get out here and go for safety!"

 **Luna nods and leaves with Ninego watching from a distant. Etsuko attempts to attack the monster but all seem to miss him. The monster attacks Etsuko side to side, knocking Etsuko back making him fly into the air but knowing he can't hit him from this distance and his speed making it impossible to attack. Etsuko fills the area with smoke and escapes with Luna on his motorcycle and Ninego teleporting away.**

Etsuko: "Well that could have gone better." **He looks towards Luna too busy daydreaming about Viko** "Someone's hormones are coming in"

Luna: **Shakes her head and looks towards the ceiling** "Well I feel I've been starstruck by her. Like it's destiny to meet her."

Etsuko: "You just met her!"

 **The week goes by with Etsuko and Ninego training and Luna hanging out with Viko with it cutting to Luna walking into**

Luna: "Good Morning ! **She does his signature fist bump with him leaving him surprised**

 **The scene changes to Luna and Viko talking with each other at lunch**

Luna: "And then my brother forgot to turn off the stove, so my caretakers at the orphanage had to get the fire extinguisher and he got grounded for two weeks." **She laughs out loud**

Viko: "Well that seemed like an eventful day."

Luna: "It was…" **She lowers her head** "That brings back a lot of memories when I was there. A lot of friends were I met there and…"

Viko: "And what?"

Luna: "They all left, all of them got adopted before me and Etsuko and none of them even went to check to see If I was still there. It why I didn't really want to be friends with most people afterward when going to school. I just get scared with that they'll leave me for better things." **She holds Viko's hand** "But something about you… I feel you won't leave me!" **Luna attempts to kiss Viko but she runs off leaving Luna to go run the other way.**

 **It changes to Luna crying in the hallway with running towards her and sitting down.**

: "Luna? What's wrong?"

Luna: **Wipes her tears and calms down** "Well I let my feeling take over and I tried to kiss Viko and she ran away. **She then tells the same story she told Viko**

: "I see, well can you answer me this question? Did she ever seem to show the same interest you tried to show to her?"

Luna: "...No, I never really paid much mind to her sexuality or If she just wanted to be just friends."

: "Well that seems to be the issue. You can't jump to conclusions with stuff like, considering it's only been a few days with this girl. Just like with any relationship, you have to let that blossom. I many a lot of friends throughout my life and some were more harder to gain but through the hardships, I bonded with those peoples and you should do the same."

 **Luna tears stop raining down her face and get's back, thanking to run to Viko and as she leaves, he pulls a photo of a group of teenagers part of a group called the "Kamen Rider Club" where he smiles and works back to his classroom. It cuts to Luna walking up to Viko who's sitting by the vending machine**

Luna: **Looking very nervous** "Hey Viko…"

Viko: "Hey…"

Luna: "Alright listen, I want to apologize for what happened during lunch. I got emotional, I didn't ask if you had the same feeling for me, and I want to at least see if we could still be friends."

Viko: **She looks with a scared look** "No… NO! I can't do it, I can't lie to you like this!"

 **She runs towards the door with Luna following and as Viko and Luna run outside, Etsuko and Ninego are both standing outside**

Ninego: "I knew something felt off about this place and she seems to be the sole reason."

Viko: **Her voice changes** "Looks like I've been caught!" **She changes into a Ork** "I'm an Ork based on Fear known as FeOrk!"

 **Luna runs towards Etsuko with tears in her eyes with FeOrk looking with concern.**

Etsuko: **Violently Angry** "I won't ever forgive you!"

 **Etsuko waves his hand around his waist, summoning his driver and proceeds to pull out his rider crystal and inserts it into the left side with violins playing. He turns the crank, pulls it out while putting his left hand into the air and slowly pulling it down**

Etsuko: "Henshin!" **He pushes the crank, waving his hand in front of his face. Smokes begin to cover around Etsuko with the armor forming from the smoke with the helmet being pure smoke.** "You'll pay for making my little sister cry…"

 **Etsuko summons his weapon and fills the area with smoke. He proceeds to use the crystal he gained from DesOrk with the driver shouting Ability Crystal! Go for it! He turns the crank, pulls it out and pushes it back for Etsuko to turn invisible. Etsuko inserts his rider crystal into the staff, turning it into a gun and slowly charing it and before he presses the trigger, Luna yells out.**

Luna: "STOP!" **The smokes clears with Etsuko's gun returning into a staff.** "I need to know Viko! Was our friendship just a joke to you? Did you only become my friend to make my fear come true? Was I your friend?"

FeOrk(Viko): **She detransforms into Viko** "I… I don't know. My mission was to use your fear for my master but something about you made me want to change. To be someone better then this but I can't continue. My hunger to cause fear will overtake me." **She walks towards Luna, giving a kiss on the forehead** "I want to thank you for this week." **She transforms and turns to Etsuko** "I would like you to destory me Genkaku."

 **Etsuko heistates for a bit but seeing Luna nod to the request, Etsuko turns the crank, pulls it out and pushes it back hearing the driver shout Finishing Strike! Illusion Break!. Tornados form around Etsuko fists and and he runs towards FeOrk holding her arms out to show she surrendered. Etsuko throws both his fists into FeOrk and Kicks her, destroying her with a crystal falling from the air into Luna's hands.**

Etsuko: "Do you want to hold on to it?" **Looks worried as he detransforms**

Luna: **Toss back the crystal to Etsuko** "Nah, I feel this is a lesson that I'll cherish" **She looks to the sky giving a smile**

 **As the next day rolls in, Luna stays in 's class while the lunch bell rings**

Luna: " , can I have a word with you?"

: "Sure Miss Kaido, what do you need to talk with me about?"

Luna: **Proceeds to do the special fistbump with him** "I want to thank you for giving me advice yesterday. I feel more confident to gain more friends."

: "Well that's very kind of you to stay Luna. I'm sure you've known your old friend is moving away. Are you going to be alright?"

Luna: "I'll be fine, I'm sure she'll be better wherever she is now!" **Luna walks off to see a young girl walking by herself and Luna walking towards**

 _ **The Episode Ends**_


	6. Ep6:Orphanage Outbreak Part 1

_Intro_

Etsuko: "Last time on Kamen Rider Genkaku, Luna's first day of High School and her first love… well, first sort-of breakup."

 **Luna runs in and attempts to kick Etsuko but misses and falls on her face with Etsuko trying to hold himself from laughing**

Luna: "We do not talk about Viko in the show! You would feel the same way I did if you lost someone like that!"

Etsuko: "I'm not the one who fell in love with someone in about a week now didn't I?"

Luna: "True love doesn't lie Ichigo!" **She sees Viko in a bubble by the sea reaching out her hand where Etsuko pops the bubble, leaving Luna with a raincloud**

Etsuko: **Shakes his head** "Listen, you have many chances are finding another love. We have an episode for people to read."

Luna: "Fine, I'll try again another day. You better make me pancakes to help me go through this!"

Etsuko: **Rolls his eyes** "Let's get on with the episode."

Luna: "Did you even listen to me?"

 _Episode Beings_

 **An Orphanage fill of children playing in the back playground with one watching over them, holding a baby in her arms with another cooking. The man cooking prepare the table and goes outside.**

The man cooking: "ALRIGHT GUYS! FOODS READY!"

 **A bunch of children runs towards the door, almost running over the man**

The woman holding the baby: "I hope you cook well this time Sora."

Sora: **Smirks** "That was a one-time thing Riki and the last time I check, you almost burned down the Orphanage when you cooked."

Riki: **Laughs and get's up from the chair** "That sense of humor is why I married you and why if you sass me again, you're sleeping on the couch. **She kisses him on the cheek while the baby laughs and walks in with Sora. She puts the baby down on his crib while sitting on the couch** "It's almost Thanksgiving and Etsuko and Luna are coming back to spend it with us! I'm so excited to see the two again!"

Sora: "I'm happy as well but I'm surprised Etsuko is coming to considering he doesn't really like spending it ever since their incident on why they came here in the first place."

Riki: **Notices Sora expression turn into sadden look and holds his head to her shoulder** "Don't worry baby, I'm sure that Etsuko will be fine spending this time of year with us. Besides, you guys haven't talked in forever, so it's a good chance to catch up on things."

Sora: **Changes his sad look into glee** "I guess your right sweetie!"

Riki: "I'm always right Sora."

 **As the two go towards the kitchen, A Ork is staring through a window. The scene changes to Etsuko and Ninego at a punching bag with Luna on her phone. As Ninego repeats again, Etsuko swings at the bag with each repeating punch flashing back to a family of four, playing and laughing until a gunshot is heard where Etsuko almost punches the bag off.**

Luna: **Luna looks up seeing what just happened** "Woah Ichigo, I didn't know you had that strength in you!"

Ninego: **Looks with surprise but joy** "Seems like all this training is getting you stronger then you realize."

Etsuko: **Looks at the punching bag and looks with a sadden but calmed** "I need some fresh air for a bit, I'll be back in a bit" **Etsuko walks out of the training room and into a men's room and beings to shed tears**

Ninego: "Young Luna, Etsuko seems a bit out of it today, has anything of late happened?"

Luna: **She looks with a worried look** "You know of the holiday Thanksgiving right?"

Ninego: "I'm well aware of the tradition, yes."

Luna: "When I was one, a burglar came into our house attempting to steal and both our parents went to check what was happening downstairs and before we would wake up from the gunshot, he shot both our parents and ran out of the house and while it didn't happen during November, Thanksgiving was special to Etsuko so he's not fond of the month when it's close to the holiday."

 **Ninego looks in horror to imagine what it is like to have that happened with Etsuko walking back into the training room wiping the tears from his eyes**

Etsuko: "Alright are we ready to start back up?"

Ninego: **Looks at Etsuko with a calm expression and looks to Luna** "I think you're training for today is finished, I suggest you relax for tomorrow as well." **He puts his hand on Etsuko shoulder as he walks towards the door with Luna** "Just remember that if there's something you need to tell, you can tell me. I may be your master for Genkaku but I'm also your friend as well.

Etsuko: "Don't worry Ninego, I'm fine."

 **Etsuko forces out a smile to Ninego, leaving with Luna as Ninego looks with dismay.**

 **It changes to the next day where Etsuko and Luna are walking in a neighborhood.**

Luna: "I'm excited to see Riki and Sora again, it's felt like years since we've seen them! **She looks to Etsuko, who is looking with a depressed look.**

Etsuko: "Oh… yeah, I'm excited as well."

 **As the two continue to walk towards the building, a bunch of kids runs towards them, knocking over the two. The children get up with Sora walking in and Riki rushing in towards Luna, grabbing her off the floor and spinning her around**

Riki: "I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"

 **Etsuko and Sora look with fear at Riki's strength with her letting go of Luna, leaving her dizzy. Sora walks towards Etsuko, leaving Etsuko in fear if he will do the same.**

Sora: **Reaches his fist towards Etsuko** "It's good to see you've grown so much Etsuko."

Etsuko: **Fist-bumps him** "Well I had to grow up sometime and I see Riki still wears the pants in the relationship."

Riki: "And at the bed as well."

Sora: **Shocked** "Honey, don't say that in front of our guest!"

 **Riki laughs as she leaves with the kids following, leaving Sora a bit steamed with Etsuko and Luna laughing. The three leave out to the back with something shadow-like following. An hour passes with Luna playing with the children, Riki watching tv with the baby and Etsuko and Sora talking in the kitchen.**

Sora: "I never said this but I'm happy you're spending this holiday with us. I know it's to think of us as a family with how we've only known each other for a while but your family to us."

 **Before Etsuko could answer him, A shadow materializes from the ground and becomes an Ork. Etsuko and Sora go into a fighting pose, confusing each other.**

Sora: "I'll handle this Or… I mean this monster. You go get Riki, Luna, and everyone else out of the building.

Etsuko: **Gives a confused look towards what Sora said in the beginning but shakes it off** "Alright!"

 **As Etsuko gets everyone out of the building, Sora tries to fend off the Ork to no effect. The Ork stands there, silently waiting for something. Etsuko nods to Luna as he goes back towards the orphanage with Riki notices**

Riki: "Luna, where is Etsuko?!"

Luna: "He went to help Sora handle that monster."

 **Riki looks with worry as it cuts to Etsuko waving his hand around his waist, summoning his driver. He pulls out a rider crystal and inserts it into the left side. As violins play, he turns the crank, pulls it out and closes it back**

Etsuko: "Henshin!"

 **Smoke begins to cover around Etsuko with the armor forming from the smoke with the helmet being pure smoke. He uses the speed crystal and inserts it into the right side and speeds into the building, summoning his weapon and hit the Ork with him not budging.**

Sora: "I've been trying to hurt it and nothing seems to scratch the thing."

 **As the two continue to fight it, it cuts to Riki running and stopping to look back with a worried look and before Luna could notice, Riki runs towards the Orphanage. It cuts back to the Ork slowly shaking and pushing off Etsuko and Sora with Riki running into the kitchen.**

Riki: "Step away from my husband you monster!"

 **She throws a chair at the Ork with no effect. The Ork slowly turns around and runs towards Riki.**

Sora: "NOOO!"

 **Sora jumps in front of the Ork, getting hit from the attack and falling unconscious. Etsuko takes his chance and turns the crank, pulls it out and closes it back in and quickly throws two tornado's at the Ork and punching it. The Ork slowly gets up, seemingly somewhat damage and turns into a shadow to escape. Riki runs towards Sora's unconscious body and shaking him.**

Riki: "Sora please!, I can't lose you here, I know you're still there!"

 **As she continues to shake him, he moans in pain still not waking up, giving Riki a sigh of relief. Etsuko goes over to Riki.**

Etsuko(Genkaku): "Listen… I'm sorry that this happened, If I possibly were stronger, this may have not happened."

Riki: "No, don't worry its fine. You did what you could. I'm just wondering where that boy Etsuko went. Luna said he went to help.

 **Before Riki could ask Genkaku, he was already outside of the building on his bike and rides off. As he rides off, He goes to alleyway and detransforms. Tears fall down his face.**

Etsuko: "It almost happened again…"

 _ **The Episode Ends. TBC**_


	7. Ep7:Orphanage Outbreak Part 2

_Intro_

Riki: "Last time in Kamen Rider Genkaku, Etsuko and Luna go to the Orphanage for Thanksgiving to see their old caretakers Sora and myself but an Outbreak of an Ork happened. You could say that it was an **Orphanage Outbreak** …" **Riki looks straight to the reader with a smile**

Sora: **Walks in from the right, putting his head in his script** "Why did I marry you again?"

Riki: **She spins her chair** "Because you love me!"

Sora: **Rolls his eyes and smiles** "I feel I'm regretting it."

Luna: **Appears from a bubble** "I'm regretting it too and I had to live with you for a while."

Sora: "You haven't had to be married and have to deal with them every second of your life."

Riki: " **Hits her script on the head of Sora and Luna** "I know my jokes are funny! I sure even that monster was laughing his butt off."

The Shadow Ork: "I beg to differ, I was in pain from those horrible jokes."

Riki: **Smacks the Ork in the face** "You will be in pain from my hand if you act like towards me again!"

 **The Ork slowly turns into a shadow and leaves**

Sora: "Now I remember why I married her."

Luna: "Let's get on with the episode."

 _Episode Begins_

 **Etsuko is sitting on his couch with the TV off and at night, his head looking down at the floor. His mind flashing back to the gunshot and Sora blocking the attack from the Ork with tears falling from his face. Luna comes from the door and slowly checks on Etsuko**

Luna: "A...Are you ok bro?"

 **Etsuko remains silent**

Luna: "You have to tell me what's wrong Etsuko? All I know is that Sora is in a hospital right now b/c he blocked an attack from that Ork."

Etsuko: **Quickly gets up and yells** "AND IT'S MY FAULT IT HAPPENED! I FROZE LIKE BEFORE!"

 **Luna's eyes widen to hearing Etsuko yelling and when he turns, he sees Luna's face of fear. Etsuko's expression turns from anger to sadness.**

Etsuko: **He goes to hug Luna** "I'm sorry, I let my anger get the best of me. We'll go to the hospital tomorrow. I need some time to think out my thoughts."

 **Luna nods and Etsuko leaves to his room. The next day starts with Etsuko and Luna checking in to the hospital and walking into the room to see Riki holding Sora's hand who's not unconscious.**

Sora: **Get's up from resting but holds his stomach in pain** "It's good to see you too."

Luna: "At least you're not unconscious."

 **Sora laughs and sees Etsuko forcing a smile and sees Riki a bit questioned at Etsuko looks.**

Sora: "Riki, Luna, Could you leave the room for me and Etsuko to have a chat?"

 **Riki and Luna nod to the request and leave the room.**

Sora: "Where were you during the fight?"

Etsuko: **Quickly changes his expression to a bit panicked** "Oh I tried to call the police but my phone didn't have reception, so I tried to go the station as fast as I could."

Sora: **Gives a concerned look but slowly smiles** "I see, you should have been there, I never thought I see Genkaku again.

Etsuko: **His widen to hear Genkaku** "You know about Genkaku!?"

Sora: "Yeah, I've met him once before during the time I and Riki were still dating. He helped me from a burning building and left before I could say anything. I never saw him froze like that yesterday before. Something must have been going through his mind."

Etsuko: **He lowers his head and puts his hands in his pockets** "I have to go, it's nice to see you at least live." **He exits out the door**

Sora: **As Etsuko leaves, he calmly breaths to himself** "He has a lot to learn in his role." **He turns around to lay on his bed and a shadow appears with nothing on top waiting**

 **The scene changes to Etsuko going into the training room and seeing the punching bag and its shadow moving in sync with Ninego walking from behind it.**

Ninego: "Did something happen, Kaido Etsuko?"

Etsuko: **He sits on a chair and puts his hand together and rubs his face** "I suppose Luna told you about how our parents died right?"

Ninego: "She did, yes."

Etsuko: "Well she didn't tell you everything. Back when I was younger, my father taught me gun control. He said that I needed to be the man of the house when going into high school and thing was that during that burglary, I woke up to the sound of him coming in as well… I had the gun with me and I didn't do anything… it's my fault our parents are dead…" **Etsuko tears fall down from his face as he holds his rider crystal**

Ninego: **Goes over and hugs him** "Listen Etsuko, in moments like these even in most important parts of our lives, we can freeze. We can fail in those moments that make us feel we shouldn't have gotten to that part in the first place. But what's important is that we learn from these mistakes. We take our own action on making things right. It's your choice on if you decide to go back or freeze up again.

Etsuko: **As he feels Ninego's hug, he tears stop and flashes to Sora and Riki care for him and goes to the door** "Thank you Ninego, I needed that."

 **As Etsuko leaves, Ninego smiles and teleports away. The scene changes to Riki and Luna sitting on chairs in the hospital and sipping coffee**

Riki: "So… How's been your school so far?"

Luna: "It's been going fine, I met some great friends and my teacher is super cool. He's really supportive of me and his classes. I even met my first crush there but things didn't work out with her but she's somewhere better."

Riki: "Looks like someone's been a bit busy." **She into her coffee cup** "Has Etsuko been okay?"

 **Luna looks up surprised** "I haven't seen him with a genuine smile since you two came back and he isn't his cheerful self, so I just want to know if anything is up."

Luna: **She sighs** "Family tradition hasn't been the same since our parents died and he hasn't taken it so well since then. Even when we came to the Orphanage, he kept his feeling about it bottled up. I took it hard when growing up too but I had you guys. Etsuko just hasn't told you about it, that's all. I'm sure he's grateful for all you've done for us."

Riki: **She smiles** "I guess your right, let's bring a cup to Sora. I'm sure that fool is thirsty."

 **The two enter the room with Sora looking out a window and Riki handing him his cup. The shadow starts vibrating and forming into an Ork.**

The Shadow Ork: "My name is CarOrk, the Ork made from the care of others. The care you have for Sora feels me with delight to steal it all away."

 **Sora attempts to get up but holds his stomach in pain, unable to get up. CarOrk walks towards the three to be tackled by Etsuko.**

Sora, Riki, and Luna: "Etsuko!"

Etsuko: "I made it just in time." **He turns to Sora and Riki** "Listen, Sora… Riki… I'm sorry for not sharing my feeling. I'm sorry for taking your care for granted. I'm sorry for making you feel I didn't think of you as family… **He turns to CarOrk and waves his hand around his waist for his driver to form** "I won't freeze, I won't let any monster take away my family again!" **He inserts his crystal into the left slot and turns the crank, pulls it out with him proceeding to put his right hand up in the air and slowly putting it down** "Henshin!" **He pushes in the crank and waves his hand in front of his face. Smoke begins to form around Etsuko with the smoke forming armor around his him, with his helmet being pure smoke. He runs towards CarOrk and knocks him out of the window.**

Riki: **She looks confused** "He's the new Genkaku?"

Sora: "Yeah"

Riki: "And you knew about this?"

Sora: **looks the other way** "Yeah"

Riki: **Her expression changes to an annoyed look** "When you get out of here, You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Sora: "Oh man"

 **Etsuko attacks CarOrk with no attack seemingly being able to damage him. He summons his staff and inserts his rider crystal into it for an attack but even that doesn't seem to do much.**

CarOrk: "My crystal gives me the ability to be near-indestructible by your attacks, your no match against me."

Etsuko: "No… I'm not giving up! No matter what ability you Ork's have, I won't stop fighting! **He turns the crank, pulls it out to push it back in for the driver to shout Finishing Strike! Illusion Break~! He runs towards CarOrk with two tornados in his hands and punches the monster to no effect and as he flips for a kick, he pushes CarOrk back a bit with some of the steel cracking off a bit. Ninego teleports towards a safe distance from the fight**

Ninego: "Etsuko! Insert all you're crystals into your staff! It will unleash a powerful attack that will crack through his entire armor of steel!"

Etsuko: "Why didn't you tell me this before?!"

Ninego: "...I forgot!"

 **Etsuko sighs and proceeds to insert his Rider Crystal, Speed Crystal, and Invisibility Crystal inside the staff for the staff to shout I'm Ready to Break~! Tornado form around Etsuko's hands and feet. He rushes towards CarOrk, throwing the tornado's from his hands tossing his staff to free his hands. CarOrk turns himself to stone but still is raised into the air. The tornadoes propel Etsuko forward towards CarOrk with the staff burning purple fire and Etsuko slashes CarOrk, destroying him with his steel falling from the air and Etsuko catching a crystal with some form of steel inside**

Etsuko: **Sighs** "When am I going to get a cool power?"

 **The scene changes to Etsuko and Luna outside of Sora's new bedroom in the hospital with Riki walking out of the door**

Riki: "The doctor says that in about a week he should be able to get out"

Etsuko: "That's good to hear!" **He smiles brightly and turns to Luna** "I want to ask, is it okay if Luna works at the orphanage?"

Luna: **Her eyes widen** "Wait really?"

Etsuko: "Yeah, I feel we should be more connected to our family and it would keep you more out of the house."

Riki: "I'm sure we have a spot for Luna! You'll start tomorrow!

 **As Riki and Luna talk about the job, Etsuko enters Sora's room**

Sora: "I always thought I see Genkaku again, I just never thought you would be the new one. **He chuckles**

Etsuko: "Yeah, it's been a wild ride I can say but I feel that I will do the best I can to do better than the previous Genkaku's!"

Sora: "Once I get out of here, I'll train you a bit myself, I know a thing or two in fighting and seeing how you were doing out there, you're still going to need it."

 **The two chuckles with Luna and Riki coming in. The scene changes to Etsuko and Luna getting their jackets**

Luna: "Why are we going out again?"

Etsuko: "We spent Thanksgiving with the Orphanage yesterday, today I feel we spent it with Ninego today." **He dials Ninego's number** "Hey Ninego, how about we spent this Thanksgiving together?"

Ninego: "But Thanksgiving was yesterday."

Etsuko: "I know, I just thought I spent it with others that I consider our family as well. I, Luna, and Yoshiro are going to the Hido's Relax Pad, you want to come with?"

Ninego: **He smiles** "I love to Kaido Etsuko"

 _ **The Episode ends**_


	8. Ep8:Awaken the Beast Part 1

_Intro_

Sora: "Last time on Kamen Rider Genkaku, Etsuko confessed his inner emotions of Family and accepted me and Riki as finally family. So now that we're family, what kind of family?"

Etsuko: **Walks in from the right** "I would say, Uncle Sora and Aunt Riki."

Sora: **His eyes widened** "Wow Etsuko, You came up with calling us that?"

Etsuko: "Oh no, Luna came up with those."

 **Riki comes in from the left with Luna on her back**

Luna & Riki: "Aunt Riki! Aunt Riki! Aunt Riki!"

 **Yoshiro then appears from a bubble with a timid expression**

Yoshiro: "Aren't you forgetting what today's episode is about?"

Etsuko: **Looks at the bubble with confusion and then looks at the schedule** "Oh Yeah! It's your episode to…"

Yoshiro: "START THE EPISODE ALRIGHT!" **He yells out**

 **The four become silent with Etsuko coughing a little**

Etsuko: "Let's get on with the episode."

 _The Episode Begins_

 **Yoshiro cleans out a table as it appears dark outside with Hido sweeping the floor**

Owner Hido: **He looks outside** "Listen Yoshiro it's getting late, You're shift is over. You can go relax while I'll make dinner.

Yoshiro: "Okay Boss!" **He puts his wipes in the trash and goes the door but stops** "Do we have some seasoning?"

Owner Hido: **Slaps his forehead** "I forgot to pick up some yesterday. Can you do me a solid and pick up some?" **He puts his hands together to his head**

Yoshiro: "Sure thing Boss!"

Owner Hido: **As Yoshiro leaves** "Make sure you get th…" **Before he could finish, he leaves the cafe** "He'll probably know what to pick up."

 **As Yoshiro goes to his car, His heart starts racing and beginning to beat faster and faster. Yoshiro panics and tries to breathe in and out to no effect. He then falls and before becoming unconscious sees a man with glowing eyes of red watching him faint. The next day starts with Etsuko going over to Hido's**

Etsuko: "Hey Owner, can you get Yoshiro for me? He was supposed to take Luna to school today but he never showed."

Owner Hido: "I don't know, he went out to get seasoning for out dinner but never came back. I searched everywhere for him but couldn't find him." **He pulls out some keys in his pocket** "All I found was his keys but even the car is still there."

Etsuko: **His expression becomes suspicious and worried and goes to his bike** "Thanks for your help Owner, I'll try to find him!"

Owner Hido: **Before Etsuko leaves** "Make sure he's okay, I'm worried about him."

 **Etsuko nods and rides off in search. The scene changes to a dark area with no light in sight but Yoshiro laying on the ground still unconscious. A man in red comes and shakes him for Yoshiro's eyes to slowly open and as he sees the man, he quickly gets back up and gets into a fighting stance.**

The man in red: "Hey! Hey! Take it easy Yoshiro, I'm on your side!"

Yoshiro: "Tell me who you are, why am I here, and why do you know my name?"

The man in red: "My name is Darano and I'm an Ork just like Ninego.

Yoshiro: **He slowly puts his hands down but quickly pulls them back up when he gets closer** "So If you're an Ork, does that mean you kidnapped me just take my energy for your master?"

Darano: **Teleports behind Yoshiro** "As I said, I'm like Ninego and just like him, you have the potential of becoming a rider just like your friend."

Yoshiro: **His eyes widened and quickly turned around to proposal** "I can become a Kamen Rider? How?"

Darano: "You see that's the key word, potential. You might not have the creative mindset as Genkaku but when the Chimera entered your body, it'll bypass the rules of the given driver and allow you to become one."

Yoshiro: **He thinks to himself on instantly trusting him** "I…"

Darano: "You'll have til tomorrow to accept my proposal. But be wary, every gift comes at a cost."

 **A bright light blinds Yoshiro and as he opens his eyes, he opens them to see himself laying in a park by Diten's apartment. He puts his hand in his left jacket pocket and pulls out the Chimera Crystal.**

Yoshiro: "I need to talk with Etsuko about this. He'll know what to do." **As he puts the crystal back, he turns around to see Etsuko on his motorcycle and stopping by the fountain**

Etsuko: "There you are bud! Hido and I have been looking everywhere for you, what happened?"

Yoshiro: **Sighs** "We need to talk, it's something important"

 **Etsuko** **Looks with a bit puzzled but nods to the request**

Yoshiro: "How would you feel if I became a Kamen Rider?"

Etsuko: **He opens his mouth but almost doesn't say anything** "Well in the past I would have agreed but seeing how an enemy can get so close to taking loved ones in such a matter of seconds… I don't want you to go through the same."

Yoshiro: **His emotions turn from curious to disappointed but keeps a straight face** "Oh… well, I understand. I'll go back to Hido's to calm his nerves." **He walks away, mumbling** "I can handle that responsibility."

Etsuko: "Yoshiro wait!" **As Yoshiro walks away, a figure walks behind him** "I assume you heard him too?"

Ninego: "Thing is his potential is very high and he could at one point become capable of being a rider but his imaginative nature is… let's say not as creative as others."

Etsuko: "I know he can do it, I just worry about losing him."

Ninego: "That's how every soldier of war feels when having someone close being drawn into the fight. We go to far extremes to make sure that person is safe no matter our own safety."

Etsuko: "I guess you're right." **As he turns, Ninego is already gone** "I can't have a normal conversation with you can't I?"

 **The scene changes to Yoshiro walking into Hido's Relax Pad and getting his working gear with Hido surprising him from behind.**

Yoshiro: **He almost screams** "Oh sweet Jesus! **He calms himself down** "Hey Owner."

Owner Hido: "Where have you been? You didn't call or text me anything about your whereabouts."

Yoshiro: "Don't worry Owner, something personal happened and I don't feel comfortable with telling you about it. What's important is that I'm alright and you have nothing to worry about, okay?"

 **As Yoshiro turns to wash the dishes, Hido expression becomes a concerned look. A few hours pass with Etsuko sitting with Luna both drinking milk. A figure behind them reads a newspaper and lowers it to hear them.**

Luna: "Are you ever going to drink something else that isn't milk?"

Etsuko: "Are you going to drink coffee for once?"

Luna: "Coffee is a sin and Yoshiro has a bad taste in drinks."

Yoshiro: **Overhears and walks towards the two** "Coffee is the greatest beverage in the universe and you don't understand."

 **As the two argue, the figure puts down his newspaper and adjusts his tie.**

The man with a tie: "I feel it's time I come into action." **The man transforms into an Ork, scaring all of the other customers out with Hido going behind the back door.**

Etsuko: "I can't have a normal day without something going wrong." **He waves his hand in front of his waist with his driver forming around him. He inserts his rider crystal into the left slot and turns the crank, pulls it out and slams it back in** "Henshin!" **The smoke covers him as he transforms into Genkaku and slams the Ork outside through a window. Hido comes from the back door.**

Owner Hido: "We just got that repaired!" **He yells out loud**

 **Yoshiro and Luna look out the window seeing Etsuko fight the Ork. Etsuko goes to punch the monster with it seemingly taking all of his attacks and as he goes for another punch, the Ork stopping his punch and punching him back, almost taking the breath out of Etsuko. Yoshiro panics and goes towards the back exit.**

Yoshiro: "I have to call him, I have to help him! He won't be able to defeat him without help."

 **As he says this, A figure appears in front of him as he raises his head**

Darano: "You rang?"

Yoshiro: "Darano!"

Darano: "It seems very early for you too already decide on my proposal but I'll take it as something serious happening?"

Yoshiro: "Yes! My friend is in trouble and if he takes another hit like that, he'll…" **He panics and thinks to Etsuko's words and then calms himself as he lowers his head** "I accept the proposal! Make me a Kamen Rider!"

Darano: **His smile turns into a delightful grin** "Congratulations Maseko Yoshiro! **He snaps his fingers with a bright light flashing around Yoshiro waist** "With every gift comes with a cost, use this gift to your advantage and become the Rider you've wanted to be".

 **It cuts to Etsuko struggling to get back up and the Ork taking the advantage and punching him backward, knocking him out of his transformation.**

Etsuko: **Breathing heavily** "Okay… that's a first."

 **Before Etsuko tries to pull out his crystal, Yoshiro walks towards Etsuko**

Yoshiro: "I know what you said about becoming a Kamen Rider, the cost of loved ones." **He turns to Luna and Hido** "Just like you I'll protect them! I'll protect you!" **He snaps his finger for his waist to shine up, revealing the Illusion Driver on his waist, similar to Etsuko's but now with a lever. He pulls out the Chimera Crystal and inserts the Crystal in the middle making the driver shout Chimera Crystal! Unleash! He then uses his right-hand crank the lever with a piano as the standby. After he stops cranking the lever, he points his left hand to the Ork with a shooting notion and becomes a fist** "Henshin!" **The driver shouts out Fantasy! Smoke covers Yoshiro and forms into a chimera becoming the armor around him with a cape behind and his helmet similar to a knight's** "Let's put this fairytale to an end!"

 _ **The Episode Ends**_

 _ **TBC**_


	9. Ep9:Awaken the Beast Part 2

_Intro_

Etsuko: "Last time on Kamen Rider Genkaku, Yoshiro's choice was finall…"

 **Yoshiro runs from the right and kicks Etsuko out of the way**

Yoshiro: "I'm a Kamen Rider now! I feel unstoppable!"

 **Yoshiro punches and kicks the air as Etsuko rubs his head from the impact of Yoshiro's kick. Ninego teleports behind Yoshiro and hits the back of his head**

Ninego: **Helps Etsuko up** "The way you've obtained these powers worries me."

 **Darano comes from a bubble**

Darano: "It all about the fun! I'm in the same goal as you aren't I?"

Ninego: **Looks with a confused look** "And who are you?"

Darano: "Dra... I mean Darano. Your friendly neighborhood Ork!"

Ninego: **looks with an annoyed expression** "I doubt that."

Etsuko: **Holds up Yoshiro's driver** "I'm amazed at how similar but somewhat different your driver is to mine."

Ninego: "The Driver is manifested by the users thought, The Illusion Driver has taken many forms throughout the years."

Etsuko: **Laughs to himself** "I guess you couldn't think of anything but be a copycat to my design."

Yoshiro: **looks the other** "Can we get on with the episode? I want to see how cool I am in this episode."

Etsuko: "Fine" **He tosses the driver towards Yoshiro and hits his arm**

Yoshiro: "Oh shit! Ow!"

 **Etsuko, Ninego, and Darano slowly walk out with Yoshiro on the floor holding his arm in pain**

 _Episode Begins_

Yoshiro: "Let's put this fairy tale to an end!"

 **Yoshiro runs towards the Ork, forming the chimera's head of a lion on his hands and punching him backward. The Ork attempts to dish back the damage with Yoshiro jumping to dodge the attack, growing the wings of an eagle and rushing down with a kick, his leg transforming into a grasshopper leg and crashing down with smoke forming around the area. As the smoke clears, the Ork is seemingly gone with Yoshiro detransforming in the crater formed from the impact.**

Etsuko: "What was that?" **He looks with amazement**

Ninego: **Walks in from a different area** "And where did you get that driver?"

 **Yoshiro looks behind him to see Etsuko and Ninego waiting for his answer with his expression becoming nervous. The scene changes to Etsuko, Luna, Ninego at Yoshiro's detective building with Yoshiro sitting on his chair with a light shining on him.**

Ninego: "We're gonna ask you some questions okay?"

Yoshiro: "Okay, so what's your first…"

 **Before he could finish, Ninego slams the desk, scaring Yoshiro**

Ninego: "WHERE DID YOU GET THE DRIVER?!"

Etsuko: **Holds Ninego back** "Ninego, calm down. You won't get answers that way."

 **He pushes Ninego back and sits on the chair.** "So bud, how did you obtain that driver?"

Yoshiro: "Well there was this Ork similar to Ninego who chosen me to become a rider. Have you heard of an Ork named Darano?"

Ninego: **Looks with confusion** "I've never heard of an Ork named Darano" **He thinks to himself** "No… it can't be."

Etsuko: **Looks to Ninego** "What do you think?"

Ninego: **Shakes his head** "Well until we figure out Darano's motives, you should reframe from using the driver."

Etsuko: "I have to agree with Ninego, I don't want anything happening to you."

Yoshiro: "Listen, I'll make you a deal. Seeing as the fight went, I'm the only one who's able to fight off that Ork and If I'm reframed from using my driver, Etsuko won't win. So I'll only transform if Etsuko isn't able to beat an Ork. Okay?"

 **The three take this into consideration**

Etsuko: **Sighs** "I guess we can accept that"

NInego: **Rubs his eyes** "We will agree on those terms but if you go against your plead, I'll be taking the driver from you. Understood?"

Yoshiro: **Nods to the notion** "Thank you so much!" **He looks towards the clock** "Oh crap, I forgot to check on Owner Hido! Just call me if anything happens." **He walks out the door**

Luna: "I understand being cautious about the way he obtained the driver but why would you be against him helping out?"

Etsuko: "As I said to Yoshiro, ever since I've taken this position as Genkaku, the monsters I've been fighting have targeted my friends and family. I don't want Yoshiro to go through that. Not again.

Ninego: **Puts his hand on Etsuko's shoulder** "Being a Rider brings many versions of grief, it's how you handle it is the question. I'm sure Yoshiro for how gullible he is will make a fine rider.

Luna: "Yeah and how that fight went, he sure did upstage you!"

 **Etsuko looks away and blushes to the taunt**

Etsuko: "I did okay and besides, that Ork had a powerful ability. Whether it's his crystal or power is the question.

 **The scene changes to Yoshiro and Kimido sitting on her couch, watching the news**

News Reporter: "This is Mio with tonight's story of the sighting of an another Kamen Rider. The person seems to be similar to the purple rider running around but seemingly a knight look. The question clouding everyone's minds is if these Rider are fighting for justice or chaos, More at 11.

Kimido: "It seems like another one of those riders are showing up, have you found anything on him with your friend Etsuko? **Chewing popcorn**

Yoshiro: "Sweetie, that's me."

Kimido: **Almost choking on her popcorn** "When did this happen?"

Yoshiro: **Cleans her face** "Just today actually!"

Kimido: **Hugs Yoshiro** "My baby is a hero of justice! I'm sure your friend is going to be happy with extra help."

 **Yoshiro stays silent on the comment, worrying Kimido**

Kimido: "Something tells me he's not too happy with it."

 **Yoshiro explains everything that happened**

Yoshiro: **Lays his head on Kimiko's waist while she rubs his head** "And I understand where he's coming from but I'm not going to stand by and let my friend die."

Kimido: **She nods** "It seems to me that Etsuko just cares for your safety like any friend would. When someone loses something or almost loses something, the person becomes more protective over anyone else they have a strong connection too. He probably knows something about your past that I don't and you better tell me." **He holds a knife to him** "And he wants to make sure you don't go through that again."

Yoshiro: **Holds his hands to his face, trying not to get stab** "I guess you're right." **He grabs the knife from her** "Guess I should talk with him tomorrow huh?"

Kimido: **Kisses his forehead** "Yes you should. Now come to the bed, The night is still young if you know what I mean."

Yoshiro: **In his mind** "Oh shit, this is actually happening!" **Outside of his mind as he gulps** "Yes Mam."

 **The scene changes to the next day with Etsuko walking into Hido's Relax Pad to see Yoshiro washing dishes**

Etsuko: "It's the shops day off and you're still hard working, you never manage to not surprise me." **The two laughs** **but then Etsuko sniffs out the area** "Also why do you smell like sweat?"

Yoshiro: **Nervously almost drops the dish due to the question asked** "Well let's just say I had an encounter with Kimido."

Etsuko: **Inside his mind** "He actually did it with her." **Outside his mind** "Oh okay. Listen when you get the chance, can we talk outside?"

Yoshiro: **Gets done washing dishes** "I also wanted to talk with you too." **He yells to the back door** "Owner, I going to talk with Etsuko for a bit, I'll be back!"

Owner Hido: **Yells back** "You better!"

 **The two walk out the door**

Etsuko and Yoshiro: "I'm sorry!"

 **The two pause for a second before Etsuko speaks again**

Etsuko: I'm sorry, I'm just not trying to let you deal with the same feeling as losing…"

Yoshiro: "My father? Don't worry about him, he left out but look at how I am now!" **He points his thumbs to himself** "I'll get through it."

Etsuko: "I had the feeling."

 **As the two fist bump, A Ork suddenly charging towards the two like a bull with the both of them dodging. The Ork catches himself before hitting the building. Etsuko and Yoshiro nod to each other as Etsuko waves his hand around his waist while Yoshiro snaps his fingers, summoning their drivers. Etsuko inserts his crystal into the left slot of his driver while Yoshiro puts his crystal into the middle of his driver. Violins and Pianos start playing seemingly in sync. Etsuko turns the crank and pulls it out and slams it back in while Yoshiro cranks the lever**

Etsuko and Yoshiro: "Henshin!"

 **Smoke begins to fill the area with Etsuko's forming into his armor while Yoshiro's forms into a chimera and swallows him to become his armor. The two rush in with Etsuko summoning his weapon.**

Yoshiro: "Do you think I have a weapon?"

Etsuko: "Mine came with a weapon crystal, so you're shouldn't be any different.

 **As Etsuko fights the Ork, Yoshiro looks around his waist to see his crystal holder having one crystal and seeing a crossbow inside. Yoshiro inserts the weapon crystal into a slot outside of the middle of the driver with it shouting Weapon Crystal! Crossbow! Smoke fills Yoshiro's hand as it forms and materializes into the weapon.**

Yoshiro: "Interesting."

 **Yoshiro aims his weapon towards the Ork, landing a clean shot but due to the impact gave the Ork enough power to bounce the attack back to Etsuko.**

Yoshiro: "Etsuko!"

 **He runs towards the Ork, shooting him and uses his grasshopper legs to continuously kick the Ork. The scene changes to Hido drinking his tea.**

Owner Hido: "I'm getting nervous, I should check to see if something didn't happen again.

 **As Hido walks towards the front door, Yoshiro cranks the lever of his driver making it shout Finishing Strike! Fantasy Smash! Yoshiro jumps into the air and kicks down with his smoke forming a chimera around him, kicking the monster. The Ork is left almost completely destroyed and as Yoshiro goes to finish it, a figure runs towards the Ork, teleporting it away.**

The Figure: "It seems you've become a good use of that driver Yoshiro." **He smiles**

Yoshiro: "...Darano? Is that you?"

Darano: "It is more known as Drago really."

Ninego: **Teleports behind Etsuko** "it knew it!"

Drago: "I see you're alive and well Ninego! How's the new Genkaku?"

 **Ninego stays silent to the question, clenching his palm on Etsuko shoulder**

Etsuko: "Ow Ow!"

Drago: **Laughs out loud** "As you see, I've given you a present in the form of Yoshiro becoming a rider due to this Genkaku's performance."

Ninego: "There has to be a drawback to this. You wouldn't just do something that leaves you in a disadvantage!"

Drago: "Only time will tell my old friend. Only time will tell." **He teleports out**

 **As Hido walks out the front door, Yoshiro and Etsuko detransform**

Yoshiro: **Turns around** "O...Owner!"

 **Before Hido could react to what's happened, he holds his chest in pain and becomes unconscious. Yoshiro runs over and shakes him**

Yoshiro: "OWNER! OWNER WAKE UP!" **He yells outs.**

 _ **The Episode Ends**_

 _ **TBC**_


	10. Ep10:Awaken the Beast Part 3

_Episode Begins_

 **Yoshiro, Ninego, and Etsuko wait outside Hido's hospital door as a doctor comes from the room and walks towards Yoshiro**

Yoshiro: **With a worried and stressed look** "Is he going to be alright Doctor Nai?"

Doctor Nai: **Looks at her board** "The pressure to his heart wasn't too devastating but if something like this happens again, there's no telling if he'll press on next time. You can check up on him for right now."

Yoshiro: **Gives a relieved sigh** "Thank you." **He turns to Etsuko and Ninego** "I guess this was the kind of thing you guys worried me about."

Etsuko: "Well this kind of similar thing happened to me during Thanksgiving so I'm sure Hido will be just fine."

Ninego: "I'll say we call it a night for today. Who knows what Drago will do next?" **He looks to Yoshiro** "And make sure you don't let any influence from that driver control you if it happens."

 **Ninego and Etsuko leave as Yoshiro enters Hido's room to see him stare at the night sky. The scene changes to Drago walking into the abandoned building.**

Rango: "Welcome back Master Drago. I can guess what you went out for was a success."

Drago: "You could say that Rango." **He teleports an Ork who looks damaged** "Heal this one up and make it say here. I still have something to I need one more test of." **He walks off as Rango heals the Ork**

 **The scene changes to Yoshiro walking over to a chair nearby Hido's resting bed.**

Yoshiro: "O...Owner?"

Hido: **Turns around** "Hey Yoshiro! Pretty late to visit me you think?"

Yoshiro: **His expression turns into confusion** "Owner Hido, are you not mad?"

Hido: "Why would I be mad?"

Yoshiro: "About me becoming a rider and causing… well, this."

Hido: **Laughs out loud** "Are you kidding? I couldn't be more proud of you Yoshiro! Who would have thought you become a rider just like you're friend Etsuko!"

Yoshiro: **His expression turns into a mix of joy and shock** "Then why did your heart go into shock?"

Hido: **Turns the other way** "I...I forgot to take my heart pressure medicine."

Yoshiro: **He puts his hands on his face** "You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days." **He rubs his face** "But there's something I don't get, why are you okay with me being a rider?"

Hido: "Yoshiro, you are a 30-year-old man who has pretty much has some of his life together. I can't control aspects of your life. I would be no better than a controlling parent. Why would you need my approvement?"

Yoshiro: "I…" **His face blushes** "I think of you as my father figure…"

 **Hido keeps a stone face**

Yoshiro: "You've listened to my problems as if you were one of my own parents, you took me in after college. You showed me right from wrong. Seeing you have that heart attack made me almost lose it. I thought I would have lost another father again."

 **Before Yoshiro could speak, Hido gets up from his resting bed and hugs him. Yoshiro keeps his tears from falling.**

Hido: "Listen, one day I'm not going to be here anymore and I'm sure that your friend has said this already but it's how you react towards that moment that truly tests your feelings." **Yoshiro remains to be silent** "Well would you look at the time! It's going to be closing visiting hours."

Yoshiro: "Thank you Hido, I needed that."

Hido: **Lets go of Yoshiro** "I know, I'm lovable!" **A crunching noise is heard** "Oh alright before you go, help me back to my bed cause I'm going to break my ass if I stay up much longer."

 **The scene changes to Drago walking back in the abandoned building and stopping in the starting room with Rango walking in**

Rango: "I suppose your adventure out brought some success?"

Drago: "You could say that." **Snaps his fingers with a portal opening up and an Ork dropping out** "Heal this one, I still have a use for this one."

Rango: **Nods to the request** "If I may add Master Drago, would you please take better care in bring Orks back? They are our kind too."

Drago: **Rolls his eyes** "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I'll try."

 **The next day starts with Hido's Relax Pad closed with Yoshiro cleaning dishes and as he turns around, Drago is sitting on a stool, drinking Yoshiro coffee cup.**

Drago: **Puts the cup down** "No wonder you drink this so much, this is such a wonderful refreshment."

Yoshiro: **Continues to wash dishes** "What do you want?"

Drago: **Snaps his fingers with a portal opening with an Ork falling down making Yoshiro hold up his hand in a snapping position** "Now calm down now. I just wanna reveal that this Ork is mainly just a test for you to test out the abilities you were given and must I say, you have been quite the sight to see when you're in action. I want to make a request."

Yoshiro: **Slowly lowers his hand down and sighs** "What's the request?"

Drago: "I want you to use this crystal and defeat this Ork, simple as that." **He throws the crystal at Yoshiro with him catching it**

Yoshiro: **G** **ives a concerned and confused look** "Wouldn't you want an Ork to live?"

Drago: "Listen to me Fantasy, this Ork was solely made just for a test and was made from no aspect of dreams. It has no use to me if it can't bring me what I want."

Yoshiro: "To just use one of your own and act like there lives don't matter, how do other serve you?" **He clenches fist**

Drago: "You can say that but you have no idea of how I gained my army don't you?" **He snaps his finger with the portal opening up again with the Ork jumping back in** "Meet me alone at the Yagashiri Forest to see if that power of you're isn't for show." **He teleports out**

Yoshiro: "Wait what time!" **He walks over to the table Drago was sitting at and looks inside the cup to see the coffee all gone** "He could of at least saved some…Oh, right bad guy."

 **The scene changes to at evening with Yoshiro having his driver already out and holding his crystal walking through the forest almost covered in fog with Drago sitting next to a tree with the Ork standing as if it was stone**

Drago: "Sorry I didn't tell time but the evening was a specific choice."

Yoshiro: "Well I had to prepare!"

 **The scene changes to Yoshiro cleaning Hido's, locking all the doors, and making coffee and drinking it all in one serving**

Yoshiro: "I had to really prepare."

Drago: "Well I suppose you're ready. Enjoy the challenge!" **Walks off in the foggy forest**

Yoshiro: **Yoshiro inserts his crystal into the driver and begins to crank the lever. He stops cranking the lever and raises his left hand, making it a shooting notion and clenches it into a fist** "Henshin!" **The fog forms a tornado around Yoshiro with some of it forming into a chimera. The chimera runs towards Yoshiro with it becoming armor around him.** "I'm making sure I'm ending your nightmare."

 **Yoshiro summons his weapon and uses his grasshopper legs to jump from tree to tree, shooting the Ork, seemingly being non-affected by the attacks.**

Yoshiro: **Stop jumping and pulls out the crystal Drago gave him with it having a scythe figure inside** "Well I might well use this."

 **Yoshiro inserts the crystal into the left slot of the driver with it shouting Weapon Change Crystal! Scythe! Yoshiro's hand is covered in smoke with the crossbow forming into a scythe. Yoshiro begins to slash the Ork, with it suddenly rising from its stone-like stance and going for a counter attack from all of Yoshiro's potshots. Yoshiro dodges the attack and uses the end of his scythe and reflected back at the Ork, cracking his stone part of his body clean off.**

Yoshiro: "Now that your armor is gone, I free you from your torment."

 **Yoshiro pulls his Rider Crystal from his driver and inserts it into the bottom of his scythe with it shouting Fantasy Crystal! The End! Music starts to play similarly sounding like the piano music that played from his driver. Yoshiro throws two lions straight from fists and the lions trap the Ork to a tree. Yoshiro then uses his grasshopper legs to jump into the air and presses the button on the scythe for the weapon to shout Story Finish! Yoshiro uses his eagle-like wings to fly down and slashes the Ork, destroying it and catching the crystal falling down. He looks at it to see a mirror image inside it.**

Drago: **Slowly starts to make smile** "He's going to do great… He's going to do great."

 **The scene changes to Hido's Relax Pad packed with customers with Yoshiro and Diten taking orders, Etsuko making coffee and Luna washing the dishes.**

Luna: "I knew Hido's was a popular place but I wouldn't expect this amount of customers. I had to leave early at the orphanage just to help."

Etsuko: **Hands Yoshiro two cups** "Ever since the news has been reporting on us, this place has been getting pretty popular now. Great for business here but probably is going to suck for me and Yoshiro when an Ork does show up but since they run, I shouldn't worry about it too much."

Luna: "You're gonna jinxes yourself with saying that."

Etsuko: "I will throw this coffee cup at you."

Luna: "And I'm back to cleaning."

 **The scene changes to Drago sitting on a chair, holding a gauntlet with Rango and Sango walking into the room**

Sango: "Master Drago, may I ask what that weapon is?"

Drago: "My next experiment Sango."

Rango: "On Fantasy Master Drago?"

Drago: "Oh no, I'm done with Fantasy for a bit. Genkaku is my next target." **He slowly covers his face with his open hand and his eyes begin to glow red** "He's going to face true reality with this!" **He inserts somewhat bigger crystal into the gauntlet**

 _ **The Episode Ends**_


	11. Ep11:Count your Blessings

_Intro_

Drago: "Last time on Kamen Rider Genkaku, Fantasy defeated the test Ork by himself with my help of course."

 **Yoshiro walks in from the right**

Yoshiro: "I mean you could give me more credit seeing as I did see through its attacks."

Drago: "That's b/c you fought it at least two times at that point."

Yoshiro: "Wait why am I talking to you? You're the bad guy!"

Drago: "Could a bad guy have this likable a smile?" **Gives a more cereal killer smile**

Yoshiro: **Sighs** "Sunshine and Rainbows."

Drago: "Also sent in everyone!"

Yoshiro: **Looks in confusion** "Which one?"

Drago: **Pulls out a microphone** "EVERYONE!"

 **The sound knock Yoshiro backward with Drago walking off**

 _Episode Begins_

 **Etsuko and Yoshiro, already transformed, run towards an Ork with their weapons already out. The two in sync slash and thrust their weapons on the Ork, knocking it back with it falling on one knee. They each insert a crystal into their weapons with Etsuko running and throwing his staff with Yoshiro shooting three arrows that circled around each other to become one giant arrow, destroying the monster.**

Etsuko: **Looks up at the air** "This is the tenth one that didn't have a crystal."

Yoshiro: "Why has Drago sent so many of these out? This can't be another test from him."

Etsuko: "Let's think on that later and check on the person it attacked."

 **Yoshiro nods and the two detransform while running towards the man who was wearing a business outfit**

Etsuko: **Helps the man up** "Are you alright sir?"

Business Man: "I am now thanks to you two. I would like to reward you too for my troubles."

Yoshiro: "That won't be needed sir, we fight to protect. Saving people is reward enough."

Etsuko: "But if you're willing."

 **Yoshiro slaps the back of Etsuko's head with the Business Man looking at his watch**

Business Man: "I have to leave, I have to pick my children up from school. I thank you again for your services." **He bows and runs the other way**

Etsuko: "Well now I feel bad."

Yoshiro: "You should of when you were asking him if he's willing."

Ninego: "But more important matters should be attended like the numerous Orks."

 **Etsuko and Yoshiro turn around to see Ninego with Etsuko reacting in a calm look with Yoshiro jumping from him appearing behind them**

Etsuko: "What do you think Drago could have in store?"

Ninego: "I'm not sure but I feel we shouldn't keep our guard down for the time being and be on the lookout for more Orks."

 **Etsuko and Yoshiro nod with Yoshiro riding his car and Etsuko transforming and riding his bike**

Ninego: "What does he have planned? What is there to gain from this?"

 **The scene changes to the roof of the abandoned building with Drago, Sango, and Rango looking over the city**

Sango: "If I may ask Master Drago, What is your goal with sending all these Orks out and how does this going to affect Genkaku?"

Drago: "This idea came from my previous encounters with other Genkaku's. Most of them, if they lived at this point, have never really never faced defeat to a degree I have set up but the thing about my plan is that I'm not done having fun with this Genkaku."

 **Sango nods in understanding his point with Rango, who's making some Orks, questioning himself**

Rango: **In his mind** "How many Orks have to suffer in this never-ending war? These Orks are like family to me and Master Drago sees them as nothing more than pieces of chess but I want to please Master Drago. He is like a father to me, I must do what I must to please Drago."

Drago: "Hey Rango, I think that's enough for today tomorrow the plan is in action."

Rango: "Yes Master Drago!" **He sents the 10 Orks into portals around the city**

Drago: **His eyes start to glow red** "I love when a plan is in full swing"

 **The scene changes to late at night with Etsuko coming into his house with his clothes torn-up with a bag of food on his hand. He falls on the couch and turns on the TV and switches to the news station**

News Reporter: "Tonight on the 11 o'clock news, Reports on numerous monster attacks have been stopped by the talk of the town, the two Kamen Riders! While many have seen the two as heroes and have even seen their identities but refuse to tell, others see the two as the reason for these attacks. Only time will tell but seeing the reports, these two seem to be on our side. More on 12 of three mysterious riders who appear to be dinosaurs."

Etsuko: **Eating his sub sandwich** "It's been five hours of non-stop fighting those things and they still think we may be apart of it." **His eyes keep blinking, each time closer and closer** "Come on body, I haven't even gotten to my… my chi… my chips…" **He falls asleep with his hand on the chip bag with his sub on his other hand falling onto the floor**

Luna: **Walking from her bedroom to the living room** "Oh he's asleep. Oh hey, chips!"

 **She picks up the bag of chips to see Etsuko's clothes torn** "Oh my god, what happened?"

Ninego: "Fighting Orks is what happened."

 **Luna turns to see Ninego in his cat form**

Luna: "I know I don't show it ever since all of this started but I seriously worry for him. Throwing away your safety for others is something I feel I couldn't begin to imagine. I wish I could help."

Ninego: "Etsuko choice this path and it's good to hear such a loving sister that cares for their family. Yoshiro is out there helping him too and seeing their teamwork, I wouldn't worry."

Luna: "I know, it's just sibling worry is all."

Ninego: "I'll admit he's one of the few Genkaku's to survive this long. It's amazing his creativity mindset really but If something were to happen, you would be capable to take his place."

Luna: **Looks to Ninego in shock** "I don't know if I'll be ready for that day but if it's for Etsuko, I'm willing to take up the role."

 **The scene changes to the morning with Etsuko still asleep on the couch until his phone starts to ring with it waking Etsuko up, picking up his sub and taking a bite before picking up the phone.**

Etsuko: **Looks at the Caller ID to see Yoshiro and presses the button** "What's up?"

Yoshiro: "Turn on your TV."

 **Etsuko with a confused look picks up his TV remote and turns it back**

News Reporter: "This is an Important announcement! Over a hundred people have been reported missing overnight. The police are investigating and will report in an hour. More at 12 with the weather."

Etsuko: "What the hell is going on Yoshiro?"

Yoshiro: "I don't know but I guessing those Orks yesterday are the main cause of this, I'm already driving straight to you."

 **Etsuko hangs up and leaves out the door with Yoshiro waiting outside.**

Yoshiro: "I'm surprised you didn't react to me being here this fast."

Etsuko: "I know you're trying to lighten up the mood but we should seriously be on alert if hundred people are missing."

Ninego: **Walking up to the two** "Drago has something going on with this. He never attacks if no one is there to defend."

 **As the three talk about the situation, Yoshiro's radio starts to talk**

Radio: "This is an Important Announcement to stay indoors now that a monster has surfaced as the Togashi Arena."

 **Etsuko and Yoshiro get in the car and drive off. The scene changes to an Ork attacking civilians with Etsuko and Yoshiro, already transformed, jump kicking the Ork backward. The Ork begins to throw energy beams towards the two with Yoshiro using his eagle wings and Etsuko making his legs become smoke to avoid the attack. The two summon their weapons with Yoshiro shooting from the sky with Etsuko flying towards the Ork, both getting clean hits on it. The Ork suddenly stops and holds his arms in the air, making Yoshiro and Etsuko stop and descend to the ground.**

Yoshiro: "Something is not right, the ones we've fought haven't acted like this. What do we do?"

Etsuko: "If this thing has something to do with the disappearances, we take advantage of!"

Yoshiro: "Etsuko wait!"

 **Etsuko ignores Yoshiro and turns the crank on his driver, pulls it out and slams it back for his driver to shout Finishing Strike! Illusion Break! Tornado's of Smoke cover Etsuko hands with him flying towards the Ork with a flurry of punches, destroying the monster. Strange aura fills the air with Yoshiro and Etsuko looking up. As the two start to look down, Drago is seen as the smoke clears from the monster.**

Drago: **Claps his hand** "I see Fantasy didn't take the bait."

Etsuko: "What bait?"

Drago: **Starts to Laugh** "Oh Genkaku, the people in the sky are bait or should I say… the aura in the sky?"

Etsuko: **His heart begins to beat faster** "What the hell do you mean!?"

Drago: "The Orks I sent yesterday were mainly to search out for people with families and the Ork you just destroyed was sent out late at night to absorb them into him."

Yoshiro: "So… you're saying…?"

Drago: "Many lives have gone in the blink of an eye. You can't hear the scream of their pain. Such a beautiful sight."

 **Etsuko heart begins to beat even faster with images of the people he saved yesterday flashing in his mind with him looking at the sky, his head shaking in disbelief seeing the aura fade away. The images flashing in his head with his heart beating repeatedly knocks out Etsuko, making him detransform.**

Yoshiro: "ETSUKO!"

Drago: **Pulls out a gauntlet** "Here! Give this to him when he wakes up." **He throws it towards Yoshiro with him catching it** "We'll be in touch!" **Teleports with a smile on his face**

Yoshiro: "Seems like things are going to get harder from here." **He looks to the unconscious Etsuko**

 _ **The Episode Ends**_

 ** _TBC_**


	12. Ep12:Be Ready for Reality

_Intro_

 **A month has passed since the genocide of Drago's plan with Etsuko taking it the hardest. Now with Yoshiro fending off the Orks, Will Etsuko be able to stand again? Only time will tell.**

 _Episode Begins_

 **The episode starts with Yoshiro, already transform, fighting off an Ork. Yoshiro changes his crossbow into a scythe and charges towards the Ork, slicing the Ork in half with it exploding. Yoshiro runs towards people who hid behind a building.**

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "Are you people alright?"

 **The people expressions start to become more worried**

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "What's wrong? Is there something behind me?"

A Child: "It's right in front of us!"

An Old Man: **Standing behind the young boy** "If you didn't exist, those monsters wouldn't be here."

 **The crowd starts to boo Yoshiro expect a young boy who stands in front of Yoshiro who was wearing a baseball cap, overalls, and a bright white shirt.**

The Young Boy: "Hey leave him alone! The guy saved us, shouldn't we be grateful that we're alive?"

 **The crowd stopped in silent to the boy. The crowd decides to walk off with the boy staying with Yoshiro.**

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "I don't know how to thank you, kid. What's your name?"

The Young Boy: "Kai sir! I am a big fan of Kamen Riders! I've seen Dinos, Agencies, and now… What are you guys?"

Yoshiro(Fantasy: **Rubs the back of his helmet** "Well I couldn't say I know but Dreams I suppose."

Kai: "Well that's cool! Where is the other rider?"

Yoshiro(Fantasy): **His expression under his helmet turns from joy to shock** "He's…Let's say down in the dumps and I need to check up on him" **He grows wings and starts to float** "Thank you again for defending me, Kai! Maybe next time you'll have an autograph from Fantasy!" **Flys-Off**

 **The scene changes to Yoshiro, untransformed, knocking on Etsuko's door with Luna opening it with the two being in shock of seeing each other.**

Luna: "What happened to you? Your clothes are all torn."

Yoshiro: "What happened to you? You have bags under your eyes."

Luna: **Walks in with Yoshiro** "I've been worried about him. He's been taking care of me but doesn't leave the room and he's barely eaten since then. Ninego has tried to talk with him but even he can't get to him. Ninego is also studying the gauntlet you got but hasn't come back yet so you can try if you want."

 **Yoshiro nods and walks to Etsuko's room. As he opens the door, he sees a darkened room with a few beer bottles around Etsuko's dresser with him wearing just a bathing robe, under the covers.**

Yoshiro: "Bud? You doing any better?"

 **Etsuko remained silent, only covering himself over his head**

Yoshiro: "Come on Bud, we have to talk."

 **He walks towards Etsuko, uncovering him and turning him around to see his blank expression and his brown-colored eyes turn into a darkened silver. Before Yoshiro could react, Ninego teleports in, moves Yoshiro out of the way, and puts the gauntlet onto Etsuko's right hand. Etsuko eyes glow white and makes him fall unconscious.**

Yoshiro: "What just happened?"

Ninego: **Sighs** "This may be our only chance of getting Etsuko back in the fight or Luna may have to take his place."

Yoshiro: "How do you know this?"

Ninego: "...Drago."

 **The scene flashes back to Ninego with the gauntlet walking into the Yagashiri Forest and stops as fog beings to cover more of the area.**

Ninego: "We need to talk."

Drago: **Walks behind a tree** "My old friend! I never thought you would go to me again."

Ninego: "Let's just cut to the chase and tell me what this is."

Drago: **Rolls his eyes** "Oh that thing. Why didn't you give it to Etsuko as soon as you got it?"

Ninego: "Why would we trust you?"

Drago: "Because have I ever lied to you Nine? Fantasy hasn't brought you any problems since he's had them."

Ninego: "It's only a matter of time before it turns out you made him a sleeper agent."

Drago: **Chuckles** "I guess you could say that. Anyways, that gauntlet is suppose to give Etsuko a trial. That should get him back on his feet in no time."

Ninego: "And what if I don't and what if he fails this trial?"

Drago: "Well the choice is yours in if you trust me. If he does fail the trial, nothing happens. He wakes up back with no troubles and seeing how he is, you may have to find another Genkaku."

Ninego: "Fine, I'll trust you this one time again but even if this works, this doesn't undo anything you've done."

Drago: "Well that's the thing, my friend. You have to pull a few strings to achieve a single goal." **Begins to walk off** "I hope we can talk again. See ya." **The fog begins to cover him as he walks off**

 **The scene changes to Etsuko in his regular clothes of a purple button up shirt, blue jeans, white tennis shoes asleep and him waking up in a cold sweat to see himself in the same void Ninego would take him. He notices the gauntlet in the right side of his hand.**

Etsuko: "Hello! Ninego! ...Anybody? Where the hell am I?"

 **Etsuko tries to see if anything is around him to see a line of light under feet form into a path with gauntlet launching out of his hand and forming into Etsuko's vision of Genkaku.**

The Gauntlet: "Hello Etsuko. Call me Gaunty."

Etsuko: **Looks with confusion** "Gaunty? Really?"

Gaunty: **Annoyed** "Listen just because you're creative with ideas doesn't mean you are with names as well."

Etsuko: **Looks the other** "Well no need for insults."

Gaunty: "Follow me." **The two begin to walk the path**

 **The scene changes to Yoshiro and Luna watching the news with Ninego staying by Etsuko's side, holding his driver.**

Luna: "Hey Nigo, has my brother been through something like this before?"

Yoshiro: "It's been a while since you called me that." **He chuckles** "Well he has gone through depression not to this degree before though. It was in college in his final year and he was failing. I tried to comfort him but he put on a smile just to not worry people but strangely one day he met this guy who had underwear on a stick and after a talk with him, he studied hard and got out of college."

Luna: **She smiles** "Well that gave me some relief."

Yoshiro: "How so?"

Luna: "Etsuko has grown so much since he's gotten out of college. I know my brother well enough to think that If I believe he can get out of this, he will." **As she finishes, the news station becomes loud**

News Reporter: "There appears to be a monster attack around the Yagashiri park!"

 **Yoshiro rushes out of the house with Luna giving a confident look for him. The scene changes to Etsuko and Gaunty walking down the path with Etsuko noticing the path widen and it's his memories.**

Gaunty: "This is the mindscape of your life. All of your triumphs and downfalls. **He stops with him and Etsuko looking down to see the first time Etsuko became a Kamen Rider** "Becoming a Kamen Rider, you knew the risk you were taking when first transforming. You knew lives were going to be in stake if you didn't take the role."

Etsuko: "I mean I've always wanted to become one when I was young. Seeing so many different faces of riders was one of the best parts of my young life."

Gaunty: **Continues to walk the path until another stop at where Etsuko gave his speech on family** "Here is where you finally accepted Sora and Riki as family. It's here where you didn't fear to control your mindset and went in to find why you fight."

Etsuko: "That time finally made me realize what I was fighting for. Everyone I've met has had trouble that I just can't help but do something about. That's what it means to be a hero right?"

 **The two continues to walk as Gaunty stops at the end where the widened path begins to short.**

Gaunty: "At this point, you've fallen. Currently, you've stopped for a month after what happened. Yoshiro has taken over while you stay in self-doubt." **He puts up an image of Yoshiro fighting off an Ork with Etsuko being teleported in** "If you continue to not the reality of what you're doing, people you've sworn to protect will die."

 **He shows Yoshiro being broken out of his suit and stabbed in his heart with his soul being taken. Drago is seen taking Diten, Hido, Dimiko, Sora, Riki and the orphanage being slain. The image changes to Luna crying out for Etsuko. Etsuko being to shake aggressively as he runs towards Luna, hugging her and turns around to see Drago smiling and coming towards the two. Etsuko takes up the gauntlet and punches him with Luna and the souls of everyone putting their hand on Etsuko's back. The struggle continues until two more hands begin to push him with Etsuko feeling his parents again, giving him the power to punch a hole through Drago, pushing Etsuko out of the image.**

Gaunty: "Congratulations Etsuko, you've passed. The gauntlet is only for the purest of hearts and will not only increase your power, but it will also evolve Genkaku." **Raises his hand for a handshake** "Let's be partners!"

 **Etsuko raises his hand to accept the handshake, shining the area around them. The scene changes to Luna walking towards Etsuko's room to check up on him and as she opens the door, she sees him with a new white jacket with a coat tail.**

Etsuko: **Turns around to reveal that his darken silver eyes turn into a shining silver** "Tell me where Yoshiro is because Kaido Etsuko is back in action!"

 **Luna runs towards Etsuko to hug him with him returning the hug. The scene changes to Yoshiro fending off an Ork. Yoshiro tries to slash the Ork but it then counters with a beam to the stomach, knocking Yoshiro out of his transformation. Yoshiro holds up his rider crystal in an attempt to transform again but a figure is heard walking towards the two.**

Yoshiro: "E...Etsuko?"

Etsuko: **He stops in front of Yoshiro** "What is your name Ork?"

Ork: "I'm JudgeOrk, The mindset of judgment and seeing your mindset, you have a lot to be Judged for."

Etsuko: "I do and I've accepted something about all this. I always knew something like that would happen, I knew that at the end of the day, people would die at some point and I thought I would be ready for it but I was wrong. This lesson has only made me stronger." **He holds up the gauntlet** "With this, I've accepted reality and I'll make you face the reality of what you're doing!"

Etsuko(Genkaku): **Etsuko waves his left hand around his waist to summon his driver and pulls the crystal from the gauntlet and inserts it in the left side slot with the driver shouting Reality! Violins along with Trumpets play from the driver as he turns the crank, pulls it out and holds his hand with the gauntlet out and balls it into a fist.** "Henshin!" **He slams the crank back with smoke filling around Etsuko with the suit seeming to not change until a coat tail, armor around his shoulders and legs, and smoke around his helmet filling around Etsuko's left hand.** "I'm ending this nightmare!"

 **Etsuko flys towards JudgeOrk with the Ork ready to counter-attack but Etsuko suddenly disappears, leaving JudgeOrk confused. Etsuko then punches JudgeOrk in the back of its head, surprising the Ork as it gets back up and charges a beam with Etsuko standing. It shoots out the beam with Etsuko holding out his gauntlet hand and absorbing the beam. He takes out the crystal in his driver and inserts it back into the gauntlet with it shouting Time for the Break! Trumpets begin to play again at a faster rate with Etsuko winding up his fist**

Etsuko: "Gaunty! Let's end this!"

 **Etsuko runs towards the Ork and slams his fist into Ork, making it explode with Etsuko catching the crystal falling from the sky to see a beam-like image inside.**

Etsuko: "Fucking…Finally! I've always wanted this power!"

 **Yoshiro smiles with Ninego teleporting in to see Etsuko with him giving a relieved sigh and in the far distance of a building was Drago watching the whole fight**

Drago: "And now a piece is set. Welcome to reality Etsuko."

 **The scene changes to Etsuko, Yoshiro, Luna, and Ninego walking back from the store**

Etsuko: "Listen, guys, I'm sorry for how I acted. I hope you guys can forgive me for my behavior." **He bows**

Ninego: "Don't worry Etsuko, any person would have a hard time if they had to deal with that and look at what you got out of it when you faced it, A new form and that beam crystal you always wanted."

Luna: "We should celebrate this! We have to throw a party!"

Yoshiro: "We can celebrate it at Hido's!"

Ninego: "And this would be a good chance for you to catch up on people."

Etsuko: **Smiles with eyes shining silver** "Let's party!"

 _ **The Episode Ends**_


	13. Ep13:Dreams and Fantasy to One

_Intro:_

Etsuko: "Last time on Kamen Rider Genkaku, Etsuko rises from his depressed state and gains a new form of Genkaku Reality." **Looks back at the script** "Why is it just the English word for Reality?"

Ninego: **Walks in from the right** "I don't make the rules Etsuko, the writer does."

Etsuko: "Well tell the writer to come up with better names. Genjitsu is fine, why not that?"

Writer(Me): "Listen, the forms were already decided. I made the direct choice to make some names Japanese and some English."

Etsuko: "But Genjitsu sounds so much cooler and can I question on why is my upgrade a gauntlet?"

Writer(Me): "Listen you're going use that gauntlet, you're going to punch monsters with it and you are going to like it!"

Etsuko: "NO!"

Writer(Me): "Come on, at least you don't have to fight with a pocket watch."

Etsuko: **Confused** "Pocket Watch?"

Writer(Me): "Don't worry, the future will tell."

Etsuko: "...Wait a god damn minute, Ninego, learn something about a pocket watch."

Ninego: **Sigh** "Let's get on to the episode."

 _Episode Begins_

 **Etsuko and Yoshiro, already transformed, are seen fighting against each other with Ninego and Luna watching from afar. Etsuko tries to strike Yoshiro with his staff with Yoshiro blocking with his staff. The two continue to counter each other attacks with Etsuko seemingly able to do better with each counter, even hitting Yoshiro a few times with punches and kicks. They knock each other away with Yoshiro cranking the lever and Etsuko turning the crank, pulling it out, and slamming it back in with their drivers shouting Illusion Break~! Fantasy Smash~! The two run and jump in the air with smoke filling the air as the two clash kicks. The struggle continues until Yoshiro's crystal starts to glow with the chimera that attacked Yoshiro coming out of his chest and attacks with Yoshiro. The smoke ball clears out with Yoshiro and Etsuko unconscious falling in the air, still transformed.**

Luna: **Amazed** "That was so cool. I'm surprised Etsuko didn't go into his new form for this training session."

Ninego: "What I'm curious in is the Yoshiro's chimera. Ever since it went inside him, it's been in stone, cracking over time and with him gaining the ability to turn into a rider, the stone cracked and it's been sleeping. What would make it come out now?"

 **As Ninego and Luna walk towards the two, A feminine figure wearing a black cloak watches the two and as Ninego notices something, the figure disappears before Ninego can notice. The scene changes to Yoshiro waking up in the same black void he was taken to with Drago and as he gets up, something flys above him roaring. It turns out to be the Chimera and ascends down in front of Yoshiro.**

Chimera: **The Lion's head starts to speak** "I am known as the Dream Chimera! But you may call me Trois."

Yoshiro: **Shocked but still keeps a calm manner** "So Trois, how have you been? You've been doing okay?"

Trois: **Lays on its stomach** "I've been fine but I should ask you that."

Yoshiro: **Confused** "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Trois: **The serpent head starts to speak** "That's for you to find out." **The Eagle head starts to speak** "Please excuse him, he's still not used to being in a body of someone he's still unfamiliar with." **The Lion starts to lower his head** "Then let's get to know our new user."

 **The scene changes to Rango sitting on top of the abandoned building, looking at the sky**

Rango: **Thinks back to when how many Ork that have been destroyed** "So many that have been defeated."

Sango: **Come from out of nowhere and stands over Rango** "You doing alright?"

Rango: "Why do you follow Drago?"

Sango: "He saved me during the war and guessing you too."

Rango: "You're right but even after all those centuries ago, I think I'm having second thoughts. Ork don't deserve to be treated as anything more than soldiers of war."

Sango: "Rango, you know the dream you're made of is family. Do you feel this is holding you back from being part of Drago's plan?"

Rango: "No, I know who I am. I know you somewhat feel the same way to a lesser degree with you being made from dreams of success. Doesn't it hurt to see people have so much faith in fail?"

Sango: **Turns and walks the other way** "I only came up here to tell you that Drago wants you to give the riders another challenge and to also watch out because someone from Master thinks someone is back so be on guard. Also, I know I've never shown it but I'll support you if you decide to leave Drago. **Walks off**

 **The scene changes to Etsuko drying off with Yoshiro on his bed, still unconscious. It then changes to Yoshiro and Trois still talking with each other.**

Trois: "Other Chimera?"

Yoshiro: "Yeah, they've been attacking people but another Kamen Rider has been taking care of them. A lot of riders are out there protecting peace. Dinosaurs, Spacemen, Wizards, a ton of them."

Trois: "What's the name of this Rider who is seeking Chimera?"

Yoshiro: **Before he could open his mouth, he starts to think** "I think it was Hide and Seeker?"

Trois: "Well if we see this Hide and Seeker, I'm giving him a piece of my mind or well minds."

 **Starts to notice Yoshiro eyes slowly closing** "You're about to wake up but before you leave, I'll warn you about something. I sense a figure that will change these peaceful days, beware this figure.

 **Before Yoshiro could respond, he wakes up to feel something cold with him picking up ice. He sees Etsuko with an empty ice bag but he throws it at him**

Etsuko: "Wake up Yoshiro! An Ork is attacking, get your ass up!" **He runs out of the room with Yoshiro shaking himself**

 **The scene changes to people running away with Etsuko running towards the Ork with Yoshiro running behind him with a towel.**

Etsuko: "Why do they always attack in large areas?"

Yoshiro: "Less questions, more saving." **He throws the towel at the ground**

Etsuko: "You're picking up that towel when we're finished."

 **Etsuko and Yoshiro summon their drivers and pull out their crystal to put them in their correct spot. Etsuko puts his left hand into the air with Yoshiro rising his hand in front of him.**

Etsuko and Yoshiro: "Henshin!"

 **The two transform with their weapons already out**

The Ork: "Now that you two are ready, I'm known as…"

Etsuko(Genkaku): **Ignore** **s the Ork** "I bet if one of use defeats the monster first, the winner decides on the pizza and the loser has to pay for it."

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "You are going to eat those words and that bacon ranch pizza."

The Ork: "And I will defeat you two!"

 **The two look at the Ork in confusion**

Etsuko(Genkaku): "Was he talking the entire time?"

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "I think so. Hey Ork! What's your name?"

The Ork: "RelaOrk, the Ork made of relationships."

Etsuko(Genkaku): **Starts running towards the monster** "And I don't care!"

 **Etsuko strikes the Ork with Yoshiro shooting from a distance in the air. This forces the Ork backward towards a building**

RelaOrk: "Time to see if you can work **together**!" **It's hand start to glow, points at Etsuko and Yoshiro, and then claps his hand**

Etsuko(Genkaku): "What did you…" **Starts to move towards Yoshiro** "Um what is happening?"

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "That pizza is mine…" **He starts dropping down and moves towards Etsuko** "Wings come on, don't fail me now."

 **The two become closer and closer until they both turn around and slam their backs into each other.**

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "We're stuck together aren't we?"

Etsuko(Genkaku): "Yep"

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "Do you think we can defeat this guy?"

Etsuko(Genkaku): "If we try to sync up maybe but I'm still getting that pizza."

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "...Bring it on." **The two try to get up** "Alright use your left leg"

Etsuko(Genkaku): **The two get up** "Alright as we turn, I'm going to get that sweet, stuffed crust… and he's gone." **The two look to see that the Ork went** "Let's just get to my house. Alright, turn left."

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "Which left?"

Etsuko(Genkaku): "My Left!"

 **As the two continue to struggle, the same feminine figure watches the two from a tower as she looks at her pocket watch. The scene changes to Drago walking up to the top of the abandoned building where Rango is seen healing RelaOrk.**

Rango: "Is something wrong Master Drago?"

Drago: **A smile beams from his face** "Besides this strange energy I've been feeling today, there isn't anything wrong. I'm very impressed with you today! I would never think to do something that seems so pointless but so effective!"

Rango: "Thank you, Master Drago!"

Drago: "Well keep this up, I'm counting on you!" **Teleports out**

Rango: "We'll see Drago" **He looks to his palm with a crystal in his hand with two people swirling inside of it**

 **The scene changes to Etsuko and Yoshiro sitting on a couch, trying to eat the Chinese takeout but getting in the way of each other.**

Luna: **Laughs out loud** "This hasn't gotten old ever since they came home like that."

Ninego: "We need to at least train you two in this condition if we want this monster gone."

 **Etsuko and Yoshiro nod as they put their food down and walk towards the door. The scene changes to the two, already transformed, await as if something is coming. Punching bags come flying in different directions but all of them seemingly already damaged. The two become in sync as they strike and slash the bags down and almost strike down one more but Yoshiro slips, causing Etsuko to fall as well and gets hit with the bag.**

Yoshiro: **Takes off his helmet** "DAMMNIT!" **He slams his fist into the ground** "We've been going into this for hours and I've been the one that keeps messing up."

Etsuko: **Takes off his helmet with a worried look** "Come on man, we just have to try harder. You can't blame yourself."

Yoshiro: **Sighs** "I can't just be like you Etsuko! I don't have the same skill as you…"

Etsuko: "Has that been on your mind? Because to tell you the truth, I need you a lot more then you think in this battle."

Yoshiro: **Turns his head around in shock** "Why would say that?"

Etsuko: "The fight is going to get harder and I know that if I'm the only one fighting, I may not be able to finish this war by myself. You becoming a rider was the best thing to happen."

Yoshiro: "I guess your right, you would get your ass kicked if I wasn't around."

Etsuko: **Chuckles** "I'm still getting that Pizza by the way."

Yoshiro: **The two get up from the ground and put on their helmets** "Oh you are on!"

 **The scene changes to the afternoon with RelaOrk smashing around the city until he is shot at until he falls into the ground. RelaOrk get's back up to see Etsuko and Yoshiro with their weapons out. Etsuko and Yoshiro summon their driver and both inserts their crystals into them. Etsuko turns his crank, pulls it out, and slams it back in with Yoshiro turning the lever on his.**

Etsuko and Yoshiro: "Henshin!"

 **Smoke covers around them with parts of the smoke forming into a chimera with Etsuko's part of the smoke forming around him as armor. The two jump into the air with Etsuko's legs turning into smoke with Yoshiro growing wings from his back. RelaOrk tries to shoot at the two with Yoshiro guiding through the sky with Etsuko trying to shoot at him, getting a few shots.**

Etsuko(Genkaku): "Switch!"

 **The two roll around to switch places with Yoshiro dive bombing towards the monster with him changing his crossbow into a scythe. The three crash into each other with RelaOrk trying to get up but falling on one knee.**

RelaOrk: "I think it's time to use what I was sent for." **Its hands start to glow and points at both Etsuko and Yoshiro with a splitting motion.**

 **The two begin to separate from each other. They then begin to float with them swirling around each other until they pushed together with a beam of light surrounding the area. Some building windows are broken with a building crumbling to the ground. As the beam starts to stop, a figure walks out of the beam with a strange looking scythe that seemed to be a gun as well with RelaOrk getting a closer look to see it looked to a fusion of Genkaku and Fantasy.**

The Fusion: "I'm… We're going to close this book and end this nightmare!"

 **It puts both of their crystals into the weapon making it shout Full Charge! Crystal Break! The fusion teleports behind RelaOrk and continues to slash the Ork with it rotating the scythe to bottom and shooting RelaOrk, destroying it. The fusion begins to split into Genkaku and Fantasy with the Crystal RelaOrk had rolling towards the two with it in stone.**

Etsuko(Genkaku): "So… do we both pay for pizza?"

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "I guess but more importantly, was this another test?"

Etsuko(Genkaku): "Only time will tell. Let's go see Ninego to see if he knows anything about this. Also, you forgot my towel."

 **The scene changes to the feminine figure at a train station at night, looking at her pocket watch with a train stopping and a figure wearing a brown jacket, brown pants, tennis shoes, a gray scarf holding a book walking out with the female watching him.**

The Cloaked Figure: "This must be Kira Daisaki."

 _ **The Episode Ends**_


	14. Ep14:An Old Friend

_Episode Begins_

 **A feminine figure wearing a cloak and high-heels waits outside a train station, looking at her pocket watch until a train comes and stops. People come out with a center one guy wearing a brown fur jacket, a silver scarf, beige pants, and brown boots carrying a book coming out with flyers slipping from his arm. The woman walks towards the man as he picks up the flyers.**

The Cloaked Woman: **Picks up a flyer** **and looks at it** "Kira Jisuto eh? You're an artist?"

Kira: "My art will know to the world with this exhibit I'm holding. I'm guessing you're going to be there? Oh how rude of me, what is your name ma'am?"

The Cloaked Woman: "My name is Mirago and I'll make your dream become reality." **She pulls out a crystal with Kira being in confusion to what she said** "But only seeing me pull out what seems to be a regular ball doesn't make my case look believing doesn't it?"

Kira: "Knowing how monsters and heroes are real, I can't see why I wouldn't believe you but I'm not sure if trusting you is going to be a smart move when just moving here."

Mirago: **Shrugs** "Oh boy, you'll understand once I explain my situation."

 **Somewhere in the distant, Drago is watching the two from afar**

Drago: "Well looks like another player will be coming."

 **The scene changes to Hido's Relax Pad wit Yoshiro and Diten working, Hido performing for the customers, and Etsuko helping Luna with her homework**

Luna: **Annoyed** "I feel you don't know what you're doing when it comes to math."

Etsuko: **Balls up a piece of paper and throws to the trash bin where Diten catches it and throws it in with the rest** "I'm sure this time I've got it down."

Luna: "I seriously doubt that."

 **Kira walks in and sits by the counter with Etsuko pondering to himself on the guy.**

Luna: **Turns around** "Ichigo? You know that guy?"

Etsuko: "I have a feeling I've known this guy for a long time. I'll go check." **Etsuko walks towards the counter and sits next to him** "So I haven't seen you around here, you knew here?"

Kira: **Suprised** "Yeah, I just got her last night and I heard this place was pretty popular so I needed to form my opinion here."

Etsuko: "What were you planning to order from here?"

Kira: "I'm very picky about what order but anytime I go to a new place, I order a sweet tea with a bit of sugar and at least three ice cubes."

Etsuko: **Shocked from the strange but familiar order** "Would your name happen to be Kira Jisuto?"

Kira: "Um… yeah?"

Etsuko: **Excited** "Kira it's me! Etsuko!"

Kira: **His eyes widen to hear the name** "Etsuko! It's been a long time man!" **He puts his fist out with Etsuko fist bumping it back** "I never thought our paths would be connected again."

Etsuko: "I know! You have to meet my little sister, she's grown so much!"

Kira: "Well I have a schedule to attain to, so I don't have that much time but I have something I want you and as many people you can get to something I'm holding." **He goes into his bag and pulls out a flyer. He hands it to Etsuko** "I'm holding an art exhibit tomorrow, would you be interested in coming?"

Etsuko: "I promise! It was good to see you again man." **He walks back towards Luna and shows her the flyer**

Kira: **His order is placed down on the counter as he places the money by it** "Keep the change." **He walks out with his drink with his smile turning into a frown** "Let's see if you can make this promise up."

 **The scene changes to Mirago walking into the abandoned building. Rango and Sango react in confusion to the strange woman just walking into the place.**

Mirago: "Could you two please get your master? I need to catch up on the times." **A figure teleport behind her** "I guess me being here already is welcome enough."

Drago: "I never thought I see you again of all people."

Mirago: "Well I have a plan in motion and I felt the time was to put it into action. I can use your help."

Drago: "I think our view in plans is going to be different, so no thanks, old friend." **He turns around and walks away**

Mirago: "oh boy, can't you at least help me out this one time? I was also planning on getting Ninego too. We could do one more job as The Shooting Stars."

Drago: **Stops** "Well that was in the old days and seeing who I am now, you think I would work with him again?"

Mirago: "Well… I'm sure if Asuka were here, she be able to convince yo-..."

 **Before she could finish, Drago rushes Mirago into a wall and takes on a monster form that was being covered from the shadows of the barely lit building**

Drago: "You don't ever speak of her in such a ill attempt in front of me!" **He says with some growl in his voice**

Mirago: **Smiles** "Still holding on to the past huh? Oh boy, looks like I'll have to see if Ninego is willing to join back up."

Drago: "You're not leaving til you tell me what you're planning!"

 **Mirage teleports from Drago's hand with Sango and Rango shocked from Drago's reaction toward whoever Asuka was. He slowly reverts back into his human form**

Drago: "I have to warn Ninego. Mirago has something planned and it isn't something I feel I can use to my advantage." **He walks out of the room**

Rango: **Thinking to himself while Sango dusts herself off** "Asuka huh? Who would that be?"

Sango: **She looks to Rango** "I'm questioning about Asuka myself, it's the first time I've heard of her."

Rango: "Looks like we'll be researching." **The two teleport with the minimum light of the building slowly closing**

 **The scene changes to Kira opening up the door to his art exhibit with many people walking in. He checks around the place to see if Etsuko is there with no sign of him**

Kira: **Sighs** "You can't make promises til this day, can you Etsuko?"

 **Before Kira turns around, he hears a car parking and seeing at least 5 people get out. Etsuko, Luna, Yoshiro, Ninego, and Kimido walk towards Kira.**

Etsuko: "Sorry we're a bit late, Luna had a conference with one of her teachers and Yoshiro and Kimido take forever to get dress."

Luna: "How was I suppose know that I could set a pool on fire?"

Etsuko: "Common Sense Sis, common sense."

Kira: "I'm glad you made your promise, now come on, I have many things to amaze you guys."

 **Ninego stops Etsuko and Yoshiro while the rest walk in**

Ninego: "I'm have a strange feeling about this place and it feels familiar. Keep your guards up alright."

 **The two nod and they all walk in with Mirago watching from a afar. She pulls out her hand and creates a flame from nothing. She then snaps her fingers with the flame bouncing from her hand and forming into an Ork.**

Mirago: "Go show em a burning experience!"

 **The scene changes with Yoshiro and Kimido looking at a painting of two figures walking on a sidewalk, Luna and Ninego sitting on a bench with Ninego looking around and Luna on her phone. Etsuko and Kira walk up to a statue.**

Kira: "This… This is my most prized piece of art." **The Statue is two children walking on the planet, holding hand with two path roads disconnecting and reconnecting** "A Tale of Two is what I've called it! What do you think?"

Etsuko: **Amazed** "Kira… it looks beautiful! You've really made a name for yourself. Even through your harsh…" **He takes a step back and remembers a birthday party invitation and going to an orphanage** "Kira…"

Kira: **Confused** "What's wrong Etsuko?"

 **Before Etsuko could speak, the fire Ork comes from out of nowhere and jumps on top of the statue they were looking at. People begin to panic**

The Fire Ork: **Laughs with smoke coming from his mouth** "My name is FirOrk and I'm going to light up your prized collection of art."

 **He inserts his hand into the statue with one of the heads of a boy melting down. Kira's expression turns into anger and sorrow to what he was seeing**

Etsuko: "Kira! We need to get out of here!" **He puts his hand on Kira's shoulder**

Kira: **He takes Etsuko's hand off him and pulls put a crystal from his jacket pocket** "No! I'm dealing with him!"

Etsuko: **To himself in shock** "Where did he get a crystal?!"

 **Kira takes out a pencil and notebook and draws a somewhat wrist driver with it forming from the paper into reality. He inserts the crystal into the bottom of it making it shout Creation Crystal! Free your mind! Guitar sounding music comes from the driver. Kira twists the driver as he does a front flip and as he lands, he slashes with his left arm as if he finished a painting**

Kira: "Henshin!"

 **Kira presses the button on the side, making the driver stop spinning and shout Let your mind create! Let your passion soar! Creation! Souzou! Armor forms around Kira with a pencil forming from out of nowhere and seemingly drawing on his parts of the suit. People look with a mix of shock and joy**

Etsuko: "What is going on?"

Kira(Souzou): "My creation will bring you to an end!"

 _ **The Episode Ends**_


	15. Ep15:Friend to Foe

_Intro:_

Kira: "Last time on Kamen Rider Genkaku, a mysterious woman by the name of Mirago came to me, Kira Jisuto. I then met my old friend Etsuko and invited him to my art exhibit with a monster showing up to ruin my prized piece of art with my debut as Kamen Rider Souzou!"

Mirago: **Walks in from the left side** "Meanwhile, my plans of gathering Drago seemed to be harder then I thought but my plans will soon come into reality!"

Kira: **Turns around confused** "What plans?"

Mirago: **Nervously laughs** "O...Oh nothing! Just me talking to myself." **Starts thinking to herself** "Note to self, don't just talk out loud about secret plans."

Kira: "Are you thinking about secret plans?"

Mirago: "No! Let's just get on with the episode."

Etsuko: **Yells outside** "YEAH! YOU TIED US UP!"

Yoshiro: "I would think I get tied up during one of my detective cases but never during outside the show."

Kira: "Mirago, what is this!"

 **Mirago just pops out of existence**

Etsuko: "So does… does that mean we have no plot then?" **Kira slowly walks away** "Kira? Come on Kira please!"

 _The Episode Begins_

Kira(Souzou): "My creation will bring you to an end!"

 **Kira jumps forwards and kicks the Ork down from the statue. Kira materializes a notebook and pen and writes down an ax-like weapon with it forming from the pen and notebook with it shouting Art Axe! While Kira runs towards FirOrk, people look in amazement from seeing a person openly transform into a Kamen Rider, giving Ninego a chance to get both Etsuko and Yoshiro and run towards the exit from the people.**

Yoshiro: "What's going on?"

Ninego: "I have no idea. I have one good idea but why would she? Why now?"

Etsuko: "Who is she?"

 **A woman walks towards the trio with Ninego's eyes widening**

Mirago: "Oh boy, I never thought I see you again Ninego."

Etsuko: "Is this the woman you're referring to?"

Ninego: "This is Mirago, an ally or I would say that in the past."

Mirago: "Oh come on, are you still not forgiving me for the whole "war" thing?"

Ninego: "You let innocents die for your own selfish gain."

Mirago: "I think you mean us."

 **Etsuko and Yoshiro expressions turn into confusion and shock with Ninego taking notice**

Ninego: "Listen, you told me it would help the world, I didn't know it would require to sacrifice people, people like Asuka were gentle souls that wanted the same goal but you used their innocents against them."

Mirago: "But you knew the cost that had to be made."

Ninego: **Looks to his hands with it blurring back and forth to blood and then looks back at Mirago** "I did and with that mistake makes me want to be better for a bright future. So tell me why are you here and why is Kira a rider?"

Mirago: "Well that I can explain but in one condition and that is if you form an alliance with me."

Ninego: "...No"

Etsuko: **Snaps out of shock from what's been revealed and walks in front of Ninego** "Why would we work with someone that could be a danger to life?"

Mirago: "Well your lost, I guess I'll have to go to plan B and knowing Drago, I'm sure he'll fulfill that."

Ninego: "What plan?"

Mirago: "That will be revealed in due time but I suggest you prepare b/c you'll have to get stronger." **Walks away but stops** "Also for the Fantasy boy." **Yoshiro confused from the name** "Be aware that you'll purpose will come into play but until then, try thinking of getting stronger in the Dragon's Den" **Continues to walk away from the trio with the crowd getting louder from the fight**

Etsuko: "We should probably get back to the crowd."

 **Etsuko and Ninego runs back towards the crowd with Yoshiro thinking to what Mirago said and walks the direction Mirago went**

Yoshiro: **Sighs** "I know this will probably be a dumb decision but looks like I'll need to do some detective work to figure out this "Dragon's Den".

 **The scene changes back to Kira fighting off FirOrk. Kira gets knocked back from a fireball the Ork threw with Etsuko and Ninego blending in with the crowd.**

Kira(Souzou): "Looks like offensive won't be the trick for this alone. Let's see what I can think of." **The ax turns back into a notebook and pen with Kira drawing and the objects turn into a boomerang with it shouting Arterang! Kira throws the weapons towards FirOrk with the monster shooting fireballs at the weapon. The Arterang catches the fire and forms a mini tornado around it, hitting FirOrk. FirOrk struggles to get back up with Kira catching notice of this.** "Let's see how I can finish you because your creation is finished!" **Kira catches his boomerang and revert it back into the book and pen and then writes chains holding it down and twists his wrist driver and presses a button that stops it from spinning and makes it shout Create Finish! Kira jumps with a pencil writing spiral line with his kick connecting to the monster with it exploding.**

 **Kira detransforms and looks to people staring straight at him until the people run towards Kira and put him up into the air.**

The People: "Our Hero!"

Etsuko: **Looking at the people congratulating Kira** "I should reveal my identity. Maybe I'll get a raise at work or hell maybe I won't need to work anymore." **Coughs**

Ninego: **Smacks Etsuko** "Let's try to leave and think of what to do next. I'll get Kimido and Luna."

Etsuko: **Rubs the back of his head** "Alright come on Yoshiro we should… go. Where did he go?"

Yoshiro: **Standing behind him** "I'm behind you bud."

Etsuko: **Shocked** "OH Jes… Where were you? We're about to go."

Yoshiro: "I had to use the bathroom."

 **As Etsuko looks in uninterest and walks towards the exit with the others, Yoshiro thinks to himself on trying to run to Mirago.**

Yoshiro: "Hey! I need answers here!"

Mirago: "As I said, in due time you'll be of service to my plans. Just not now.

Yoshiro: "Well at least give me a hint to this "Dragon's Den". It has to be important than a goose chase."

Mirago: "All I'll say is that it will be your jobs that will guide you to it but who knows, you may be a puppet to Drago before then." **Teleports**

 **Yoshiro stops thinking to himself as he shakes to Kimido calling him**

Kimido: "Come on sweetie!"

Yoshiro: "Alright!"

 **As Yoshiro walks towards the exit, the scene changes to Etsuko's house with Etsuko, Ninego, Luna, and Yoshiro in the living room with Luna eating pizza**

Luna: "So what are you guys going to about this Mirago since it wouldn't be random to suggest she's holding back right now."

Ninego: "The thing is Mirago isn't the type of person to be this showy with her plans. She was a very active mindset before the war." **Ninego thinks back to a seemingly younger looking Ninego, Drago, and Mirago at a table with business suits on** "Mirago during when I and Drago worked together was our emotional support through some of the hard fights and personal problems we had."

Etsuko: "Why business suits?"

Ninego: **Looks at Etsuko with annoyance** "...Anyways, We were almost inseparable as a team until… something happened to Asuka that set Drago over the edge."

Drago: **Appears from nowhere** "I wouldn't say it set me over, more so shown me something" **Yoshiro and Luna react with shock with Ninego and Etsuko not reacting**

Etsuko: "You could have just knocked at least."

Drago: "You would have just slammed the door back in my face."

Etsuko: "What are you doing here?"

Drago: "I'm here to warn you of Mirago and…form a short truce for the time being"

Etsuko: **Slams Drago to a wall while holding his shirt** "Why the hell should we work with someone like you!"

Ninego: "Etsuko! Put him down. We need to form this truce no matter how unsettling it is."

Etsuko: "You expect me to work with someone who made me murder hundreds of people!"

Ninego: "And thousands more will fall if whatever Mirago has planned goes into action!"

 **Etsuko slowly lets go of Drago with Yoshiro staying silent and Luna scared from Etsuko's anger.**

Drago: "I don't like this any more than you do but even I don't know what Mirago could be planning. We have to comfort Kira and at least try to get him on our side.

Etsuko: "Well you see, that may be some trouble when getting to Kira."

Drago: "Why?"

Luna: "He transformed in front of people."

Drago: "And that's a problem how?"

Yoshiro: "We have secret identities and us hanging around Kira will cause some concern if he knows Genkaku and Fantasy. Hell some still think we're a danger and Kira will be the hero that will stop us."

Drago: "Well if we tell him about your powers, maybe he won't believe them."

Etsuko: "...For once I agree with you on that, Kira is a smart guy. I know he wouldn't bring Mirago into question when she approached him."

Ninego: "Why haven't you mention Kira before then?"

Etsuko: **Thinks for a bit** "I don't know, I guess I just forgot." **Coughs**

Luna: "You have to get that cough checked out."

Etsuko: "Let's try to at least get to Kira first."

 **The scene changes to Kira drinking the tea he got from Hido's Relax Pad and wearing a hat to cover his face.**

Kira: **Slips the tea** "...This is the best fucking tea I've ever tasted in my entire life."

Yoshiro: **Comes and sits on a chair with Ninego, Drago, and Etsuko walking by him** "Thank you, Hido taught me a lot when making tea."

Kira: "So... Etsuko are these your friends?"

Etsuko: "Two of them are, the guy in the red trench coat is a person."

Drago: "We're here about you being a rider."

Kira: "Hey keep it down! I want to keep a low profile for the rest of the day. Why do you need to know about me being a rider… Etsuko? Are you one?"

Etsuko: "Yeah and so is Yoshiro."

Yoshiro: "Rider Bros!"

Kira: "So…you're the one Mirago was warning me about."

Etsuko: "What?"

 **Kira stands up and summons his wrist driver and inserts his crystal into it. He transforms into Souzou with people questioning the appearance of the rider. Mirago watches from afar with two figure walking towards her**

Mirago: "I'm guessing you want answers."

Rango: "We do and it's one thing we need to know."

Mirago: "Then ask away."

Sango: "Who is Asuka?"

 _ **The Episode Ends**_

 _ **TBC**_


	16. Ep16:Downwards Spiral

_Episode Begins_

 **As people run away from the area, Kira attempts to attack Etsuko with Drago blocking the attack and forcing Kira back. Etsuko and Yoshiro summon their drivers and insert their crystals into them with a clash of pianos and violins starting to play.**

Etsuko & Yoshiro: "Henshin!"

 **Smoke covers the two with some of it forming into a Chimera and some forming into armor. The Chimera and armor form around the undersuits of the two as they summon their weapons. Drago teleports with Yoshiro shooting from afar and Etsuko running in with his staff.**

Etsuko(Genkaku): **Clashes with Kira's Axe** "Could I ask on why attack us? We're not your enemy!"

Kira(Souzou): "Well with what Mirago gave me, it seems you two will be trouble but I don't believe her honestly but if what she told me is true, you let those people die."

Etsuko(Genkaku): "I DID NOT!" **His strength raising and overpowering Kira** "I would never murder innocent people for a selfish gain for power!"

Kira(Souzou): "Heh! Looks like that answers my question but for the meantime…" **He pulls Etsuko closer** "Just _act along_."

 **Etsuko pauses to what he heard as he memories quickly rush through his mind with the last image being a younger Kira looking at him, giving Kira the chance to swing his axe towards Etsuko with it sending him back with Yoshiro turning his weapon into a Scythe and charging to Kira. The scene changes to Mirago with Rango and Sango on a rooftop as they watch the battle.**

Sango: "Who is Asuka?"

Mirago: "Asuka, as you know now, was very special to Drago even though she was human." **She thinks back to the past with her outfit changing into a more medieval look with Ninego and Drago sitting at a table in a bar.** "I, Ninego, and Drago were known as _The Three Shooting Stars._ Drago was the Muscle, Ninego was the Leader, and I was the brains of the team."

Rango: "Why were you guys a team?"

Mirago: "Well Ninego assembled us before all of _this_ happened. They were nice times until _she_ came into the picture." **In the memory, a young girl in a dark green dress walks into the bar with her dark brown colored eyes locking with Drago's** "As soon as saw those eyes look at each other, something told me this was gonna change some things. She was for a lack of terms Drago's tutor in magic since she was a magician. It's pretty interesting how much magic is around the world and no mere human can see it."

Sango: "More on Asuka please."

Mirago: "Asuka was his magic tutor and that grew into a relationship after spending much time with each other. She was a gentle soul but kept Drago in his place but one day…"

Rango: "What happened?"

Mirago: **Looks down to see Kira still fighting Yoshiro** "Well I believe that will be told another day." **She teleports away**

Rango: "HEY!"

Sango: **Looks down at the fight** "Isn't that Drago?"

Rango: "...It is. Let's follow."

 **The two teleports with the scene changing to Mirago blocking Yoshiro's swing and forcing him back where he crashes into Etsuko. Mirago teleports Kira and her away with Rango and Sango teleporting in just as they leave.**

Yoshiro: "Alright so… what is the plan now?"

Drago: "I'm more questioning why Etsuko froze?"

Etsuko: "I remember now. I remember everything about that day."

Ninego: **Confused** "What day?"

Etsuko: "When I met Kira."

Drago: "And how does that help us?"

Etsuko: "Don't worry, you'll see."

 **The scene changes to Mirago and Kira teleported to an abandoned cafe with Kira taking out his crystal from his wrist driver and reverting back**

Mirago: "Did my advice help you out?"

Kira: "Yeah, what you told me checks out. Looks like I'll help you after all."

Mirago: "Oh boy, you'll be great service and as promised, your dream has come true."

Kira: **Looks around the cafe** "Any reason on why this location?"

Mirago: **Walks towards a table with a dark sky with stars on it** "This place just brings back a lot of good memories."

 **The scene changes back to Etsuko's apartment with everyone eating take-out with them watching the news**

News Reporter: "A Rider Battle?! It's been reported in that the rider known as Souzou was reported to attack the two riders we've been seeing for months. While some people are against this, most of the people are happy to see this new rider attack what many think of as causes of multiple monster attacks. More on 11 with a mysterious rider figure running around, some people say that he feels like an Anomaly."

Rango: **Finishes his food** "So did you just bring us all here and order take-out to not talk about Kira?"

Sango: "I do thank you for your generous nature even though we don't need to eat."

Luna: "You guys don't eat food?"

Ninego: "Orks like us don't need the concept of food and sleep since we're made of dreams. As long as those exist, We'll be fine."

Etsuko: **Shocked** "So why didn't you tell me not to buy you guys anything?"

Drago, Ninego, Rango, and Sango: "You never asked"

Etsuko: **Annoyed** "Anyways, Kira and I were very good friends in the past. We met when I was walking through my neighborhood as I saw him in front of his house as he put on a bandage." **Etsuko's face turns younger as he walks up to a younger Kira**

Etsuko(Younger): "Hello, can I ask why you're putting on a bandage?"

Kira(Younger): "I got attacked by some bullies for my art."

Etsuko(Younger): "YOU DRAW?!"

Kira(Younger): **Blushes a bit** "Well when I was three, I always drew in class. It didn't matter what I drew on, I just always had a thing for expressing myself through what I drew." **He picks up his book and hands it to Etsuko** "See for yourself."

Etsuko(Younger): **Looks at the book to see many drawing of various hero with a multicolor suited police team, a kabuto-based Kamen Rider, and a seemingly cloaked figure wearing a wrist device** "How could anyone be bullied for awesome drawings like this?!"

Kira(Younger): **Sighs** "The other kids call what I draw _childish_ or _it looks very boring and you should have never gotten into drawing to begin with_. I could deal with this any other day but today, I just couldn't take the insults anymore and I got into a fight."

Etsuko(Younger): **Begins to walk towards Kira and sits next to him** "Seeing how much your bruised, it seems like you somehow won that fight with that much of a disadvantage."

Kira(Younger): "My parents got me to take Karate Class when I was a little younger, so I can handle myself in self-defense."

Etsuko(Younger): "Don't you have friends that went to see if you were alright anyway?"

Kira(Younger): "My _friends_ didn't really check on me, they saw the fight but not one stepped in. I can't blame them for not wanting to get in trouble but I was surprised to see them even laugh at me getting punched"

Etsuko(Younger): "Well it's decided! I'll become your friend and I'll show it by welcoming you to dinner if your parents are okay with it!"

Kira(Younger): **Shocked** "Well I have to eat for myself anyway so I guess someone offering dinner isn't bad."

Etsuko(Younger): "What's your name?"

Kira(Younger): "Jisuto Kira"

Etsuko(Younger): "Kaido Etsuko!" **Raises his hand** "And I'll be the most amazing best friend you've ever seen!"

Kira(Younger): **Sees Etsuko's hand and raises his to shake it** "I hope so Etsuko"

Etsuko: **His face turns into order into his current face** "I was doing the best I could to support him since his father had more hours on his job and his mother was an alcoholic and sometimes never came home. Hell, we even had to keep him over at my house b/c of the strict hours his father had to do and finding his mother. I was always there until our parents died and we got sent to the orphanage. I never saw him again until today. It's weird that I just remembered this stuff and something tell me in my heart that if I know Kira, he would never hold some kind of grudge against me. I know he's good."

 **Luna and Sango are seen tearing up with Rango holding tissue for the two.**

Drago: "I never thought we have something in common for once Etsuko but even with what you told us, something has to be planned because Mirago won't be keen on just letting her own rider join us."

Yoshiro: "We have to take our chances on this."

Drago: "Says the guy who I used. I can take your powers in an instance."

Yoshiro: "You won't. If I have some sort of use, you won't do it."

Drago: **Chuckles** "I like that I chose someone who could snap back."

Ninego: "So what's the next plan?"

Etsuko: "...I don't know."

 **Everyone in the room beside Etsuko falls from the couch to his response with Etsuko coughing**

Luna: "Well for the meantime, let's see the doctor about that cough."

 **The scene changes to the next day with Mirago sitting at the abandoned cafe with Kira walking in**

Mirago: "Well there you are . I thought you would get here sooner."

Kira: "Trying to sneak by with people asking for autographs and pictures isn't easy to hide from."

Mirago: "Well I came here to tell you we're going to finish Genkaku today and you're going to get help with this little buddy." **She snaps her fingers with a little flame hoping towards the two and growing larger into FirOrk** "Remember this guy?"

Kira: **Thinks back to his painting getting destroyed** "Yes I do."

 **The scene changes to Etsuko, Yoshiro, and Luna walking from a store**

Luna: "And then my teacher showed us this cool flamethrower he had and burned our test, so we have to take it on Tuesday."

Yoshiro: "Something about that school isn't right."

Etsuko: "You get used to it."

 **People begin to run away from the area as FirOrk attacks the city.**

Etsuko: "You think you can carry the bags while we take care of this guy?"

Luna: "Of course I can."

 **Luna runs off with the bags as Etsuko and Yoshiro summon their drivers and as they pull out their crystals, Kira comes walking with Mirago with his driver out. Mirago calls FirOrk to her side**

Mirago: "Oh Boy, I didn't think it would be this easy to find you this fast but the faster this gets done, the more my plans go into succession."

Etsuko: "I thought I was needed for this plan."

Mirago: **Shrugs** "I changed my mind. Kira, you do the honors."

 **Etsuko and Yoshiro ready themselves as Kira roundhouse kicks FirOrk's head and walks towards Etsuko and Yoshiro**

Mirago: **Shocked** "What's the meaning of this Kira?"

Kira: "Like I would ever trust some random magical woman. I had to question for myself on if Etsuko would ever let those people die and I know my best friend better would never hurt a soul."

Etsuko: "Then why take on the powers?"

Kira: "Are you kidding? Being a rider while becoming a famous artist, that's the role of a lifetime."

Etsuko: "That's the old Kira I known to care for." **He reaches out his hand with Kira accepting his handshake**

Yoshiro: "I feel somewhat left out in this." **Etsuko puts his arm around both Kira and Yoshiro** "Alright now I feel included."

 **Mirago snaps her fingers as she teleports away and FirOrk begins to shoot fire around the area. Etsuko looks to both Kira and Yoshiro as the nod and inserts their crystals into their drivers. A clash of Violins, Guitars, and Pianos start to play with each rider doing their pose.**

Etsuko, Yoshiro, and Kira: "Henshin!"

 **Smoke cover around the three as it clears out to see the three riders standing with fire around them. Each of them summons their weapons with Etsuko and Kira shooting from a distance and Yoshiro using his scythe, rushing towards FirOrk. FirOrk rushes Yoshiro with multiple fireballs throw at Yoshiro with him deflecting some and Etsuko and Kira shooting some. Yoshiro begins to slash at the monster with Etsuko handing Kira one of his crystals and the two insert them into their drivers as Etsuko begins to turn invisible and Kira shoots beams from his hands. Etsuko sneaks attack and kicks with Yoshiro as Kira's last beam keeps FirOrk down.**

Etsuko(Genkaku): "Let's end this!"

 **The three repeat the manner of transforming and the drivers shouting Illusion Break! Fantasy Smash! Creation Overdrive! Etsuko feet cover with smoke as he floats towards the sky with Yoshiro's smoke forms into a chimera around him with Kira writing on his notepad with a green aura forming around his foot. Kira and Yoshiro jump into the air with Etsuko with the three going downwards towards FirOrk, kicking through FirOrk with it exploding and as Kira catches the crystal, the fire around the area begins to disappear.**

Etsuko(Genkaku): "Oh thank god the fire went out with the Ork. I had no idea how we were going to handle that." **Looks to Kira** "And congrats to earning your first crystal."

Kira(Souzou): **Tosses the crystal Etsuko gave to him back** "Yeah, defeating my first monster. Something about this tells me a bright future is ahead of me." **He holds the fire crystal harder for it to burn him** "Oh good god why!"

 **As Etsuko and Yoshiro laugh with Luna running back towards the trio, Mirago is seen watching from a distance, giggling to herself**

Mirago: "Phase 1, Completed. Phase 2 is now in session. Oh boy, things are gonna get more fun!" **Teleports**

 _ **The Episode Ends**_


	17. Ep17:From Greed's Perspective

_Intro_

 **A dark room is shown with a single light shining on Drago, Ninego, and Mirago with their backs turned to each other**

Ninego: "A Tale of Three."

Drago: "A Tale of Stars of a war."

Mirago: "Three chosen dreams. One of Hope, One of Greed, and One of Wishes are chosen warriors in each other's path.

Ninego: "Each had their own desire to be more of. One ascends into light while his two close friends become enemies."

Mirago: "But what happened to the two that fell into darkness? What about their perspective?"

Drago: "How did I end up where am today?"

 _Episode Begins_

 **Sounds of armies roar as it keeps cutting with signs of three young generals fighting off one side. The sight sees people falling onto the ground with swords, spears, and arrow all over their bodies. The three generals hold up their flag with two of them having dark aura flying out of them. The youngest looking gives a concerned look for his comrades with the two pulling out their swords and thrusting them into the young general, making him wake up.**

Messenger: **Knocks on the young general's door and pulls out a note** "General Drago please get ready for your meeting today with

General Ninego and Mirago."

 **The young Drago, with his hair that is more free and longer in the present, now has a short ponytail and as he gets ready, he looks into the mirror and rubs his face**

Drago: "I've been having that nightmare for a month straight. There has to be a reason for all this but I trust them. They're my comrades, my friends. They would never betray me… would they?" **He shakes his head** "I have a meeting, I can't be thinking of stuff like this."

 **He rushes out of his room with a mysterious figure watching over him on the rooftops as he runs into a bar. The crowd cheers at Drago arrival with two figures watching from a star-night table.**

Drago: **Walks over to the two** "Sorry for my lateness, time just seemed to slip past me."

Mirago: **Wearing a green uniform with the button on the top of her shirt unbuttoned** "Don't worry about it Drago, this meeting isn't as important as people are making it out to be or at least Ninego is making it out to be."

Ninego: **Wearing a blue uniform with his button in** "This is important since this person could be the key to helping us finish this war."

Mirago: "You say that every time we get a new recruit. I understand wanting to give _Hope_ but most of the new people haven't been the best in helping"

Ninego: "I know but this new recruit is special and they should be coming in any second."

Drago: "What makes this person so special?"

Ninego: " The thought process I had when getting a new recruit was that we needed something our enemies won't see coming since we've been getting mainly soldiers. We need a mage."

 **As if saying it was the magic word, the young mage walks in with a powerful gust of wind blowing behind her as she walks towards the trio. She takes off her mask and her cloaked hood to reveal a young looking woman with red hair and glasses. Ninego and Mirago look with delight to see a new recruit but Drago stays silent as he stares at her light green eyes with the mage taking notice of this and staring back.**

Drago: **Inside his mind** "Oh No She's Hot!"

The Mage: **Inside her mind** "For the love of Gaunty, why does he have to look so cute?!"

 **Ninego doesn't take notice while Mirago looks to the two and holds herself from laughing.**

Ninego: "If you don't mind, introduce yourself."

The Mage: **Stops herself from blushing and shakes her head** "My name is Scale, the Mage of East and I look forward to working with you three."

Mirago: **Looks to Drago** **who is still staring** "Well Scale, I think you should be in the command of Drago and he needs to be taught some magic."

Ninego: "I see no problem with that"

Drago: **Snaps out of his daze after hearing what was said** "Wait what?"

Mirago: "I and Ninego are going to go train the army. You and Scale get to know each other, form a teacher-student bond or you know, more than that." **She winks at Drago as she and Ninego leave the bar**

Drago: **Thinks to himself** "No wonder they call Mirago a _shooting star_." **He looks to Scale** "S...So how long have you been doing magic?"

Scale: "Well I've done magic since I was in diapers really. My family has a long family tree of wizards and my parents weren't any different."

Drago: "How skillful are you?"

Scale: "Don't underestimate me. I'm more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

Drago: "Prove it"

 **He smirks with his vision going blurry as the area around him disappears. He vision returns as Scale is nowhere to be seen with light shining behind him with a giant head of Scale staring at him**

Scale: "We wizards hold tremendous power but in exchange have very little patience!"

 **The light beings to shine brighter with Drago shielding his eyes to only open them up to see Scale standing in front of him like nothing happened**

Scale: "Do you doubt me now?"

Drago: **Shocked** "Nope but there is one question I need to ask."

Scale: "What is it?"

Drago: **Grabs her hand** "Teach me that right now!"

 **Scale begins to blush from Drago grabbing her hand and from Drago's child-like expression.**

Scale: "Y...Yeah but you have to learn the basics and when you get through the beginner stuff, I'll possibly skip a step to let you learn it."

 **Drage picks up Scale and carries her to his place where a montage starts with Drago learning spell with Ninego and Mirago watching over him**

Ninego: "Even though I agreed with this plan, do you think this may backfire?"

Mirago: "Drago's _greed_ has been suppressed for years now and even if Scale finds something wrong, I doubt she'll find anything it to be bad."

Ninego: "I hope your right. Drago has the most potential out of all us."

Mirago: "When am I ever wrong?"

Ninego: **Chuckles** "When are you ever right is the question?"

Mirago: "Hey!"

 **The montage continues to Scale and Drago bonding with it cutting to the two eating, fighting off soldiers, and working on a book with a gauntlet and chimera drawing on it. The scene changes to Drago and Scale watching the night sky.**

Scale: "Why did you bring us up here?"

Drago: "I just wanted to privately thank you for the last 4 months. The war is actually almost over and you've been such a wonderful unit."

Scale: **Blushes** "Well If I don't keep you in line, we may not have gotten to this point now would we?"

Drago: "I guess you're right" **Pulls out a box** "I also called you out here because I heard it was a special day and I didn't want my second in command empty-handed." **Hands Scale the box**

Scale: "Ah, you shouldn't have!" **She opens to the box to see a bracelet of her parents and a pet Chimera with her starting to tear up** "H...How did you get this photo?"

Drago: "During the training for teleportation, you went off alone to your home."

Scale: "You followed me?"

Drago: **Nervous** "Anyways, I saw you walking towards your home with flowers and as you placed them down and went, I went into your house to investigate and found that photo through the rubble. I also found this weird gauntlet but it feels powerful so we'll keep it just in case."

Scale: **Crys** "I don't know what to say…"

 **She pounces towards Drago, giving him a big hug with Drago returning the hug. The two notice their position and as they look into each other's eyes, they kiss. As they kiss, Scale feels something wrong with Drago as she lightly pulls away.**

Scale: "Drago, do you feel in any way weird?"

Drago: **In a daze** "After that kiss, I feel already ended the war."

Scale: **Giggles** "That's not what I meant. I mean do you feel something about you is missing?"

Drago: **Open his mouth as if he had an instant answer but pauses as he thinks** "...I think"

Scale: "Unbutton your shirt."

Drago: "You…you mean up here? I didn't think you be that kind of…"

Scale: "Not that idea… yet at least."

Drago: **Unbutton his shirt** "Yeah I knew that."

 **Scale opens her spell book and chants in whisper as she puts his palm on Drago's chest. Her eyes glow white and levitates**

Scale: **Confused** "It seems like something locked."

Drago: "Is it like bad?"

Scale: "If it's locked, It has to be. Maybe I can peek and see what's so important."

Drago: "I don't think that's a good idea."

Scale: "What have I said before? Don't underestimate me."

Drago: **Nervous** "Fine"

 **Scale turns the lock a bit and tries to peek and sees negative energy with her thoughts filling with her wants and needs and only wanting it. She snaps back out and accidentally leaves it half open. Scale's eyes return to normal as she falls with one of Drago's left eye turning bright red from its original black.**

Drago: **Shocked** "Oh my god, are you alright?"

Scale: **Rubs her head** "Yeah I'm fine and whatever is locked inside you, it's locked for a reason."

Drago: "What was locked?"

Scale: "It felt like greed."

Drago: "Greed… why do those feelings feel like a memory?"

Scale: **Notices Drago's eye** "Since when could you turn eye color?"

Drago: "Hm?" **He does a reflection spell and sees his eye** "Well that's new but I don't think its something we should worry about."

Scale: "I hope you're right."

Drago: "How about you sleep at my place tonight?"

Scale: "If this is for what I think it is, I'm going to punch you."

 **The scene changes to the morning with Scale with Drago on his bed half-clothed with a knock from Drago's messenger waking the two up**

Messenger: "General Drago, you have a meeting today and you'll be late!"

Drago: **Looks to Scale** "So what was that about being punched because I believe I came out in one piece." **Scale punches Drago** "Okay ow!" **Drago gets up from the bed and picks up his clothes**

Scale: "I'll say this, you're more aggressive than I thought you would be."

Drago: **Kiss Scale's forehead** "So you're saying I did well?"

Scale: "My first time really, so of course."

Drago: "I have to go. How about when the meeting is done, we go on a date?"

Scale: "Like training?"

Drago: "Sure!"

Scale: "You're on!" **Teleports**

 **The Mysterious figure walks behind Drago**

?: "Do you feel it Drago?"

Drago: **Reacts to the voice with turning around to see his own reflection** "What?"

?: "You're greed returning to you? Do you feel it surging throughout your body?"

Drago: **Confused** "No I don't. Wait why am I talking to myself? I have a meeting to get to."

 **Drago's reflection eyes turn from black to green as it disappears**

?: **His voice turns more feminine** "If only you could see what the future holds for…"

 **The Episode Ends**

 **TBC**


	18. Ep18:Journey Through Fantasy

_Intro_

Etsuko: "Last time on Kamen Rider Genkaku, Kira has joined the riders against Mirago through his own free will and gained his first crystal."

Drago: **Walks in from the left as he scratches his head** "Why do I feel like there's something missing from that?"

Etsuko: **Confused** "What do you mean?"

Mirago: **Walks in from the right** "Yeah I feel like we just skimmed through an episode."

Etsuko: "Let me see through the schedule." **He picks up a large schedule book with the title of Genkaku Episode List and sees a missing 17** "What the hell? Episode 17 isn't here!"

Mirago: **Thinks for a bit before snapping her fingers** "I remember, that was a flashback episode." **She whines** "I acted really good during that episode too."

Drago: "And I got laid in that episode."

Etsuko: "But that's not important at all now isn't it?"

Drago: "This may be not canon but I can still kick your ass dream boy."

Mirago: **Pushes Drago away** "Excuse you, I'm the main villain here and I should kick his ass first."

Drago: "Just because you think you're more powerful than me, you're the main villain?"

Mirago: "Yes"

 **Mirago and Drago start to fight as a cloud forms around them as Ninego walks in, holding the pages to episode 17**

Etsuko: "Why do you have that?"

Ninego: "For this" **He brings up a bag of popcorn** "You want some?"

Etsuko: "I'm starting to question whether I should trust you are or not." **Takes a handful of popcorn** "I'm not starting now." **Etsuko and Ninego eat as they see Drago and Mirago tear each other apart**

 _Episode Begins_

 **The episode begins with Yoshiro, in his archae** **ologist outfit, goes deeper into a cavern as he flashbacks to a conversation he has with Trois**

Trois(Lion): "So you're saying whatever this _Dragon's Den is, you may have found it?"_

Yoshiro: "This place is my best bet in terms of just what Mirago said. This place also apparently was where they found the _Amadam_ but all I know from that was some rider that worked with the police and that giant explosion."

Trois(Serpent): **Hisses** "I still don't trust this Mirago person even if I still don't trust you."

Trois(Eagle): "I have to agree with Serp, this seems like she's just leading you into a trap."

Yoshiro: "I have the feeling about that but I need to become stronger even if we have Kira now. I don't want to become the weak link."

Trois(Lion): "Well you have ⅔ of our support in your journey. I'm sure Kimido is doing well."

Yoshiro: **Scratches his head** "You could say that. She's wanting to take the relationship more seriously. I got to meet her parents."

Trois(Eagle): "How are they?"

 **Yoshiro looks into space as he hears sounds of broken furniture and an ambulance**

Yoshiro: "...It was an experience for sure."

 **The flashback ends with Yoshiro knocking on the wall for a weak spot and as he knocks, he hears a sound of a dragon calling out to him through the wall. He keeps knocking as the Dragon's voice keeps getting louder and louder until he finds a weak spot and as soon bangs his hammer on the wall, it breaks to reveal a crystal with a blue flame and a gun in stone.**

Yoshiro: "Jackpot!"

 **The scene changes to Etsuko and Gaunty talking**

Gaunty: "I'm afraid I don't have any information on Mirago. I do know of this other woman named Asuka but not much of her."

Etsuko: "What do you have?"

Gaunty: "Asuka was always with Drago, apparently they were together at one point, they even had a child in secret but…"

Etsuko: "But what?"

Gaunty: "That's sadly all I remember. I know I was a prized treasure in her family but I don't know much of the family."

Etsuko: "Well it's something to go off of" **Coughs**

Gaunty: "Have you been feeling sick as of late?"

Etsuko: "Yeah, I guess allergies season. I have medicine on stand by. I have to wake up. I'll be back if I need more information."

Gaunty: "Take care" **Etsuko disappears with Gaunty blank expression of the Genkaku suit changes to a worried look** "He's not experienced it yet."

 **The scene changes to Etsuko, Ninego, and Yoshiro in the Yagashiri forest as Yoshiro takes out the crystal**

Etsuko: "I still have a bad feeling about this"

Ninego: "As do I, I think this could lead to something dangerous."

Yoshiro: "We have to see what it can do, this could be a blessing in disguise."

Etsuko: "But…"

Yoshiro: **Puts his hand on Etsuko's shoulder** "Trust me."

Etsuko: **Sighs** "Fine, this better be good."

 **Yoshiro inserts the crystal into his driver with it making no noise to what kind of crystal it is and as he turns the crank, the crystal's glows more blue with it breaking inside the driver with a violet dragon coming out of the driver and going into Yoshiro, changing Yoshiro's eye color to purple and making him faint.**

Etsuko: "God damn it! Not again!"

Ninego: "Let me see if this dragon is the same condition as the chimera was when it went inside Yoshiro."

 **Ninego places his palm on Yoshiro's chest and closes his eyes to a see a vision of a dragon flying wild around the area as it fights with the chimera.**

Ninego: **Worried** "It's fighting the chimera."

Etsuko: "Is there anything we can do?"

 **Before Ninego could answer, Yoshiro gets back up with a confused look**

Etsuko: "Yoshiro? You feeling any different?"

Yoshiro: **His voice turns deeper with a growling sound to it** "Yoshiro? I'm Vioyu, the legendary dragon of the blue flame. Whoever this Yoshiro is must be the body I've taken control of. I apologize for this inconvenience."

Ninego: "I don't know why but I feel I've seen this somewhere before and it involved trains for some reason."

Etsuko: "What does that have to do with anything!" **Coughs** "Vioyu, were you fighting a chimera?"

Yoshiro(Vioyu): "I was and I won that fight but we came to a truce. The lion part of that chimera informed me of that I went into a human. It's been so many years since I've been free and I'm starving."

Etsuko: **Thinks to himself** "What am I going to tell Kimido when she sees this"

 **Vioyu pauses as he grabs his head with one of his eyes turning back into Yoshiro's normal black eye color**

Yoshiro: **Confused** "What happened?"

Yoshiro(Vioyu): "I should be asking the same thing. What are you doing in my body!"

Yoshiro: "Your body? It's mine!"

Yoshiro(Vioyu): "I don't see your name on it."

Etsuko: **Sighs** "It's going fine he says, What the hell do we do about this?"

 **A figure walks from behind a tree and is revealed to be Drago**

Drago: "Somebody rang?"

Etsuko: "...No"

Drago: "Well too bad, I'm here now. VIOYU! You son of a lizard! How you've been?"

Yoshiro(Vioyu): "My old friend, it's an honor seeing you again after all these years." **Yoshiro's left side of his body bow as his right side fights back.**

Ninego: "You two know each other?"

Drago: "Back when Asuka was still alive, she showed Vioyu. She had Vioyu and the Chimera as pets. She even had that gauntlet."

Etsuko: **Annoyed** "So are you here to have a greeting or help us out?"

Drago: "Relax Dream boy, I'll handle it. Vioyu! The body your possessing is important to my goal. You have to let him have control."

Yoshiro(Vioyu): "Fine, I'll see if this body is worth anything anyway."

Yoshiro: **His eyes on the left turns back to normal** "Oh thank god. It felt like part of my body was on paralysis."

Drago: "My work here is done." **Teleports**

 **As the three regroup, Mirago is seen watching from a distant and holding a cup of water**

Mirago: "Vioyu huh? I should test to see if it's flame are as strong cause, after all, you can't put out a fire from inside the house." **Mirago pours the water and snaps her fingers for the falling water to form into an Ork** "Take them down in a splash."

 **The scene changes to Yoshiro at night sleeping next to Kimido as he tosses and turns with sweat falling from his face. Inside his mind, Yoshiro walks up from his cold sweat to see Vioyu and Trois staring at him**

Yoshiro: "Are you guys like, reforming against me?"

Trois(Eagle): "Of course not! We're just discussing what happened today."

Trois(Serpent): "And how to control you too."

Trois(Lion): "Serpent is really."

Vioyu: "You have a very open mindscape for someone of your abilities. An archaeologist, detective, coffee shop worker, you have a lot on your plate and here you are building upon it with being a rider. There is one question I need to ask you, why did become one?"

Yoshiro: **Fires back imminently** "To help Etsuko, I don't want him to fight this battle alone."

Vioyu: "Then answer my next question, what happens when you become stronger then Etsuko?"

 **Yoshiro pauses to this question, not sure how to respond to such a question**

Vioyu: "Until you find that answer, you won't grow stronger. You will be subdued by your goal to protect that you'll die before he does."

 **Trois don't speak with Yoshiro knowing that all three heads agree with Vioyu with Yoshiro waking up from the dream to see Kimido still sleeping next to him. He looks at her with a worried look**

Yoshiro: "If I grow stronger, I know to protect the people I love and the rest of the world but… Do I put myself in a state of self-sacrifice? My future is still undecided and it's been that way since I became an archaeologist. **He pulls out his rider crystal** "Fantasy can't always be the answer. I'm thinking too hard about this. I'll just continue like today was any other day."

 **Yoshiro kisses Kimido's forehead as he goes outside to see a water-like monster attacking the city. Yoshiro gets his phone and calls Etsuko**

Etsuko: **Picks up the phone** "What's up?"

Yoshiro: **Runs towards the area** "Monster, get Kira, downtown." **He hangs up**

 **Yoshiro snaps his fingers as he summons his driver and inserts his crystal into it. Pianos start to play as he runs towards the area**

Yoshiro: "Henshin!"

 **Yoshiro undersuit appears as the smoke forms into a chimera and as it runs with Yoshiro, it forms into armor for Yoshiro as he flys towards the area with the water Ork.**

 **The Ork spots Yoshiro as it shoots currents of water at him with Yoshiro shooting at him. The Ork shoots down Yoshiro with him saving himself by turning his cross-bow into his scythe and launching himself towards the Ork with the water catching Yoshiro's leg and swinging him across towards a building.**

Yoshiro: "This really isn't going well, his water can catch me in the air, I can't just roar the water away. I can try using my tail to catch it off guard.

 **Yoshiro runs towards the Ork as it throws water with Yoshiro flings his tail to the Ork as it's caught in the water.**

Yoshiro: "Oh shi…"

 **Yoshiro is then swung away from the monster as he struggles to get up. As he gets up, he pulls out Vioyu's crystal with his vision seeing the area around him turning dark and turns around to see Vioyu taking the image of Yoshiro with him changing his clothes every 5 seconds to Yoshiro's archaeologist, detective, and coffee shop outfit.**

Vioyu: "You seem to be losing out there."

Yoshiro: "I'm guessing you're going to leave me."

Vioyu: **Chuckles** "You guessed it but I'm curious to see if you have an answer to my question."

Yoshiro: **Thinks for a bit and looks back at his life to see His mother, Dimiko, and Hiro smiling behind him and then sees Etsuko hold out his fist to Yoshiro with him returning the fist** "My answer to that is another question for you." **Vioyu's expression turns into confusion** "What is your resolve?"

Vioyu: "Don't just reverse psychology this! You still don't have a resolve!"

Yoshiro: "And I think I don't have one right now. To protect the people I love and care about can be my future for now and until that time ends, I'll continue who I am."

 **The serpent beings to show a sign of interest with Vioyu laughing out loud**

Vioyu: "Yoshiro, I think I understand why Drago wanted me to trust you. I think I'll let you use my power. Rise the flames!"

 **Yoshiro vision of the area returns to normal as if time stopped and gets a second wind. He inserts the crystal into the stone gun with it cracking out of its stone and shouting Rise! RyuClaw! A set of Piano's with Saxophones start to play with Yoshiro rising his right hand with the gun to the air and raising his left hand, making it into a claw and slashing the air to his chest**

Yoshiro: "Flame Up!"

 **He shoots the gun into the air with the bullet made of fire forming into a dragon with the chimera armor disappearing with the dragon shooting fire around him in a vortex with the dragon forming armor around the suit. The gun then shouts out Burning Passion! Explosive Flame! RyuClaw!**

Yoshiro: "My Fantasy… My Heart… It's burning through to a BRIGHT FUTURE!

 **Yoshiro rises his gun to the Ork and shoots with the Ork returning the favor and shooting back with water. As the bullets and water collide, the bullets turn into small dragons and fly through the water, hitting the monster with the water hitting Yoshiro but the immense heat from Yoshiro's suit makes the water non-affected. He takes out the crystal from the gun and inserts back in for it with his chimera crystal, making the gun shout Flaming Charge~! A more energized saxophone starts to play with Trois and Vioyu forming from the fire with Yoshiro pulling the trigger making it shout RyuTri Flaming Overdrive~! Two balls of fire shoot from the gun with Trois and Vioyu running alongside the shot. The Ork forms a water wall around itself with the shot going through the wall with Vioyu flying around it with it shooting fireballs with Trois divebombing from the air and destroying the Ork with Yoshiro catching the crystal. Etsuko and Kira run towards the area, already transformed to see Yoshiro in his new form.**

Etsuko: **Sighs** "I knew I shouldn't have doubted Yoshiro."

Kira: "And I got all _fired_ up for our fight."

Etsuko and Yoshiro: "No!"

 **The scene changes to Rango, Sango, and Drago having lunch**

Rango: "You think we should you know, do something?"

Drago: "Nah, this is a break day."

Sango: "Shouldn't we at least gather some knowledge on Mirago? Like, go undercover?"

Drago: **Puts down his sandwich** "You have a good idea Sango."

 **The scene changes to Etsuko and Luna at the house watching tv with Etsuko covered with a blanket, a mountain of tissues, some soup, and a grilled cheese**

Luna: "Is any of the medicine working?"

Etsuko: "Not really…" **Sneezes** "I've been getting really sick lately and what day is it again?"

Luna: "Friday? You always get excited about Fridays. It's game night!"

Etsuko: **Coughs** "Oh right, I've just been stressed. That's all."

 **Etsuko's eye color turns a bit darker from their usual blue eyes**

 _ **Episode Ends**_


	19. Ep19:Artist Inspiration

Mirago: "Last time on Kamen Rider Genkaku, Yoshiro's resolve was tested by the dragon known as Vioyu and with his answer, Yoshiro obtains a new form through his undecided future.

Etsuko: "Yoshiro had had that problem a lot."

Yoshiro: "HEY!" **He yelled as he walked from the left** "I'm getting there, I just have a lot going on."

Drago: **Walks from the right and slowly tilts his head to Yoshiro** "And is a lot going on that girl you keep sleeping with?"

Yoshiro: **Angry** "Whatever I do with my sweet muffin is none of your business!" **Etsuko and Mirago laugh out loud to hearing Kimido's nickname with an embarrassed Yoshiro** "...I say that out loud didn't I?"

Etsuko: **Yoshiro falls into a fetal position while Etsuko pats him on the back** "It not that bad bud."

Kira: **Comes by and pats him on the back too** "We all have those special nicknames through our life. I know Etsuko's father use to call him his little rainbow."

Etsuko: "You swore you wouldn't tell anyone about that nickname!"

Kira: "...oh wait we made a promise?"

 _Episode Begins_

 **The episode begins with Etsuko and Yoshiro training at the Yagashiri Forest training with Ninego watching and Kira drawing as they fight**

Ninego: "Shouldn't you be training with them?"

Kira: **Doesn't stop drawing while talking with Ninego** "I could but I feel as I am right now I won't need the training and of course this type of speed is great practice for my art."

Ninego: **Grabs his pencil** "And while that is good for your own personal hobby, fighting isn't going to get any easier, even with three riders on our belt. Our enemies can hit us at any moment so before they can get the upper hand, we have to get stronger."

Kira: **Sighs** "Fine, I'll train. So who's gonna be my opponent?"

Ninego: **Walks towards the two as they cross punches** "Yoshiro! Kira will be your training opponent!"

Yoshiro: **The two stop to detransform and Yoshiro grabs his water bottle** "I never thought I get a chance to spar with Kira." **Raises his hand to Kira** "To a good battle."

Kira: **Accepts Yoshiro's handshake** "I won't lose even with your new power. Also, why aren't we not fighting Etsuko's Reality Form? That could make training much easier."

Ninego: "We've considered that form a trump card since he hasn't had to use it. No real strong opponents have risen since that monster and we're talking an extreme cost seeing Drago gave us the power, so this could backfire on us at any moment."

Kira: "I can see that but I rather go all out on the first turn rather than wait."

Yoshiro: **Refreshed** "We'll see about that." **Summon his driver** "Ready when you are."

Kira: **Summon his wrist driver** "I'm always ready."

 **Far away from the field, Mirago is watching from a distance**

Mirago: **Eating Popcorn** "Reality huh? I'll keep that noted. Let's see if all that bark has some bite to back it up, Kira."

 **We switch back** **to Yoshiro and Kira putting in their crystals into their drivers**

Yoshiro and Kira: "Henshin!"

 **The two undersuits appear while the Chimera and Pencil battling before forming armor around. Yoshiro summons his crossbow as Kira draws his ax. The two clash weapons with each swing as the two dodge the attacks. Yoshiro tries shooting while attacking with Kira drawing a shield as he switches between attacking and shooting. Yoshiro switches his crossbow into his scythe and hits Kira towards a tree with Kira slowing down his momentum as he draws a spring to launch back at Yoshiro, slamming Yoshiro to a tree**

Yoshiro: **Pulls out his Ryuclaw Gun and raises it into the air** "Let's see if you handle the heat!" **He shoots as his bullets curves as it becomes a dragon with the chimera armor disappearing with the dragon armor covering him** "Here we come!"

 **Yoshiro grows dragon wings as he raises in the air with Kira drawing a staircase to catch up with him. Yoshiro shoots at Kira as he dodges and reflects the bullets that drop as they slowly turn into mini-dragons.**

Kira: "Oh you have to be kidding."

 **Kira turns his ax into his boomerang and throws it at the bullets as he draws another ax with this giving Yoshiro a chance to insert his chimera crystal into his gun. Kira forms a shield as he twists his driver again for his finishing attack. A chimera forms around the bullet as Kira jumps from the staircase to kick the chimera, his kick failing and getting slammed to the ground by the chimera, making him detransform with Yoshiro descending from the sky.**

Yoshiro: **Detransforms** "I'm impressed with your quick thinking." **He goes to Kira to help him up**

Kira: " **Accepts Yoshiro help** "I could have won that fight if you didn't have that form."

Ninego: "I wouldn't say that but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt that you did hold up your own."

Kira: **Sighs** "You seem a bit harsh today."

Ninego: "I'm more so focused on the importance of our situation right now."

Kira: "You got to learn to relax . Let's make a deal. If you come with me to a painting show, I'll train more."

Ninego: "If it gets you to listen, I'll go."

Etsuko: "I'm surprised how easy you accepted his offer."

Ninego: "I've never been a stickler to art. It could be a good experience to build trust between me and Kira."

Kira: **Snaps his fingers** "That's the spirit! Let's meet tomorrow at Etsuko's place at 12 am. Don't be late!" **He yells as he drives off**

 **The scene changes to Drago giving Rango a crystal with Sango making a monster. Rango looks to the crystal to see his reflection with the crystal being blank**

Rango: "What is this crystal for?"

Drago: "It will come into play when you are with Mirago, just keep it with you at all time." **Looks to Sango** "Is the new Ork finished?"

Sango: "Almost Drago. I'm still in question towards the sudden monster. Wouldn't staying in a low profile be more beneficial?"

Drago: "It's can give us some nods on Souzou. To be prepared for if Mirago has anything planned ahead if her plan doesn't go as intended."

Rango: "That's understandable."

Sango: "It's ready Drago, what crystal should I give the Ork?"

Drago: **Picks up a crystal with an eraser inside and puts it into the Ork, coloring the monster to a pinkish color** "Find Souzou!"

The Ork: "Yes Master! I, ErasOrk, will obey your command." **The Ork leaves the area with Sango and Rango following suit**

Drago: "Be safe!" **The two leave** "I hope for the best with Rango. He will be the next key."

 **The scene changes to the next day with Kira and Ninego driving**

Kira: "I'm really glad you agreed to this. I wouldn't think from your cold stance, you have a passion for art."

Ninego: "Well I'm only going so you can be more serious about training but painting was an old pass time before the mess started."

 **The car stops in front of a building with smears of paint all around the place. The two proceed to exit the car and enter the building to see a bunch of people flood around the two. Many people had photos, mainly of new articles with Souzou on the cover with a faint font seeing most of the photos were taken in fights, with Kira signing a few and rushing with Ninego to go to the painting show.**

Ninego: "So how does this Painting Show work?"

Kira: **Picks up an apron and hands one to Ninego** "More so in the sense of us painting and its a challenge to see which one people like the most."

Ninego: "I see, well be forewarn I'm not going to go easy."

Kira: "I know . Neither will I."

 **The two put on their aprons and a montage begins of the two and a few others in the room painting with various brushes and color with the room covered in black and white ink. The montage stops as they finish at the same time with a group of judges come into the room to see the paintings. The first judge, wearing a mainly gray suit with a name tag "Jessie" stepped towards the left side with Kira's painting with the other judge, who was wearing a green dress with her nametag "Mai" stepping towards the right side with Ninego's painting with the two circling through the paintings**

Jessie: "I would like to call Kira."

Mai: "And I would like to call Ninego. Everyone else painting will be held in storage and we thank you for taking the time out of your day to show your artistic talent."

 **Kira and Ninego take up their painting and place them in front of the judges. Kira's painting shows an image of a small child with his father painting in front of a lake with Ninego's having an image of three kings on the battlefield sharing a flag with three soldiers one knee to each king. The two judges talk with each other, giving Kira and Ninego some time to chat**

Ninego: "You know, with the fame you've gathered, I'm surprised how you haven't letten it get to your head."

Kira: **Chuckles** "Well it's nice to be noticed by total strangers but my father always told me to keep yourself in reality and never let something like fame get to your head. Those words really meant a lot and ever since I've gotten to be this famous with being Souzou, my father has been on my mind a lot. I have to ask on the kings and knights really."

Ninego: "Well I just like to remember the good days, I know it's never good to cling to the past but it helps me cope with everything that's happened."

 **As two continue to talk, Jessie and Mai stop talking and the two begin to walk towards Kira**

Jessie: "We have a lot of good to say about the painting with its feeling of trust and a parental bond between father and son. The lake showing the endless stream of memories but me and Mai feel that Ninego's painting shows more emotion with the past and the warlike background giving a sense of honor. Ninego, we would like to present your painting if you would allow us?"

Ninego: **Bows** "I wouldn't mind so."

 **Kira, the judges, and people clap in Ninego success with Kira's bright smile turning into a somewhat unphased look. The two judges leave with the painting, along with the rest of the people with Kira walking towards Ninego**

Kira: "Congrats Ninego! You weren't kidding when saying that you use to do art in the past."

Ninego: "What can I say? I've had free time and painting was something like that. Art is a liking projecting a person's imagination to its highest limits. It just matters in if imagination can contain what you have in mind."

Kira: "That… sounded like what my father would say."

Ninego: "Your father must have been a good man to treat your talent with such respect."

Kira: "My father was one of the best things my life had going really. He raised me to appreciate even the most simples things. Can I be honest with you?"

Ninego: "What is it?"

Kira: "You remind me a lot of my father and that scares me." **Ninego is left starstruck to what's been said** "It scares me b/c I mainly was a bit of the cause towards my father's death really. His mental health wasn't the best and I got to caught up with my work that I feel it broke his heart that I never came to see him. The only time I came to see him was the during his final day and I regret every second I wasn't with him. I don't want to lose you too Ninego. Yesterday, I felt I was doing the same thing I did to my dad."

Ninego: **Puts his hand on Kira** "Listen, I understand where your coming from and I'm happy for you to see some of your father but I'm sure your father wanted you to achieve your dreams even if you weren't there for most of his finals days and I'm not going to be any different even with what's going on."

Kira: **Laughs** "Whatever you say, ."

 **The two leave the building to be encounter by the Eraser Ork**

ErasOrk: "I've found you!"

Kira: "Does this just happen on a regular day?"

Ninego: "Yeah and seeing how Mirago is, I don't think she sent this one out but I don't see why Drago would send out one if only to just test you."

Kira: **Takes out a sketchbook and draws his wrist driver with it popping out of the page and on to Kira's wrist** "Well it's an eraser and seeing as though I draw, I should really stay from a distant." **He pulls out his crystal and inserts it into the bottom. Guitars begin to play with Kira twisting the driver and does a front flip with him slashing the air with his pencil** "Henshin!" **He presses the button on the driver's side with it making armor and the suit being drawn from the pencil on Kira** "Let's see if I can create your destruction."

ErasOrk: "I'll see if I can erase that!"

 **Kira draws his boomerang and draws a bike with him getting on the bike as he throws the boomerang. ErasOrk points his head towards the boomerang with the impact of it erasing**

Kira(Souzou): **Revving up his bike** "Oh, well that isn't good but I'll figure out something."

 **He draws out a pistol as he rides in circles around the monster, shooting at the monster. The Ork laughs at the bullets, taking most of the hits with him blocking some of them with an eraser shield. Kira stops as he revs his bike and heads straight for ErasOrk, the monster laughs this off as a pity move and readies himself like a bull, charging head first towards Kira. As they almost collide, Kira jumps from the bike with ErasOrk erasing the bike with Kira kicking the back of the head of ErasOrk, making the monster fall down.**

ErasOrk: "Is that all you have?" **Cracks his neck** "It's gonna take a lot more than just a kick to keep me down!"

Kira(Souzou): "I can't keep up the offense that much but I can't just stay on the defensive." **Holds up his fire crystal** "Well I wasn't really much a scholar in science but I do remember an eraser, not surviving fire for long." **Kira draws out his Ax and inserts the fire crystal into the weapon, setting it on fire.** "Let's see if you can burn!"

 **Kira throws his ax as he rushes towards the Ork with a kick, ErasOrk tries to dodge the ax with Kira kicking the Ork in the stomach, catching the ax, and slamming it down on its back. ErasOrk quickly gets back up and pull his fingers off, throwing the tiny eraser fingers at Kira with Kira thinking back to when Yoshiro shot the dragon bullets. Kira slowly readies himself for the barrage of bullets, as he rotates the ax, blocking the bullets one by one with a single one hitting him down.**

ErasOrk: "You didn't expect that one. I'll give you this, I didn't suspect for you to block almost all of them." **Grows back his fingers** "But you can't stop an eraser to a pencil." **Stiffs the air** "Oh yeah the fire but it hasn't seemed to affect me. I guess I'm burning proof!" **Put his hands in the fire and readies another set of finger bullets**

Kira(Souzou): "Wait this out, be patience."

 **Thinks back to the art show as he draws in a fast matter. Ninego whispers to Kira**

Ninego: "Don't you think you're going a bit too fast with your art."

Kira(Souzou): "Fast means results and seeing how your progress is going, you'll be finished when night hits."

Ninego: "Say whatever you want. Impatience doesn't always lead to good results."

Kira(Souzou): **Stops and readies himself again for the bullets** "Let's fight fire with fire then!" **He draws out another pistol and inserts his fire crystal into it**

 **ErasOrk throws the bullets again with Kira rotating his ax on one hand and shooting the bullets at the same time, this time hitting all the finger bullets. This continues for a while with the two out of breath.**

Kira(Souzou): **Falls to one knee with some of the bullets having an impact on him** "I win."

ErasOrk: "You've fallen tho? Wouldn't be the other way?"

Kira(Souzou): "It would be but the fire should take away your asset."

ErasOrk: "We'll see about that!" **The Ork attempts to grow out its fingers but to no succession** "What the hell? Why aren't they growing?!"

Kira(Souzou): "You've been so busy on using the fire to your advantage that you haven't noticed takes slowly burning you from the inside out and seeing how long we've fought, it takes more than a kick to finish you off."

ErasOrk: "WHAT!"

Kira(Souzou): "It's time to end this." **Kira repeats his transformation process with his driver shouting Creation Overdrive! Kira tosses his book and pencil and runs straight for ErasOrk as the Ork struggles to create bullets. Kira somersaults towards the Ork and roundhouse kicks the Ork, destroying the monster with the crystal rolling towards Kira as he picks it up** "I guess I can... eraser Ork with this. This will come in handy someday."

 **The scene changes to Kira, Ninego, and Etsuko staring at Ninego's painting**

Etsuko: "So how was your first time taking down a monster by yourself?"

Kira: "A lot harder then I thought it would be, If I didn't have that crystal, I would have been a goner."

Ninego: "I would say you would have won that fight seeing as you kept patience during the fight."

Kira: "You're giving me too much credit."

Etsuko: "Kira actually downplaying himself? This is not Kira."

Kira: "Shut up!"

Ninego: "I do believe this may be an imposter."

Kira: "I'm the one true Kira! No one can copy the true god of art!"

Etsuko: "That's more like it."

 **The Episode Ends**


	20. Ep20:The Visit

_The Episode Begins_

 **The episode begins with Kira drawing his rider form with Genkaku and Fantasy by his side with three half-drunken cups of coffees, left-over food, and a small cup of tea.**

Kira: **As he does the finishes touch to the shading, he does an exaggerated swing with his pencil** "Perfect!" **He says in perfect English as he hears a knock on his door** "Who is it!" **We see Etsuko behind the door**

Etsuko: "It's me, Etsuko!"

Kira: **Goes to the door and opens it** "You got the stuff?"

Etsuko: **Holds up a bag full of supplies and a DVD case with no name** "Of course I do. I don't understand what this DVD is thought."

Kira: **Quickly snatches the bag and lets Etsuko inside** "You don't wanna know, let's just say that it involves cops." **Etsuko looks with confusion to his wording** "Anyways, I also called you up here to tell you something and it's going to be a favor."

Etsuko: "Oh, well I don't mind man, tell me what's up."

Kira: "...My sister is coming to move here."

Etsuko: "Oh you're sister…" **His minds slowly turn the gears as his calm expression turns into confusion and shock** "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SISTER?!"

Kira: **Sighs** "Well you know how my mother usual wasn't at the house most of the time? Well apparently she had a child during the whole unidentified lifeform situation that was going on and she's 18 now and she wants to meet me here since she's moving here for college."

Etsuko: "And where does this flavor come into play?"

Kira: "I need you to show her around the place."

Etsuko: "Why can't you take her?"

Kira: "Apparently revealing you're a Kamen Rider and an artist comes with its perks and its faults so I have to do an interview and I want her to be with someone I trust and that's you."

Etsuko: "Does she know about all of… this?"

Kira: "Of course she does, I'm just hoping she actually cares for me…" **He sits back on his chair as he plays with his pencil**

Etsuko: **Goes over to comfort Kira** "Don't worry man, I'll show her around."

Kira: **Chuckles** "Thanks Etsuko. Also, try to think of this as a date."

Etsuko: **Annoyed** "You're still on about that?"

Kira: "You can't be single forever Etsuko. You have to at least try."

Etsuko: "You and Luna always try to get me with someone." **He sighs as he thinks to that if that happens, he won't have to hear about it anymore, making him smile to himself** "If this doesn't go well, I'm blaming you."

 **The scene changes to Mirago playing with a gemn corp console in her base with Sango and Rango coming in**

Mirago: **Pauses the game** "I'm surprised Drago remembered this place and seeing as he's brought his two lackeys to me. Can I ask on why you two were sent?"

Sango: "We're here to work for you."

Mirago: "What?" **She looks with confusion** "I don't see a reason why Drago would let go of you two?"

Rango: "Well we don't feel we could trust Drago and we're curious about the power you could be planning to obtain."

Mirago: "I could honestly sense your trust for Drago fading away slowly."

Rango: "Excuse me?"

Mirago: "I've always been a good judge of character and while I don't know how you've come to that conclusion, I feel his greed is a prime key to it."

 **Rango stands in silent to what has been said as thinks back to where he and Drago first met. The area around Rango changes with a younger looking Rango with peasant clothing as a younger Drago finds him in an alleyway**

Drago: "Are you alright sir? You seem to be wounded."

Rango: "No General Drago, I just got into a fight with some people."

Drago: **Calls over his servant** "Get a blanket for this man. You! You're coming with me. No child should be out here in this cold of weather."

Rango: "General, in all due respect, I feel you may have more important matters to attend then to help any random orphan."

Drago: **Smiles and goes over to Rango** "If any one of my people is in trouble, I will do anything in power to give then to get. Even then, I sense great potential in you. You could server well in my guard."

Rango: **Confused but is filled with joy** "Because I survived a fight?"

Drago: "Because that fight was with my guards."

Rango: "Oh dear stars, you knew the entire time."

Drago: "Don't worry, guards like them have no honor if attacking an orphan is any form of maintaining peace. Come with me, I will provide you warmth and you will be trained." **He holds his hand out**

 **As Rango holds his hand out to Drago, Rango area returns to normal as if time stopped for a bit**

Rango: "I guess you're right."

Mirago: "Oh boy, I didn't expect to wake up to gain two new recruits. Which one of you are the monster maker?" **Sango raises her hand** "Oh the cute one, make one of your monster strong enough to bring out Genkaku's Reality form. I need to know the extension of its power."

Sango: **Blushes a bit** "Yes Master."

Mirago: "Rango! We're going to go scouting."

 **The scene changes to Etsuko and Kira at Hido's Relax Pad with Diten serving the place**

Etsuko: "Aren't you suppose to be in a meeting?"

Kira: **Sips his tea** "It doesn't start in an hour and I don't want to just leave abruptly with her loss in the city."

Diten: "Or just text her a map around the place."

Kira: "...Oh god, why didn't I just do that?"

Diten: "You're busy, we all just forget to do simple things like that."

 **As the three continue to chat, a figure walks into the place with a scarf and hood hiding the person's face.**

Kira: **Turns around and walks over to the figure** "Are you Akira?"

 **The figure nervously nods as the person takes off their scarf and hood to reveal long brown hair with her face with glasses. She was wearing a purple jacket with blue shorts and leggings with brown high-heel boots**

Akira: **Raises her head with a bright smile** "And you must be Kira or should I say, my brother."

Kira: "It's nice to meet you, sis! Unfortunately, I have a meeting that's important so I'm having you see the city with my old friend Etsuko." **He points to Etsuko**

 **As Akira walks towards Etsuko, Etsuko stares with amazement at her bright silver eyes**

Akira: **Raises her hand** "I'm Akira, it's nice to meet you Etsuko!"

Etsuko: **Blushes like crazy** "It's nice to meet you t…too."

Kira: **Looks at the clock** "Well that's my cue to go, I'll leave you guys to it. Just bring her by five since that will be when I'm free. Ciao!" **Kira leaves the shop**

Akira: "So… how long have you live here?"

Etsuko: **Calms down** "I've lived here for about all my life. Why did you move here?"

Akira: "I just wanted to see what was out of my hometown. I want to see more to life."

Etsuko: "You and me both, huh?"

Akira: **Laughs out loud** "I feel we're going to become good friends Etsuko. So where are we going to go first?"

Etsuko: "Are you hungry?"

Akira: "I haven't eaten ever since I got off the train."

Etsuko: "I know a really good place that has the best food." **Takes Akira's arm**

Akira: **Points her finger towards the door** "Then led the way!"

 **The scene changes to Etsuko and Akira walking into a place called Yagashiri Grill with Mirago and Rango wearing glasses follow suit**

Rango: "Why are we here?"

Mirago: "I wanna pick your mind and while we don't need to eat, this place is really good."

Rango: **Rolls his eyes** "Fine."

 **The four get into their seats with their tables across from each other**

Etsuko: "I hope you really enjoy the place."

Akira: "As long as it has good dumplings, I'll be in heaven."

Etsuko: "You're favorite is dumplings?"

Akira: "My father use to make them a lot when I was younger so I have a lot of good memories with the food."

Etsuko: "Dumplings are just the best."

Akira: "I know right!"

 **The perspective changes to Mirago and Rango**

Rango: "Can I ask a question?"

Mirago: "Sure, what is it?"

Rango: "How much do you know about Kamen Riders?"

Mirago: "I fair amount considering I made one."

Rango: "I'm more in question towards how strong Ork's have the ability to."

Mirago: "During the war, Asuna showed us a spell that in other words allowed us to make our own personal soldier for each of us. The problem was that it needed a vessel or just a person willing to become our rider. She taught us the spell but as you can see, none of us have really done that to anyone. I tried with other Orks and it seems the spell doesn't work on them for some reason. I want to see if it possible."

 **The perspective changes back to Etsuko and Akira**

Akira: "How much do you know about Kira?"

Etsuko: "I've known Kira for a long time, we're childhood friends but after what happened to my parents, I had to move to an orphanage with my little sister."

Akira: "You're parents died?"

Etsuko: "Yeah but I'm sure they're happy in heaven watching over me and Luna."

Akira: "How about Kira's Dad?"

Etsuko: "Last time I heard about Kira's dad was he was always at work. Kira hasn't really talked about his dad or your mom ever since he's gotten here."

Akira: "I'm really sorry to hear about it."

Etsuko: "Come on let's not try to dim the mood. What are you going to major in college?"

Akira: "Can I tell you a secret?"

 **It changes back to Mirago**

Mirago: "I'll let you in on a secret."

Akira and Mirago: "I have an ideal future for the world." **Said as if they were united**

Rango: **Interested** "What is this ideal future you speak of?"

Mirago: I want a peaceful world but there is one component that needs to be gone from the world… Humans."

 **Changes back to Akira**

Etsuko: "What's your ideal future?"

Akira: "I wanna major in robotics and make a Kamen Rider."

Etsuko: "Are you serious?"

Akira: "The feeling of a person risking their own life to protect the weak, I wanna help even if I don't have any real physical training. I want to create a Kamen Rider for Global protection."

Etsuko: "What do you think about the riders here? Has Kira told you who the other two are?"

Akira: "Well if Kira is one of the riders, I'm sure we're in good hands. I'm mainly curious about that purple one. He's the coolest. I really want to meet him."

Etsuko: **Blushes** "Well he is really cool."

Akira: **Lightens up** "You've seen him?"

 **Changes back to Mirago**

Rango: "Why human?"

Mirago: "The crystals are from anyone or anything's dreams. Humans have the potential of using them for good and for evil. I feel Orks should be the superior race in the world but since we need to make them, it's hard to do that."

Rango: "I feel this has something to do with the war."

Mirago: "You're a smart cookie Rango and that's why I want to test the rider stuff with you."

Rango: "Me?"

Mirago: "You have great potential, I think Drago saw that in you when you guys first met." **Looks at the time** "Well if Sango is any good at creating, that Ork should be out by... " **Hears a car alarm** "Now. Alright, let's bounce."

Rango: "Why Bounce?"

Mirago: "Don't question your boss's language."

 **The two leave with Akira and Etsuko following suit to hearing the noise. As people begin to leave the diner, The Ork, which was the size of a sees Etsuko and Akira and throws a car at the two with Kira drawing a baseball mitten to catch the car**

Kira(Souzou): "You two lovebirds alright?" **Etsuko and Akira notice that they hold each other as they quickly step away from each other** "Fantasy should be on his way. Let's go Etsuko!"

Akira: "You're that purple Kamen Rider, aren't you?"

Etsuko: "Yep."

Akira: "Well what are you waiting for? Kick some ass!"

Etsuko: "Roger!" **Etsuko waves his hand around his waist to summon his driver and pulls out his crystal to insert it with violins playing** "Henshin!" **Etsuko turns the crank, pulls it out to slam it back in with smoke covering the area with it clearing to reveal Etsuko now as Genkaku** "Kamen Rider Genkaku! I'll make everyone's dreams come true!"

Kira(Souzou): **Slashes at the giant monster to no effect** "YOU NEVER SAID THAT! DON'T MAKE UP A CATCHPHRASE TO IMPRESS A GIRL!"

Etsuko(Genkaku): "LET ME BE!" **Begins to fly towards the monster with his staff as he inserts his crystals into it** "Let's try to finish this quick!" **His gun shouts Full Dream Buster! A stream of purple energy shoots from the gun to shoot the giant Ork for it to barely scars the monster** "Good lord."

 **Yoshiro, in his Ryuclaw form, comes crashing down with a rider kick with both Trois and Vioyu covering around him with the impact making the monster stepping back**

Kira(Souzou): "How the hell are we going to get this thing down?"

Etsuko(Genkaku): "We need more power." **Puts on his gauntlet and pulls out the crystal from it and inserts it into his driver** "Dream Up!" **He repeats the process to transform into his Reality form** "Yoshiro… Kira… Let's end this nightmare!"

 **The two nod with Etsuko flying towards the giant Ork to land a punch with Yoshiro and Kira shooting from afar. Etsuko lands the punch on the Ork, it crashing down on a field of empty cars**

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "YOU THINK THOSE CARS WERE EMPTY?"

Kira(Souzou): "I DON'T THINK ANY REAL PERSON WOULD SAY IN THEIR CAR IF A GIANT MONSTER WOULD ATTACK THE CITY!"

Etsuko(Genkaku): "LET'S FINISH THIS BEFORE IT CAN HURT ANYONE!"

 **Etsuko pulls out the crystal and inserts it back in with Yoshiro and Kira repeating their transformation process. The three proceed to fall from the sky and rider kick the monster, the impact of it exploding cause the three to rise back into the sky with each of them slowly descending to a roof. The three put their helmets off to see the city damaged**

Etsuko: "This probably isn't even the full amount that they could have sent."

Yoshiro: "I mean it only took three of us using our finishers to stop one but I don't think we would have been able to handle more than one."

Kira: "We'll just get stronger."

Etsuko: "But that's the thing. if they could send something this giant out on the city, imagine what kind of power they hold beyond the Ork."

 **As the three look into the sun setting, the scene changes to a Figure wearing a fur coat jacket, holding a crystal colored in purple.**

?: "The three _shooting stars_ are here and it seems they gotten some soldiers. Let's see if I can turn a few tables and become this world's true ruler."

 **The Episode Ends**


	21. Ep21:The Adventure

_Intro_

Etsuko: "Alright so you know about that last scene from Episode 20?" **He pulls up a giant square with last episode's scene with the fur-coat man.** "Yeah uh…" **Crumbles the square and throws it away** "Just forget about that right now, you'll see him later down the road."

Luna: **Appears from a bubble** "You didn't want a plothole, didn't you?"

Etsuko: "Time and budget got in the way."

Luna: "We're in fanfiction! The budget doesn't exist here."

Etsuko: "Just be happy this episode is about you."

Luna: **She lights up her expression with a smile** "Really!?"

Etsuko: "Well you and…a few others."

Luna: "And you already ruined my mood."

Etsuko: "Let's… get on with the episode."

 _ **The Episode Begins**_

 **The episode begins in Hido's Cafe with Hido playing on his violin for the customers with Yoshiro and Diten serving customers. Kira is seen flooded by fans as he drinks his tea with Akira working on her computer. The scene changes to Etsuko and Luna walking to Hido's Cafe**

Luna: "I can't believe it's almost gonna be vacation this month. I'm gonna marathon all my favorite shows."

Etsuko: "While working with Sora and Riki at the adoption center more?"

Luna: "Of course, I may be young but I'm not stupid or selfish like that."

Etsuko: "At times."

Luna: **She slaps Etsuko's head** "Not at times! Always!"

Etsuko: **Rubs the back of his head** "Whatever you say." **He opens the door for Luna to Hido's as takes a seat on a stool with Luna sitting on a chair by a table as she opens her backpack** "Yoshiro, the usual please!"

Yoshiro: **Passes Etsuko a glass of milk** "Why is it always milk?"

Etsuko: "What do you mean? Milk is the drink of the gods!" **He says as he stands up from his stool before climbing back after coughing** "And it helps me forget I'm sick."

Yoshiro: "Still nothing on your sickness?" **Etsuko nods as he drinks the whole milk** "Well that sucks. I wouldn't think you be the type of person to let being sick get you down."

Kira: "I wouldn't have thought it either." **Yoshiro jumps a bit from Kira inclusion with Etsuko raising his glass up for more milk** "As a kid, usually sickness wouldn't stop you."

Etsuko: "I don't know, maybe being a rider may have to do with it."

Diten: Is being a rider that serious for you?"

Etsuko: "Of course."

 **The door opens to see Ninego rushing to the three**

Ninego: "We need to go, now!"

Kira: "What's up?"

Yoshiro: "Yeah, you seem pretty distressed about this."

Ninego: "No time to explain right now. We just need to go!"

Etsuko: "Okay! Come on boys!" **The three put on their jackets** "I'll be back Luna. Be safe!" **He leaves**

Yoshiro: "Owner Hido! I'll be back! Important business!" **He takes his leave**

Kira: "Sorry ladies. I have an important meeting." **He's the last to leave**

Akira: "Kira! **She runs outside to see the three have already ridden off**

Luna: **Walks out of the shop after her** "What did you need him for?"

Akira: "Data on hi… Do I know you?"

Luna: "I'm Luna, Etsuko's sister and hearing from his sleep, I assume your Kira's?"

Akira: "Yeah. I need some data on his crystal for my project. I suppose Etsuko doesn't leave any on a table?" **She blushes a bit** "Also, he talks about me in his sleep?"

Luna: "Nope, also Ew! You like my brother?"

Akira: "I'm a simple girl, sue me."

Luna: "I feel you and I are gonna be good friends." **She notices two strange looking men in black outfits walking into Hido's** "They have overly large coats to be customers."

Akira: "You are correct. Let's just look through the window because…"

Luna/Akira: "I got a bad feeling about this."

Luna: "Jinks." **Akira ignores her as she looks through the window** "Oh your no fun."

 **The scene changes to inside the building with Hido just finishing his playing as one of the men walk towards Diten at the bar**

Hido: "What can I do for you, sir?"

?: "I would like to speak with you, in private. It's about… the _deal_."

Hido: "...Oh. Diten! Please get everyone out of the shop and take the rest of the day off. The shop is closing for today."

Diten: "Um… okay, boss." **He calls out everyone to get out and heads towards the back to see Luna and Akira still watching through the windows.** "What are you doing?"

Luna: "Um… looking."

Akira: "We're curious on those two. It's just weird to come to a cafe dressed like that."

Diten: "Boss did give a worrying look when one of them said something to him." **He joins the two**

Akira: "It has to be something important."

 **The three continue to watch before the three inside walks out on the back. The three poke their heads out to the back to see the three get inside a car and ride off**

Akira: "Who has a car?" **Diten raises his hand** "Start your engine, we're going for a chase."

Luna: "I feel I've heard that somewhere before." **She ponders as Akira and Diten rush to the car** "Hey! Wait for me!"

 **The three ride off as the scene changes to Etsuko, Yoshiro, Kira, and Ninego walking in front of a temple**

Etsuko: "I know it's awkward to ask this now since we just spent a good ten minutes driving to this place but what's in here that's so important for all three of us?"

Ninego: "I felt something strange coming from this place. Like a crystal or artifact calling me."

Yoshiro: **Goes into his mindscape** "Do you four have any feeling?"

Vioyu: "I can feel some sort of energy but not much to your friend."

Tri: **All three heads speak** "Same as him."

Yoshiro: "Tri and Vioyu feeling something as well."

Kira: "Now that you mention it, it does feel weird."

Etsuko: "Well we might as well try to see what it is."

?: "I wouldn't be so assured about your safety boys!" **Two figures jump in front of the 4 with an Ork**

Etsuko: "Mirago! And… Rango?"

Mirago: "I see you also felt the power in here as well Ninego."

 **A flashback starts of Rango reading a book of** _ **Dummies Guide to Gaining Trust**_ **with Mirago using electricity to form an Ork**

Mirago: "Come on Rango, we'll be gaining the first step of my revolution."

Rango: "And what would that be?"

Mirago: "Years ago, I placed a little crystal in a cave. Mainly as a little booster in case something went wrong and I think it's time I go get it before Ninego and his three stooges get their hands on it."

Rango: "How will this help in making us, riders?"

Mirago: "You ask a lot of questions but I like that about you. You'll see soon enough." **The flashback ends** "I'm afraid we'll have to take it from you and just to keep you three busy, I made a special little Ork just for you. Tootles!" **The two leave into the cave as the electric Ork gets in front of the three**

Etsuko: "Guys, Let's make this quick!"

 **Yoshiro and Kira nod as each summons their drivers. They each insert their crystals as a clash of Pianos, Violins and Guitars start to play**

Etsuko, Yoshiro, and Kira: "Henshin!"

 **Smoke fills the area with a pencil forming as their undersuit form around them. The smoke covers Etsuko and Yoshiro with apart of it making a chimera and forming armor around Yoshiro with the other part making armor around Etsuko. Kira's pencil draws the armor on him. The three ready themselves with their weapons as they charge towards the monster. The scene changes to Luna, Akira, and Diten following the car Hido is in. The car takes a sudden turn to an alleyway with the three hot on their tail. The car suddenly goes faster**

Akira: "Floor It!"

Diten: "Excuse me?"

Akira and Luna: "Floor It!"

 **Diten slams the gas as they follow the car to a building that looks almost warn-down. Hido and the two gentlemen get out of the car and go inside the building as the trio stop by the gate.**

Luna: "Okay this place is too creepy… we have to go in."

Akira: "We are!"

Diten: "I don't know guys. This seems too serious to go through someone's business. I think we need to turn back."

Akira: "Listen… um?"

Diten: "My name is Diten."

Akira: "Diten, even though you're speaking with common sense, we're going in regardless."

Diten: "...Fine. I need you two to promise me we'll be alright."

Akira and Luna: "We make no promises." **The two give a thumbs-up**

Diten: "We're gonna die."

 **The scene changes back to the riders fighting the Ork. The Ork raises his hands to the sky with a wire creaking out of its skin as it swings them around**

Yoshiro(Fantasy): **Turns his crossbow into a Scythe** "That's how you wanna play it huh?"

 **As the Ork swings its wires around, Yoshiro keeps spinning his scythe as the swinging wires get cut from his weapon, only to grow back and hit Yoshiro, electrifying him**

Kira(Souzou): "Yoshiro!" **Draws out a bunch of knives that rotate in a circle around him** "You think we could cut this thing down Etsuko?"

Etsuko(Genkaku): **Pulls out his invisibility crystal** "I don't really have anything to cut with but if you could distract him, we could end this in one go." **He tosses Kira his speed crystal** "You'll get some usage out of that."

Kira(Souzou): "On it chief!" **He smirks as he inserts it into his wrist driver with it shouting** _ **Ability Crystalize!**_

 **Kira appears to be vibrating with Etsuko inserting his crystal as he turns invisible. Kira rushes towards the Ork as the scene changes to Mirago and Rango traveling through the cave as a faint light is seen at the end of their trail**

Rango: "So what happens once we gain whatever this is?"

Mirago: "Patients Rango. It will all come clear to you once we get there."

 **The light becomes brighter as they walk for Mirago to stop in her tracks**

Rango: "What's wrong?"

Mirago: "Nothing, I think you should go first to see what you've been asking for."

 **Rango walks forward for the light to consume him and as he opens his eyes, he looks in amazement to see the cave has transformed into a strange area of blue. The stone he was walking on is no longer there with it seeming like he's walking on air**

Mirago: "This is what I like to call the _Dreamscape_!" **She announces as she walks up behind him** "How do you feel?"

Rango: "I feel… powerful. Like I could do anything."

Mirago: "Well when we complete this, you'll feel like this forever." **She points to stone with a cacoon shaped crystal on top and walks over to it** "This is the first key to my revolution… one of three!"

 **She holds up the cacoon for it to shine. The light dims down as she sees the three riders and Ninego already in the room with Kira holding the electric crystal in his hands**

Etsuko(Genkaku): "What is that?"

Ninego: "The Kaizer Crystal. Mirago kept this secret from me and Drago, even when we were working together."

Mirago: "This is a key of sorts to power in which is scarier than us at full power." **She teleports Rango by her side** "I only need three more crystals to make my dreams come true. This will be a fun game of who could find them first, shall it boys!?"

Etsuko(Genkaku): "Like hell we will!" **He inserts his speed crystal to catch Mirago as she teleports just in time with Etsuko pulling out his crystal out of the driver with Yoshiro and Kira doing the same. The four exit the cave for Etsuko to suddenly slow down in movement**

Yoshiro: "Etsuko? You doing alright?"

 **Etsuko doesn't answer as he collapses to the ground**

Kira: "Etsuko!" **He rushes to him and holds him up** "We gotta get him in the car!"

Ninego: **Yoshiro and Kira pick Etsuko up and rush to the car with Ninego's expression turning into distress** "Please don't tell me it's come this soon…"

 **The scene changes to Akira, Luna, and Diten with flashlights walking around the building**

Diten: "I have to ask something for you two."

Akira: "What would that be?"

Diten: "How are you two so brave?"

Luna: "Why ask that?"

Diten: "Everyone around me seems to just have no fear when it comes to stuff like this. Etsuko, Yoshiro, and Kira are Kamen Riders for Pete sake. They risk their lives almost every day and you too seem so easy going into this. I'm just a worker for Hido. I don't even know the man that much."

Luna: "We all have something like that. Just b/c we don't show fear doesn't mean we aren't fearful. I'm a fifteen year whose life is filled with fear of losing her only family."

Akira: "And now I'm in her shoes but with the potential to help them."

Luna: "What we're trying to say is that it's okay to be fearful, just know we'll have your back."

Akira: "I don't know you two that well but I'm willing to call you friends."

 **The three continue to walk as they see a light in a room ahead of them. They walk over as they see Hido and the two gentlemen talking as Diten comes in the room. The two men pull out pistols with Akira and Luna getting in front of Diten**

Hido: "Hey Boys stop! I know these three! Pull your guns away!" **The two do as told** "What are three kids doing out here?"

Luna: "Well, Diten was worried when he saw you go with these two and me and Akira thought it would be smart to follow you. I like to remind you this was Diten's idea, so take that as you will."

Hido: **He laughs out loud as he puts his hand on Diten's shoulder** "I should give you a raise for caring about me. I guess I never told you about these two. They are my landlords for the building and…" **He rubs the back of his head in embarrassment** "I forgot to pay the bill."

 **The trio falls on the floor dumbfounded to hear that** "Sorry for the trouble you three may have had to go through."

Diten: "No sir. I think I've gotten something out of today."

Hido: **His right pocket vibrates as he gets his phone out to see Yoshiro calling** "What is it Yoshiro?" **He listens with his expression turning into concern** "Etsuko?" **This catches note of Luna** "In the Hospital and unconscious?!"

Luna: "What?!"

 _ **The Episode Ends**_


	22. Ep22:Truths Part 1

_**The Episode Begins**_

 **The episode begins with a group of doctors, including DrNai rolling an unconscious Etsuko to an emergency room with Yoshiro, Kira, and Ninego following the group. The doctors roll Etsuko into the room with DrNai staying behind**

Yoshiro: "How bad is he?"

DrNai: "I'll be straight up honest with you three. He's been checking in 3 times a week and we've been giving him all types of medicine to keep him going but seeing the condition he's in… I don't know if he'll be able to walk this off."

 **DrNai walks into the emergency room with Ninego's face giving a blank expression before teleporting away. Yoshiro and Kira look behind them to see Luna, short of breath, running to the two with Yoshiro stopping her from running to the emergency room**

Luna: "Let me see him…"

Yoshiro: "Luna…"

Luna: "LET ME SEE HIM!" **Her face tears up in anger as she keeps slamming her fist into Yoshiro** "I… I need to see… him…" **She puts her face into Yoshiro coat**

Yoshiro: **Hugs her** "We just have to wait, Luna. We have to wait."

 **The scene changes to the three waiting outside of the room, each time changing with the first change being Kimido bring the three coffee. The second change being Luna sleeping with Yoshiro's coat as a blanket. The third change being all three sleeping on chairs with DrNai coming out of the door with it waking up the three**

Luna: "Doc?!"

DrNai: "He's alright but… he's not waking up." **Luna runs into the room to see Etsuko** "I feel bad for that girl, even for her age, this must be a nightmare."

 **DrNai takes her leave as Ninego walks towards the two**

Kira: "Where have you been?"

Ninego: "I needed a moment. I assume he's still out of commission?"

Kira: "He is, we don't know when he'll wake up though but knowing how last time went, we could just insert in back the gauntle…"

Ninego: "We will not!" **Kira and Yoshiro look in shock to Ninego's outburst in the idea** "I'm… I'm sorry. I'm afraid the gauntlet won't help us this time. I need to go find a different solution in the meantime. You two get some rest, it's been a long day." **He teleports away**

Kira: "Well you heard the boss, I guess we'll be here tomorrow. See you later Yoshiro."

Yoshiro: "You too Kira." **Kira walks off as Yoshiro ponders to Ninego's react** "Please don't tell me what I think he's doing."

 **Yoshiro walks off with it showing Drago behind him, watching Yoshiro walk away as he enters the room. He enters the room to see Luna asleep and Etsuko on a bed**

Drago: "Looks like Ninego hasn't told about the gauntlet's cost. Well don't worry, I'll need you for a little bit more."

 **He places his hand on Etsuko chest as a magical sign appears on his head with it cutting to Luna waking up to see Etsuko still unconscious as she goes back to sleep. The scene changes to Mirago holding up a notepad with a checklist of items with it listing Kaizer that's already checked out, Ruler, Hope, and one item already checked out that's drawn over with Rango walking in with the Kaizer crystal**

Rango: "What's our next destination, Master?

Mirago: "We have to gather the Ruler Crystal but we won't have to worry about Ninego and his goons to deal us any trouble."

Rango: "Then why aren't we moving already?"

Mirago: "The thing about this one is it needs a certain… ideal needed to gain this one and the last one I need is harder than that."

Rango: "Ideal?"

Mirago: "Yeah but I feel now that I have you, I think we can get it. This one will be more difficult and will have more of a challenge, are you up for it?"

Rango: "Of course, Master."

Mirago: **She smirks** "Oh boy! We're gonna have a lot of fun!" **Her eyes glow bright orange as the two teleport away**

 **The scene changes to the orphanage with Riki rocking the baby as Sora comes into the house with a bottle of water and a towel, visibly sweating**

Riki: "It's been a while since you went to the gym. What cause the certain spring back to the gym?"

Sora: "Oh nothing, just felt I was getting fat."

Riki: "Sora, don't lie to your wife."

Sora: "I'm not lying, why would I ever lie to my cinnamon bunny?"

Riki: "When I know that you once lied to me about going to a late night church session to go with a drink with the boys. And that when you lie, you hold whatever's in your hand in a three finger manner."

Sora: "How do you know that?"

Riki: **She holds her finger to the sky** "My old mother said this, keep track of your most trusted ally, no matter how close you are."

Sora: "I love you more for that but I'm slightly more scared now that I know that."

Riki: "What's going on?"

 **The scene changes to Drago back at the abandoned building with Sango forming an Ork**

Sango: "May I ask on the certain idea for making an Ork?

Drago: "I need to test a theory. With Etsuko being out of commission, I feel I should test the two others without their leader."

Sango: "Understandable Master. I will complete the Ork right away." **She continues to make it as she thinks back to Rango** "Do you think Rango is doing alright?"

Drago: "I like to think he's slowly gaining her trust but Mirago was never the person to think a person could betray her."

Sango: "Like you and Ninego with her?"

Drago: "...Yeah."

 **The scene changes to Etsuko's hospital room with Luna watching over him and Yoshiro, Kira, and Ninego outside the room watching**

Kira: "She hasn't left since yesterday."

Ninego: "It's understandable. Such a thing like this will cause this certain reaction."

Yoshiro: "Hey Ninego, can we talk in private for a bit?"

Ninego: "Sure."

 **The two walk off to the lunch court in the hospital**

Yoshiro: "Can you be honest with me Ninego?"

Ninego: "Of course Yoshiro."

Yoshiro: "Does the gauntlet have something to it that you've been holding from us?"

Ninego: "...I'm afraid so…"

Yoshiro: "Why the hell haven't you told us anything?!" **He gets up from his chair as yelling catches the attention of the other people in court before he sits back down**

Ninego: "I couldn't tell you. I didn't know the cost. I couldn't find anything to help besides it."

Yoshiro: "And you thought just using something from our enemy was the best option?"

Ninego: "I haven't dealt with something like this before. I don't know what to do. I'm making the same mistake over and over with every soldier I get."

Yoshiro: "Ninego listen, I would be in the same position you are in if I was in your shoes but this… this is something I can't forgive you for."

Ninego: "It's fine. This is something I've prepared for."

Yoshiro: "What do you mean _prepared for_?"

 **Yoshiro gives Ninego a questioning look before turning his eyes to the tv see a monster report**

Yoshiro: "We'll discuss this later."

 **Yoshiro runs off as Ninego teleports away with the scene changing to the Orphanage with Riki and the kids playing outside with Sora seen with an item in his hand before putting it in his pocket**

Sora: "Hey honey! I'll be back, I got something to do."

Riki: "Be safe alright!"

Sora: "I will! Bye guys!"

The children: "Bye Sora!"

Riki: **She checks her phone to see the monster report** "You better get home safe." **She says under her breath**

 **The scene changes to the Ork with a strange white streak on its side attacking people with Yoshiro and Kira, already transformed, jump kicking the Ork down.**

Kira(Souzou): "Something is different about this one. What's with its arm?"

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "Well let's keep track of it."

 **Yoshiro readies his scythe as he charges towards the Ork before suddenly getting counter-attacked as the Ork stands behind him. Kira draws out a pistol as he shoots with the Ork seen catching all the bullets and appearing behind Kira as he throws the bullets back at Kira at the same speed shot.**

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "Okay, the white arm is for countering and it seems he can teleport." **He pulls out his RyuClaw** "Let's see if he can handle heat as well. Flame Up!" **He inserts his crystal into the gun as he transforms into his Vioyu Form**

 **He rotates his gun around while shooting as the bullets become small dragons. They circle around the Ork before each charging in different angles with each bullet shooting both Yoshiro and Kira but much larger as it knocks Yoshiro out of his Vioyu form back into his base form**

Kira(Souzou): "How the hell are we gonna beat this guy? He's countering even your bullets."

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "We jump kicked him in the back at the same time. If we could get close with our finisher, we can take him out."

 **The Ork readies itself before suddenly getting knocked down by a seeming blur**

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "Was that?"

 **The blur then gets in front of the two riders as he starts to vibrate less to reveal Genkaku**

Kira(Souzou): "Etsuko?"

Genkaku: **With a voice filter** "Let's finish this battle!"

 **The two nod as the three riders repeat their transformation process as it shouts their finishing attack.** _ **Illusion Break! Fantasy Smash! Creation Overdrive!**_ **The three kick in a triangle formation as the Ork stand trying to counter as it is destroyed. Genkaku and Yoshiro look around before detransforming with Yoshiro and Kira looking in confusion to seeing who Genkaku was**

Yoshiro: "Sora?!"

Sora: **He puts his hand up in the air in a two finger salute** "Yo."

 **The scene changes back to Etsuko's hospital room with Luna asleep as it pans to Etsuko's face as his eyes open in Silver. It changes back to the three riders**

Kira: "Why are you Genkaku?"

Sora: "Well, Ninego came to me yesterday night about what happened and I decided I take back up the mantel."

Yoshiro: " _Back Up_?"

Ninego: **Teleports behind the two** "All will be explained later, we'll see Etsuko for the time being." **He teleports the four to the hospital room where they react in shock to seeing Etsuko looking out to the window** "Etsuko!"

Etsuko: "...So when were you going to tell me?"

 _ **The Episode Ends**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	23. Ep23:Truths Part 2

_**The Episode Begins**_

 **The Episode begins where it left off last time with Etsuko awaken from his unconscious state with Yoshiro, Kira, Ninego, and the new stated Genkaku, Sora in his room**

Etsuko: "So… how long? How long have you kept this from us?"

Kira: "What has Ninego kept? He's been very straight forward with us the whole time."

Etsuko: "Tell him Ninego."

Ninego: "The gauntlet has the drawback of slowly weakening the user."

Kira: "You don't mean…"

Ninego: "I sadly do."

Kira: **Kira slams Ninego to a wall, knocking down a vase full of Flowers** "You son of a bitch… I trusted you! Why would you give him something like this!?"

Etsuko: "Kira stop!" **Kira slowly lets go of Ninego** "I need you three to leave the room for a bit, I need to talk with Ninego."

Sora: "I'm surprised you aren't reacting as much to me being here."

Etsuko: "..."

Sora: "I understand Kid. Just keep this in mind, Ninego may not have the best answers but he does what he feels is best."

Ninego: **The three leave the room** "I assume Luna is back home?"

Etsuko: "Yeah. I saw her marking of crying."

Ninego: "What do you want to say?"

Etsuko: "Time is ticking Ninego. I don't have much longer to go. I don't know when I'm going to go but I don't know if I'm ready. I always wanted to be a rider but I knew, somewhere in my mind, I was scared something like this would happen. Being taken away from your family."

Ninego: "What does this have to do with me?"

Etsuko: "Sora is not gonna be able to handle Drago or Mirago. He's too out of his league at this point and he needs the gauntlet to help him and I can't think making Riki lose him."

Ninego: "What are you suggesting?"

Etsuko: "I can't be out of the hospital till next month so I'm letting Sora stay as Genkaku for the meantime but until I get out, I will end this war as soon as possible."

Ninego: "That's not how it works Etsu…"

Etsuko: "I don't care if it doesn't work! I have to be the one to protect them! I was the chosen rider for this and I will end it!"

Ninego: "And so we're many others and look where they ended up."

Etsuko: "Then can you promise me one thing?"

Ninego: "Of course."

Etsuko: "Keep Luna out of this. I know she has the potential to take up the mantel but I want you to keep the driver and crystal as far away as possible. Make sure to tell her everything after I die."

Ninego: "I will, I promise. Remember, this is not set in stone that you have to do it."

Etsuko: "It's a feeling of importance I have I guess. Now with everything that's happening, I don't think I wanna see you right now."

Ninego: "Then I shall leave."

 **Ninego teleports away with the three riders walking back in**

Etsuko: "So I have a question for you Sora. How long have you been Genkaku?"

Sora: "Well, it started five years ago." **It transitions to a younger Sora meeting with Ninego** "One night during the time I and Riki were still dating, Ninego came up to me about the war and being a not as wise adult, I took his offer and began fighting."

Yoshiro: "Why did you stop?"

Sora: "See that's the tricky part. After months of fighting, I just began to lose my flow of things. Riki was getting more and more worried since I didn't tell her, only to not get her in danger. My parents dying during that time in an accident sure didn't fill my spirits. I just lost my imagination and before I knew it, I stopped becoming Genkaku. I still feel guilty about it all still. Not being able to handle it and until I saw you fight with me that day, I saw this spark that I once had."

Etsuko: "I guess that just comes with the job right?"

Sora: **Chuckles a bit** "Even in a state like this, you can spit a joke out."

 **The scene changes to Drago on the rooftop of the abandoned building with Sango checking on him**

Sango: "Master Drago…"

Drago: "I saw what happened. Ninego has gone back to an old user."

Sango: "He's never fully defeated an Ork or at least one with a crystal."

Drago: **Throws a crystal to Sango** "Use this one for the Ork, this one should be able to get the old one up to speed."

Sango: "Yes Master." **She takes her leave**

Drago: "The time is ticking and she is getting closer to her plan. What is she planning?"

 **The scene changes to Mirago and Rango walking to a castle in the middle of the wood**

Rango: "Why is a castle here?"

Mirago: "We can only see it here since we have the Kaizer Crystal. This one we're getting is the Ruler Crystal but the easy part about this is that it's on in one room but the person needs to face their toughest mental challenge."

Rango: "And you want me to go in first?"

Mirago: "Bingo!" **She says as she kicks Rango into the open door of the castle** "Oh boy, I should of probably have gone into more detail with him. Oh well, he'll manage. Let's see if I can."

 **She walks in with the castle disappearing**

 **The scene changes to Rango on the ground and opening his eyes to see himself in a medieval location**

Rango: "This place… it feels familiar. It feels like… home."

?: "What is your purpose, Rango?"

Rango: "What the? Who's there?" **He looks around the place to see no one in the location**

?: "What I am is not your concern. What is to concern yourself is my question."

Rango: "My purpose? To serve Master Drago."

?: "Is that what your heart desires or your mind?"

Rango: "My… I…"

?: "Why do think this location feels like home?"

Rango: "I don't know."

?: "It's because this is the place where you and Drago first met." **A dark cloaked figure appears behind Rango as he points to the moment** "Why does Drago remind you of home?"

Rango: "Couldn't say I've had the best childhood. At this point, I didn't even know my own potential and to some degree, I still don't but not for Master Drago. He saw something in me to take me in."

?: "And how did that go?"

Rango: "Well, after he took me in, he trained me and Sango in magic and creating weaker Orks. I remember one time Drago saved me from a group of enemy soldiers during the past war. I was fighting for my life and Sango was already taken out of the battle due to injuries. A soldier got the best of me and I was stabbed to the ground. I thought I was going to die at that point until I saw for a moment Drago stopping everything he was doing to save me. I saw so much distress in his eyes when he saw me."

?: "How do you feel about Orks?"

Rango: "Ork is what I am. I heavily believe in my kind."

?: "With the more non-friendly approaches with Orks?"

Rango: "It doesn't matter. An Ork is an Ork and I care for them like their my own family."

?: "You seem to have not lived up to that word as much as you would have liked to with Drago's command."

Rango: "What are you getting at?"

?: "You know it but you deny it so."

Rango: "What do you mean?"

?: "Tell me Rango, does your Master have the same care for these Orks?"

Rango: "..."

?: "The silence tells it all. You know this but filled with having to be in some sort of command to him, you ignore your feelings and blindly follow him."

Rango: "..."

?: "The question I will ask will determine your future outcome afterward. Rango, do you want the power to protect the Ork or protect Drago?"

Rango: "I can protect both. As long as I'm able to go through the day knowing my kind is alive and well, I don't care if I have to die to make that wish come true."

?: "A very interesting answer Rango." **A portal opens between the two** "You may proceed to the Ruler Crystal. This will help you gain that wish." **He disappears as Rango goes through the portal**

 **The scene changes to Sora and Yoshiro outside the hospital looking at the sky**

Yoshiro: "Sora?"

Sora: "What's up kid?"

Yoshiro: "How did you go into marriage?"

Sora: "You wanna marry that girlfriend of yours?"

Yoshiro: "Well, I do but I don't wanna have a kid right now?"

Sora: "Do you think you're ready to marry even?"

Yoshiro: "I think I do. I care about Kimido so much but I'm scared to death if I can't see her."

Sora: "I felt the same way when it came to Riki when we were getting more serious."

Yoshiro: "Was she mainly the reason you stopped?"

Sora: "You could say that honestly. Now don't think this talk is trying to get you to quit for her sake. It's all in your decision on whether you should leave the handle."

Yoshiro: "I don't know what happens when it's over really. I was handed these powers from our own enemy and Kira is the same really. I don't know if I can continue to help."

Sora: "Well come on, let's not try to think about that and patrol the city while we're still riders."

Yoshiro: "I guess your right."

 **The two get up and jump inside Yoshiro's car. As Yoshiro turns on the radio, a distress signal pops in**

Distress Signal: "This is an urgent announcement! A monster is attacking the city!"

Sora: "Floor it!"

 **Yoshiro steps on the gas as the car rushes off with the scene changing to an Ork with shields for arms, terrorizing the city with people running as it cuts to Kai running away with him falling down. The Ork throws it's shield arms on the ground with it charging a ball of energy with it shooting towards the child until Yoshiro comes running towards the kid**

Yoshiro: "Oh no you don't!" **He grabs Kai as they roll out of the way** "You alright?"

Kai: "Yeah I am. Thank you, sir. You're not gonna fight that thing aren't you?"

Yoshiro: "Well, let's say I know a Kamen Rider. Now get out of here!"

Kai: "Yes sir!" **He runs off**

Sora: "The area seems clear. Shall we?" **He holds up his crystal as he flicks his hand for his driver to be summoned**

Yoshiro: "Let's go Sora!" **He pulls his crystal as he snaps his fingers for his driver to be summoned**

 **The two insert their crystals into their drivers as violins and pianos begin to play. Yoshiro rotates his lever with Sora quickly spinning his crank and pulling it out. Yoshiro puts his arm in front of him while Sora flicks his wrist towards his head**

Sora and Yoshiro: "Henshin!"

 **Sora slams the crank back into the driver as smoke covers the two. The Ork gets in a defensive position until Yoshiro comes out of the smoke with his scythe out attacking the monster with smoke clearing to see Sora gone.**

Yoshiro(Fantasy): **He continues to swing at the shield to no effect** "Affective shield you got here. Let's see if you can block from all sides!"

 **He changes his scythe into a cross-bow as he grows wings and flies into the air and pulls out his RyuClaw and shoots down in the air with the bullets turning into small dragons. The Ork's shields forms around the Ork as the arrows and bullets take no effect**

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "So that's how it works huh. Let's see if we can make this to our advantage. Flame Up!"

 **He transforms into his RyuFlame Form as he inserts his rider crystal into his RyuClaw and shoots with the bullet forming into a giant Chimera with smaller dragons rotating around it. It collides with the shield for some it to break before reforming**

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "Now we got this!"

 **He takes out his crystal and inserts it back in and repeats the process shooting the Ork. The shield breaks again and as it reforms, a tornado picks up the Ork with a figure coming in as something shouts** _ **Illusion Break!~,**_ **slamming the Ork down to the ground with its shield broken with it revealing Sora. He runs to the Ork as he goes for continuous furries of kicks to the Ork before repeating his henshin process**

Sora(Genkaku): "Rider… Roundhouse!"

 **Sora comes running towards the Ork with Yoshiro continuing to shoot the Ork before it forms back its shield with Sora spinning and hitting the head of the Ork with the heel of his boot, destroying the Ork and catching the crystal with a shield symbol on it. Yoshiro flies down as the two detransform**

Sora: "I feel I should be meeting someone name Ryo with this crystal."

Yoshiro: "Who's Ryo?"

Sora: "I don't know, the name just popped up as soon as I got it."

Yoshiro: "Lets… let's just get back to the hospital." **He walks off**

Sora: "What? Yoshiro, what's the issue here?" **He runs after him**

 **The scene changes to Rango exiting out the crystal to see the Ruler Crystal on a white stand with Mirago already there, wiping tears off her face**

Rango: "Seems like you had an experience."

Mirago: **She sniffs as she wipes her eyes** "Going down memory lane can do something like that, even with me. Shall we get going?"

Rango: "Before we go, I wanna ask something."

Mirago: "What would that be?"

Rango: "How do you feel about Orks?"

Mirago: "Let's say I wouldn't have been in the war and be helping you if I didn't like Or… my own kind."

Rango: "That's all I needed to know. We shall go. What's next?"

Mirago: "Next is the Hope Crystal. This crystal will balance out the immense amount of energy taken when the power is given and after that, we shall receive our gift."

Rango: "Then let's go."

 **The two teleport out with the Ruler Crystal with the scene changing to Kira and Akira at his house with Akira running tests on Kira's crystal with Kira looking into the night sky. A figure teleports next to him**

Kira: "What do you want?"

Ninego: "I need you to do something for me."

 _ **The Episode Ends**_


	24. Ep24:The Journey

_**Intro**_

Kira: "I… have no real idea of how to introduce this."

Etsuko: "But it's not that hard to just introduce what happened last time, You've seen me do it. You've even done it yourself."

Kira: "That was my wife. I just followed the script."

Etsuko: "Luna! Where is his script?!"

Luna: "I thought he wouldn't need one! Wait… Why aren't you in the hospital?"

Etsuko: "..."

Sora: "...Wait a minute…"

Etsuko: "Let's begin the episode folks."

Luna: "Stop trying to ignore plot points and get back in the bed!"

 _ **The Episode Begins**_

 **The Episode begins from where it left off with Ninego and Kira outside of his apartment with Kira wearing a hoodie to hide his face**

Kira: "What do you need from me?"

Ninego: "I fear things will getting much more dangerous since our encounter with Mirago and Rango. I have a theory they will be trying to gain more power with the Hope Crystal.

Kira: **His expression from a blank state turns into confusion** "Hope Crystal?"

Ninego: "A crystal like that is too dangerous for anyone to get their hands on to."

Kira: "What is it and why haven't we tried to get before they even thought of obtaining it?"

Ninego: "To answer your second question first, I've tried numerous times during the downtime and not once have gotten close. The crystal requires a strong enough power to _earn_ it so to speak. Its power allows the user to gain what they need at the proper moment. It doesn't just give power to someone at the snap of a finger.

Kira: "And you think I'm able to obtain it?"

Ninego: "Sora, even though he's taken back the title, still feels doubt in his heart and Yoshiro I thought he could take this job but we aren't in the greatest speaking terms right now."

Kira: **He slowly walks closer to Ninego before putting his hands on Ninego's shirt and holds it up** "And you think you can just come to me like I don't feel the same?"

Ninego: "Please Kira, I have to rely on you now. This may decide whether or not we live another day."

Kira: **A tear begins to flow down Kira's face** "You can't make me do. I've just got back family. I CAN'T GO THROUGH KNOWING I MAY LOSE THEM AGAIN!" **Ninego remains silent** "...I'll go. I'll do it only for them though."

Ninego: **Kira walks away** "Kira! I just want to let you know… I'm sorry. I am truly sorry for everything with Etsuko."

 **It pans up in night sky with Akira with a drone, listening to the conversation**

Akira: "And I was just about to go to sleep. Looks like I have to get my brain in top gear for the project." **She sits back at her desk with it showing her laptop screen with the title** _ **Project Dream**_

 **The scene changes to Rango holding the blank crystal in the rooftop of Mirago's place. Mirago comes towards Rango to sit next to him in a criss-cross position**

Mirago: "What's with the blank crystal? Is that something you took from Drago when you left?"

Rango: "Uh…yeah. Though I can't really say it's much of use."

Mirago: "Every crystal has its usage. Even ones with blank states. Tomorrow you'll see that with the Hope Crystal."

Rango: "Wouldn't the Hope Crystal be made of you know… hope?"

Mirago: "With a name like that, I would have thought so too. Studying it more, it's more so of a blank crystal that resembles a shooting star."

Rango: "So it works off of desires? Interesting."

Mirago: "I was saving this one for last since it's the easiest to obtain. Tomorrow will be the start of something revolutionary." **She gets up as she walks off**

Rango: **He looks back to his crystal** "Revolution huh?"

 **The scene changes to Kira getting ready as he puts on a red jacket. He approaches the door before Akira knocks on his back with Kira turning around to see a mechanical crystal**

Kira: "What is this?"

Akira: "Well… I may have sneaked in on your convo with Ninego last night and I thought, might as well think of something of a weapon and a thank you."

Kira: "Why a thank you?"

Akira: "For just being here. Just being family that wants me around."

Kira: "Oh come on, don't get mushy on me. I have people to protect. I'll be back."

Akira: "You better!"

 **The scene changes to Mirago and Rango walking up towards a cave with Rango glowing his hand bright purple to see a forcefield around it**

Rango: "You're the tour guidance. How do we open it?"

Mirago: "Easy. We go through with force." **She walks up towards the forcefield to then roundhouse kick the forcefield open** "Like a bunch of unprepared bricks, just come crashing down."

 **The two enter as it pans to a crystal in the shape of a star on top of a stone pillar**

Mirago: "Finally… after all these years. I'll obtain my dream."

?: "Let's not!"

 **Mirago and Rango turn around to see Kira, already transformed, waiting inside as he hops down in front of the exit**

Mirago: "So Ninego sent you here to obtain the Hope Crystal before us huh?"

Kira(Souzou): "You could say that."

Mirago: "Oh boy, I didn't think we would be seeing any people other than ourselves today. Today is your lucky day Kira. You get to face your creator!" **She force pushes Kira outside as she turns back and grabs the crystal. Her expression turns from joy to frustration as she pulls the crystal**

Kira(Souzou): **He gets back up as he sees Mirago struggling to pull the crystal** "I can't let you do this!" **He draws out hands as they extend towards Mirago with Rango stopping the hands** "So Mirago's right-hand man wants a brawl, doesn't he?" **Rango rushes towards Kira as he pulls out his staff with Kira drawing out a sword as the two weapons clash** "So… you still?"

Rango: "I'm still with Drago." **He whispers to Kira** "Just keep at it and then I'll pretend I was knocked down."

Kira(Souzou): "I gotcha, sounds like a plan."

 **The two continue to clash weapons as it cuts to Sora cleaning up the orphanage with Yoshiro walking in**

Sora: "I wouldn't think I see you here. Are you and Kimido?"

Yoshiro: "NO! I'm… just here to check on my new teammate as all. Not at all thinking about adoption."

Sora: **He chuckles** "Whatever you say. Where's Kira and his sister?"

Yoshiro: "His sister didn't really tell me where he went. Also, have you been feeling some strange energy?"

Sora: "I was just about to ask the same thing. You don't think?"

Yoshiro: "There is only one way to find out. Get in the car."

Sora: "I got the driver seat."

Yoshiro: **His face becomes a confused look** "But it's my car."

Sora: "And you drive like an old person. Let's go."

Yoshiro: "I already feel I'm gonna have issues with him."

 **The scene changes to Mirago still struggling to pull the crystal as Kira and Rango still fighting. Kira draws out small soldiers that shoot at Rango as Kira closes the distance between the two with Rango forming a shield around himself. The figures kick the back of Rango as it reveals Sora and Yoshiro already transformed**

Sora(Genkaku): "So you're just gonna start the party without?"

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "So is Rango still?"

Rango: "Yes. I didn't think all three of you would show up but I guess I'll have to go with plan B."

Kira(Souzou): "What?" **Rango teleports in the cave with Mirago as he summons an army of Orks to hold off the riders as he begins to help Mirago pull the crystal** "Son of a bitch!"

Sora(Genkaku): **Rushes through the Ork only to be sent back from the cave entrance** "What the hell just happened?"

Yoshiro(Fantasy): **Pulls out his RyuClaw Gun** "Brute force it is then. Flame Up!" **He transforms into his RyuFlame form as he summons a giant chimera to deal with the Ork as he charges a shot at the cave only for it to be sent back and hit Yoshiro right back** "Well that didn't work. You got any ideas, Kira?"

Kira(Souzou): "...I do. You guys hold off the Ork. I'm going in."

Sora(Genkaku): "I don't think you can just walk in."

Kira(Souzou): "Just trust me alright." **The other riders nod as they fend off the Ork with Kira rushes towards the cave entrance to be surprised as he rushes in** "Guess there is a time limit when Mirago first forced it open. Alright sis, let's see what you got for me." **He pulls out the metal crystal as he inserts it into his arm driver for it to pop out a mechanical paintbrush sword** "Are you serious right now? Whatever, a weapon is a weapon." **He rushes towards the two with Mirago stopping**

Mirago: "So you really think you can stop me, can you?"

Kira(Souzou): "I like to think so."

Mirago: "Rango! Keep at it. I'll deal with our little bug problem. Creator vs Creation. I never fought we fight."

Kira(Souzou): "Never fought you be a villain really but I can kind see how believed that."

Mirago: **She pulls out a sword** "Let's tango, shall we?" **She rushes to Kira as he blocks with his sword for him only to be overpowered by her and kicked down to the ground. He gets back up and charges headfirst toward Mirago before getting countered and brutally wounded from Mirago's slash to his stomach. Kira struggle to get up as he repeats his henshin process for his driver to shout** _ **Creation Overdrive**_ **! He jumps up into the air with his sword as he flies straight to Mirago before being stopped with one finger and being forced pushed into a wall, knocking him out of his transformation** "So weak. Too weak. I never thought I have to do this but I guess I'll just take back my gift." **She snaps her fingers for only his driver and crystal to disappear**

Kira: "My driver!?"

Mirago: **She walks towards Kira** "You are nothing without this!" **She pulls out Kira's driver** "I thought you had what I needed but as this _thing,_ you have now is, your just a waste." **She walks back to Rango as she continues to pull the crystal**

Kira: **He stays on the ground as he slowly turns his head towards the exit to see Sora and Yoshiro still fighting as flashes back to Akira's words** "I… can't stop now…" **He slows walks up towards the two as he carries his sword** "I… have to keep… going." **He whispers to himself**

 **Mirago and Rango almost pull out the crystal before a figure appears between them to see Kira with blood running down his face. Mirago attempts to unhand the crystal but is unable to with Rango reacting the same. Kira pulls up his crystal before slashing it down on the crystal as it splits into two with the cave disappearing with the crystal splitting into three pieces. Mirago and Rango jump and grab the first two crystal shards with the third floating towards Kira as his injuries begin to heal.**

Sora(Genkaku): "Kira!"

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "His injuries, they completely healed."

Mirago: **She holds the crystal in anger** "I've had enough! I'm so close to my revolution and I will not let you ruin this!" **She creates an energy ball and throws it at Kira before the crystal absorbs it** "What the?!"

Kira: "Seems like it's a miracle." **The Hope Crystal shard then floats towards Kira's metal crystal as a flash of light appear with the metal crystal cracking open with a rainbow-colored glow with it shouting** _ **Gaka!**_ **He grabs it out of the sky as his sword disappears** "Painter? But I don't have my driver." **The Crystal glows as Red energy surges through Kira as a flash of light surrounds his arm to see his driver back and pulls out the crystal inside to see his crystal back as well**

Mirago: "I took away your powers! How did you?"

Kira: "Looks like my luck is on today. I'll be taking those other two shards." **He inserts the Gaka crystal into his driver as the paintbrushes appear around him with Guitars and Flutes begin to play as he spins his driver** "Hen...shin!" **He presses the button on the side of his driver that stops it as it shouts** _ **Rainbow Crusade! Souzou Gaka!**_ **The brushes circle around him as his undersuit appears with the paintbrushes color him from his red and silver to a white and gold suit version of his suit with minor changes to his helmet and tailcoat around him with each part of the tail having a rainbow with paint around the suit scattered** "Well a bit showy for something so new but who would I be without being showy?"

Sora(Genkaku): "Incredible. Man, I want a power-up!"

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "Looks like we're about to see something amazing."

Rango: "I'll handle him."

Mirago: "No. I'll handle him."

 **She pulls out her sword as she gets in a ready stance with Kira pulling his hand out for his paintbrush sword to appear with a more colorful design with it shouting** _ **Gakavisor**_ **! The two rush towards each as Kira jumps over Mirago's slash and quickly slashes her, causing her to be pushed back. The two clash with Kira sword painting out a copy of Kira behind Mirago as the copy slashes her from behind.**

Kira: "I didn't think it be able to do that."

Copy Kira: "Me neither."

Kira: "...Wait? YOU CAN TALK!?"

Copy Kira: "Yeah. Adding color to your drawing now adds a bit more personality to them."

Kira: "That's a weird but effective buff. Now I don't have to worry about control the drawings now."

Copy Kira: "Let's get going, shall we?"

 **Kira nods as him and the copy rush towards Mirago as she summons a circle of energy balls and throws them towards the two with Kira making a shield around the two.**

Shield: "Here to protect and serve!"

Kira: "I feel I'm in a cartoon. You think you can reflect?"

Shield: "Yes Sir!"

 **Kira draws arms on the shield as the shield grabs the balls and throws them right back, heavily damaging Mirago with Rango getting in front of her**

Kira: **Copy Kira and the Shield disappear** "I'll be taking those crystals by force." **He repeats his henshin process as the driver shouts** _ **Gaka Maximum Creation!**_ **He raises into the air with a two rainbows circle around Kira's feet before being sent down towards the two with the two crystal shards Mirago and Rango got blocking the kick and senting Kira down to the ground** "Okay that's fair."

Mirago: "We… need to retreat now!" **She snaps her fingers as the two teleports away**

 **The scene changes to Kira walking back in his apartment to see Akira sleeping by her computer. He smiles as he puts his torn red jackets around her and pulls out his Gaka crystal**

Kira: "Looks like your invention saved me today."

 **The scene changes to Mirago struggling in the cafe as Rango follows behind**

Rango: "What do we do now?"

Mirago: **She slowly beings to laugh as her scream of laughter begins** "We have it. WE HAVE IT! It will begin even with this minor set back."

Rango: "What's next then?"

Mirago: **She pulls out two strange devices that resemble the drivers Sora and Yoshiro have but incomplete** "To make Orks become Kamen Riders."

 _ **The Episode Ends**_


	25. Ep25:Orderly Chaos Part 1

_**The Episode Begins**_

 **The episode begins with Mirago summoning an Ork and placing the broken driver on the statue like-monster with Rango watching from a distance**

Rango: "So we've gained the Hope crystal or at least, two shards of it, the Ruler Crystal, and the Kaizer Crystal. What I still don't understand is the connection between these three."

Mirago: The Kaizer crystal is meant to harness the natural power of a supernatural being. The Ruler Crystal is meant to keep the power in check so the Kaizer doesn't keep boosting itself over its limit. The Hope Crystal is meant to react but since what happened, we're gonna need another miracle to jump start this." **She points to the driver** "Where is that little sister of yours? I haven't seen her since you too arrived here."

Rango: "She left on her own. Can't really say why but she didn't tell me where she was going either."

Mirago: "Well that good, I didn't really need her anyway. She was dead weight for all I care."

Rango: **His expression turns into confusion and anger** "What do you mean by that?"

Mirago: "Seem like you cared for that one. Sorry, I just really have a hard time with Orks who have little potential unlike you."

Rango: "I would please refrain of you to not speak of her that way, again."

Mirago: "Don't worry, she won't have to be with little potential, neither will any Ork after this plan."

Rango: "What plan?"

Mirago: **She inserts an empty crystal into the driver with the device glowing and armoring the Ork before breaking apart** "We need a powerful source of energy to put this thing to max power. I built a second one just in case I ever had a henchman." **She tosses the second one to Rango** "See now check this out." **She repeats the process with Mirago throwing an energy ball at the driver with the armor sustaining before breaking apart again** "We need just enough so that doesn't happen for Ork's again."

Rango: "Why do you want to be a Rider so bad?" You seem much capable of fighting without the rider powers themselves."

Mirago: **She flashes backs to Kira almost rider kicking her and a quick flash of a suit of armor protecting a poor young girl holding a book** "That… is a story I'll tell you one day. For right now, this will be the beginning of the new revolution."

 **The scene changes to Etsuko in the hospital with Luna and Yoshiro eating with Kira and Sora playing on Genm Corp consoles**

Etsuko: "Guys, I'm not a child. I can feed myself."

Luna: "Yeah but I'm making sure your in top shape when getting out of here. Now eat vegetables." **She puts the spoon to Etsuko mouth before he turns away**

Etsuko: "You know I hate Vege…" **She becomes silent to see Yoshiro shoving a spoonful of carrots in his mouth** "tables…"

Yoshiro: "That's the trick with feeding a child, you gotta distract them."

Etsuko: "I hate both of you. I hate you guys so much."

Kira: "No fair, how are you this good at platformers?"

Sora: "Living with children picks up a few tricks."

Etsuko: "How are you an adult?"

Sora: "You say that for a person who still doesn't like Vegetables."

Kira: "He's right you know."

 **DrNai comes walking in**

DrNai: "I'm sorry guys, visiting hours are about to be over."

Kira: "Fine. Come on, guys."

 **Sora, Kira, and Yoshiro walk out first with Luna staying behind for a bit**

Luna: "I've been doing fine by myself if you've been worrying. I've been taking care of the house, I've been cooking for myself, I've gotten a decent enough outcome from working with Riki and Sora."

Etsuko: "What's all this about?"

Luna: "I'm scared for you. I'm scared of losing you Etsuko. You're one of the only true family I have left."

Etsuko: **He gets up from his bed and puts his fist on her forehead** "You don't need to worry about anything. We'll pull through like we always do. I promise."

Luna: **She smiles** "You better." **She leaves with DrNai walking towards him**

DrNai: "We'll be having another check-up before sleeping hours, with the last result, you'll probably be out of here early and seeing your little sister, I'm sure you'll be happy about that."

Etsuko: "I really do look forward to that."

 **DrNai leave and as she closes the door, Ninego appears behind the door**

Ninego: "I fear for what's about to happen."

Etsuko: "I've heard, it seems the crystal Kira got also protected the two. Rango shouldn't have protected her."

?: "That's the biggest thing I'm wondering myself."

 **The two look to the edge of the room to see Drago**

Etsuko: "I never thought I come to see you visit."

Drago: "I only came b/c of what happened. Something is up. There is no way Rango would betray me."

Ninego: "I wouldn't say he wouldn't have considered it."

Drago: "What are you getting at Ninego?" **He says in an aggressive voice**

Ninego: "You know Mirago has her way of bringing people on to her side. Rango must have seen something when they got the Ruler Crystal to change sides. If there is any indication, Mirago is plotting something with these crystals and I think you know exactly what I mean."

Drago: "We'll finish this tomorrow, both of them."

Etsuko: "You really would just give up on him like this?"

Drago: "I've already lost someone important to me. I can lose again." **He teleports away**

Etsuko: "The beginning of the end is really starting to show."

Ninego: "It really is…" **He says under his breath before teleporting away**

 **The scene changes to Yoshiro and Kimido at the gym as we see her holding a punching bag with Yoshiro punching it, harder and harder each time**

Yoshiro: "Do you… think we can take a small… break?" **He says out of breath as he holds the bag to keep his balance**

Kimido: "Alright, you do look like my knight needs a break." **She hands him a water bottle**

Yoshiro: **He drinks out of the water bottle** "I never knew you were a person for exercise."

Kimido: "Why would you say that?"

Yoshiro: "I just never took you for a _workout_ type of person."

Kimido: "You have seen me run in heels. I even outran you when we went out for the first time."

Yoshiro: "I rather not remember that." **He checks his watch** "Seems we're gonna have cut training, Etsuko's visiting hours are up."

Kimido: "How have you been feeling lately?"

Yoshiro: "What do you mean?"

Kimido: "Oh nothing, I just have something we should talk about after visiting with Etsuko is done. It's important but helping others out there is just as important."

Yoshiro: "Alright, see you later Kim!"

 **He runs off as it pans to Kimido holding her stomach with the scene changing to Drago in his abandoned building kicking vigorously at a punching bag with Sango looking at a book of spells.**

Drago: "We're ending this today. I've gone long enough of her having her way in life. This wasn't supposed to go this way."

Sango: "Do you think Rango is in control of her?"

Drago: "I… I just don't know. I've noticed his eyes on my use of Orks in the past but paid no mind to it. Do you feel the same?"

Sango: "Somewhat, Master."

Drago: **He flashes to Asuka with the same worried face as Sango** "I'll consider it if we can get him back, we will. I still have plans of my own."

 **The scene changes to Etsuko's hospital room with Sora, Yoshiro, and Kira watching the news**

Yoshiro: "So this battle could be in our favor with it being five vs two."

Sora: "Who's to say they won't bring reinforcements? The two of us aren't as strong as we can but Kira's newfound power should help."

Kira: "Looks like I'll be taking center stage!" **He looks up to Etsuko who's looking at the sunny day** "How are you feeling bud?"

Etsuko: "I'm feeling… that we might close a chapter of the dark times."

 **The four riders smile as an explosion happens outside of the place**

Etsuko: "Guys, I have faith you'll win."

Sora: "We already know that."

 **The three rush off as the scene changes to Mirago and Rango with an army of Orks with two specific ones with drivers charge the city as Sora, Yoshiro, and Kira run towards the army**

Mirago: "Looks like that didn't take wrong." **She pulls out her sword with Rango pulling out his staff** "You ready for the new chapter of the story?"

 **Drago and Sango are seen walking by the three riders**

Drago: "We'll also be taking you down as well." **Rango remains silent**

Rango: "Sango…"

Mirago: "Riders and Orks… joining together. I never thought I see the enemy of an enemy band together but I guess that means I'm that much a threat."

Kira: "And we'll make sure you stop being a threat."

 **Drago and Sango transform into their monster forms with Drago's in the form of a dragon with Red and Silver marking around him with Sango's in the form of a griffon with brown and silver marking around her. The three riders pull out their drivers with Sora inserts his crystal into the driver, Yoshiro inserting his RyuClaw Crystal into his gun, and Kira putting his Gaka Crystal into his driver. The three do their signature rider henshin process**

Sora, Yoshiro, and Kira: "Henshin!"

 **The three transform as the two forces stare off each other before Mirago walks forward and rushes towards the five before Drago stands in front of the four and screams a mighty roar that breaks the army of Ork minus the two with drivers clashes with Mirago. Sora and Yoshiro rush to the Orks before Rango stops the two. Mirago slashes Drago arm before being flung into the air with Kira flying up and smashing her to the ground with Sango force pushing her back. Mirago gets back up after dusting herself off**

Mirago: "You really think with numbers you can stop me?"

 **She pulls out a circle of energy balls as she flings them one by one at the trio. Drago walks towards her, taking the energy balls with Sango creating a forcefield around herself with Kira creating a shield to take the shots.**

Shield: "Reporting for duty, sir!"

Kira(Souzou): "Mind chucking them right back at her?"

Shield: "Sir Yes Sir!" **He grows out arms thanks to Kira as he catches some of the attacks and throws them right back at her with Mirago blocking the shot with non-animated Ork with the driver glowing**

Mirago: "I need more." **She says under her breath before blocking Drago's ground pound**

 **Sora summons his staff with Rango clashing with his weapon as Yoshiro shoots the Ork from a distance as the bullets hit the driver with them bouncing off as starts glowing**

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "Something isn't right, these Ork haven't attacked us even once and they have some strange device on them similar to our drivers." **He thinks to himself**

Sora(Genkaku): "Hey Yoshiro! Less time thinking on yourself, more on the fight here!"

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "Just be careful of those two Orks!" **He shoots at Rango with the combined effort of the two riders overwhelming him**

 **Mirago teleports to Rango as the five surround them**

Mirago: "Show me what you got!"

Sora: "We're ending this now!"

 **The three riders repeat their henshin process as the three-rider kick towards the two with Drago charging an energy sphere towards the two with Sango standing in silence as she notices Mirago smiling as the attacks come rushing towards them**

Sango: "Wait!"

Mirago: **Teleports the two Orks in front of them** "This… is where we truly begin…"

 **The kicks and sphere collide with the two Orks, breaking the monsters into pieces with the Hope Shards floating towards the air raised Driver and coloring them in silver and black with the drivers falling into Mirago and Rango hands**

Drago: "An Ork can't use a driver! It's pointless!"

Mirago: **She smiles as her eyes turn dark** "Limits, are meant to be surpassed by the future."

 **The two put on the drivers as crystals pop out of the slot for Mirago and Rango. The two reinsert them into the drivers as metal sounding music plays for the two. Mirago raises her arm to the air as if she's being clapped for with Rango standing still with no stance**

Mirago: "Hen...SHIN!"

Rango: "Henshin!"

 **A dark aura surrounds the two as the riders attack the cloaked Ork to no effect. The aura clears to see two armor figures standing together. Mirago is seen in Dark Orange and Black with hits of Red in her helmet with Rango seen in Light Cyan and Black with hints of green in his helmet.**

Yoshiro: "Kamen…Riders?"

Mirago: "Kamen Rider Konton."

Rango: "Kamen Rider… Chūmon."

Mirago(Konton): "Never really thought wearing one of these suits would be this rough. At least it comes with a chest plate."

Rango(Chūmon): "Focus on the enemy."

Sango: "Enemy?"

Mirago(Konton): "Alright, let's get some stretching out!" **She pulls out a sword that shouts** _ **ChaosBringer**_ **with Rango pulling out a staff that shouts** _ **Ordertaff**_

 _ **The Episode Ends**_

 _ **TBC**_


	26. Ep26:Orderly Chaos Part 2

**The Episode Begins**

 **We see Mirago and Rango summon out their weapons as the two slowly walk towards the five**

Sora(Genkaku): **He looks to the gauntlet** "You think if I use, we'll stand some chance?"

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "We don't know how strong they are right now but we shouldn't take any chances if the gauntlet still has its effects."

Drago: "The Gauntlet is pointless… you won't be able to harness the power once a person uses it. Just be on guard everyone."

 **Drago charges at Mirago with flames footprints left behind with her keeping at the same pace**

Mirago(Konton): "Troubled histories, broken minds. It's all led me up for the final curtain…" **She hums to herself as she quickly spins out of Drago's charge and jumps into the air as she slams him to the ground with the hilt of her sword** "You can already feel the difference between us, can you? While your power, in theory, is stronger, Mine has evolved into its own. You have no chance of beating me.

Drago: "I'm gonna tear that smile off!" **He rushes straight towards Mirago with her dodging each attempt he makes.** "You can't rely on agility forever!"

Mirago(Konton): "I would say that but seeing how your doing, I think I can." **She looks towards her sword** "Let's see what Hope has given me." **She rushes towards Drago as his eye widen from the speed of her appearing behind him and smacking him across the city**

 **It pans back to Rango already fighting the three other riders and Sango who struggles to attack him. Rango reflects Yoshiro's bullets as he twirls his staff towards them. Sora comes rushing towards him, missing each kick with Rango taking one to the chest with no reaction as he stands**

Sora(Genkaku): "What the?"

 **Energy rushes through Rango's suit as a force of it pushes Sora back**

Rango(Chūmon): Whatever you throw, I can hit back just as hard. I'm done being in the shadows of everyone… and Mirago will be no different."

Kira(Souzou): "What do you mean?"

Rango(Chūmon): "You'll see soon enough but for right now, I have to see what you three can truly do." **Kira stands in front of the three** "I'll guess you will be my opponent?"

Kira(Souzou): "Can't say If I could have defeated you when we fought before but seeing how we've both acquired something new, let's test it out. You three help Drago."

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "I hope you know what you're doing Kira."

Sora(Genkaku): "Good luck kid." **Yoshiro flys off with Sango teleporting away as Sora inserts his speed crystal to catch up with Yoshiro**

Kira(Souzou): "So… shall we?"

Rango(Chūmon): "En Grade."

 **It pans back to Mirago stomping Drago to the ground as we see him back in his human form bleeding from the mouth. She stops to notice Sora and Yoshiro going towards her with Sango from a distance already shooting at her**

Mirago(Konton): **She gets hit by her shots to no effect** "Pointless… all pointless." **In lighting speed, Mirago grabs Sango by the throat and raises her to the air with Rango struggling to loosen the hold** "Its shame I have to kill you, you were so cute for a henchman."

 **Sora kicks Mirago on her side with her losing her hold on Sango**

Sora(Genkaku): "Let's not have anyone die today."

Mirago(Konton): "Without that gauntlet, you don't stand a chance."

Sora(Genkaku): "I still have some fight in me I would say." **He rushes to her with Mirago not attempting to move out of the way. He gets behind her and attempts to roundhouse kick her as she disappears** "What the?"

Mirago(Konton): "One is soon to fall and the other one will no longer be a threat in my plans. _Rider Cross-Kick_ ~!" **Her driver glows as she jumps sightly to the air and crosses her feet between Sora before crossing them back with it knocking Sora out of his transformation as he falls to the ground unconscious**

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "SORA!" **He looks to the unconscious Sora as he also sees Rango and Drago struggling to get back up** "We have to retreat. Tri!" **Tri comes out of Yoshiro's body as it grabs all three as Yoshiro distracts Mirago as he shoots at her, causing an explosion with Yoshiro escaping as well**

Mirago(Konton): "That wasn't as good of a warm-up as I hoped it be but I'll take what I can get."

 **It pans back to Kira and Rango battling it out as the two seem neck and neck on power.**

Kira(Souzou): "So… you probably were… holding back when we… thought the first…" **He takes a heavy breath** "Fight."

Rango(Chūmon): "I've… seen enough for… today." **He takes a heavy breath as well** "You can't handle both me and Mirago."

Kira(Souzou): "We'll see about…" **He stops as he sees Yoshiro and Tri flying away** "Looks like that's my cue to leave but I don't think I should leave you two just out in the open."

Mirago(Konton): "Don't worry." **Mirago comes walking towards the two as she detransforms** "We're not mindless creatures, the city has nothing to do with our battle. But I will call the shots on when you riders come. We're done for the day Rango."

Rango(Chūmon): "I have business to attend to." **He teleports away with Kira flying away**

Mirago: "Well let's see what I should do for the time being."

 **The scene changes to the Hospital as we see Sora on a bed, unconscious, with Yoshiro and Kira outside the room. Riki comes rushing towards the two**

Yoshiro: "She does not look happy." **He says worriedly as she appears to rush towards them**

Kira: "Is… is she running to the door? Or us?"

 **Before Yoshiro could respond, Riki pushes through the two as she opens the door to see Sora**

Kira: "I guess that's my answer. She is tougher then I thought." **He rubs his shoulder**

Riki: "My poor baby! What happened? Who do I have to beat?" **She says readying her purse**

Kira: "Calm down Riki. Our opponents got stronger and one of them put him in this state. He's in a coma from what the doctor says."

Riki: "Oh no…" **She begins to tear up** "Is there any chance…?"

Yoshiro: "That is what we're hoping for or else we're down one rider."

Riki: "I knew I shouldn't have let him back out there but no, I thought he could handle himself."

Kira: "Something like this was gonna happen sooner or later. We can't away be safe out there."

Riki: "Just so we're clear, I don't blame you for this." **She walks to the door exit** "I have Luna taking care of the kids right now, so I should probably head back. You two stay safe." **The two nod and as she leaves, Ninego comes from out of nowhere**

Ninego: "So it's finally happened? They have that power."

Kira: "We still have a chance."

Ninego: "What chance? Mirago isn't going to stop here. She calls all the shots now. I can't prepare for this."

Yoshiro: "Ninego, calm down. We can prevail through this."

Ninego: "This isn't like a fairytale. We can't just pretend everything is going to be alright. I should have been more careful. Drago can still be making his next move. Mirago wasn't something I accounted for that early. I… I…"

Yoshiro: **He grabs Ninego's shirt** "NINEGO! We can win this!" **He lets go of Ninego's shirt** "This isn't you. You wouldn't act like this when things were against us before. You shouldn't act like it now."

Ninego: **He remains silent with a blank stare before pulling out a stoned crystal** "Here, with any luck, this should be broken out."

Yoshiro: **He grabs the crystal** "The Fusion Crystal! We haven't used this since the first time."

Kira: **He gives a confused look** "Wait, you and Etsuko fused?"

Yoshiro: "Yeah, it was a weird experience, to say the least. With your Gaka Crystal and my Ryuflame Crystal, we should stand a chance."

Kira: "That's if Mirago isn't holding back and with whatever Rango is planning, he's not going to stand by either."

 **The scene changes to Sango attending her wounds as she turns around to see Rango, with his driver already on, watching her**

Sango: "Rango… What is this?"

Rango: "I come in peace and I come to tell you something."

Sango: "Why should I trust you? You betrayed me and Master Drago."

Rango: "Listen, Mas… Drago will soon understand but for right now, he's not involved with what I have planned."

Sango: " _Planned_? What is this plan you're talking about?"

Rango: "Orks have been used and abused for long enough. Mirago claims she's planning for Orks to be the superior race between Humans but I know that's a lie but I'll use her til she's weak enough. I'll take her power and use it to defeat the riders and anyone that stands in the way of my race. That's why I ask you to be the first of my cause."

Sango: "Isn't Mirago one of us? What about Drago? What about Ninego?"

Rango: "As I said, anyone who stands in my way. Sango, we're like family. You're like my sister, I don't want to hurt you."

?: "And you won't!"

 **Rango turns to the exit to see Drago walking between the two**

Rango: "Drago, I wouldn't think you would be the listening type. I assume you understand where I'm coming from?

Drago: "I do and I'm truly sorry for how I treated your needs for mine but I'm the only one who will be the victor in this war."

Rango: "The War is soon coming to an end. The warrior Genkaku is gone and soon, Fantasy and Souzou will be too." **He pulls out his crystal and inserts it into his driver as metal starts playing** "You will understand soon. Henshin!" **A dark aura forms around him as it disappears for his suit to form with it panning to Drago turning into his monster form**

Drago: "I will end you here if it means betraying me."

Rango: **He summons out his staff** "You can't beat me now."

 **Drago and Rango charge at each other as the scene changes to Mirago inside the abandoned cafe as she looks to her crystal**

Mirago: "I need more power than this. Fantasy's sprits are not at their true power despite the bond they agreed on. He needs more power for me to take. Drago may have gotten him his powers but what he doesn't realize is where he even got those power." **She pulls out a puppet in a string that has a similar look to Asuka as she plays with it** "Crazy to think that all of this started from a young peasant girl looking for her chance to make a difference in the world and one Ork decided to give it to her at one cost." **A tear runs down Mirago's face as she gives a smile**

 **The scene switches back to Rango and Drago's battle with it appearing to be in Rango's favor**

Rango: "Give up Drago. You're too weak from the last fight and you know how the battle between you and Mirago would of went if I didn't let Genkaku and Fantasy come to your aid."

Drago: **He struggles to get up** "Is this suppose to prove a point?"

Rango: **His driver glows as he squats down** "You'll see." **He raises to the air as he rushes down to Drago with a Rider Kick as Sango gets in the way with Rang teleporting out of the way and stopping** "I'm letting you till tomorrow to think about my proposal. Join my side or become my enemy. It's your decision." **He teleports away**

Drago: **He stares at the ground before punching the ground** "I can't have gotten to this power just to be it taken away from me like this… I will not ALLOW THIS!"

Sango: "Master Drago… do you think we should accept his proposal? We need as much power as we can to take down Mirago and the Riders."

Drago: "Sango, do you really want to destroy the riders?

Sango: "I… haven't really asked myself that. I've followed you since you saved me and Rango. I follow my savior, even if it's wrong."

Drago: "Well, I think as your savior, you join the riders and stop fighting for me." **Sango eyes widen from Drago's word** "I'll accept his offer. You are right and I need to start listening to my followers." **He teleports Sango away with it quickly showing Sango falling on Kira with Yoshiro spitting out his coffee in the hospital** "Alone… just like the beginning and will be the ending of this story."

 **The Episode Ends**


	27. Ep27:From Hope's Perspective

_**Intro**_

 **A dark room is shown with Ninego, Drago, and Mirago with their backs towards each other. Each given a different path to walk towards**

Ninego: "A Tale of Three."

Drago: "A Tale of Stars of a war."

Mirago: "Three chosen dreams. One of Hope, One of Greed, and One of Wishes are chosen warriors in each other's path.

Ninego: "Each had their own desire to be more of. One ascends into light while his two close friends become enemies."

Mirago: "But what happened to the two that fell into darkness? What about their perspective?"

Drago: "How did I end up where am today?"

Mirago: "How did I become this way?"

 _ **The Episode Begins**_

 **The episode begins where the last perspective left off with Drago running to a meeting as we see him bust open the door to Ninego and Mirago's surprise.**

Ninego: "You were almost late Drago. That's new for you."

Drago: "Sorry, I overslept a bit."

Mirago: "Maybe with someone last night." **She says as she sips her coffee**

Drago: "Me and Scale did nothing last night."

Ninego: **He coughs to the lie** "Well, I've called you two in here because It seems we're getting closer and closer to ending the war." **He places a letter on the table** "I've received a letter from the other side that wants me to discuss a white flag plan for both sides."

Drago: "That's incredible! When do you go?"

Ninego: "It appears I have to go within a week. If all goes well, we may see the beginning of a bright future ahead of us."

Mirago: "Well if that's all we have to say, I'll take my leave. I have important business to take care of myself. I advise you two don't take a break. Just because we're on the brink of safety, doesn't mean we're in the clear. That also means you as well Drago."

Drago: "Fine but, What if this means it's finally over. What do we do after it's all over?"

Mirago: "I wouldn't mind helping an orphanage honestly. I like giving the kids the attention they need."

Ninego: "That… is something I've haven't thought of. Probably just lay low for a while. See the world for what it has to offer. What are your plans, Drago?"

Drago: "I…" **He pauses as he holds his head in pain with a flash of images running through his head of a ruler fighting a warrior in gold with Mirago and Ninego rushing to his side**

Ninego: "Drago! Are you alright my friend?"

Drago: "Sorry, I'm fine. That was weird. I guess I'm getting a headache for being up so late."

Ninego: "You have to take better care of yourself."

Mirago: "I guess introducing you to Scale really must have been bad."

Drago: "No it's good."

Mirago: **She chuckles** "I guess. I'll talk to you two later." **She takes her leave as she snaps her fingers** "Next week will be interesting." **She says under her breath**

Ninego: "You should probably get some res… Drago? What's with your left eye? It's bright red."

Drago: "Oh that. Well, me and Scale were out last night and she saw something _locked_. I don't feel any different besides the headaches."

Ninego: **Confused to what he meant by locked** "Well as I was about to say, you should get rest for the time being. I still want you to do your usual tasks but don't overwork yourself."

Drago: "Don't worry Ninego. I won't." **He leaves**

Ninego: "I hope so."

 **The scene changes to Drago in his room rubbing his head with Scale reading her book**

Scale: "How have you been these past three days?"

Drago: "I haven't been feeling so hot. I keep getting visions and headaches."

Scale: "What kind of visions?"

Drago: "I can't even describe them in detail. It's like an all-out battle between people. There is however always this one figure I keep seeing. It's covered in Gold and seems like…"

Scale: "Like what?"

Drago: "Like the legends say of a _Masked Warrior_."

Scale: "Masked Warrior? OH! That legend is true!"

Drago: "Wait it is?"

Scale: "My family has worked with them before. Some were very important to our family so we kept tabs on them. In fact, it was what I was given task by Mirago to help you guys with."

Drago: "Turn us into Riders?"

Scale: **She nods** "I'm gonna need all three of you at the meeting your friend Ninego is going to."

Drago: "Wait, why can't we just get everyone now?"

Scale: "I need to prep for the spell to work. I can't just give them to you on the spot."

Drago: "Says the wizard who acted like they're so powerful."

Scale: "I will put you back in that void again."

Drago: "I'm joking, take your time."

Scale: **She giggles** "Well just be alright okay. I'll talk to you later." **She leaves**

?: " _You still don't feel it, don't you?_ "

Drago: "What?"

?: " _Your true self. What you've lost."_

Drago: "You've been saying that for days. I am myself!"

?: " _You say so. You keep having visions of a past life. Something must be important about it._ "

Drago: "You're… not wrong by that."

?: " _And have you been feeling more, greedy?_ "

Drago: "You keep asking that. What does that mean if I've been more greedy?"

?: " _All in due time Drago._ "

 **Drago's head begins to clear as his right eye begins to become redder with it as the scene changes to the end of the week as we see Ninego prepare himself as he hears a knock on the door**

Ninego: **He opens the door** "What are you three doing here?"

Mirago: "We're coming with you and Scale has something for us. More of a parting away gift."

Drago: "It may be useful to us if anything goes wrong."

Ninego: "If it is, let's make it fast. It important for us to have a peaceful meeting."

Scale: "And it will. It just gonna take a quick minute."

Ninego: "Alright. Let's head off then." **He finishes dressing up as the four walk-off**

 **The scene changes to the four riding a horse carriage in the wood as the driver takes a stop**

Scale: "This should be the place. We'll be done and over in no time."

Ninego: "Sorry if this comes off as rude but is your real name Scale?"

Scale: "My actual name is Asuna, I just go by Scale as my magician name."

Drago: "Why haven't you told me that?"

Scale/Asuna: "You never asked."

Mirago: **She chuckles** "I guess some hold their cards in the relationship."

Scale/Asuna: **The four walk to an oval-shaped spot with Asuna getting out her book** "Alright, I'm gonna need you three to form a circle and hold hands. Once you three complete that, we should be good to go." **The three form a circle as Asuna draws a circle around them as she reads from her book** "Spirits of Heavens, Hear my Call. Three spirits in need of servants hold out for a wish. Please grant them this simple wish. The Wish… of a Rider!" **A flash of light surrounds the three as they raise into the air. A spirit comes out of the three of them, one in purple for Ninego, one in blue for Drago, and one in red for Mirago. A belt appears around the three's waist before the flash of light goes away, forcing the three to fall back to the ground with the drivers disappearing** "This is the best I could do."

Mirago: **She looks towards her hand as she balls it into a fist with a smile** "Finally, I have it." **She says under her breath**

Drago: "Why didn't we become Riders?'

Scale/Asuna: "My magic can only do so much for already magical existence. Trying to put something Magical into something already magic doesn't mix well, so the spell has given you the ability to make someone that isn't an Ork a Rider."

Ninego: "That should be more than enough for us. We're pretty powerful for ourselves anyway. We should be heading off."

Drago: "I want more."

Ninego: "What?"

Drago: "I need more. This isn't enough."

Ninego: "Drago, what's up? You seem out of it."

Drago: **His eyes turn dark red** "Power… I need more Power!" **He grabs Asuna's by her throat as he raises her** "GIVE ME IT!"

Ninego: **He rushes to Drago before Mirago steps in the way** "What are you doing?"

Mirago: "Let's say, I'm planning really. I've been playing with you two for so long but for now, I think it's time I start to get in myself."

 _ **The Episode Ends**_

 _ **TBC**_


	28. Ep28:Return of a Warrior

_**The Episode Begins**_

 **The episode begins early in the morning as we see Etsuko check out of the hospital with Drago waiting for him outside**

Etsuko: "What do you want?"

Drago: "I assume you heard of what happened to the other Genkaku?"

Etsuko: "His name is Sora and yeah I heard what happened."

Drago: **Notices he's alone** "Where are the other two? Knowing how early it is in the day, you wanted to go alone"

Etsuko: "I needed some time alone for a bit. I have to talk to my little sister about what's happening with me."

Drago: "So I assume the use of the Gauntlet has run its course?"

Etsuko: "As I asked when we began talking, what do you want?"

Drago: "A, how you say, alliance."

 **Etsuko's expression turns into a confused and calm look as the scene changes to later in the day with Kira getting a cup of tea for two as we see Sango watching the window as she jumps a little to seeing Kira**

Kira: "You seem to have seen a ghost. Here, it's gonna get cold."

Sango: "Oh, thank you." **She grabs her tea as she drinks it whole**

Kira: **His expression is in shock when he sees that she's drunk the entire cup** "W...Well, I would like for you to explain why you're helping us?"

Sango: "Oh…"

 **She stares at her empty cup as she remembers last night to begin sent to the two riders in a flashback**

Yoshiro: "Well… that's something I think I would have seen."

Kira: "I'm sorry if this is rude but could you please get off me?" **Sango gets off of him as she dusts herself off with a blank expression** "Sango? What are you doing here?"

Sango: "I would… like to join forces from now on and help you on your quest to defeat Mirago."

Yoshiro: "What do you think Kira?"

Kira: "If you excuse us for a bit?" **He grabs Yoshiro's over the shoulder as he drags him out of Sango's view** "Do you think it's a trap from Drago?"

Yoshiro: "I can't tell, he hasn't made any real moves on us and seeing how he even can't beat Mirago, we have to take chances here and just have as much help as we can."

Kira: "Well, let me confirm that. I'll take her on a nice date. I'll pick her brain on her and we'll see how it goes."

Yoshiro: "So you're basically asking her on a date?"

Kira: "For intel of course."

Yoshiro: "...So a date?"

Kira: "Oranges to Apples, my friend."

Yoshiro: "Those are two different things."

Kira: "Just let me do this."

 **The flashback ends as Sango begins to speak**

Sango: "Drago doesn't want me around him. So he just teleported me here to help you guys from now on."

Kira: "That's it?"

Sango: "Sadly yes."

Kira: "Well, Can I ask something more personal?"

Sango: "If you wish."

Kira: "Why do you follow him?"

Sango: "Rango and I have never had a home. Drago found us one day and treated us as his own family. Rango was all I had back then."

Kira: "I can see what you mean. My friend Etsuko felt like the only family I had when I was younger but seeing how we're so different, I assume we could be good friends."

Sango: "I wouldn't mind that."

 **A figure appears by the two as it pans to see Rango**

Rango: "So Drago has sent you here? Smart move to sent you with someone strong."

Kira: "That's fine. It saves me the trouble of finding you. Mirago sent you to deal with me?"

Rango: "You could say that but I will be taking Sango with me."

Kira: "I don't think she wants to go with you. I think she wants you to think this through."

Rango: "I'm done waiting for what I can do." **He pulls out his crystal as he equips his driver** "I will decide on my future. Henshin." **He inserts his crystal into the driver as a dark aura surrounding him as it disappears to reveal him in his suit**

Kira: **Reveals his arm driver as he pulls out his Gaka crystal. He sets it in to then spin the driver** "Henshin!" **He presses a button to stop the driver from spinning as his undersuit appears with paintbrushes of gold and black coloring him** "Let's take this outside." **He writes outs a car** "Take her out of here to Yoshiro. You shouldn't miss the hospital."

Car: "On it!" **It grabs Sango and puts her in the seat before rushing off**

Kira(Souzou): "So, how about we continue from where we started?"

Rango(Chūmon): "Have you remembered what I've said to you right? I can reflect anything you throw at me."

Kira(Souzou): "Well let's see if that's true."

 **The two ready themselves as the scene changes to Yoshiro watching the window as he gets a phone call from Kimido**

Yoshiro: "Hey Kimido."

Kimido: "Hey Yoshiro, I've been worried. We still need to talk."

Yoshiro: "Well, I have free time right now. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Kimido: "Well, I or more so we may be having something special together."

Yoshiro: **His heart skips a beat** "WE'RE HAVING A CHILD?!" **He screams out as people in the hospital questions who made the noise** "Sorry, just a little shocked."

Kimido: "I've been for at least a month. I'm surprised you reacted so positively."

Yoshiro: "Why wouldn't I be? I'm gonna have a Yoshiro Jr."

Kimido: "We're not naming him that." **She says in a demonic voice**

Yoshiro: **Scared** "It's a dumb name anyway." **He laughs it off as he sees a drawn car roll up and drops off Sango** "Something came up, I got to call you back, We can discuss names later." **He hangs up as he goes to the entrance** "Seeing that you've come in a drawn car, Kira is fighting with someone."

Sango: "Rango."

Yoshiro: "You stay here then. I'll go help him out."

?: "I don't think you can really."

 **Yoshiro turns to see Mirago walking towards the two**

Mirago: "Today is the day I think I get rid of you then Souzou." **She forms an energy ball and throws it at Sango with Yoshiro grabbing her and forcing themselves out of the way with people running away from the hospital. She equips her driver as she pulls out her crystal and inserts it into the driver as she waves her hands as if she being clapped for** "Hen...Shin!" **A dark aura surrounds her as it disappears to reveal her in her suit** "It's time for a Fantasy to be put to an end."

Yoshiro: "Get out of here Sango. You could help me out but I don't wanna risk you getting hurt."

Sango: "Fine." **She runs off**

Yoshiro: **Gets out his RyuFlame Claw and inserts the crystal into it** "Henshin!" **A circle of fire forms around him as his undersuit appears with the fire turning into a dragon and forming armor around him** "Trois, help me out here. This is not gonna be an easy fight."

Mirago(Konton): "Don't worry, I'll try to make it as quick as possible. You have something I want."

Yoshiro(Fantasy): **Flies into the sky** "I keep my power to myself if you mind."

 **He shoots down as it pans to Konton's visor as it changes to another window with it showing Luna cleaning around the house. She hears a doorbell**

Luna: "Oh mail! I bet my stuff is finally here." **She opens the door to see Etsuko** "Well this is even better news" **She hugs Etsuko as he hugs her back** "I'm glad to see your better."

Etsuko: "Yeah but we need to talk."

Luna: "What about?"

Etsuko: "I'm… going to be away soon."

Luna: "...What?"

Etsuko: "Listen, due to using the gauntlet, it had a drawback. The gauntlet uses the person's power as a source and it's at limits."

Luna: **She laughs nervously** "Oh come on Etsuko. You can't be joking with me like that."

Etsuko: **She grabs Luna by the shoulders** "Listen Luna, you have to live with Sora and Riki from now on. They'll be your legal guardians for now on when I'm gone." **He begins to tear up** "I know it's hard to realize that you'll lose all of your family before you even know it but don't think I won't be watching over you."

Luna: "You can't… you can't just leave as mom and dad did…YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME THE ONLY FAMILY HERE!"

Etsuko: "I know… just get your stuff ready. I'll be back here to take you there."

Luna: "Please, I can't live without at least one of my family here with me."

Etsuko: "We have a new family Luna. Sora, Riki, Yoshiro, Kira, and everyone we know are as much family like ours. We love them as much as they love us. I have to go, our family in trouble."

Luna: **She sniffs as she wipes her eyes** "Just be safe okay?"

Etsuko: **He smiles** "I will."

 **The scene changes back to Rango and Kira fighting as we see Kira shooting and running towards him as Rango takes the bullets and counter-attacks Kira's roundhouse kick with a waist punch. Kira spins in the air with paint covering Rango's vision, giving Kira the chance to get a few punches in as he summons his sword**

Rango(Chūmon): "Let me show you just what I've said." **Energy surges through Rango's suit as a force of energy blasts off and pushes Kira away from him, damaging him heavily**

Kira(Souzou): "Okay… you were not lying about that. That seriously hurt." **He holds his arm in pain**

Rango(Chūmon): "This in means is me having hard feelings for you or in turn, hating to disliking. You were just in the way."

Kira(Souzou): "Maybe in a different place in time, we could have worked together."

Rango(Chūmon): "You are the enemy, I can't say that for sure." **He readies his attack before begins stopped to see Drago step in front of Kira**

Drago: **Changes into his monster form** "I'm afraid I can't let that happen." **He forms a signature that heals Kira**

Kira(Souzou): "I didn't know you knew magic." **He gets back up**

Drago: "Dating a magician comes with its perks. I'm not that strong but I do feel if we work together, we'll stand a chance."

Kira(Souzou): "I hope your right."

 **The three warriors ready themselves before rushing towards each other as the scene changes to Yoshiro rolling on the ground detransformed in pain. Mirago steps towards Yoshiro before stepping on him. Her left arm grows.**

Mirago(Konton): "I'll be taking back Trois." **She puts her hand on Yoshiro's chest as she rips the energy of Trois out of him and inserts it into herself** "Welcome back old ally. Let's see if I could take Vioyu as well."

 **She attempts to do it again before begin stopped by a gauntlet shaped fist and being punched away. Yoshiro quickly raises up to see Genkaku in his Reality form**

Yoshiro: "Is that you buddy?"

Etsuko(Genkaku): "The one and only."

 _ **The Episode Ends**_


	29. Ep29:Final Day Part 1

_**Kaido Etsuko, A man who has taken the mantle of the warrior known only as Genkaku, has foughten alongside many allies. Yoshiro Maseko, His Best Friend who has become Kamen Rider Fantasy. Kira Jisuto, His Childhood Friend who has become Kamen Rider Souzou and the many friends he's made over the year. After his fights alongside Kamen Riders like Kaseki and Anomaly, Etsuko finds himself on the edge of the hopefully final battle between himself and Mirago. Who will come out on top?**_

 **The Episode Begins with Etsuko at the end of a mountain top looking out to the sun as a figure comes walking up to him**

Etsuko: "I didn't think you show." **He looks to his side to reveal Ninego**

Ninego: "Just got a little sidetracked in all honesty."

Etsuko: "Looking for more people to take the role?"

Ninego: "No one sadly." **He looks around** "Where's Luna?"

Etsuko: "Still asleep. She… knows about what's going to happen. You know Ninego, even after everything that has happened, I still feel like I haven't done much."

Ninego: "What do you mean by that?"

Etsuko: "No matter how much power I've gotten, no matter how many riders I've helped along my journey, no matter how many people I've managed to save, I feel I haven't done enough."

Ninego: "It's the sad reality of such power. The sands of time can't always give you the correct method of how to get around, how to do something, how to feel. While I feel the same in helping you, I feel the exact opposite of how you feel about yourself. You've managed to surpass Drago's Power, something even I believe to be nonexistence. You've helped others show their true colors and help them grow as better people. I'll be honest, you're one of the best people I can a friend and… more so family."

Etsuko: **A tear begins to crawl down his face** "Oh come on Ninego, don't make me tear up here. It's early in the morning." **The two laugh as Etsuko holds his Rider Crystal tight** "I'm going to start getting the others ready. Mirago needs to be stopped or else she'll terrorize everything she sees as a threat."

 **Etsuko takes his leave with Ninego teleporting away as it pans to a tree out of sight of the two to reveal Drago watching**

Drago: "Kaido Etsuko? You have been such an interesting problem in my hands for a while. While you may be fighting for your demise, you'll soon see that you're role isn't over just yet."

 **The scene changes to Mirago sitting on a table inside the abandoned cafe with Rango coming in**

Mirago: "Well, it's good to see you not just going off on your own for once."

Rango: "I just came here b/c you needed to talk with me?"

Mirago: "Oh, yeah that." **She raises from the table to reveal her driver already on** "It's come to my attention that you've been acting out on your own. Almost killing Souzou, Battling with Drago, it's been a little worrying for my goals."

Rango: "Well to be honest with you, I see your goals as nothing more than just an obstacle."

Mirago: **She smirks** "Well then, how about I sent you out the door!"

 **She quickly rushes towards Rango with her sword and swings it down towards Rango as he blocks it with his staff. Rango reveals his driver with the two inserting their crystals into the drivers**

Rango: "Henshin."

Mirago: "Henshin!"

 **The aura of light surrounds the two as they back away for their suits to be revealed. The two rush towards each other with the scene changes to Kimido sleeping on a bed with Yoshiro watching her before going into a dream state where he sees Vioyu**

Vioyu: "It seems you've been quite a cation person due to Trois being taken."

Yoshiro: "I know and I just… I didn't really interact with Trois. I just used its power with its trust in mine. I can't even fight her back to get Trois. I'm too weak in this state."

Vioyu: "Well, I may have a solution."

Yoshiro: **His expression turns from a saddening look to a surprised look** "What is it?"

Vioyu: "We'll talk about it later, your friend seems like they need to talk with you."

 **Yoshiro exits out of his dream state as he sees Etsuko walk into the room**

Yoshiro: "I keep forgetting you have a key to my house."

Etsuko: "Not my fault you almost got yourself trapped in the bathroom when we were watching the game."

Yoshiro: "Hey, that was an emotional part of my life. I didn't know if I was gonna be able to get out of there."

Etsuko: "You screamed like a child losing his toy."

Yoshiro: "I know you didn't just come here just to shame me."

Etsuko: "Well no, I just came to give you some of these." **He grabs Yoshiro's hand and puts his invisibility and speed crystal on it as he makes him ball up his hand** "I want you to take these."

Yoshiro: "Etsuko… come on man. I can't take these."

Etsuko: "You have too, I'm going and I know I won't be able to make it back."

Yoshiro: **A tear runs down his face** "You know, it only feels like a while ago that we first met. You were entering the room and I was working my ass off trying to start my own business."

Etsuko: "It does. I have to talk to Kira and everyone else. I… guess this is goodbye."

Yoshiro: "I guess it is…"

Etsuko: "I'll let you know this now before I regret it, you were like a brother to me. I'm never gonna forget that you were there for me as well."

 **He leaves with it switching to Yoshiro looking to the crystals as he holds out his RyuClaw Crystal**

Yoshiro: **A tear hits the crystal** "I won't fail you."

 **The scene changes back to Mirago and Rango fighting it out as it is seen to be taken outside of the area with Mirago pushing Rango off her with it showing the two tired and out of breath, with the both of them falling to the ground as their transformations disappearing**

Mirago: "As I.. thought, due to the rest of the... shards being used to make our forms, we're… at equal power."

Rango: "Then if… that's the case, I'll make… my move another day."

 **He teleports away leaving Mirago by herself in the streets**

Mirago: "One more battle and everything you've dreamed will come to plan."

 **The scene changes to Etsuko walking to Kira's apartment as it changes to Etsuko thinking of the past events**

Etsuko: **He thinks to himself** "Alright Etsuko, you don't tell this girl that you like her. You and Akira have gotten closer these past few adventures and knowing where you're going, you can't give her false hope." **He knocks on the door with it opening to reveal Kira and Akira waiting for him at the door** "Okay… It seems like you knew I would be here."

Akira: "We saw you walk to us downstairs."

Etsuko: **Looks to the window with Sango watching tv and waving** "Oh, well I don't have much time to stay so, I came to talk with you both."

Kira: "I've… heard. You might as well handle over those crystals you were gonna give me."

Etsuko: **He smiles as he gives him his Laser and Shield Crystal** "I assume Akira is gonna run test on them?"

Akira: **She takes the crystals out of Kira's hand** "I'll see what I can do." **She kisses Etsuko on the cheek and flicks his forehead** "You have my support out there alright."

Kira: **He pulls Akira away from Etsuko before closing the door with Etsuko and Kira outside the room** "Listen Etsuko, I'll be the one to take down Rango and Drago when you're gone."

Etsuko: "Kira…"

Kira: "I have to power to do so. So I can take the spotlight."

Etsuko: **He laughs** "Well, I hope so. I need to mentally prepare myself for tomorrow's battle." **He puts his pinky up** "Childhood Friends?"

Kira: "Childhood Friends." **He puts his pinky across Etsuko's. Etsuko leaves with it revealing tears running down Kira's face as he looks to his Gaku crystal** "I won't lose."

 **The scene changes as Etsuko walks to a gravesite with images of everyone he's seen today**

Hido: "Just know you have my support, always. Luna can stay here if she likes. I can pay her well so she won't have to be back in an orphanage."

Diten: "You helped me see how important tomorrow was. I'll make sure to keep those words to heart."

Riki: "Sora and I have your support. You've grown into such a kind young man. I'm sure if Sora was awake, he would say the same thing."

Etsuko: "Just one more place before going home." **He stops at two graves that state** _ **Naru Kaido**_ **and** _ **Mitsuki Kaido**_ **. He is seen visibly shaking as he slowly puts the flowers on each grave with tears falling on them** "It's… been a while since I've seen you guys. Luna has been doing well. She's being fed the right stuff, she's passing all her classes, she's as happy as you wanted her to be. It seems like I'm gonna be able to see you guys again earlier than expected. Just cheer me on from the other side." **He prays as we see Drago watching from a distance**

Drago: **He sees Etsuko leave and teleports to the gravesite as he leaves one flower** "You've raised quite a good egg."

 **The scene changes to the morning as we see Etsuko put on his special silver jacket as he exits his room. He goes to the door to see Luna waiting for him**

Etsuko: "Luna…"

Luna: "I… just came to see you off. I don't know… what I can do to help but just know I'm going to pray as hard as I can to see that you defeat her."

Etsuko: **He smiles lightly** "Well hopefully, this battle will end soon."

 **They hug as it transitions to an empty quarry as we see Mirago sitting criss-cross waiting with Etsuko walking in with his driver in his hand**

Mirago: "Have you said all your goodbyes for now?"

Etsuko: "Have you said yours?"

Mirago: "You know Genkaku, no Etsuko, I've lost people too in my life and it as well has made me stronger as a person."

Etsuko: "You see people as nothing more than just a means to an end and I'm here to put an end to that once and for all."

Mirago: "You believe that much of your power?"

Etsuko: "I believe in the hope everyone has given me." **He equips his driver and puts on his gauntlet** "The dreams of everyone will be realized."

Mirago: **She equips her driver and pulls out her crystal** "Well let me be that obstacle in your way!"

 **Each of them inserts their crystal into their driver with a clash of Violins, Trumpets, and Metal Music starts playing. Etsuko stands in silence while Mirago giggles to herself as she waves her right arm as if she's being congratulated**

Mirago: "Hen...shin!"

 **A dark aura of energy surrounds Mirago with Smoke covering Etsuko. Two sources of energy explode out of the two as their transformations complete. The two stare at each other with it raining**

Etsuko(Genkaku): "I'm ending this nightmare."

Mirago(Konton): "The next step of my revolution begins here."

 **The two charge at each other as time stops with a drawing of the two**

 _ **The Episode Ends**_

 _ **TBC**_


	30. Ep30:Final Day Part 2

_**Kaido Etsuko, A man who has taken the mantle of the warrior known only as Genkaku, has foughten alongside many allies. Yoshiro Maseko, His Best Friend who has become Kamen Rider Fantasy. Kira Jisuto, His Childhood Friend who has become Kamen Rider Souzou and the many friends he's made over the year. After his fights alongside Kamen Riders like Kaseki and Anomaly, Etsuko finds himself on the edge of the hopefully final battle between himself and Mirago. Who will come out on top?**_

 **The episode begins where it left off with Mirago and Etsuko rushing towards each other. Mirago pulls out her swords as she slides on both of her knees to slash Etsuko as he front-flips over the slash and quickly rotates to punch with his gauntlet with Mirago backflipping off the ground and clashing her sword with Etsuko's gauntlet, causing a shockwave to happen. The rain stops due to the shockwave for it to begin again as the two jump away from each other**

Mirago(Konton): "Come on Etsuko, where's all that fighting spirit you were supposed to defeat me with?!" **She teleports behind him as Etsuko stands without flinching from the hit** "What the?"

Etsuko(Genkaku): **He quickly twists around and punches her away from him** "I didn't come into this fight to hear your banter like this is a playground. I will defeat you."

Mirago(Konton): "You can go on your hero speeches all you want. At the end of the day, you'll be gone and no successor will be able to match the kind of power you've obtained."

Etsuko(Genkaku): "There is hope in every day and I know!" **He jumps into the air as he skydives toward Mirago** "That today hope will be on my side!" **He creates a crater from the impact as the smoke clears to see Mirago blocking with both of her arms**

Mirago(Konton): Well, let's start getting more serious."

 **She grabs both of Etsuko's arms and twists him in the air before doing a one-inch punch, sending him flying before he gets back up**

Etsuko(Genkaku): **He talks to himself** "Gaunty, how much time do I have left?"

Gaunty: **A spirit comes out of Etsuko seeing to be a floating ball of light** "Your life force is decreasing by the second, you have enough energy to keep going for a little while."

Etsuko(Genkaku): "More than enough time." **The spirit disappears as he runs back to Mirago**

 **The scene changes to Hido's Cafe with Yoshiro, Kira, Akira, Sango, Luna, Ninego, and Diten inside as the rain heavily pours outside**

Yoshiro: "...We should be helping him. We shouldn't just be standing here doing nothing while he's fighting for his life with Rango and Drago just out there."

Kira: "Even if we came, we just get in the way."

Ninego: "Her power is greater then we could handle, teamwork or not."

Yoshiro: **He slams his fist on the table** "But it's not an excuse to just stay here."

Diten: "You'll just get yourselves killed if that happened. He gave you those crystals for a reason."

 **The door opens to everyone's surprise to see Rango**

Sango: "Rango…"

Ninego: "What do you want?"

Rango: "I have come to make a truce for the time being. Due to my battle with Mirago, your friend won't stand a chance against her."

 **The room reacts in shock with Luna just staring at her cup of coffee as she's seen visibly shaking**

Ninego: "How so?"

Rango: "She's still hiding something. We were matched in power but I felt it." **He grabs his chest** "I wouldn't have won that fight."

Kira: "For a person who said _Anything you throw, I can dish it right back_ , you seem scared."

Akira: "I found them." **The group rush to Akira's computer as they see a witness report**

Rango: "I will help in this cause if only to get rid of Mirago. After that, I will return as your enemy."

Yoshiro: **He thinks to himself** "Trois… Etsuko… I'll save you both."

Kira: "Then let's go"

 **Ninego teleports Yoshiro, Kira, Rango, and Sango away leaving the rest to stare at the rain**

Akira: "Luna, are you okay? You're shaking violently."

Luna: "I need to do something, I can't wait here. Take me there."

Akira: "You're not thinking straight Luna, you need to calm down."

Luna: "TAKE ME THERE!" **She yells as tears run down her face** "I want to see him succeed. I need to see it with my own eyes to know that's he'll be alright."

 **Akira shows a worried expression as the scene changes to Mirago and Etsuko still going at it. Mirago gut punches him with Etsuko countering with a rising knee to Mirago's helmet, causing a crack to the left side of the visor. Mirago slashes Etsuko with her sword causing his visor to shatter**

Mirago(Konton): "I'm surprised you've survived this long with knowing you don't have much time left."

Etsuko(Genkaku): "I told you, I'm not dying until your gone."

Mirago(Konton): "Empty excuses, you're just like all the others."

Etsuko(Genkaku): "Others?"

Gaunty: "Your limit is almost over." **It whispers to Etsuko**

Etsuko(Genkaku): "I can't stop now." **He struggles to stand as he falls to the wet ground**

Mirago(Konton): "Looks like you seem to have overwhelmed yourself. How about I make this quick and end it for you now." **She raises her sword and swings it towards him before being blocked by a scythe** "Well, I wouldn't think the Dragon would come in"

 **It pans around the area to reveal Yoshiro, already transformed, blocking the attack. Kira comes in drawing out swords that come flying towards Mirago as she rotates in circles to send both the swords and Yoshiro away from her. Rango comes running to kick Mirago. Mirago attempts to stop Rango before being caught in a freeze spell by Sango as Mirago is kicked away from Etsuko**

Etsuko(Genkaku): "Everyone… how did you know I was here?"

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "Nothing was going to keep us from helping you here."

Rango(Chūmon): "I'm only helping to secure she won't get in the way of my plans."

Kira(Souzou): "You know you wanna join up with us."

Sango: "I would rather we keep focus on the threat."

 **It pans to Diten driving up the battlefield as we see him, Akira, and Luna get out the car to see the 4 riders and Sango stand over Mirago who seems to be in pain**

Mirago(Konton): **She laughs out loud as she stands back up as if she just tripped** "This is the most fun I've had in a long time but I feel our little game has to come to such an ending." **She pulls out a dark-looking crystal** "This crystal may look familiar to Fantasy in that I've taken it. Trois power was under-utilized due to your relationship but since I'm too powerful to be tampered with, I don't need its permission." **She inserts it into her driver as her armor forms a more vicious look with Trois's animals** "I need only one attack to finish you five."

 **Kira and Rango go in first as Yoshiro flies into the air with Etsuko rushing in behind her with Sango throwing flaming energy balls with Mirago in a split second to each attack explodes in raw energy causing all the rider, expect Etsuko, to be knocked out of their transformations with it knocking Sango unconscious**

Mirago(Konton): "After all of that, you still stand to oppose me as if you stand a chance."

Etsuko(Genkaku): "You know what I've said." **He pulls out a crystal no one has seen before** "I won't die until you are defeated."

Mirago(Konton): "What can a crystal like that do in this situation?"

Etsuko(Genkaku): "Let's say I got a bit of help." **He pulls out his reality driver and inserts the crystal into his driver. Electric comes rushing out of the driver as it forces Etsuko out of his transformation and is seen with a bloody mouth** "Drago… why?"

 **Mirago takes the chance and rushes towards Etsuko. She swings her sword to him as she stabs him. Everyone who is there reacts in horror**

Mirago(Konton): "All this talk with no bite. Truly a waste of a warrior." **She takes her sword out of Etsuko's stomach as she walks away**

?: "ETSUKO!?"

 **Mirago turns around to see Luna run to Etsuko**

Luna: **She falls to the ground as she sees Etsuko cough up blood and reacts to seeing her here** "You lied me… you said you would be able to be okay. I can't lose you here." **Tears run down her face with the rain washing it away**

Etsuko: **He puts his fist to her heart** "Listen Luna, remember what I said to you. Either way, I was going to be gone. I live on within your heart as our parents live in ours." **He struggles to lift his hand** "I need you to know, whatever happens, I want you to grow up and experience everything I couldn't. Live life to the best of your possibility and never forget… everyone who came here is your family as well."

 **Lighting is heard as Etsuko's hand falls with his silver eyes turning dark. Everyone besides Mirago is seen with sorrowful faces with Luna visibly shaking as he holds her brother in her arms**

Mirago(Konton): "Ha... Ha... HA… HAHAHAHAHA~!" **She laughs insanely out loud as Luna tears have stopped rolling down her face** "Such a saddening experience. Don't worry child, I'll make sure you can visit him as soon as possible."

Luna: "Why are you like this?" **Her voice stops Mirago in her tracks** "You treat this as if this is all just a game for you. You murdered my brother in cold blood b/c of this _Utopia_. People like you are what my brother thought against. You're just cancer to this world."

 **Light shines from Luna as Etsuko disappears with his gauntlet and necklace falling and his driver equipping to her. As Etsuko disappears, a crystal is formed from Etsuko as it flings itself to Luna as she catches it to see it has the image of two people holding hands with her holding the crystal**

Yoshiro: "How?" **Ninego teleports in to see the Illusion Driver on Luna's waist** "Stop her!"

Ninego: **He attempts to take back the driver to no effect** "Luna! If you take that driver, you won't be able to take it off unless you fall in battle like Etsuko! You can't take it."

Luna: "I've been standing in the sidelines for too long. I've watched my brother protect so many people on his free-will and I kept too quiet on how I felt about it. I was scared… I was so worried when he had to experience people dying out of his control. It's my turn that I take after his footsteps." **She looks to the crystal** "Brother… you said to live life to my best ability. Watch over me…Brother, Mom, Dad, Viko… Watch my Henshin!" **She inserts the crystal into the driver as it shouts** _ **Bonds~!**_ "Henshin!"

 **She turns the crank, pulls it out, and slams it back in as smoke covers her with it giving her a more feminine-looking Genkaku with a black and blue color scheme instead of purple and silver. A similar coattail is given like Reality with the driver shouting** _ **Let your bond turn into strength! Genkaku Kizuna~!**_ **. The smoke clears to reveal Luna as the new Genkaku to everyone's shock as we see Drago watch far away. He smiles as he leaves**

Luna(Genkaku): "Mirago! I will defeat you. You will die by my hands!"

Mirago(Konton): "A simple change in color and look won't stop…" **She pauses as Luna is seen already behind her as attempts to slash her away from him. Luna disappears to Mirago's shock before reappearing in front of her and rapidly punches her away, causing heavy damage** "Such… power. Trois should have given me the edge."

Luna(Genkaku): "You lack the bond with it." **She appears in front of Mirago and takes the crystal back. She turns the crank and pulls it out** "You need to be erased!"

 **She slams the crank back in as the driver shouts** _ **Kizuna Finish~!**_ **She kicks Mirago in her guts with her left boot before twisting in the air and kicking her to the side of a mountain with her right boot. Mirago is seen getting out of the crater on the mountain before being taken out of her transformation as her hairband breaks**

Mirago: "Small child, you are tampering with powers you couldn't possibly understand. I will remember this." **She teleports away**

 **The scene changes to the rain stopping and the sun setting as we see the group dig Etsuko's necklace into the ground with Luna being seen with her jacket.**

Luna: "You guys can get in the car. I need a minute." **The group exit as she looks to the gravesite** "I'll make you proud brother. I'll finish the job you started. Even if it kills me."

 **The scene changes to Luna walking into the orphanage as she sees Riki waiting for her**

Luna: **She smiles** "I'm home."

 _ **The Episode Ends**_


	31. Ep31:Fallen

_**Last time on Kamen Rider Genkaku, after Etsuko's goodbyes to everyone, him and Mirago face off one last time to meet an expected fate of his curtain falling. Luna now takes on the role of Genkaku, seemingly out of Ninego's control. Who's life will fall next?**_

 **The Episode starts with text stating a month has passed as we see Luna helping around the orphanage with Etsuko's silver jacket wrapped around her waist and has letten her hair down from her ponytail styled hair. She goes to her room with Riki watching her walk there with concern. Luna jumps on her bed and lays down as she looks to her counter and picks up her crystal. She thinks back to Etsuko's words**

Etsuko: " _Live life to the best of your possibility and never forget… everyone who came here is your family as well_."

Luna: **She stops holding the crystal as she realizes she's crushing it** "I've been doing good Ichigo. I'm helping out a lot with the orphanage since Sora is still in a coma. Yoshiro and Kira have been doing fine. Yoshiro and Kimido found out the baby was a boy. They haven't decided on a name but I'll guess we'll see when he comes. Kira has been teaching Akira how to fight with Sango teaching her magic. She's had a weird aspiration to fight with us and is almost done with her project. Ninego hasn't been in the best of days to say the least. We haven't seen Drago or Mirago since you… well, I'm hoping you're keeping your word on watching me." **She hears a knock on her door as she puts her crystal down** "Come in!" **Riki enters the room**

Riki: "I see you're talking with your brother again."

Luna: "You could hear that?"

Riki: "You don't really try to hide your voice when you talk with that crystal."

Luna: **Too embarrassed to respond to the comment** "Well, what did you want to talk about with me?"

Riki: **She clears her throat** "Well, I'm more so worried for you. You've been helping here non-stop and you haven't really gone out unless it was an emergency or picking up food. So, I feel it's only right that since it's summer, you should go out."

Luna: **She gives a concerned look** "Who's going to help you with the kids?"

Riki: "Don't worry about it. I have a few friends that can help around. You should enjoy life with how much you have."

 **The words** _ **Enjoy Life**_ **echo through Luna's mind as her heart increase in beats. She calms down as she nods her head to Riki's agreement. She exits the door of the orphanage as it pans to the rooftop where we see Drago watching her**

Drago: "The countdown is ticking, two more power sources and then the final curtain will open."

 **The scene changes to Yoshiro, in his working outfit, walking into his house as he kicks off his shoes to see a note on his desk. He picks it up to read the note**

 _I'm out picking up some stuff for the house! Needed to get some exercise as well now that my stomach is growing. I'll be back if nothing comes up but it will be awhile. Love ya! ~Kimido_

Yoshiro: **He smiles as he puts the note down to notice his chimera crystal on the desk with it's similar dark color when Mirago used it. He picks it up** "I'll get you back buddy. I promise."

?: "After a month, I would think you take my offer."

Yoshiro: **He sighs in annoyance** "I'm not going to throw away Trois just to find a new power Vioyu. He was given to me and I still have no idea what Drago meant in my usage."

Vioyu: "Well, seemingly like me with Mirago, she needed me to grow in you. Your vessel is special after all."

Yoshiro: "What do you mean?" **He responds instantly**

Vioyu: "Well think about it, Drago and Mirago have used your body as a cage per se for me and Trois. You may not have the imagination to maintain an Illusion Driver but due to our power, you're able to bypass that. You grow stronger day by day. Your body isn't normal anymore. _You_ are not normal anymore."

Yoshiro: "Just tell me what's happening to me! Is this another test?" **He slams the desk**

Vioyu: "Calm down partner. I don't have the answer to what it could mean. I just felt you should have realized by now. Your body is mainly going to a breaking point though. Trois supported your usage of the driver and while I power you, it's not enough."

Yoshiro: **His heart skips a beat** "So… what you're saying is that… I only have a few more uses of my powers until I have Trois back?"

Vioyu: **It sighs** "I believe so. Why haven't you tried Ninego or Drago's henchman for help?"

Yoshiro: "I have, Ninego doesn't have much knowledge on this as I thought and Sango just can't seem to wake up Trois." **He looks to the crystal**

Vioyu: "Well how will you spend these few henshins left?"

Yoshiro: "We'll see. For now, I'm more worried about Luna and her mindset."

Vioyu: "The dream warrior's sister? Has she's been taking it well?"

Yoshiro: "Yes and No. We've talked with her and she seems fine." **The scene fades to Luna walking to bench** "But something tells me…" **A male figure walks on the side of the street with Luna seeing him and for a split second seeing Etsuko before blinking and noticing he's similarly dressed, letting her down** "She still going through the pain."

 **The scene changes to Mirago healing herself as she raises her shirt to notice a mark on her stomach from Luna's attacks**

Mirago: "This pain…" **She puts her hand on her stomach as the mark begins to disappear** "This pain will make me stronger. I should try waiting. I have to get rid of her."

?: **A laughter could be heard as a figure walks into the abandoned cafe as he claps** "To think that such a mighty figure would be defeated by a young little girl."

Mirago: "You can't say the same, Drago. You've been keeping to yourself for a while and seemingly both of your henchmen have joined against you."

Drago: "I don't need them. I have plans. I just need to slowly achieve them over time."

Mirago: "If you think you can just stab me in the back at my weakest, your sadly mistaken."

Drago: "We'll see Mirago. After all, you were the person that taught me to finally accept my true self."

 **He teleports away with Mirago looking to the door with some fear in her face. The scene changes to Luna walking around as she looks to the park with Kira, Rango, Akira doing Yoga and Sango reading a book. Kira is seen clearly struggling with Akira seemingly a pro at it.**

Luna: **She walks up towards the two** "You two seem to have a good bonding time."

Akira: "Hey Luna, come join us!"

Kira: "I could be doing more art."

Rango: "I could be training."

Akira: "I could see you two shutting up but we all don't get what we want."

 **The two grumble as Luna joins them**

Kira: "Well how are you doing kid? I didn't think I see you out."

Luna: "Well Riki wanted me to get out of the house, so I went for a walk. Why is Rango doing yoga with you guys?"

Rango: "In order to maintain my status of power, I find trivial things such as yoga calms my state of mind."

Kira: "Or you just wanted to hang with us? Just saying."

Akira: "Less talking!" **She breathes in and out** "More meditating."

 **The three continue to meditate with Luna walking up to Sango.**

Luna: "Hello!"

Sango: **Is caught off guard as she sees Luna** "Oh, hello dream warrior."

Luna: "My name is Luna, you can just call me that. What are you reading?"

Sango: "Well, mainly just a spellbook."

Luna: "Have you always been interested in spells?"

Sango: "From as long as I've been staying alive, I've always had a fascination with the arts of magic. It keeps me going, you know?"

Luna: "I could say so." **She thinks to herself** "Maybe Riki was right. Maybe I just needed to get out to clear my thoughts. Maybe… this is what my brother meant."

 **Her peaceful moment is soon stopped as an explosion nearby happens, shaking the ground to stop the trio's meditation and Sango slamming her book close. The scene changes to Yoshiro watching TV as he hears an explosion as well. He grabs his coat and takes his crystal of Trois. He looks to it before putting it in his pocket and running out of his house. The scene changes to Mirago, already transformed, destroying the city with Luna, Kira, Rango, and Sango running up to her as people run away**

Mirago(Konton): "Genkaku! I knew this would draw you out."

Luna: "Good! I won't need to find you myself so I can send you straight to hell!" **She says in anger with Kira noticing her** "Let's go!"

 **Sango transforms into her monster form with the other three summoning their driver. It cuts to Mirago summoning out her weapon with it cutting back to the trio already in their rider forms.**

 _Skyreach by Amamiya Sora_

Luna: "I'm ending this nightmare!"

 **Luna teleports behind Mirago as she counters her punch with the side of her sword, causing a shockwave between the two. Kira draws out a slingshot as a hand picks up Rango and puts him in it**

Rango(Chūmon): **He sighs** "Do you have good aim?"

Kira(Souzou): "Probably."

Rango(Chūmon): **His mind pauses for a moment** "What do you mean probably?!"

Kira(Souzou): "Well let's see if I can shoot!"

 **He flings Sango this towards the two as it pans to Mirago and Luna clashing with sensing Tango rushing towards them**

Luna(Genkaku): "I can sense him before Mirago can. Is this Kizuna's power?" **She thinks to herself as she teleports away from Mirago**

 **Mirago is confused by the action to then hear a faint yelling sound**

?: _Orderly Finish~!_

 **Rango is seen rider kicking towards Mirago direction with her countering with a faint side-step as in slow motion, jumps and rotates on top of Rango, smacking him to the ground**

Mirago(Konton): Clever tactic. Too bad that won't stop your destruction!" **She swings a wave of energy towards Rango until all of a sudden, a dragon bullet stops the wave of energy and makes a u-turn to shoot Mirago. She rolls in the ground before floating back up** "Seems like Fantasy has joined our party."

Yoshiro(Fantasy): **He slings his gun to his face** "Sorry for the late entrance."

Mirago(Konton): "Wait…" **She feels a strange energy going faint** "Your power, it's lowering by the second."

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "It doesn't matter, I have enough power left to take you down now I have my allies."

Mirago(Konton): **The four riders and Sango circle her as she thinks to herself** "Seemingly Genkaku's new look has some sort of sensory buff to it. If I find some way to fake out that sense, she won't be much of an issue."

 **She forms a ball of energy with Yoshiro shooting the ball of energy. Letting him hit it, it breaks out and bounces around the place. Luna tries sensing the direction of each laser, only to be caught off guard and slashed by Mirago to a building, causing her to be knocked out of her transformation**

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "LUNA!"

 **He rushes to her with Mirago attempting to stop him with Rango and Kira blocking her. Sango is seen teleporting towards Luna to heal her as she holds her stomach in pain.**

Mirago(Konton): "I may not be stronger than you two but don't think I didn't come prepared." **She quickly inserts a crystal into her sword as she slashes Kira away, causing Kira to suddenly fall asleep** "One Down, Two to go!" **She then inserts another crystal into her sword, causing a barrier to forming around her**

Rango(Chūmon): "A barrier? You are aren't confident on your power huh? No matter, this attack should break your spirit." **He inserts his rider crystal into his staff as he shoots a giant wave of energy**

Mirago(Konton): "You would be correct… If it was a barrier."

Rango(Chūmon): "Excuse me?" **The wave of energy bounces back to Rango at light-speed, knocking Rango out of his transformation** "Damn it, I was too careless."

Mirago(Konton): "If you excuse me, I have a buddy to gain back." **She walks towards Luna with Yoshiro getting in the way** "You know how our last battle went right?"

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "Sango, teleport everyone out of here. NOW!" **Sango signs a formation around her that teleports everyone besides Mirago and Yoshiro** "Trois, Help me here." **He inserts the dark crystal into his RyuClaw Gun as it charges. He shoots out a blast that causes him to shed away his suit. The blast knocks Mirago back for her only to stand back up as if it was nothing** "Damn it…" **He struggles to stand as he gets on one knee**

Mirago(Konton): "Well, I didn't expect you to waste a month's worth of energy in such a risky matter." **She quickly throws a wave slash at Yoshiro, causing a side of his stomach to open. He coughs up blood as he falls completely to the ground** "Too bad you'll die for that risky action."

 **She forms a ball of energy before shooting it to Yoshiro. It hits him, causing him to be shocked in electricity with his eyes turning from it's black to dull-gray eyes. Mirago takes Yoshiro's gear and leaves with a figure taking Yoshiro's body and teleporting away**

 _ **The Episode Ends**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Next Time on Kamen Rider Genkaku**_

 _One Chance, One Dream- Theme of Genkaku_

 _Yoshiro is seen waking up in the same dark area he did when obtaining his powers_

Yoshiro: I told him I protect him and look where it got me."

 _It changes to Luna and Kira fighting off a group of Orks with Rango and Mirago fighting_

Luna: "I believe he's still alive."

Kira: "He's not a quitter."

 _It changes again to Yoshiro obtaining a crystal as it switches to a kingdom growing behind him_

Yoshiro: "A Knight to a King huh, just like my old childhood book…"

 _It switches to Yoshiro in his new form_

Yoshiro: "A King's job is to protect, isn't it?"


	32. Ep32:True King

_**Last Time on Kamen Rider Genkaku, a month has passed since Etsuko's death with everyone seemingly moving towards the future with Luna, now as the new Genkaku, still feels sorrow. Yoshiro learns the truth of his purpose while learning his time limit and thanks to a risky move against Mirago, falls in battle. A figure takes Yoshiro away. Will Yoshiro survive?**_

 **The Episode begins within a dark area with Yoshiro laying on water to only wake up in a cold sweat. He breathes heavily as he pats himself to not find his driver and crystals.**

Yoshiro: "This place feels… familiar. It's like when I received my powers." **He gets up from the water to turn around to search for anything** "Now when I got here the first time, Drago showed up." **A figure appears behind him, tapping him on the shoulder** "Hm?"

Drago: "You rang?"

Yoshiro: **He sighs** "You know, with how many times Ninego has done the same to me, I've just gotten used to people appearing at random but I can do one thing Ninego wouldn't let me do." **He throws a punch towards Drago but he catches the punch** "Don't think I know what I've been used for."

Drago: "Such an attack and threat with nothing to defend yourself with?" **He lets go of Yoshiro's fist**

Yoshiro: **He places his hand on his heart to feel no voice** "Their both gone… They're actually gone…"

Drago: **He smirks** "Well consider yourself lucky, you didn't have to go through an entire time limit." **Yoshiro quickly goes for another punch as Drago counters with a punch, knocking him down** "Well aren't we mad?"

Yoshiro: "Why are you so calm for something like that?"

Drago: "Well for starters, you shouldn't worry. Your powers aren't gone since they're connected to me but Mirago has both of your crystals, meaning that since the driver has no connection point with the crystal, it won't be summoned."

Yoshiro: "How am I suppose to fight without my power?"

Drago: "Well, I could say a power due to all of that energy you've been storing could be a new power for you."

Yoshiro: "Excuse me?"

Drago: "Well remember, you aren't human anymore. You are the very first of your entity due to your exposure to mythical creatures. You have the potential of making your crystal."

Yoshiro: "Tell me! I need to protect Kimido. I need to protect Luna for Etsuko."

Drago: "Well, I can't say how but all I know is you're gonna have to go through pain in order to achieve that power to protect."

Yoshiro: "I'm tired of not getting answers with you. For someone who is using me, you seem very reliant on us taking care of Mirago."

Drago: "I've taken a more so, slower approach to how I'm going along with things. Once you gain your power and another one gains power, then I strike."

Yoshiro: "What if we go after you first?"

Drago: "We'll see Fantasy, we'll see."

 **Yoshiro is teleported to his house in front of the TV where he sees Kimido sleeping. He kisses her on the forehead and pulls up her covers. He walks to his desk and turns on the lamp on it to see a book**

Yoshiro: " _A Journey of a Fantasy King_ … I never did find those pages to the end. I need to read this to calm my mind."

 **Yoshiro begins to read the book as the vision of a man with a suitcase leaving the home. Yoshiro then remembers back to losing Trois first to only regain him back by Luna. This triggers a flashback to Yoshiro silently looking to the dark crystal of Trois late at night**

Vioyu: "You seem very worried."

Yoshiro: "..."

Vioyu: "Silent type for now huh? I'm sure he'll be fine."

Yoshiro: "Hey Vioyu? Have you ever lost someone important to you by your own fault?"

Vioyu: "Not to my knowledge but seeing as you asked, I assume you feel like the person who's done this to you."

Yoshiro: "My dad was always… quiet in terms of what he did for work. Me and my mom didn't care as long as it kept us feed. Me and her loved him. He gave me all the things I'm known for, he shaped me into who I am today and he just left with no say. I put all his hope into him like Trois did in mine and just like my father, I wasn't strong enough to protect him. I've been just a puppet to our enemies."

Vioyu: "...You doubt yourself too much."

Yoshiro: "What?"

Vioyu: "That sense of fear in your heart, you know that you've been a vessel but you still fight on. It's the reason I chose you to contain my power. Remember this in case we ever tear apart. You have the potential of forming your own power. One that is stronger than me. You will only obtain it until you learn to… well, you'll figure it out. You're a detective after all."

 **Yoshiro's memory begins to cut as we see him hold his chest and squeeze his teared-up shirt**

Yoshiro: "I will save you both…"

 **The scene changes to Luna at Hido's cafe with Kira drawing a knight-styled hero**

Luna: "You think Yoshiro is okay?"

Kira: "He did call us after the battle, so he probably is."

Luna: "I meant mentally."

Kira: "That I have no real idea but knowing him, he's not the type to dwell on things."

Luna: "I hope so, he's with Kimido. So he may be in a good spot." **She notices Kira drawing something** "Isn't that the rider you and Etsuko teamed-up with?"

Kira: "Anomaly? Yeah, Akira wanted me to draw some concept art of an armor suit. Don't know what it's for but it must be important."

Luna: **She gives a confused expression** "You don't know?"

Kira: "No, not at all." **He gives his answer as if he truly didn't know** "Do you know?"

Luna: "Nah, I think you'll see soon enough."

 **Ninego walks into the cafe and quickly reaches to the two**

Ninego: "I need you two to come with me now. It's urgent."

Luna: "Okay."

 **The three leave with Kira leaving money on the table. Hido goes to pick it up**

Hido: "HEY! You forgot your change!" **He looks to the bill** "Well… he may not need it." **He stuffs it into his shirt and pats it there**

 **The scene changes to Yoshiro and Kimido walking around the mall. Yoshiro is seen with a noticeably tired expression holding bags of baby material with Kimido checking her list**

Kimido: "Alright, one more thing and we'll be done for the day okay?"

Yoshiro: "...Oh! Yeah, sounds good."

Kimido: "Yoshiro… are you alright?"

Yoshiro: "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" **He gives a fake smile**

Kimido: **She gives a concerned look** "I know when you're lying to me Yoshiro. I know I'm not in your hero life for the most part but I am worried since you came with me today with no sign of spirit friends."

Yoshiro: "I lost them but I think it's for the better. I get to be with you and our child more."

Kimido: "Yoshiro… you don't have to lie."

Yoshiro: **He sits on a chair next to him as he lets go of the bag. He puts both of his hands on his face** "I don't want to be useless. I know I can still fight but I don't know if I can obtain such a thing. I know what's important to me, so I don't know what I'm missing."

?: "Oh boy, I never thought I would see the fearless knight be in such pain."

Yoshiro: "That voice… Mirago!" **He says in an angry voice**

Mirago: **She laughs a bit** "Come on Yoshiro, you have a loving woman that bears your child. Well, let's say that's the last you'll see of them at least."

Yoshiro: "What do you mean?"

Mirago: **She equips her belt** "Let's say your potential holds a threat to me and I've gotten my usage from you. Once you fall, another one will go to me and the process repeats." **She inserts her crystal into the driver** "Hen...shin!" **A flash of dark energy surrounds her as it dims to reveal her in suit. People begin to run from the sight with Yoshiro blocking Kimido who is shocked in fear** "You see these two?" **She pulls out two dark crystal** "Say your final goodbyes to them!" **She inserts Vioyu's dark crystal into her driver as Yoshiro's RyuClaw Gun appears to Mirago** "Can't do much about the color but hey, won't be using it as much."

Yoshiro: "You have to run!"

Kimido: "I'm not leaving you here."

Yoshiro: "DO YOU CARE FOR THE CHILD OR NOT?!"

Kimido: "I CARE FOR YOU AS WELL AS THE BABY." **Yoshiro's expression turns from anger to surprise** "Yoshiro, you don't love yourself like you love everyone. You can't keep having this mindset of being everyone's shield." **She grabs his hand** "Yoshiro, you have to love yourself as well."

Mirago(Konton): "Beautiful words for such a cute couple. Too bad it all coming to an end."

 **She raises her gun towards the two before she's kicked by both Luna, Kira, and Rango, already transformed. She rolls on the ground before backflipping and slowly floating down** "Ah, seems the gang's all here, but seeing how it went last time." **She charges an energy ball and shoots it at Luna. Luna slams her staff on the ball for it to split similarly to the attack she done before**

Kira(Souzou): "Let's not have that happen!" **He draws out two mirrors and forces the lasers to reflect back at Mirago. She forms a barrier around her that causes the lasers to disappear**

Mirago(Konton): "I have an answer for your powers. While it seems you have answers for mine. New power can't always be answered."

 **She inserts the dark crystal of Trois into her driver, with her changing into the form that killed Etsuko. Luna reacts in horror and anger to seeing it, almost causing a panic attack. Yoshiro is reminded of his position as he sees her using his past allies as weapons of murder. This angers him to run towards the group and block Luna**

Yoshiro: "I won't let you kill another one of my family."

Luna(Genkaku): "Nigo…"

Yoshiro: **Tears run down his face** "I couldn't save him, I couldn't do anything. I let my own best friend die because I was too weak. I thought if I became everybody's shield, nobody but myself would be hurt. I now realize that it was a selfish cause. They love me just as much as I love them. I can make this power Vioyu told me to become my own. I will gain back my comrades. I will protect my child and wife. I will make Etsuko's wish become a reality!" **A beacon of light shines from Yoshiro's chest as his driver appears before him on his waist with different shaped crystal-forming into Yoshiro's hand** "A crown?"

Mirago(Konton): "Again with the new powers out of nowhere? No matter, even if you transform, you probably don't have enough strength to beat me."

Yoshiro: "Let's test that then!" **He inserts the crystal into the driver as an Orchestra of pianos and saxophones start to play. He cranks the lever on the belt** "Henshin!" **A castle forms behind as part of it break off for his undersuit to appear. Parts of the castle form armor around him as the top of the castle flies to his helmet and forms a crown. It shouts out** _ **Awake From Fantasy~! Purge through Flames~! Become King~!**_ "A Knight to a King huh, just like my old childhood book…A King's job is to protect, isn't it?"

Mirago(Konton): "Enough Banter, let's dance!" **She rushes to Yoshiro as she drags her sword across. Yoshiro stands in silents with Luna sensing something off with him. She shoots her gun towards him as the bullets become demonic dragons. The dragon's fly to Yoshiro before stopping to circles around him and charges back at Mirago** "What the?" **She dodges the dragons and attempts to slash Yoshiro with her claw hands and sword for it only to bounce off him** "Super Defense? All talk but no bite put into it, saddening~!" **She jumps into the air and rider kicks to Yoshiro. Yoshiro changes into a fighting stance before cranking his driver again to counter her kick with his. The two clash with Yoshiro knocking Mirago away, making her drop the two dark crystal towards his feet** "It won't matter, those crystal are too corrupted to be used by someone other than me."

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "You treat them as if they are nothing more than weapons. No ally should be treated as one." **The dark glow from the two crystals begin to glow clear before turning back to their natural color. Spirits of Vioyu and Trois come out of the crystals to run straight into Yoshiro** "Welcome back… partners." **Yoshiro cranks his lever again as the driver shouts** _ **Kingsmen Partner Combo~!**_ **Yoshiro flies into the air with Vioyu and Trois forming around his foot for a multi-colored kick to Mirago, causing her to be knocked out of her transformation**

Mirago: "Ha… haha… Yes… THIS IS THE EXCITEMENT I'VE BEEN WANTING! I never thought you unlock such power like that." **She's seen struggling to get up** "Next time, let's see if you can give me the same kind of excitement Fant… no, Yoshiro." **She teleports away**

 **The scene changes to everyone at Hido's Cafe expect for Akira just drinking and watching tv**

Kimido: "So I'm your wife now huh?"

Yoshiro: "Well… I… uh… thought we should… take things… you know… more seriously… you know?

Kimido: "Don't worry Yoshiro, I'm joking. We'll marry when we'll marry."

Yoshiro: **A sigh of relief escapes him** "Oh thank you, I was in the zone in the battle."

Kimido: **She grabs him by the shirt** "But I expect a very…NICE… way of proposing, okay?"

Yoshiro: "Okay! Okay!" **He notices Kira looking at the window and walks over to him** "What's up man, you aren't watching the game?"

Kira: "Oh nothing, just kind of wondering what my sister is doing, she said it was something important but I have no idea what that could mean."

Yoshiro: "Well come on, it looks like we're gonna win."

Kira: "Oh no…"

Yoshiro: "What?"

Kira: "I… may have bet on us losing…"

Yoshiro: "You did… WHAT?!"

Kira: "Well if we watch, we can hope to lose." **He pats him on the shoulder and walks over to where Luna is sitting**

Yoshiro: "If I can purify crystals, let's hope I can purify luck." **He walks over to the tv**

 **The scene changes to Akira hammering down a nail on a piece of metal and placing it on a suit of armor. She presses a button on her laptop for the eyes to glow dark red**

Akira: **A big smile grows on her face** "Seems like Etsuko is really watching me from the other side. Kira, just you wait, once I run a few more tests, I'll be the one that will save you." **She leaves her desk for the laptop to show** _ **Project Sakugu**_

 _ **The Episode Ends**_


	33. Ep33:Orderly Art

_**Last Time on Kamen Rider Genkaku, Yoshiro's self-shield is called out and due to losing both of his partners, this allows him to grow the power of his own to become Fantasy Kingsmen. Seemingly, the next page will focus on Kira and a new ally, What will happen next?**_

 **The episode opens up to Luna in her room staring at the ceiling as she thinks back to what Ninego told her and Kira.**

Luna: **Her, Kira, and Ninego are seen outside Hido's Cafe** "What is the urgent news?"

Ninego: "I think I've found a reason why I haven't been able to respond to the power trade you experience with Etsuko. When his power went to you, Drago must have created a barrier between your powers and mine."

Kira: "So when Etsuko's used that crystal from Drago, he must have done something to his body that made Luna the next Genkaku."

Luna: "So I wasn't suppose to become Genkaku?"

Ninego: "In all honesty, no. Etsuko told me in private that you were the one person he knew would be able to take on the powers and strictly told me not to give them to me."

Luna: "YOU CAN'T TELL THAT AS HE WOULDN'T WANT ME TO AVENGE HIM!?" **Her sudden outburst shocks the two with people walking by them and the people inside the shop to be in concern** "Why can't we just deal with Drago now?" **She calms herself down before hearing an explosion nearby** "We'll continue this later. Let's go, Kira!" **She runs off**

Kira: "Wait up!" **He runs off towards her as he gets his phone**

Ninego: "That's the thing. I can't sense him anymore…" **He walks away in sorrow as Drago watches from afar**

Drago: "No worry Dream Fighter. You'll soon see why." **He teleports away**

 **She stops thinking about it as she gets up to hear the sound of her door opening**

Riki: "Hey Luna! Your friends want you to come with them!"

Luna: "Alright!" **She gets up and walks outside to see a car with Kimido driving. She gets in the passenger side as she notices Kira and Rango sitting in the back, looking at their sides of the window. She looks back as if she saw nothing before taking a double-check** "Why is Rango here?"

Rango: "Well…"

Kira: **He interrupts him** "Akira wanted me out of the house before Kimido called me to come with her. Rango is only here b/c Akira wouldn't do yoga with him."

Rango: "...Yes. I would leave but I have nothing better to do."

Kimido: "Well since you guys know about those crystals of yours the most. I need your help with Yoshiro."

Kira: "What's up with him?"

Kimido: "You'll… see when we get there"

 **The scene changes to Yoshiro's house as the four get out of the car. They walk to the door before hearing a large sound from inside that shakes the house**

Luna: "What was that?"

Kimido: "Just wait for it."

 **She opens the door to the entrance and walks to a door with Luna, Kira, and Rango's head popping out to see Yoshiro.**

Luna: "Who is he talking with?"

Kimido: "Trois and Vioyu." **The three look in closer to see Vioyu and Trois helping around the baby's room** "How long has it been since he's gotten that new form?"

Rango: "At least a week. How did this happen? Why haven't you told us sooner?"

Kimido: "To be honest, It started fine when discovered he could do this. I didn't tell you guys cause you all were too busy with your training and stuff. It all seemed fine but he won't stop summoning them and it's ruining my house."

Rango: "Wouldn't the extra help be more, you know, helpful?"

Kimido: **She grabs Rango's shirt** "Do you know what it's like to wake-up with large animals with full speaking voices hovering over you every morning and night?!" **She let's go of Rango**

Rango: "I… I see, just don't scare like me that."

Kira: "YOSHIRO! We need to talk!"

Yoshiro: **He doesn't hear him as he looks to two coats of paint** "Which color do you two think would be the better choice for the baby's room? Cyan or Red/Blue?"

Trois: "I would say the Cyan color." **The lion head speaks before the eagle head starts to interrupt him** " _You would say Cyan since it's our color._ " **The Serpent begins to speak** "You say that when he makes any decision." **The Lion begins to speak again** "He's not entirely wrong. Cyan is such a wonderful color."

Vioyu: "Well I think Red and Blue give the colors of a strong boy, under the protection of a king and his henchman."

Trois: **All three speak** "Cyan!"

Vioyu: "Red and Blue!"

 **This continues till Yoshiro notices everyone outside of the room**

Yoshiro: "I see we have friends over."

 **The scene changes to Rango outside of the house with everyone still inside as a figure approaches him**

Rango: "I wouldn't think I see you just out and about… Drago."

Drago: "Yeah, I kind of in a situation of playing the long game."

Rango: "I'll end you here right now…"

Drago: Seemingly Yoshiro has gotten a new source of power and from himself no less." **He laughs softly** "Who would have thought?"

Rango: "What are you getting at? Draw your power now!"

Drago: "You know I can't beat you yet. I'll play with you once my plan goes into motion. Besides… your resolve is too weak to even finish me off."

Rango: "SHUT UP!" **He equips his driver and holds his crystal up before slowly looking to it. His hand is seen visibly shaking before his driver disappears**

Drago: "As I knew, I guess I should thank you for letting me go when we first fought. I'll see you later when it all goes down. I'll finally give you the dream you wanted." **He teleports away. Kira comes from inside with Rango quickly putting his crystal in his pocket**

Kira: "Hey, you seem worried."

Rango: "Oh, well it's been a long day for the most part. I'm may be just tired."

Kira: "Well, we got Yoshiro to stop with the summonings. We're about to head out for dinner. You wanna come with?

Rango: **He looks with confusion** "Why would I attend such a trivial meeting?"

Kira: "I know your not evil, you believe in your own sense of justice that I respect. Let's just say this is more of a chance for us to know each other better."

Rango: "I… guess I'll join you humans for dinner."

Kira: "Well let's see if…" **His phone rings and as he gets it out of his pocket, Akira is seen** "Well speak of the devil." **He picks up** "What's up?"

Akira: "You guys might want to check out Yagashiri Park. Apparently, some monster is attacking!"

Kira: "Wait what? Thanks for the call, we're on our way!"

Akira: "Alright, I'm on my way too!" **She hangs up**

Kira: "What do you mean by that? Akira!" **He looks to his phone to that the call is hung up** "We need to get there fast. You get the others, I'll go in."

Rango: "Fine, just don't be too slow."

Kira: **He chuckles** "You don't either." **He transforms and draws a car with a turbo engine on the back**

 **The scene changes to Yagashiri Park with people running away from the place. It pans to an Ork attacking the place before Kira comes in with a flying kick, knocking over the Ork who seemingly lays on the ground as if it felt nothing**

Kira(Souzou): "What the?" **He tilts his head in confusion to the Ork's lazy attitude to getting back up. He looks around to see Mirago nowhere** "She's not here and this seemingly random Ork is just around, something isn't right…"

 **The Ork randomly rushes towards Souzou. Kira quickly draws out a sword and slices it in half, destroying the monster. The monster begins to grow back together and quickly gets behind Kira, shoulder pushing him to a tree.**

Kira(Souzou): "So you get stronger each time you get destroyed huh? _How am I gonna take this thing down?_ " **He thinks to himself** " _I have to keep him busy for the time being until the others come._ _I need some kind of tactic to keep it busy though, I can't risk destroying it._ "

 **Kira readies himself with a drawing of a sword and shield with the Ork vibrating as if it was about to explode. The Ork then disappears from Kira's sight, leaving Kira in a confused state before kicking blasted from behind. This continues to happen with Kira luckily reflecting one of the shots to the Ork, knocking it down.**

Kira(Souzou): **He paints heavily as he falls to one knee** "I don't know how long I can keep up with this guy…Gaka is not gonna be able to defeat it." **He pulls out the stoned fusion crystal and the three-element crystals** "...What if I?"

?: "I'm here to help Kira!"

Kira(Souzou): **He looks towards the exit of the park to see Akira with a strange device on her waist** "AKIRA! What are you doing?"

Akira: "Me? I'm here to show the fruits of my labor… with this!" **She turns on a switch on the device for it to shout** _ **MaskedGear Driver**_ **! Standby! She pulls out a crystal made of metal and inserts it into the driver, making it shout** _ **Sakugu!**_ **Techno-style** **music starts playing from the driver. The Ork rushes towards her with an invisible force field blocking the attack** "Henshin!~" **The Driver shouts** _ **Voice-Recognition: Acquired. Gear Form!**_ **Metal materializes from the driver, forming armor around her body. A helmet similar to Kira's becomes hardened before being melted off for a silver-colored suit with red-eyes.** "The Future always has something to build and protect. Let's see If I can make a difference! MG! Analysis!

MG: " _It appears to be what's known as an Ork. Seemingly has no set of awareness towards it's surrounding besides harming. With the speed of the creature and direct injuries from it, I suggest this one has already been taken out of battle. Extreme Defense is recommended._

Akira(Sakugu): "Well then, Defense Gear! Online!"

 **The metal on her waist from into shields to Kira amazement. The Ork rushes towards her with MG warning her to jump. She backflips over the attack and goes for a long-jump kick towards the Ork. The Ork runs around her with Akira analyzing the situation**

Akira(Sakugu): "Offense Gear! Online!" **Her shields become hammers as she slams her fist into the ground, causing the Ork to rise into the air** "Let's finish this experiment! Hissatsu Gear! GO!"

MG: " _Hissatsu Gear! Finishing Strike!_

 **Her boots become heated as she jumps into the air. As the Ork falls, She flips and does a backward double kick on the Ork, destroying it. The spirit of the Ork falls to the ground as it escapes. The others run to the seen to see Kira and Sakugu.**

Luna(Genkaku): "Who is that?"

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "They look female."

Rango(Chūmon): "I'm guessing their on our side if seeing Kira's condition is any indication."

Akira(Sakugu): "Hey guys! You guys didn't get to see my fight!"

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "That voice!"

Luna(Genkaku): "Akira?"

Akira(Sakugu): **She takes off her helmet** "Looks like we have another rider!"

 **The Episode Ends**

 _ **Next Time on Kamen Rider Genkaku**_

 _ **One Chance, One Dream-Genkaku's Theme**_

 _ **The Groups is seen inside Kira's house with Akira explaining her driver with Sango**_

 _ **Akira's a Rider?!**_

Akira: "I thought that if I became a rider with you guys, I could be more helpful."

Kira: "I don't want you using that driver, again!"

 **The scene changes to the group fighting the destroyed Ork, seemingly begin defeated. Kira's helmet is seen cracked with his eye showing**

Kira(Souzou): "If me giving my life to protect others, especially my family? I'm not giving up that chance!"

 **The Fusion Crystal cracks from it shell and fuses the three-element crystals into one with Fire, Water, and Electricity circling around Kira as his new form appears**

Kira(Souzou): "Let's give an explosive end!"


	34. Ep34:Art Storm

_**Last Time on Kamen Rider Genkaku, Rango's resolve is tested from Drago in his chance of defeating him, leaving the Ork in a loss of will until a random Ork attack with Mirago nowhere to be seen. Kira in his Gaka Form, stood no chance against the monster before his sister, Akira, transforms into Sakugu. What will be Kira's reaction to his sister's new look?**_

 **The Episode begins in Kira's apartment with everyone looking at a hologram of Akira's suit**

Akira: "Thanks to Sango's magic and your battle data, I've made a suit that not only makes me as strong as you guys, but I also get to be more helpful."

Rango: "I'm amazed that you've managed to combine technology with magic-based abilities. So… does that mean more Yoga sessions now?"

Akira: **Her expression turns into an annoyed look** "Yes Rango… that means more Yoga sessions."

Rango: "Glad we're clear on that… then." **He thinks back to Drago's taunt** "You know what, I'll think I can manage to learn Yoga myself. I'm taking my leave now." **He teleports away**

Ninego: "Well Akira, I'm sure Kira has warned you about the dangers of fighting our cause."

Akira: "I just feel it would be more helpful than just being a tech supporter. It makes Etsuko happy. I'm sure of it."

Kira: **He holds his fist as he looks to the ground** "I don't want you using that driver, again!"

Akira: **She looks to Kira with confusion** "Excuse me?"

Kira: "I already lost apart of my family." **Luna expression changes to a sad mood due to knowing who he was talking about "** I'm not gonna risk that with you. Not again!"

Akira: "Kira listen, Mirago and Drago are only gonna get stronger. The more help we get, the more of a chance we have."

Kira: "Yeah, a chance. We don't always have those kinds of chances."

Akira: "I can't believe you would be this be against this."

Kira: "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" **His sudden outburst worries everyone in the room with Kira noticing the mellow tone. He grabs his jacket and walks to the door** "I… I need some fresh air. Just… call me when the monster appears again." **He walks out and slams the door**

Yoshiro: "Don't worry about Kira. He's probably just going through his protective brother phase right now with this kind of news."

Akira: **She sighs** "I hope so."

Ninego: **He looks to Sango** "I would like to thank you for your support."

Yoshiro: "Yeah! It's like you've become apart of our little team."

Sango: The feeling of being around you humans. It makes me feel… happy I suppose. Me and Rango have never really had friends or family. So people who care for my well being that aren't just Rango is nice."

Luna: "Well keep thinking that. We're a family here."

 **The scene changes to Rango at the destroyed park looking at the sunset with Kira walking up to the park and noticing Rango**

Kira: "I'm guessing you came here to think out stuff as well."

Rango: "You could say that. I would think you stay with the others."

Kira: "I couldn't. I got a bit angry and left in a fit."

Rango: "You? Getting Angry?" **He laughs at the knowledge** "Out of all the things I would think to laugh at, that wouldn't be one of them."

Kira: "I guess, I always do give a positive aura around people."

Rango: "But I still would like to know your frustration on what's happened."

Kira: **He sighs** "Family is something I find very important due to the factor that my mother left my father and he died shortly after. Etsuko leaving… that hurt the most out everything before we met again. He was the only beacon of hope I had at that time. Him dying hasn't been the best to deal with. I keep myself with a positive manner but Akira endangering herself… I don't want that."

Rango: "I can understand you from some sort of angle. Drago was mainly the only real father figure I had. He showed me a lot of things about the world, good and bad. Some part of me still feels as if me tearing myself away from him and just joining you guys in general, It makes me question my goal or more so what is my goal? I want Ork to be treated as not more than monsters but… It always has to end with someone dying to make progress. I HATE IT!"

Kira: "You know, this reminds of when we first fought."

Rango: "Huh?"

Kira: "I saw something in you. Someone that had the right ideals but just went about them the wrong way. It's your choice on whether you want to join us or become our enemy. I can't stop you."

Rango: "Well let me tell you this Kira. I understand your feelings on not wanting to see your sister get hurt but understand that we can't just risk stuff like this when we know what we're up against. She's a good fighter. She could probably make our long-awaited dream possible."

Kira: "Your right. I need to get stronger. Gaka is not gonna be enough anymore." **He pulls out the stoned fusion crystal and three-element crystals** "For some random reason, I felt I could use this. I don't know how but I feel this could work."

Rango: "The Fusion Crystal? I haven't seen this in a while since Genkaku and Fantasy used it. Let me see it." **Kira passes it to him with Rango pulling out a book from his bag. He opens it with his eyes glowing as the stone cracks from the crystal**

Kira: **Rango passes the crystal back** "Well that seemed easier than it needed to be."

Rango: "Not everything is gonna be a trial. Besides, magic can come in handy."

Kira: "I guess." **He looks to the sun setting**

 **The scene changes to the next day with Luna walking around the city as an explosion is heard. She runs towards the darkened cloud to see an Ork attacking people with Mirago nowhere to be seen**

Luna: **She checks her surroundings to see if anyone is still there and opens her phone** "Guys! Come to downtown quick!. I can handle this by myself before more people get hurt!" **She summons her driver and inserts her crystal** "Henshin!" **A flash of light happens with it blinding the Ork. From the light, Luna comes rushing in with a kick with it hitting the Ork. The Ork disappears with Luna using her senses to slow down its movements** "I can sense your strategy!" **The Ork is seen going in from the back for a surprise attack before getting kicked and shoot from** **the back. Luna turns to see Yoshiro, Akira, and Sango**

"Right on time."

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "Those sensory powers are scarier than I feel it is."

Luna(Genkaku): "Kira never came back home?"

Akira(Sakugu): "No but I still gonna do this!"

Sango: ...Something is not right about this Ork. It's energy. This can't be Mirago's summon."

Luna(Genkaku): "Is it Dragos?"

Sango: "It can't be his either."

 **The Ork surprises the 4 by attacking each of the members before Luna who dodges the attack.**

Luna(Genkaku): "I can't hit it if it's too fast." **She senses another energy coming towards them** "I gotta bait them into this. I gotta do what they call a plan."

 **Luna summons her staff and twirls it around, catching the patience Ork's attention. The Ork rushes to Luna with her backflipping to the air with a rider kick from Rango, destroying the Ork**

Sango: "It's reviving!"

 **The Ork materializes from nothing as it disappears from the sight of everyone**

Luna(Genkaku): "We have to find a strong enough attack to defea…" **She stops as the Ork attacks her from behind** "I couldn't sense him. He's too fast."

 **The Ork attacks everyone, knocking them down one by one. The Ork forms a giant orb of energy as everyone struggles to get back up. A figure walks up to the group to reveal Kira holding the fusion crystal with his wrist driver already on**

Akira(Sakugu): "Kira…"

Kira: "To be honest, I was scared hearing you were gonna start fighting with us, I didn't know how to react." **He inserts the crystal into the driver** "It hurt a lot. It made me feel Iike if something happened to you, I just lose Etsuko again." **He throws the three-element crystals into the air as he put his driver above him with the trio of crystal rotating around each other before fusing into one. It slowly descends from the air into his hand** "I'm not losing my family, never again!" **He pulls out the fusion crystal out and inserts the newly-made crystal in as it shouts** _ **Bakuha~!**_ "There is no need of a stance to show you my new strength. Henshin!" **He twists the driver and lets it spin with hurricanes of Fire, Ice, and Thunder spinning around him. The hurricanes collide into Kira as his undersuit appears with the Red, Blue, and Yellow mix into his suit. His hands become lava rocks covering the fire, lighting sparks cover him with ice around his boots.** "Let's give an explosion end!"

 **Yoshiro heals everyone from their injuries with Kira forming ice on the floor with him sliding on the ice. The Ork tries to rush towards Kira but is seen having trouble adapting to the area. Kira twists in the air and throws a molten ball at the Ork, getting a direct hit. Yoshiro and Sango shoot at the monster with Kira summoning a thunder cloud and shocks it.**

Kira(Souzou): "I don't even want to know if I combine those attacks."

Akira(Sakugu): "Let's just end this."

Rango(Chūmon): "Let's end this together."

Sango: "I'm guessing you're finally joining us?"

Rango(Chūmon): "I guess you can say that."

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "Isn't that just sweet?"

Luna(Genkaku): "Let's just go!"

 **The group begin their finishing attacks as Kira holds Akira, Rango, and Sango back**

Kira(Souzou): **He forms a sword made of the three elements** "Put your energy into this." **The three nod in agreement as they pour energy into it.**

 _ **Kizuna Break~!**_

 _ **Kingsmen Smash~!**_

 **Waves of energy rush to the Damaged Ork with Kira running between them and taking their energy into the sword. Kira slashes the Ork in half, destroying the Ork completely. The scene pads to outside the area with Drago holding a clear crystal**

Drago: "They wonder why the Orks are randomly appearing now. They'll soon see or rather, won't have to worry about it."

 _ **The Episode Ends**_


	35. Ep35:Switched DeathWishes Perspective

_**The Episode Begins**_

 _ **Act-1- A Starting Family**_

 **The Episode starts at a park with Akira and Sango training with each other as Kira and Rango sit on a bench. Water bottles are shown half-full with Rango with a towel on his face to show they've stopped training for a bit as Kira is seen drawing**

Rango: **He turns his head to see Kira drawing** "I can't believe that after that session, you have the energy to just draw."

Kira: "Being an Artist has always been apart of me. The energy just come naturally."

Rango: "I wanna… ask you something."

Kira: **He gets curious with a sense that Rango's never really asked him about anything** "What is it about?"

Rango: **He gets nervous to ask** "When this is all over and we all somehow survive this, I want you… to teach me how to draw."

Kira: **His eyes widen from the response, holding back his laughter** "Sure! I never thought I have a student in my own pass time and it's my ally."

Rango: "Sure, let's go with that."

 **His eyes roll as the camera pans to Akira and Sango's fight. Akira dropkicks Sango down to the ground as she runs to Sango's aid**

Akira: "I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" **She says in a worried voice**

Sango: "No, no I'm fine. This kind of training is needed. I can't rely on being offhand forever."

Akira: "That's good to hear. There is something I wanna ask though." **She says as she helps Sango up**

Sango: "What would that be?"

Akira: "Why are interested in learning to more so use your hands in combat then increase your abilities in magic?"

Sango: "In all honesty, I feel I'm not doing as much as I could. I don't wanna be a weak-link to the team, to anyone."

Akira: "I guess we can bond on that kind of thing." **She laughs with Sango as turns to see Kira and Rango falling asleep and checks her watch** "We should probably head back for today."

Sango: "Do you feel we could stay like this, even after the battle is done?"

Akira: "I would like that."

 _ **Act-2- Idea of the Future**_

 **The scene switches to Hido's Cafe as we see Kimido drinking Coffee with Yoshiro and Diten working. Hido is getting done with a piece of music showing as he sees Yoshiro constantly check up on Kimido**

Yoshiro: "Are you feeling alright?"

Kimido: "Yes."

Yoshiro: "Do you need anything?"

Kimido: "I'm fine Yoshiro."

Yoshiro: "Are you cold?"

Kimido: "I am okay Yoshiro. You don't need to constantly check up on me since I'm close to labor."

Yoshiro: "Well, I have to be supportive. I can't be that?"

Kimido: "Just get back to work."

Yoshiro: "Fine."

 **Yoshiro goes to the back of the counter to wash the dishes with Hido walking behind him**

Hido: "Hey Yoshiro! I need to talk with you when your done washing those dishes."

Yoshiro: "Okay boss!" **The scene changes to Hido's office with boxes around the place as Yoshiro enters** "What did you need to speak with me about?" **He starts noticing the boxes** "What's with the boxes?"

Hido: **He sighs** "Well Yoshiro, I began to think of the future of this little place I've called home for so long and I'm getting at an age where I need to settle down and find a successor for the place. That's you."

Yoshiro: **His heart skips a beat to the sound of Hido's words. He backs up a bit** "I… you want me to take over?" **Hido nods to his question** "I don't know… I feel you're making a questionable choice here. I don't think I can even handle something like this, with a child on the way no less."

Hido: "Listen son, ever since you came here to work, I've seen a spark of someone who takes action. You've been a son to me and I feel as such, you're the right person for the job. You'll earn more money, you won't have to worry about the cost of the baby."

Yoshiro: "You would do this all for me?"

Hido: "I did say your like a son to me right?"

 **Yoshiro quickly hugs Hido to his surprise, his eyes filled with water run down from his face. Hido returns the hug**

 _ **Act-3- Enemy's Anger**_

 **The scene changes to at night with Mirago looking out the window of the night sky. Drago is seen walking up to Mirago before jumping back from a blast attack**

Drago: "I wouldn't think you just attack me when approaching."

Mirago: "So I've heard Souzou has again gotten even stronger, something I wouldn't have thought to have happened. Another rider has appeared too."

Drago: "Doesn't that mean more power for you to steal?"

Mirago: **She slams his fist into the ground** "I've been playing a bit too long. I think it's time I set my plans into motion before Riders appear."

Drago: "So you know about the Ork that appeared?"

Mirago: "I know but once I take down the riders, I won't have to worry about them."

Drago: "You won't be strong enough to defeat them, you're underestimating their power."

Mirago: "AND YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MINE!"

Drago: "Seemingly someone is getting a bit impatient."

Mirago: "I don't need your opinion on what I can and can't do. If I can get a good fight as well, might as well test to see If I won't need to worry about anything else." **She teleports away**

Drago: "You let your pride blind you from your past. I can't wait to see how this all goes. At least one cancer will be rid of the world tomorrow."

 _ **Act-4- The Talk**_

 **The scene changes to Luna sitting on the rooftop, holding on to her crystal as a figure appears behind her**

Luna: "What do you need Ninego?"

Ninego: "I just wanted to check up on you. Mainly if you're doing alright."

Luna: "I like to think I'm doing okay but I know I'm not. The end is getting even closer and I'm scared of going beyond that."

Ninego: "Is it because Etsuko is gone?"

Luna: "By myself, I've come to the acceptance of his death. It's just me having to go through the same is mainly what I'm scared of. Death. I hate the word of it ever since our parents died and despite it even more that this power has taken him away from me but… I don't know when I'll die, it can be at any moment, it can just come when you don't want it to the most."

Ninego: "While I understand your trouble of death and its effects, it's important to remind yourself that you're still here today. You weren't meant to become Genkaku but here you are, still fighting your brother's cause with death staring you right in the face."

Luna: "You can say that all you want. I chose to just for him and the others."

?: "I think you won't have to worry about that your death fear, dream warrior." **Luna and Ninego turn around in shock to see Mirago**

Luna: "What do you want now?!" **She says in anger as she holds up her crystal and summons her driver**

Mirago: "Calm yourself. I'm here to say that tomorrow is our final battle with each other."

Ninego: "What's with the sudden request?"

Mirago: "I've heard that Souzou has also become even stronger. I might as well get rid of all of you at once. We'll meet at the same site your precious brother died." **She teleports away**

Ninego: "You know this is a trap right?"

Luna: "We're ending this tomorrow. I will defeat her."

Ninego: "Luna, you can't be clouded by your anger." **Luna leaves as she forces her way through Ninego, leaving him in silence. A figure appears behind before he notices and is knocked unconscious to reveal Drago**

Drago: "I don't want you ruining any of my plans Ninego, you may not know it but you are apart of the key to end it all." **He teleports away with Ninego**

 _ **Act-5- The Battle**_

 **The scene changes to early in the morning at the same abandoned quarry with Mirago stretching as it pans to Luna, Yoshiro, Kira, Rango, Sango, and Akira walking with each other to stand on the opposite side of Mirago, all with their drivers on**

Luna: "This nightmare ends today."

Mirago: "I never thought it had to come to this. You guys have truly impressed me with how much stronger you've become." **She pulls out her crystal** "Too bad you won't have that power for long."

Luna: "Everyone…" **She takes a deep breath before everyone gets in a ready position** "Let's finish this!" **Everyone inserts their crystal as Sango starts to turn into her monster form**

 _ **Kizuna! King! Bakuha! Order! Sakugu! Chaos!**_

 _ **Henshin!**_

 **Smoke and lights fill the area. As the smoke disappears, Everyone is seen in a suit with their weapons out**

Akira(Sakugu): "MG! Analysis!"

MG: " _With prior knowledge, this Ork is known for very fast swings and increasing her power. I suggest a constant check on her hand movements and mainly defense mode for this battle._ "

Akira(Sakugu): "Defensive Gear! Online!" **Her armor forms shields around her**

 **Mirago slowly steps forward before picking up the pace and quickly gets behind the group before clashing fist with Luna. causing the circling dust around them to be blown away by the shockwave, pushing the others back a bit. Yoshiro comes in swinging with his scythe as Mirago dodges the swing before ducking a surprise kick from Rango. She notices the ground beginning to glow as she jumps into the air from Kira's lava. Sango and Yoshiro fly into the air as Mirago looks to each side. Sango comes rushing to Mirago, firing energy spheres along the way. Mirago dodges two before slicing in half one before being taken back from Sango's kick. Yoshiro inserts his RyuClaw Crystal into the scythe as a Dragon appears. Mirago and Sango continue hand-to-hand combat as Yoshiro comes rushing towards the two. Mirago attempts to escape Yoshiro's attack but is caught by Kira's ice barrier. Sango teleports away from the barrier with Mirago charge her energy and breaking out of the barrier. Yoshiro's attack barely hits. Mirago slams Yoshiro down to the ground as Sango comes to save him. Mirago teleports down to the group with her attention at Sango being at interest. She rushes to Akira, swing her sword away with Akira blocking the attacks. Mirago is then stopped by Kira with his sword, Akira takes this chance to blind Mirago, letting Kira get a couple of hits in with Luna coming in for a kick. Mirago is rolled back before getting her stance back on the ground**

Mirago(Konton): **She is seen breathing heavily** "You all have really given me a good fight… I think we'll have to speed up our little game here!"

 **She begins to pull out crystals with Akira inputting a code on her wrist. Luna teleports behind her as Mirago quickly forms a sphere and throws it into the ground cause a mini barrier around them to appear, Luna's sense begins to overload with a surprise kick from Mirago, knocking her out of the barrier with the others firing at it. A mini missile begins to launch and quickly gets behind Mirago, knocking her out of the barrier and dropping her crystals. Mirago attempts to stand back up but fails to do so.**

Luna(Genkaku): **She repeats her henshin process with the belt shouting** _ **Kizuna Break~!**_

"I've had enough of your games!" **She raises into the air and Rider Kicks Mirago, slowly breaking away her armor before falling into the ground as her transformation disappears. The others undo their transformation with Luna walking up to Mirago, who is seen breathing heavily on the ground laughing to herself** "This isn't over…"

Kira: "Luna? What are you doing? We won!"

Luna: "Not yet…"

Mirago: "That was… the most fun I've had… in a while…" **She turns to see Luna walking up to her** "I wouldn't think I get… a word with you dream warr…"

 **She stopped by Luna's fist as she forced back into the ground. Luna continues to punch Mirago harder and harder. The others rush to Luna before being stopped by Drago who puts the group in a paralysis**

Drago: **Luna in her anger doesn't notice what is happening** "Don't stop this now. You all have to see the next big part."

 **Luna slowly stops as Mirago is seen holding her smile with blood running down her face. Luna slowly turns to see Drago with Ninego's unconscious body as Drago flicks his forehead, making him jolt up in confusion. He throws Ninego back. Luna readies herself with her crystal before grabbing her chest in pain.**

Drago: **He walks past Luna and goes to Mirago** "You used me as something of a tool. You used my greed to your advantage and I've been stuck like this ever since. You aren't an Ork of a shooting star. Your just cancer." **He rips Mirago driver off her. He inserts a crystal into it and places back on Mirago. A heartbeat is heard to everyone as Mirago ascends to the air. A split of two people begins to happen as they slowly disappear.**

Mirago: " _You told me we have power! You told me I have all my problems taken away!_ **Who said I could grant that?** _You won't see the end of me Riders! I will return! I will_ " **She turns to dust to everyone shock. Her crystal is tossed away towards the others by Drago as he equips the driver. Luna is shown still in pain as she breathes heavily.**

Luna: "Someone… please help… I'm scared…" **Tear rush down her face as she sees herself disappearing. Her heart beats heavily as she closes her eyes in fear** "I'M NOT READY! I DON'T WANNA GO YET!?" **Everyone besides Drago screams her name as she balls up in fear. Drago walks to her. She opens her eyes to see images of her parents in the sky**

Drago: "Death happens to all of us. Let's say a welcomed person might be back when you're gone."

Luna: "You… you can't be…''

Drago: "Goodbye Luna…" **She turns to dust as her ashes rotate into the air and begin to form into another person. Everyone reacts in horror to Luna's death as the figure begins to show. The tornado of ash stops as his silver-colored eyes begin to glow. Etsuko is seen touching around himself and notices everyone frozen. Drago stands above him** "Kaido Etsuko… It's good to have you back." **Etsuko remains silent in shock** "No wondering how your back. I'll explain to you. When you were in that coma, I knew for certain you were gonna wake up anytime soon. So I sped up the process. You dying, of course, was the plan but when I forced Luna to take those powers, I slowly realized my mistake. You were a key to my plan. You were the only Genkaku to have ever cause me a threat. You were powerful enough to handle the gauntlet. Luna was _nothing_ compare to you. Thanks to reviving you using Luna as vessel…" **He pulls out a crystal** "I've absorbed her power and Mirago's. I want to show you the _reality_ of my power." **He inserts the crystal into the driver as it shouts** _ **Drago**_ **in a devilish voice as fast-paced rock begins the play. He tosses his jacket off, revealing his scars on his body** "Henshin." **An energy beam consumes Drago. It causes smoke to appear and as it goes away, Drago is seen in a maroon and white suit, similar to his dragon monster form. He looks to his fist as he has everyone in his paralysis undone** "I'll give you a fighting start. I want to show Etsuko my skill."

Yoshiro, Kira, Akira, Rango: "HENSHIN!"

Drago: **Sango transforms into her monster form as the 5 rush to Drago. Drago is seen in slow motion punching all of them. He appears behind them as all 5's transformations are undone** "You can't hope to achieve power like that." **He turns to Etsuko, who is seen staring at the ground** "Let's see what kind of power you will achieve next."

Ninego: "Next…?" **He reacts in confusion**

 **Etsuko's vision becomes blurry as images of his death and Luna begin to show rapid fire. He's seen shaking as a crystal is seen forming out of his chest as he roars into the air with dark looking energy surrounding him. He summons his Driver as the dark crystal is formed. He inserts into his driver and rotates the crank, pulling it and slamming it back in. A darken Genkaku is seen staring at Drago to everyone's surprise. Etsuko disappears and reappears behind Drago. Drago quickly reacts to Etsuko's surprise attack and comes charging back at Etsuko. He forms in smoke and surrounds Drago. Copies of Genkaku attack Drago in the tornado with him countering every attack. Etsuko repeats his henshin process and goes in for a rider kick**

Drago: "Rider Kick." **He collides kicks with Etsuko, beating him in the clash, causing Etsuko to fall to the ground with his transformation undone. Drago does the same as the sun shines bright** "Looks like you have grown another power. Kizuna would have been yours if you didn't die. My plans seem so easy now. Let's see if you can stop me." **He teleports away, leaving everyone in shock and confusion. Etsuko is seen holding his driver as he visibly shakes.**

Etsuko: "Drago…" **He holds his driver tighter** "DRAGOOOOO!"

 _ **The Episode Ends**_


	36. Ep36:Countdown

_**Last time on Kamen Rider Genkaku, The Final Battle between Luna's group and Mirago seemed to have come to an end until a surprise visit from Drago. Luna's blind hatred becomes her downfall as her and Mirago's life are taken, with the unexpected return of Etsuko. Drago absorbs Mirago's powers, letting him obtain his Rider form. Etsuko in rage forms a new form that seems to have not fazed Drago. With Drago leaving Etsuko and his group to their silence as Etsuko screams to the sky, What is Drago planning and what will the Riders do?**_

 **The Episode begins later on that day with everyone being teleported to Hido's cafe as everyone is seen in silence and staring at Etsuko, who is seen visibly shaking in anger, holding onto his jacket**

Kimido: "So is that… actually him?" **She whispers to Yoshiro in a scared voice**

Yoshiro: "I… like to believe so." **He whispers back to Kimido**

Ninego: **He sighs** "Etsuko... I understand that the burden you feel is very heavy and would like to release your tie with me." **Etsuko remains silent**

Kira: **He puts his hand on Ninego's shoulder** "I think he needs some time by himself before we can get a word out of him." **Everyone leaves except for Yoshiro and Kira** "Take your time bud, we'll handle things for now."

Yoshiro: "Etsuko…"

 **The two leaves as it pans to Etsuko shedding tears with a blank expression. The scene changes to Kira's apartment with everyone in silence**

Kira: "We have to figure out a way to defeat Drago but seeing how that fight went, I'm having a hard time trying to solve that."

Rango: "We can't beat him by ourselves, we need Etsuko."

Akira: "After having to experience what he had to today, I don't think Etsuko's gonna be in a state of mind where he'll be much of help."

Sango: "Then what do we do?"

Rango: **He pulls a crystal out of his pocket** "...Do you think if I insert Mirago's crystal into mine, something will happen?"

Kira: **Everyone except Kira reacts in shock** "Drago never took the crystal huh?"

Rango: "And that's what bothers me. It's like he left on purpose. I don't get it! He could have ended us all in one shot but choose not to."

Ninego: "That I'm curious about as well. I'm surprised I still live."

Yoshiro: "We have to at least try. We can't stand here and let Luna's death be for nothing. We've fought too long to give up now." **Everyone looks to each other and nods to Yoshiro** "Rango, you'll use the crystal if things get too dangerous, okay?"

Rango: "Fine."

Yoshiro: "We wait til Drago makes his move. We train and rest until then." **Yoshiro and Ninego leave the room with Kira following. They get downstairs**

Kira: "Do you think we really can do this?"

Yoshiro: "There's no point of thinking we can't." **He leaves**

Ninego: "A man that doesn't let the fear of the future blind him, it's something I wished I had for times like these."

Kira: "Don't we all?" **He laughs it off**

 **The scene changes to the next day with Yoshiro walking to Hido's Cafe as he sees a familiar-looking kid walking towards him**

Yoshiro: "Is that… Kai?" **The kid walks to him**

Kai: "Hey sir! You must be the guy that saved me that one time."

Yoshiro: "Y...Yeah! That was me!"

Kai: **He gives Yoshiro a card** "Here's my gift for you saving my life. Your just like that masked knight that did the same!"

Yoshiro: "Oh… well, I know that guy."

Kai: "Really?"

Yoshiro: "Yeah! He hasn't been doing the best lately but he's gotten really strong over the year and wanted me to tell you that no matter what happens, he'll always be there to protect anyone and especially you! I gotta go but just remember, Fantasy will do the best he can." **He runs off**

Kai: "That guy has a weird way of trying to hide stuff. Whatever, I'll hold him to it."

 **The scene changes to Drago walking around the city with scenes of him trying out different food places, trying on new clothes, and watching people at the park**

Drago: **He talks to himself** "When finally taking the time to see the world, it's quite more peaceful then I thought it would."

?: "It's always been this way, it's apart of life" **Drago turns to see a man in a business suit sit by him**

Drago: "If you say so. What is your name?"

?: "I go by many names in different locations. Never really had one stuck. So call me Daichi for the time being."

Drago: "Well Daichi, what do you feel about humans?"

Daichi: "Aren't you human?"

Drago: "I would like to think so."

Daichi: "Well you seem human. Maybe you're some random creation I should worry about but somehow don't. Do you mind if I tell you a story?"

Drago: "Well, after today, things are gonna be very different so, sure go ahead."

Daichi: "I'll keep this short. During my time in high school years and somehow still today, I got changed into something I wasn't. I became ruder to people, I argued with my friends a lot, I lost relationships that I could only dream of gaining back and all it took was just one person to come in my life and change it for the worse. That was all in a college year. After it ended, I left them and just came here to restart. I've gained new friends with some old with me."

Drago: "You and me… aren't very different in this case. I use to… more so was this but someone changed me for the better."

Daichi: "And your back to this? I understand from that angle. Well, the most I can say is that it's never too late to write those wrongs."

Drago: "Don't worry, as I said that after today, tomorrow will be the start of something new."

Daichi: "I hope so man." **He stands up and looks at his watch** "Well I'm going to work. It was nice to meet you…?"

Drago: "Drago. My name is Drago."

Daichi: "Well Drago, hope we cross paths again soon." **He walks off**

Drago: **He talks to himself** "Well Daichi, I may have lied about tomorrow. It starts today."

 **The scene changes to Hido's Cafe as we Yoshiro and Diten working with Hido getting ready to go out. It changes to Etsuko alone in a room downstairs looking at the news**

News Man: "On other news for today, More appearances of an anomaly masked figure have been spotted. No one knows who this figure is but if they are destroying those monsters, he must be a hero. A missing alert has been called for a girl named Luna Kaido. Her teacher, , has reported on the disappearance of his student. If you have seen this girl, please contact your local police station."

 **It switches back to upstairs with Hido walking towards the door**

Hido: "I'm gonna be out for a bit. You two keep the shop clean!" **He walks out**

Yoshiro: "Alright!" **He picks up the remote and turns the volume on the TV as a news alert begins to play** "This can't be good."

News Man: "Attention everyone, a hoard of monsters have been spotted destroying downtown. Please remain in your homes!"

Yoshiro: "Diten! You keep hold of the store, I gotta go!"

Diten: "Aren't you gonna get Etsuko?"

Yoshiro: "He… is gonna have to decide himself on whether he's going to help or not." **He runs out the door**

 **Diten processes to continue working as a figure comes up from the stairs to Diten's surprise. The scene changes to people running away with multiple Orks attacking with Drago watching. Kira, Rango, Akira, and Sango run up with Drago turning his head back**

Drago: "Surprised you showed up after what happened."

Kira: "There is no point in giving up."

Drago: **He summons his driver** "I like that spirit, no wonder Mirago chose you as a host." **He inserts his crystal into the driver as his standby plays** "But that spirit won't save you for long. Henshin." **A beam of energy surrounds him as a shockwave hits the group, pushing them away a bit. The beam disappears as he appears in his suit** "For now, call me Yokushin. Kamen Rider Yokushin."

Kira: "Let's go!"

 **Kira, Akira, and Rango transform with Sango forming into her monster form. Sango flies into the air and shoots fireballs at Drago with the three surrounding him. Drago is seen in slowed time, punching three out of the way. He flies towards the air to attack Sango before dodging an arrow. He questions the shooter before blocking Yoshiro's attack**

Drago(Yokushin): "Didn't think you could react to my speed change."

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "Well I do have some of your power after all. So when you attacked us the first time, that was just a showoff."

Drago(Yokushin): "Well you've seen through some of it." **He disappears from Yoshiro's sight and reappears behind him** "Let's see if you can handle change 2!" **He appears all around him, attacking him from all sides before slamming him down. Yoshiro rolls back as everyone else besides Sango is seen damaged. Sango comes rushing down with Drago in slow-motion kicking her back to the others with Rango catching her. Yoshiro heals the group as they stand on each side of Drago** "I'll be honest here, you all have no chance of defeating me with or without Etsuko. I'm surprised you haven't question where those Orks came from." **He looks around** "That's strange. Where have they gone?"

?: "I've taken care of them!" **Drago smiles under his helmet to the sound of the voice to reveal Etsuko in his new form** "And I'll take care of you next!"

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "Etsuko…"

Drago(Yokushin): "I wouldn't have thought you be out to fight so soon after what you had to experience."

Etsuko(Genkaku): "I can't stand to see others go through the same fate Luna had to. I WON'T LET YOU WIN!"

 **He rushes to Drago with Yoshiro following behind him. Drago in slow motion dodges Etsuko as he clashes with Yoshiro. Yoshiro summons his chimera and splits it into its three animals with Drago causing a shockwave that makes the animals disappear. As the others catch up, Drago kicks Yoshiro out of the way and flings Etsuko towards others. Etsuko slows his speed down before flipping backward**

Rango(Chumon): "We can't hit him!"

Akira(Sakugu): "At this point, we gotta try it."

Kira(Souzou): "You sure that's a good idea?"

Akira(Sakugu): "I don't see any other options we have right now, even with our added numbers in power, he's playing with like ragdolls."

Sango: "Rango… Are you sure you want to do this? We have no idea how this will affect you."

Rango(Chumon): "I appreciate your concern but desperate times call for desperate measure." **He takes out his crystal and inserts Mirago's crystal with a new standby playing. He's seemingly being hurt but struggles his way to stand** "Change!" **An aura of light surrounds Rango to Drago's interest. The light combines into Rango's suit as it fades away. Rango's suit is seen in a more chaotic form** "Order and Chaos, combined into one. I'll decide your fate here and now!"

Drago(Yokushin): "Come at me. Show me that resolve you've obtained." **The two clash with each other. Rango summons out his staff and Mirago's sword to combine them. Drago in slow-motion gets behind Rango and attempts to attack with Rango swinging his combined weapon to Drago, knocking him away** "Hmmm… seems whatever this new power allows you to bypass my powers. This should be interesting." **The two continue to fight as the rest jump into the fight. Sango and Yoshiro stay behind to shoot projectiles with Akira, Etsuko, and Kira joining in on the fight. Drago is seen overwhelmed until a shockwave is caused by Drago, making everyone forced to move back** "I'm surprised by the amount of teamwork you've all shown me but soon… that will all change and for the better, I hope." **He disappears**

Etsuko(Genkaku): **He thinks to himself** "For the better? What does he mean by that?"

 **The scene changes to Hido walking out of a store and taking a shortcut in an alleyway with Drago standing in front of him**

Hido: "Can I help you sir?"

Drago: "Not really but you'll be coming with me, forever." **He pulls out a crystal and inserts it into Hido as he disappears** "Yoshiro is sure to not be happy about that. I'm sure he'll be fine without his partner as well."

 **The scene changes to Yoshiro walking back into the store to see Diten cleaning the place**

Yoshiro: "Hey Diten! Has Hido came back yet?"

Diten: "Now that you mention it, he hasn't come back at all."

Yoshiro: "Well knowing him…"

Yoshiro and Diten: "He's probably somehow doing great."

Yoshiro: "I'm gonna go to the back. I'll help you clean in a bit." **He walks to the back and gets his phone to call Kimido. He calls as it goes to voicemail** "That's strange. She's usually up at this time. Maybe she took a nap. As she said, can't worry about her too much." **He walks back to the front room of the cafe** "Hey Diten what else do… we need…?" **He looks to see Diten gone** "Where did he go? Diten!" **From outside the cafe, Drago is seen holding three crystal**

Drago: "This is going to be a long process."

 _ **The Episode Ends**_


	37. Ep37:Breakdown the Art

_**Last time on Kamen Rider Genkaku, Etsuko was seen in a depressed state of mind with everyone else figuring out their plan against Drago. With Rango's new form thanks to Mirago's crystal, Drago is forced to push everyone back. Now with Drago seemingly planning something, people have randomly disappeared. What will happen next?**_

 **The episode begins with Kira's apartment with Kira watching the news as he looks outside. Akira is seen making breakfast with Rango and Sango are still asleep on the couch**

News Reporter: "This just in, over a hundred people have disappeared similarly to last year's strange happening. The police have gone into an investigation on everyone's current whereabouts. Please stay safe everyone."

Kira: **He immediately picks up his phone and calls Yoshiro** "Yoshiro!" **Rango and Sango wake up in a panic**

Yoshiro: "They're gone…"

Kira: "You can't be serious here…"

Yoshiro: "I CAN'T FIND THEM ANYWHERE. KIMIDO IS GONE, DITEN IS GONE, HIDO IS GONE. THEY'RE ALL GONE."

Kira: "Listen Yoshiro, you have to calm down! We're gonna get through this." **Yoshiro hangs up** "Akira, we have to go see Yoshiro right now!"

Akira: "Alright! You guys think you can teleport us there Sango?"

Sango: "No worries!" **She teleports the four to Yoshiro's house to see Etsuko and Ninego already there**

Rango: "What the hell is going on?"

Ninego: "That's what we're trying to figure out. We know Drago is behind this but… something about it this time just doesn't feel right."

Etsuko: "I don't get it. He can easily stop us and he chooses to take it slow."

Ninego: "We're all wondering the same thing. All we can do is just have faith that we can end this."

Kira: "How is Yoshiro?"

Etsuko: "I can't say honestly, we checked Hido's Cafe first and he wasn't there either. We can't sense him."

Akira: "Let me see if I can handle it." **She gets her phone and opens a tracker app** "He's somewhere downtown."

Rango: "D...Do you just have trackers on us?"

Akira: "Of course. Don't you think it's weird that we arrive mostly at the correct spots all the time?"

Sango: "That's probably not gonna work this time."

Akira: "Why not?"

Rango: "We can't just gloss over that."

Sango: "Orks are also by where Yoshiro is."

Rango: "We're gonna have to split up then."

Etsuko: "Rango, Kira, and I will get Yoshiro, you guys take care of the Orks." **They all nod as they all exit the house with Etsuko noticing Ninego looking at his book** "Ninego listen."

Ninego: "Don't worry about our stances of each other right now. You have a friend to help." **Etsuko leaves** "I wish I could do the same for you, my friend. With my power, I can barely do anything to the Orks."

 **The scene changes to Yoshiro walking around the city until he sees Drago standing right in front of him**

Yoshiro: "..."

Drago: "For someone who's the sunniest around people, I'm surprised you haven't had anything to say."

Yoshiro: "..."

Drago: "But judging from the fact that all three of your close family have been taken away, I wouldn't say I couldn't be mad. You're in the right to hate me but soon you'll see what I have in store." **He pulls out his driver** "So put all that rage on me."

Kira: "Not without us!" **Yoshiro turns to see Etsuko, Rango, and Kira run up to him**

Yoshiro: "Guys…"

Etsuko: "You didn't give up on me when I was at this point. I'm not gonna give up on you either."

Rango: "We're ending this now!" **They all equip their drivers except for Yoshiro**

Yoshiro: "Yeah… I'm getting back my family!" **He equips his driver**

Drago: "Let's go somewhere a little more private then this alleyway." **He teleports the group to a rooftop as he pulls out his crystal**

Etsuko: "Everyone… Let's go!" **They all insert their crystals into the drivers as everyone**

 _ **Nightmare~! King~! Bakuha~! Chaorder~! Greed~!**_

All: "Henshin!"

 **They all transform as the burst of light transfers to the next scene as Akira and Sango, already transformed, are seen taking care of the final Ork**

Akira(Sakugu): "Well that should be the last of them, let's go get to the others!"

Sango: "I believe that may not happen."

Akira(Sakugu): "What do you mean?" **She turns back to see the Ork's form from dust and multiple** "Have they been able to do that?"

Sango: "They aren't supposed to be able to do that!"

Akira(Sakugu): "Well let's move!"

 **The scene changes back to the rooftop fight with all four riders attacking Drago. Drago in slow-motion dodges Etsuko's and Kira's attacks with Rango and Yoshiro blocking them as they clash weapons. Drago jumps into the air and causes airwaves of energy towards the four. Kira blocks the attack with a molten wall. Etsuko's manages to get behind Drago and slam him down thanks to Rango**

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "This is the end, Drago!"

Drago(Yokushin): **He stands back up off as he dusts himself** "Quite an impressive strategy but that won't be able to barely form a mark."

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "GIVE THEM BACK!" **He charges at Drago to everyone's surprise. Kira rushes with him. Drago blocks Yoshiro's scythe**

Drago(Youkshin): "Anger will only lead you to pain." **He kicks Yoshiro as he dodges Kira's ice ball and reverses it back** "Well Kira, I haven't known you the most but I feel you may cause me some trouble." **He jumps into the air and waves his arms into a circle as he does a rider kicks downwards in the blink of an eye. Yoshiro and Etsuko react in horror as a figure is seen blocking Drago's kick. Kira's eyes widen as he sees Rango blocking the attack with his armor breaking with his helmet torn away** "What the?"

Kira(Souzou): "Rango!"

Rango(Chumon): "You know Kira, I think being with you made me realize something." **His grip starts weakening** "It reminded me what dream I was made of… family. Your kindness, the way you respected my cause even when I was going about it the wrong way. I appreciate everything you've done for me…" **A tear rolls down his face as visions of everyone as the final one shows a group shot of everyone** "Tell Akira and Sango I'll miss them. See you in the next life, my friend…"

Kira(Souzou): **Yoshiro summons Trois to carry Kira out of the way** "RANGO!?" **His eyes reflect Drago's kick hitting Rango as an explosion happens. A shard of the hope crystal falls to Etsuko as he catches** "Rango… YOU IDIOT!"

Etsuko(Genkaku): "We have to regroup!"

 **Etsuko and Yoshiro get on Trois and Vioyu with Kira struggling to run back before running back as the three escape. The smoke clears to reveal Drago with a crystal in his hand as he picks up Rango's driver. Drago pulls out his crystal**

Drago: "You'll be in a better place, my friend."

 **The scene changes to the rooftop of the city with the three riders are dropped off as they pull their crystals from their drivers**

Yoshiro: "Did you guys see Akira and Sango?"

Etsuko: "I can't find them anywhere."

Kira: "They have to be somewhere!"

Etsuko: **He looks to the ground as he sees Akira's Driver** "GUYS! Akira's Driver is down there!" **The three ride Trois and Vioyu down the building as Kira rushes to the driver as he gets on his knees** "Kira…"

Kira: "I'm sorry…" **Tears fall on Akira's Driver** "AKIRA!" **He screams in the air as rain begins to fall on the trio**

 _ **The Episode Ends**_


	38. Ep38:Nightmare of the Family

_**Last Time on Kamen Rider Genkaku, The Rider's Battle continue against Drago's newfound power even with Rango's new form. Rango sacrifices himself to save Kira as the trio escape for the time being. The three search for Akira and Sango for them only to find Akira's Driver. What will happen next?**_

 **The episode begins with the sign of a week later as it cuts to a news report**

News Reporter: "Many people have been disappearing and even the police are starting to disappear as well. Our three riders have been in a constant battle with the monsters and many fear for their lives on who will be next. This will be the final news report for now. I want you all to know it has been an honor reporting the news to the city of Yagashiri. Good day, and stay safe."

 **The scene changes to a rooftop with Yoshiro looking out to the darkened clouds as Kira comes up with two cups**

Kira: "Hey! You can't stay moody on days like these."

Yoshiro: **He smiles a bit before taking the cup** "I guess. The constant battling gets a bit tiring."

Kira: "It what happens when you're a hero. I'm sure it will all be over soon."

Yoshiro: "You think Etsuko has been okay? Having to deal with all of… this?"

Kira: "Can't say for certain but I'm sure he's doing fine."

?: "Well let's say he's in for a good sleep right now." **The two turn to see Drago**

Yoshiro: **The two pull out their crystals** "What the hell do you want?"

Drago: **He summons his driver as he inserts his crystal** "Just to keep you two busy. Henshin!"

 **He transforms as the two insert their crystals and transform. The three clash as the scene changes to Etsuko's room as we see him toss and turn in his bed as it changes to a dark area with Etsuko waking up. He looks around to see no path in the way**

Etsuko: "This place seems familiar. I've been here before." **He flashes back to Gaunty as he looks around his waist to see only his driver** "Gaunty!" **He yells out to no response** "Where the hell am I then?"

?: You're here to repay your price." **Etsuko's eyes widen as the sound of the voice reminds him of someone** "Turn around Etsuko. Turn around your little sister."

Etsuko: **He's seen shaking violently as he slowly turns to see Luna with her eye fading in and out** "L...L...Luna… LUNA!" **He dashes to Luna as he hugs her** "SIS I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I LEFT YOU!"

Luna: "Don't worry Etsuko. You won't have to be sorry anymore."

Etsuko: "How?"

Luna: "By making sure you never wake up!"

Etsuko: "What?" **Luna kicks him away from her as she summons a driver** "What the?" **She inserts a crystal and transforms in Genkaku Kizuna** "What are doing?"

Luna: Just doing what I promise to Mom and Dad. Stand up and Fight!"

Etsuko: "...I'm not gonna fight you…"

Luna(Genkaku): **She teleports towards Etsuko and punches him away** "Fight! You've already disappointed me and our parents. Yoshiro's Family, Kira's Family."

Etsuko: "...I didn't want this to happen. I wasn't fast enough. It was out of my control…"

Luna(Genkaku): "You say that like I'm supposed to understand. My life was taken for you to come back! You're given all of your powers. You coward in fear through your bravery. You live with the chains of regret knowing you could have saved Mom and Dad."

Etsuko: "..."

Luna(Genkaku): "Ninego made a mistake when choosing you and he's the cause of all this."

Etsuko: "..."

Luna(Genkaku): "Don't you have anything to say?"

Etsuko: "..."

Luna(Genkaku): "Well I'll just end you here!" **She goes in for a punch with Etsuko blocking it**

"What the!"

Etsuko: "Calling me all these things is something I can take. I live with the burden of my family to make others better. I wish I could do more than I already can for people. With each power I obtain, I use it for the greater good. A Kamen Rider goes by many means and mine? It's simple. To protect my loved one and make sure scum doesn't take over. For some random monster to take the image of my sister, who took my mantle even when I wanted her not to. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" **A burst of light sub comes Etsuko, causing Luna to be burst back. Etsuko slams his driver to his waist as he inserts his crystal into the driver. He cranks the lever and pulls it out** "HENSHIN!" **He slams back in as his Illusion Form appears** "..."

 **The scene changes back to Drago fighting off Yoshiro and Kira. Yoshiro summons both Trois and Vioyu as he comes in with his Scythe. Kira flies into the sky and throws thunderbolts at Drago. Drago forms fists as he slams Vioyu and Trois out of the way. He's seen in slow-motion kick the thunderbolts to Yoshiro who twirls his scythe to block the attack giving Kira the chance to come down like a meteor. Drago just stares at Kira coming as contact is made. It pans to Yoshiro covering his vision with smoke covering it. The smoke clears to see Drago holding Kira by his chest**

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "Kira!"

Kira(Souzou): "You are a hard customer, aren't you?"

Drago(Yokushin): "When your so close to a goal, you'll be surprised how much you can do."

Kira(Souzou): **He chuckles** "Well… I never wanted to use this since I didn't know how much damage this would do around the area but since I'm this close, I might as well see if it's worth a shot."

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "What the hell do you mean?"

Kira(Souzou): "Yoshiro… It's up to you guys now!" **He forms a ball of all of his elements** "I don't know if I'll make it through this attack but I'M SURE AS HELL IT'S GONNA NOT END WELL FOR YOU DRAGO! YOSHIRO! GO NOW!" **Yoshiro shakes in frustration as he flies away** "I NEVER THOUGHT THIS BE MY LAST PIECE OF ART BUT IT'S GONNA BE EXPLOSIVE AS HELL!"

 **Kira throws the ball at Drago, causing a gigantic explosion to happen around the area, almost causing the building to smash into pieces. The smoke clears to see Drago visibly hurt as he gets down on one knee. He picks up a crystal and Kira's gear as he limps towards a portal. The scene changes back to Etsuko's dream as he's seen fighting Luna. Etsuko goes in for a punch with Luna as she dodges the attack. Etsuko twirls in the air with Luna coming in for a kick for it only to phase through him. Etsuko causes a tornado around Luna as he makes clones around it. Each clone goes in for a kick as the real one slams her in the ground**

Etsuko(Genkaku): **He cranks the lever and pulls it out** "I'm ending this nightmare here and in the real world!" **He slams it back in as Luna repeats the same process. The two clash kicks as each struggles to win** "I won't back down… I won't give up… I won't lose everyone I love again… I WILL WIN!" **Etsuko wins the clash, causing Luna to be sent flying, causing her transformation to disappear. Etsuko pulls his crystal as he walks up to Luna who slowly turns to an Ork** "I know why I'm here. I know Drago made me do this to see how far I would go to stop him. It doesn't make any sense."

Ork: "You'll find out in due time Dream Warrior. You hold power unimaginable to the world. You just haven't unlocked it. Soon… that sand will run down."

 **Etsuko jumps up from his bed as he rushes to the window to see Orks all around the city. It changes to the rooftop with Etsuko dressed to see the City covered in Orks as he sees Yoshiro fly to him and as he gets down, Yoshiro takes out his crystal**

Etsuko: "Where is Kira…?"

Yoshiro: "He… sacrificed himself to get me out…" **The two see Ninego run up to them** "Ninego…"

Ninego: "The end is running near for all of us. It appears that only us three and Drago are left."

Yoshiro: "We're… the only one in Yagashiri now…?" **Yoshiro holds his chest as he has a panic attack with Etsuko holding his shoulder, causing him to snap out of it** "Etsuko…"

Etsuko: "This is the end for us. We can't back down now. This ends today!"

 _ **The Episode Ends**_


	39. Ep39:Sand Part 1

**The episode begins with Drago healing himself as he looks out his window to see Ork running around the city, tearing down everything**

Drago: "Everything will be over soon, My plan will come into completion. Only one person will be able to stop it. The Dream Warrior himself. Kaido Etsuko."

 **As Drago says his name, The scene fades into a close-up of Etsuko's face with his eyes closed in a meditation position. Ninego is seen close by him as Yoshiro looks outside**

Yoshiro: "Do you really think this is gonna help him unlock whatever he has?"

Ninego: "Meditation goes a long way in keeping the mind focused on one goal. This is the quickest mention I could think of. Etsuko, do you see anything?"

Etsuko: **The scene changes to a dark area** "I still see nothing but…" **Visions of sand appear to Etsuko as he focuses** "Visions of sand appear in and out. It's just like what the Ork said."

Ninego: "Then keep focusing on. It will gain us closer to this whatever this power is."

?: "I feel you'll unlock it sooner if you fight me." **Etsuko jumps from his meditation as the three look to Drago standing by them with a bandage showing around his waist**

Ninego: "Drago…"

Drago: "No worries, I'm not here to fight you here. I'm here to tell you everything ends tomorrow morning. I want you all to come."

Yoshiro: "What about the Ork running around the city?"

Drago: "Oh them, they won't affect us in our battle. Just you two and me. I'll be waiting." **He teleports away**

Yoshiro: "Tomorrow huh? It just ends tomorrow." **He slowly sits as he looks outside** "...We have to win."

Ninego: "How are we going to defeat him with such time?"

Yoshiro: "I don't know honestly but let's say I have hope this time, we'll be able to end this nightmare."

Ninego: **He sighs** "I'll trust your judgment. We'll continue training. The closer we obtain this power, the closer we get to a happy ending."

 **The scene changes to late at night with Etsuko looking into the night sky as Yoshiro walks up to him**

Yoshiro: "Couldn't sleep?"

Etsuko: "Yeah. Came here just to think about stuff afterwards. If we win and all."

Yoshiro: "Don't you still have your job?"

Etsuko: "I can't get it back with what's been happening but in all honesty, I wanna travel."

Yoshiro: "Travel?"

Etsuko: "Yeah. I haven't seen the world outside of here. I feel it may be good to see what else the world has to offer."

Yoshiro: "Well if you do, no one is gonna be able to wake you up. You are a heavy sleeper." **The two laugh** "Well your plans seem more adventurous than my plans."

Etsuko: "Your gonna take over Hido's Cafe. You and Kimido are gonna have their hands full taking care of the place with a child coming on the way. Have you guys even come up with a baby name?"

Yoshiro: "We want to keep that a surprise."

Etsuko: "Oh I see, I'm not trustworthy."

Yoshiro: "I feel you've lost the meaning of surprise. That would spoil the baby's gender!"

Etsuko: "Oh, right."

Ninego: "I question your intelligence sometimes." **The two see Ninego walk up to them**

Yoshiro: "Well you've heard our plans for the future, what do you plan on doing Ninego?"

Ninego: "I… haven't really thought of what I do after this all ends. I've been fighting for so long that I never thought I would see tomorrow without having to worry."

Etsuko: "How about you travel the world with me?"

Ninego: "Hmm, I guess I could go around the world with you."

Etsuko: "Then it's a plan." **The three look into the sky as Etsuko thinks to himself** "What's Drago end goal?"

 **The scene switches to Drago looking at an old photo of him, Mirago, Ninego, and Scale as a tear falls from his face**

Drago: "It will all be over soon Scale…"

 **The scene changes to the morning with Drago waiting by a city fountain as he sees three figures walking towards him. In slow motion, it shows Etsuko, Yoshiro, and Ninego walking with their drivers already out**

Yoshiro: "By a fountain seems interesting for our battle."

Drago: "This place holds a bit of value to me."

Etsuko: "I wanna ask you something."

Drago: "About my plan?"

Etsuko: "What will you do after you win?"

Drago: "...Oh that! I guess you'll see when this all ends." **He summons his driver and pulls out his crystal** "I see Ninego is using the mechanic's gear, this should be more interesting. You'll all see what I'm doing is right." **Etsuko, Yoshiro, and Ninego insert their crystals as Drago inserts his.**

All: "Henshin!"

 **Smoke fills the area as Etsuko and Drago clash fists, causing the smoke to clear as Yoshiro summons Trois and Vioyu. Ninego rushes to Etsuko with shields as Yoshiro flies into the air. Drago pushes Etsuko backward with Ninego flinging him back with Etsuko summoning his staff to rise into the air with Yoshiro using Trois and Vioyu swing Etsuko back down as Etsuko repeats his henshin process for it shout** _ **Illusion Break~!**_ **. The kick collides, causing an explosion to happen. The smoke clears to reveal Drago standing as he holds Etsuko by the foot. He swings Etsuko towards Yoshiro as he teleports behind Yoshiro to slam him towards Etsuko as he corrupts Trois and Vioyu who rush to Ninego. Ninego forms his shields into blades as he slashes through the beast before getting blasted by a beam from Drago. Etsuko and Yoshiro stand back up as Etsuko pulls out his gauntlet before charging to Drago. Drago stands before being punched and sent flying by Etsuko**

Drago(Yokushin): "That thing still holds a punch. It's not gonna be enough to save you!" **In slow-motion, Drago round-house kicks Etsuko from behind. He turns back to see Yoshiro rider kick him from behind as Ninego shoots lasers at him. Drago forms a shockwave around him, causing Yoshiro to be blown away, giving Etsuko and Ninego a chance to attack, doubling punching him. He stands back up as he dusts himself off** "I think playtime is over."

 **Drago appears behind the two as he rider kicks the both of them, causing them to be forced out of their transformations. Yoshiro appears in front of them**

Yoshiro(Fantasy): "You're getting through me!"

Drago(Yokushin): "Yoshiro… you continue to show me why I chose you as a vessel for my powers. Now that it's almost the end, I have no honest use for you. Goodbye…" **Drago holds up his arm as Yoshiro readies himself. Yoshiro starts to struggle to stand as he holds his chest before his suit disappears as he begins to fade away**

Etsuko: "YOSHIRO!"

Yoshiro: **He looks to his hands as he fades as he smiles to look at Etsuko** "Well, it looks like I got a little too positive on our victory here but something tells me we're still gonna win… If we get out of this, I'll tell you the name of the child. Good Luck Etsuko." **He disappears**

Drago(Yokushin): "..."

Etsuko: **Tears run like a waterfall from his face** "Yoshiro... "

Ninego: "Etsuko… I think I have an idea." **Etsuko looks to Ninego as he holds a crystal** "Neither of us are strong enough to take him down. I didn't think of this before but If gave all of my power to you, you may be able to unlock it."

Etsuko: "Wouldn't that… mean?" **Ninego nods** "Listen Ninego, I've lost most of my family, I'm not losing you too."

Ninego: "Etsuko… it's okay. I'll live on through your spirit. I wish I could have been more help to you. So I'll make sure this will make up for it!" **He inserts the crystal into himself as he holds Etsuko's Driver. He transfers into Etsuko, causing his pupils to turn from Purple to Gold**

Drago(Yokushin): "Ninego… I'll miss you, my old friend."

Etsuko: "why… why would you do all this?"

Drago(Yokushin): "What?"

Etsuko: "I DON'T GET IT... WHY AM I BACK HERE STILL ALIVE WHILE EVERYONE IN THE CITY IS GONE?"

Drago(Yokushin): "After all of this, you still don't get it huh? Fine, I'll answer your question." **He pulls out a collection of crystal** "Here are all of your friends in their best possible dream world."

 **Etsuko's eyes widen as he sees everyone in the tiny crystal. Akira winning a world-peace award along with Kira and Etsuko, Kimido and Yoshiro growing old with their child, Kira making the largest art in the world, Rango just being around everyone, Sango becoming a teacher** "The city here is falling apart due to how much power we've obtained. Dreams are getting stronger every day and when that happens, Orks become even stronger. This is the only way."

Etsuko: "It isn't…"

Drago(Yokushin): "What?"

Etsuko: "There has to be an answer… to go to this extreme… ISN'T A SOLUTION!" **Gold aura appears around to Drago's surprised** "I will find a solution… and it starts…" **He starts to run towards Drago as he goes in for a punch** "WITH YOU!" **The punch connects, causing Drago to be sent flying before catching his footing. Etsuko breathes heavily before closing his eyes as a crystal forms around him. The crystals Drago were holding fly towards Etsuko as they circle the crystal, pouring energy around it. The crystals fuse into one golden crystal as Etsuko opens his eyes to catch the crystal and insert it, making the driver shout** _ **F.I.N.A.L.~! D.R.E.A.M.~! Sand~!**_ **. An hourglass filled with sand forms around him as memories of his friend fills his mind. He puts his hand in front of him to the sky as his fist holds the sun** "Let me show you Ninego, let me show you my… Henshin!" **The hourglass breaks, filling sand around Etsuko for it to rise and form armor around him before breaking out into a golden form of Genkaku with a robe.** _ **Through Illusions, Break Reality! Within your bonds, Suna~!**_ **He looks to his hands and back at Drago** "This power isn't just my own, it's from the dreams of everyone. With this sand, I'll bring a new future to everyone's dreams!"

 _ **The Episode Ends**_

 _ **TBC**_


	40. EpFinal:Sand Part 2

**The episode begins where it left off as Etsuko has gained Genkaku Suna against Drago. The two stand in silence as Drago looks in amazement**

Drago(Yokushin): "After waiting for this long, you've finally obtained your true potential." **He readies himself** "Now I can have a true battle."

 **Etsuko stands in silence before disappearing to the shock of Drago. He appears behind Drago as the two clash fist, causing cracks around the area. Drago goes for a punch with Etsuko in slow motion dodging the attack to do a one-inch punch, sending Drago flying away with Etsuko flying towards him. Drago regains his balance as two clash in the sky. The two summon their weapons as each inserts their crystal into them.** _ **Greed Slash~! Suna Rise~!**_ **The weapon shout as two rush at each other to clash weapons. Drago seems to struggle while Etsuko doesn't react. Etsuko wins the clash, breaking off one of Drago's arm armor pieces. Drago comes rushing back in with Etsuko reverse roundhouse kicking Drago's leg armor pieces. Etsuko repeats his henshin process as Drago rises into the air replacing his broken armor with his monster form** _ **Suna GigaBreak~! Yokushin Break~!**_ **The two collide kicks. Sand flies behind Drago, pushing him more to Etsuko as white surrounds the area. Drago slowly smiles as he releases his kick, leaving Etsuko surprised as he kicks Drago, causing a giant explosion to happen. Drago body slides to the fountain, having his armor crack off with Etsuko descending from the sky**

Etsuko(Genkaku): "You… wanted me to win."

Drago: "I'm… surprised it took you this long… to figure out."

Etsuko(Genkaku): "Why?"

Drago: "Mirago made me a side of myself I never thought I had, Symphony for others beyond my greed. When "she" shown me Scale, she was the love of my life but she was just a figment of Mirago's magic. She returned my greed but some of who I was before. With every battle, that part of me kept growing to a point where seeing you, a reflection of what could have been, it made me want to see how far you go."

Etsuko(Genkaku): "You took my sister, my family and friends, just so you could TEST ME?"

Drago: "I'll admit, some of my greed wanted to see more. I know that no matter what, you won't forgive my actions but it was the only way to save the city and hopefully the earth. As I've said, Dreams continue to get stronger as the years go on. Ork will overgrow to a point where they'll overtake humanity."

Etsuko(Genkaku): "There has to be a way… I DIDN'T FIGHT FOR THE WORLD TO BE THIS WAY!" **He reacts in anger as he notices an Ork walking limping towards them** "I thought you said none of the Ork would be able to get here

Drago: "It… shouldn't have been able to… unless?"

Etsuko(Genkaku): "Unless what?"

Drago: "Their starting to evolve…"

Etsuko(Genkaku): "Evolve?"

Drago: "My power is beginning to fade, the barrier around here must not be as powerful as I can make it. This is mostly what I was warning about. They soon scatter across the world to multiple."

Etsuko(Genkaku): "I have to do something!"

Drago: "Even if you take them all out, they'll keep coming back. Dreams never die, even with people who've lost that."

Etsuko(Genkaku): "There has to be something! I NEED to do something!" **His mind scatters for ideas before remembering something. He pulls out the hope crystal shard** "Could… this work?"

Drago: "That managed to escape?"

Etsuko(Genkaku): "TELL ME THIS WILL WORK"

Drago: "Even as strong as you are now, you can't force the crystal to work."

Etsuko(Genkaku): "I'LL MAKE IT WORK! I'LL FIND… a solution…" **He undoes his transformation** "I failed…" **A tear falls down Etsuko's face into the Suna Crystal** "Ninego entrusted his spirit and I COULDN'T EVEN SOLVE THE PROBLEM." **Drago stares at the fallen Etsuko with dismay. With the last of his strength, Drago limps to Etsuko, taking the shard** "What are you doing?"

Drago: **He inserts the crystal into his chest** "The Hope Crystal only activates at the person's worst situation. I'm not surviving after this. If this works, It will turn into a crystal that will grant you a wish."

Etsuko: "...How much of chance will this have?"

Drago: "Turning it into a crystal will have a better chance. It working is a different story."

Etsuko: "Drago?"

Drago: "Yeah?"

Etsuko: "I'm sure Scale would be happy to see you again."

Drago: "I hope so… forgiveness is something I don't want but rather, I want to do something I know is right…" **Drago starts to fade as the crystal starts to shake before forming into a crystal**

Etsuko: " **He transforms into Suna and picks up the crystal** "A single wish, I know what I have to do." **He flies into the air as he inserts the crystal into the driver** "Throughout this journey, the only thing I wanted to do was make people happy, to not have them go through the same pain I had to. If I'm going to keep that resolve, my power has to go with it." **It pans to Etsuko rising all of the crystals and forming a circle around the city. He puts his hands together** "I'll bring a brighter future…"

 **The area flashes white, eclipsing the Orks and Etsuko in it. It starts to become less bright as the crystals slowly ascend, breaking and forming into Humans. A montage of humans being free, one with Hido and Diten waking up and hugging each other in excitement. Kimido waking up, seemingly looking around like it was a dream. Sango and Akira wake up in the middle of the street as Akira looks to the sky to see a golden figure. Rango wakes up to see himself alone on the top of a building to only see Kira waiting for him to wake up. It ends with Yoshiro rushing up from the ground to see the sky**

Yoshiro: **He smiles heavily** "I knew he would be able to do it." **Etsuko slowly ascends down as his form disappears. His hair turning parts of his black hair to white. He walks to Yoshiro only to almost fall but be saved by Yoshiro** "Well someone got a redo while I was gone. What happened?"

Etsuko: "Drago helped me…"

Yoshiro: "He did?"

Etsuko: "Beyond the greed that surrounded his heart, the part that Mirago unlocked shined through. The crystal he made from the Hope Shard gave me a wish to fix things."

Yoshiro: "So… does that mean?"

Etsuko: "He won the war…" **He laughs heavily as tears rolled down his face** "We finally won!" **Yoshiro starts to giggles as the two share a laugh as it pans to the sky**

 _ **Auzora ni Naru begins to play**_

 **A month has passed since the final battle. The scene changes to Hido's Cafe now getting the sign replaced as it cuts to inside the building with Yoshiro rushing out as he carries Kimido to the car. Diten and Hido look in confusion before noticing the date. The two quickly rise from their seats and get inside Hido car. It changes to Kira teaching Kira painting with Akira and Sango have tea**

Akira: "Kira! Aren't we supposed to be somewhere?"

Kira: "I don't think so…" **He looks to date** "We gotta go, NOW!"

Rango: "Why?"

Kira: "The Baby!"

All: "The baby?!"

 **They all rush into Akira's car and drive off as it changes to the hospital. The others rush in as they see Yoshiro walking back and forth outside**

Sango: "Are you doing okay Yoshiro?"

Yoshiro: "I think I am. I'm nervous about being a father now that it's happening."

Hido: "Oh nonsense, you'll be a great father!"

Yoshiro: "You think so?"

Hido: "I know so"

 **A doctor walks out, revealing Doctor Nai**

Doctor Nai: "You can be with her during the pregnancy if that's okay with you ."

 **Yoshiro walks in to see Kimido smiling to see him. The others wait outside to hear yelling**

Rango: "Is this what birth does to humans?"

Kira: "Yes and it is scary."

Kimido: "WHY DID I LET PUT A BABY IN ME?! YOU WILL FEEL AS MUCH PAIN AS THIS FEELS!"

Kira: "Very scary."

 **The scene changes to everyone outside waiting until Doctor Nai comes out as they all jump**

Doctor Nai: "You guys can come in… new life has been born." **She says with a bright smile as it changes to the room with Kimido holding the baby**

Yoshiro: "He's beautiful…" **He says with tears of joy** "He has your eyes…"

Doctor Jiro: "What are you gonna name him?"

Kimido: "I think the other doctor should tell them…you can reveal your face Etsuko." **A doctor sitting on a chair next to the gloves pulls off his mask to reveal Etsuko**

Etsuko: "His name is Ayumu."

Akira: "Why Ayumu?"

Yoshiro: "It means Dream. It came to me when Etsuko helped me out with a name."

Etsuko: "What can I say? I have a gift in some things."

 **The scene changes to outside in the sunset as Etsuko walks to his bike and turns to see Yoshiro and Kira walk up to him**

Kira: "You didn't think you would be able to leave without saying goodbye did you?"

Etsuko: "I guess not" **He puts his fist up with Kira returning the favor**

Yoshiro: "So you're really leaving now?"

Etsuko: "I never said I changed my mind about traveling, I feel I can be more to others if I go around the world. Dreams will continue to exist and as Mirago said, they'll revive in however long that will be." **He reaches into his pocket to pull out three crystals for each of the two** "Your powers aren't gone, so we'll be prepared."

Kira: "The planning type is not something I would think when I see Kaido Etsuko."

Etsuko: "I guess being around you guys taught me to be more careful."

Yoshiro: **He hands Etsuko a piece of paper** "Consider this a little piece of us to say we'll always be with you."

Etsuko: **He opens the paper to see the signatures of everyone signing** _ **Good Luck**_ **. He smiles heavily** "You're gonna make me cry." **The three laugh** "I'll be off. I don't know when I'll return but probably won't be for long. Bye guys." **He revs his bike before riding off**

?: "So when are you going to tell them about me?"

Etsuko: "Ninego, you literally could have talked throughout that entire conversation."

Ninego: "I wanted to be a surprise."

Etsuko: "When did you get this kind of pride?"

Ninego: "In remembrance of an old friend, you could say. So, where is our first visit?"

Etsuko: "No idea really. Just letting the wind take me somewhere." **A scream is heard by the two close by**

Ninego: "The journey of a hero never ends."

Etsuko: **His driver forms around him** "I don't want it to end. If it means helping out, why stop!"

 **He pulls out his crystal as it stops at a sign with Etsuko's bike moving away**

 _ **Thanks for Reading Over the Year**_

 **A book opens with a mysterious man in green behind clock is shown**

?: As it is written in this book, average high schooler Tokiwa Sougo embarks on a path which leads him to become the overlord of time, Oma Zi-O. The battle between Geiz Revive and my Overlord seems to have settled down after defeating Kakogawa Hiryu, Another Zi-O. Dreams are what makes us continue our path and soon…" **A man is seen fixing someone's bike with a silver jacket with a crescent moon on the back** "My Overlord will meet the Illusion Rider himself, Genkaku." **The man is revealed to be Etsuko smiling at the sky**


End file.
